What If
by Wolfie Kid
Summary: What if the Organization had suceeded? What if they earnt back their hearts and settled down to 'normal' life? Of course, when you have a wily daughter and a headstrong wife, life is far from normal for Ale... A.K.A - Axel. Some language/violence later.
1. New Journeys

It was a beautiful day. Stunning sunlight glistened down through a crisp blue sky, a strong sea breeze rushing by. As she stuck her head out of the window, the girl's shoulder-length reddish-orange hair whipped up behind her and her eyes started to water from the wind whizzing by as the car zoomed down the hill and towards the docks. Hundreds of boats, from little fishing boats to a couple of large cruisers sat bobbing in their moorings, many people gathering around the larger ones.

The car pulled into the parking space smoothly and with a clunk, it stopped. The driver put on the hand-break, made sure everything was secure then opened his door. The little girl sat on the passenger seat next to him had already swung out of her seat, thrown her door open and rushed out, arms extended as she ran towards the two figures she recognised, standing on the end of an empty pier.

"Amber! Wait!" the driver shouted as he locked the car and jogged after her, hoping to catch up with her before she could get too far. However, by the time he'd even gone within a metre of the car, she was already giggling and approaching the couple with their backs turned to her.

"Auntie Deni! Uncle Dyme!" she called happily, making them turn. The male smiled widely when he saw her and crouched down with his arms open laughing, and she willingly jumped into them, grinning proudly as he picked her up and gave her a peck on the nose.

"Amby, what're you doing here?" he asked, trying to sound stern but unable to help smiling. "And where's Daddy and Mommy?"

"Mommy is busy at work, but Daddy said we could see you off before you got on the boat!" the girl explained. The male's eyes narrowed a little at this, then he turned his head to see the father running towards them, looking quite flustered.

"Amber, I keep telling you not to rush off without me like that!" he growled, hoping to make an impression, but his daughter simply stuck out her tongue and huddled closer to her uncle.

"Daddy's angry with us…" she whispered to him. He just smiled, winked at the father then whispered back, "That's because your daddy is a very grumpy old sourpuss…"

They both broke out into giggles.

"Oh Dyme, stop being such a bad influence on the kid," the woman rolled her eyes before facing the father again. "Please excuse my brother's childishness… how've you been? We've barely heard from you and Arlene…"

"It's alright. Sorry for not keeping in touch: work's been a bit busy lately, and what with Amber here… well, let's just say if I'd ever known how much of a hard job being a father was, I'd have quit my day job a long time ago…"

"I don't think that would go down too well with 'Mommy'…" Dyme sniggered, earning a glare from the father. "But still, you came to see us off?"

He nodded and gave a weak smile to the both of them.

"Well, I can't have my best friend setting off on his world tour without getting a good old send-off, could I?"

"Stop reminding me! I'm nervous enough as it is!" the younger male blushed.

"You'll be fine. Anyway, you've got a top notch vocalist backing you up… ain't that right Deni?"

"Oh shush you," the woman blushed a slightly darker shade than her brother but put a hand to her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"Auntie Deni?" Amber perked up suddenly. "When I'm older, can you teach me to sing like you?"

"Of course I can, sweetie."

"You won't find a better teacher, trust me," Dyme winked to Amber. "She may be all moody sometimes, but your Auntie is one of the best singers you will ever hear."

"Really?" Amber's eyes lit up in awe.

"Really really."

"Enough flattery you two," Denise rolled her eyes, but didn't smile. She could tell Amber's father wanted a word with Dyme alone. "Tell you what, Amby… why don't we leave these grown-ups to talk about their boring stuff, and I'll teach you some scales before me and your Uncle Dyme have to go… that sound good?"

Amber looked ecstatic, but looked to her father in uncertainty. He just smiled and nodded.

"Go right ahead…"

"Yes! Thank you Daddy!"

Dyme lowered her gently onto her feet again and watched as she ran to hold his sister's hand. Once sure the two girls were on their way to give them some privacy, he shook his head.

"She's a sweet kid…"

"You haven't seen her at bedtime… she's a little horror then. In fact, she can be kinda moody when she doesn't get what she wants."

"Just like her mother…" Dyme sniggered knowingly before turning to face the taller male. "But enough of this… It's good to see you again."

"Likewise. We've been out of touch far too long."

"Eh… I understand, what with Amber starting school and you and Arlene trying to find jobs…"

"It's no excuse. Sorry I haven't called or anything."

"Don't be ashamed of responsibility, Ale. You should be proud of yourself. You've got a decent job, an… urm… a 'unique' and headstrong wife and a stellar kid. Compared to me, you've got a heck of a life going on."

Ale shook his head. "Hell no. You and Denise… you're going to be stars. Your life is just beginning and it's going to be immense."

"Don't say that. You're making me nervous again."

"Don't be. In case you haven't realised, you've already been snapped up by a record company and sold your first album…. Over a million copies. And now you're going on a world tour? Seriously man, you have nothing to be worried about. You've got this far, just keep rock and rolling."

Dyme laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That may be true, but I'm also worried about Deni…"

"Her hydrophobia? Last time I checked, she was trying to get that sorted."

"Oh yeah. Her psychiatrist has done a swell job but… well, you know. Last time we went on a big cruiser, it was when the 'incident' happened… I just hope she'll be okay. I… I guess I just don't want her to be scared."

"You say that like it's not natural for a brother to worry about his sister," Ale remarked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I'm glad you came. I was hoping you might turn up, but I assumed you'd be too busy."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for anything: I mean, this will be my last chance to see you two for another few months or so."

Dyme shrugged and offered a meek smile. "Trust me, the time will fly."

"Not fast enough for my liking. I can't wait until you and me can talk properly again."

"Like old times?"

Ale's eyes glazed over a little and his face fell sadly at the memories. "Yup… just like old times…"

Seeing the downcast look, Dyme decided not to prod the matter any further, but knew who Ale was thinking of. However, he did mumble a quiet, "I'm sure he's doing fine… wherever he is. Hey, if I bump into him while on tour, I'm gonna make sure he writes or calls or something!"

Ale nodded silently, then seemed to snap out of his reverie and a stupid grin fumbled onto his face.

"Aw, c'mere you!" he suddenly blurted out and pulled Dyme into a headlock and began ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Not the hair! Not the hair!"

"I'm not going to get another chance for a while! I'm not wasting it now!" Ale cackled as Dyme wriggled madly, half in a fit of laughter and half in an unimpressed fight. "Ah, I'm gonna miss seeing your stupid mug calling at my house every other week to baby-sit!"

"Ale! Lemme go!"

Their laughter echoed around the pier and Amber and Denise couldn't help beaming at them from the nearby sea wall.

"Daddy and Uncle Dyme really are best friends, aren't they?" Amber said firmly.

Denise put an arm around her and nodded proudly. "They're as thick as thieves, those two."

"They're robbers?" Amber looked at her in confusion.

"Never mind, sweetheart. You'll understand when you're older."

"Hmph… that's what my daddy always says."

"You should listen to him, then. He's a good man."

"I know," the girl sighed happily. "He's the bestest Daddy in the whole world. Mommy is just a little hard on him sometimes. But I know he tries his hardest. And so does Mommy. And he knows that she knows. And she knows that he knows that she does… She just has a funny way of saying so."

"Well, if it wasn't for your mommy, then your daddy would be completely hopeless…" Denise giggled. "She's just making sure he behaves himself."

Amber seemed to find this hilarious and joined in the giggle fit.

A loud call suddenly broke through the happiness.

"Signor! Signora! We'll be departing shortly!" a stout and slightly tanned porter called from the gangplank of the large cruiser on the next pier.

"We'll be there in five minutes!" Dyme shouted back.

"Please be quick, Signor! We cannot hold a whole ship of people for sentimentalities!"

"Five minutes! We'll be there! You have my word!"

Turning back to Ale as the girls made their way down the steps and rejoined them, he grinned weakly.

"Well, guess this is it," he mumbled, suddenly looking tense.

"Ah, you'll be fine, both of ya…"

"Well Princess, looks like I'm gonna have to go now," Dyme lightened his voice a little and knelt to Amber's level as they embraced.

"Good bye, Uncle Dyme. I'm gonna miss you…"

"I'm gonna miss you too, Amby. I'll be back soon, but until I am, you have to promise to be a big girl and look after Daddy and Mommy for me."

"I promise."

"And Deni, look after Dyme for me," Ale smirked. She gave a mock salute and linked arms with her brother who had now straightened up and was fidgeting with his hands.

"Uncle Dyme? When you're on stage, can you play that one song you did the last time you came over while mommy and daddy were out?"

"You mean the one I played especially for you? I don't see why not! What do you think 'Auntie Denise'?"

"Of course he will! You are, after all, our favourite niece!"

"She's your only niece…" Ale rolled his eyes but grinned anyway. "Well, you'd better get going you two. You don't want to miss your boat."

"Good point."

"Tell Arlene we said hi."

"Will do. Take care of yourselves," he smiled kindly as Denise gave him a hug, kissed Amber on the forehead then made her way to the gangplank. Dyme repeated the gestures and together they slowly walked arm in arm up the ramp towards the boat.

As they disappeared onto the ship and the gangplank was separated from the main vessel, Amber clung to her father's hand tightly.

Sensing her sudden sadness, Ale picked her up and held her in one of his arms, wiping her tears away with the thumb on his free hand.

"Hey, cheer up, sunshine…" he smiled gently as she began to sniff.

"I miss them already," she mumbled sadly.

"So do I, sweetheart. So do I. But they'll be back soon. Hey! Hey don't cry, baby… shhhhhh… don't cry. Daddy's here… hey look! I think I can see them on the deck now! Look Amby, look!"

Forced by her father's promptings, she slowly turned to look back at the boat. Right up on the top deck were two tiny figures waving madly. She waved back and shouted, "We'll miss you!"

The slightly shorter of the figures bought his hands around his mouth and shouted something back, but he was too far away to hear properly. All they heard was '(We'll… too!)'.

A loud horn suddenly sounded which made Amber squeal in fright and hide her face into her father's shoulder in fear.

"Don't worry, Amby. It was just the boat saying good-bye… you're not going to be able to see them leave if you're watching my neck, are you?"

"No…" she mumbled, and looked back in time to see the boat starting to rumble away from the pier. The two figures on the deck were still waving. Both father and daughter waved back and didn't stop until the ship was simply a dot on the horizon.

They stood watching it until it had completely gone from view, then Ale whispered, "Let's go home. Your mother's probably wondering where we snuck off to while she was at the office…"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will they be okay?"

"Of course they will be! I've known Uncle Dyme for a long time… for almost ten years now… why are you laughing?"

"You're really old!" she giggled, though still tearful.

"What?! Hey! You're five, young lady, you're half that amount of time! And one day you'll be my age, and one of your kids will say that to you! I guarantee it!"

"I'll never be as old as you, Daddy," she looked at him as if he'd said the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. Rolling his eyes, Ale started carrying her back towards the car.

"Well, anyway. Don't worry. Your Uncle and Auntie will be fine. You'll see them in a few months, and… now that I think about it, I think they're playing at the Crescendo Explosion Festival… that means they might be on TV at some point next week for a live show!"

"They'll be on TV?!" she gasped in amazement.

"I'm not making any promises, but if they are, we'll have to ask for their autographs when they get back!"

"And I can show my friends at school! They'll be so jealous!"

"I bet they would be," he chuckled as he opened her door and gently sat her down, making sure she was belted in. Once he was also seated, he checked the signal mirror and eased the car out of the parking space. Once they hit the motorway again, he flicked on the radio and lo and behold, Denise's voice echoed around them. Hardly surprising: the brother-sister duo had dominated the charts for the last few weeks. The listeners couldn't get enough of them.

Amber glowed with pride at the sound of her Auntie's singing and her dear Uncle's seemingly endless melody.

"Daddy…" she mumbled as the song drew to a close and an irritating DJ spoke over the last few bars. "When I grow up, I wanna be famous just like Auntie Deni and Uncle Dyme."

"Do you now?"

"Yep. I wanna be on TV and the radio, and sign autographs and sing like Deni! I wanna be a star!"

"You'll always be my little star, Amby…" Ale took one hand off the wheel and ruffled her hair.

"Daaaaaaad…" she whined as she tried taming her now messed-up hair. "I meant I want to be a sell… seelib… sellybaby."

"Celebrity," he corrected. "And I knew what you meant but… never mind."

"No tell me."

"It's hard to explain. You'll understand when you're older."

She pouted and folded her arms whilst leaning back into her seat. Sensing her dislike at being patronised, he pulled the car into a gas station, undid his seatbelt and left the car.

Wondering where he'd gone (as he hadn't gone to the pumps but had instead gone towards the shop straight away) Amber undid her seatbelt and knelt in her seat, trying to peer over the dashboard.

When her father finally came back, he was carrying a bar of chocolate and she took it greedily, ripping off the paper and munching it.

"Better?" he smiled as he got back in and did up his seatbelt again.

"Mush ber'er," she mumbled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's very unladylike."

"But I'm not a lady yet," Amber protested after a swallow, before grinning cheekily and pointing to her head, cackling, 'Memorise it!'

They both burst out laughing.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Amber?"

"Lots and lots of times, Daddy."

___________________________________________

By the time the little car had trundled up the drive and parked outside their house, the sky was the colour of Amber's hair, and the girl herself was dozing peacefully in her seat. Taking care not to wake her, Ale unbelted himself, shut his door, opened hers and gently eased her out in his arms, closing her own door with his hips before striding up to the house and opening the front door.

It was dark in the hallway, but the door at the far end which led to the kitchen had light streaming around it from the room beyond. He grimaced. Arlene was home and obviously not happy: she only ever turned off all the lights in all but one room unless she was waiting inside it to bite his head off.

Wisely deciding to put Amber out the way before the argument could begin, he turned on the hall light which illuminated the stairs and slowly ascended them, pausing in front of the first door at the top and slowly and silently opening it.

Turning on her night-light, he threw off her covers, laid her down into the soft sheets and moved some of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She hitched her breath in her sleep, but didn't wake. Smiling at her, he pulled the covers back over her then sat on the quilt, watching her sleeping for a few seconds before kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room, being sure to close the door behind him. He didn't want her to hear him arguing with her mother again.

Descending the stairs in a wary fashion, he took a deep breath then made his way down the hallway towards the lioness' den.

"Evening…" she sighed casually. He winced at the coolness from that one simple word. Yep, she was ready to blow.

"Hey there, beautiful, my you are looking GORGOUS this evening!"

"You know very well flattery doesn't work on me…"

"Yeah well…. It was worth a try…" he lowered his head, waiting for the screaming to start.

Instead, the blond simply detached herself from the counter she'd been leaning on and strode up to him, mere feet from his shaking figure.

"Do you know how worried I was?" she whispered, eyes narrowing. "I come home to find both you and our daughter missing… no note. No messages on the phone… not one lousy text…"

"Arly-"

"Don't Arly me! I was worried sick! Why didn't you call!? Where've you been for the past four hours!? I was starting to think you'd had an accident on the way home from picking her up from school or something!"

"We went to see Dyme off."

"That's a FINE excuse! How long did it take for you… to.. think…… oh."

Now the words had sank in, her face changed from one of anger to one of guilty understanding.

"Amber insisted… and I was only too happy to indulge her," Ale mumbled, not sure if he was off the hook yet or not. "I mean, she adores him, and he's my best friend… it… it just felt right to see him off. "

"Oh Ale…" Arlene frowned sadly. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone too."

"You were still at the office… anyway, I never thought you and Dyme were particularly close."

"Well, no, but now we've all got our own lives, he's one of the few people I knew from… you know… 'before'."

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm such a jerk…"

"Oh shush, you," she smiled a little, lifting his chin up as he lowered his head again, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "You're always so hard on yourself. I understand. Hell, I think I would've only made things too crowded if I'd gone."

"Hmmm, that's not true…" he smiled back, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "I think he would have liked to see you again. Who wouldn't?"

"Oh, I can never stay mad at you…" she giggled, copying his gesture but instead wrapping her arms around his shoulders. They were about to close in for a kiss when they froze, mouths just mere centimetres away.

A wider smile suddenly lit up Ale's face.

"Why, Mommy… I can't help but feel we're being watched."

Giggling and smiling wider also, Arlene also gave a mock gasp and exclaimed, "By who, Daddy? It's not that little girl who should be in bed right now is it?"

"The very same…" Ale chuckled, before letting Arlene go and turning to face the little figure stood in the doorway.

"I couldn't sleep," Amber mumbled in her defence when she realised she'd been found out and both her parents stood looking at her, eyebrows raised in question.

"I bet you CAN sleep, you just don't want to…" Arlene walked over to her and picked her up, teddy and all.

"No, really Mommy! I'm too worried about Uncle Dyme and Auntie Deni! I can't wait to see them again!"

"Neither can I, sweetie… but until then… bed!"

"Moooooommy!"

"No use arguing with your mother," Ale followed the two girls upstairs back to Amber's room, resting against the doorframe.

"You see? Even Daddy knows not to argue with Mommy!" Arlene smirked triumphantly, putting Amber back in bed and tucking her in, despite her protesting.

"Daddy's too nice to argue with you, Mommy."

"Your Daddy can be very nasty when he needs to be… and so can I. So go to sleep or I'll have to take away some of your toys!"

Gasping in horror, Amber buried herself under her blankets.

"You gonna be a good girl for Mommy?"

The lump under the blankets nodded vigorously.

Pleased there would be no more interruption, Arlene got up and left the room.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Ale looked quite unhappy with her threats to take away toys.

"She's got to learn to behave, Ale… we don't want her getting as screwed up as we are. We were never given the chance to grow up civilly: I don't want our only child thinking she can get anything she wants on a mere whim. Now come on: your dinner's probably already cold, but maybe you can salvage it if you're fast enough to get your ass at the dinner table."

____________________________________________

"Arly?"

"Huuh?"

"We have 'nvader…"

"Uhhuuuuh."

"You want to put 'er back to bed or shall-I?"

"Jus' leave 'er."

"Can't. She's clinging t'arm."

Sighing, Arlene rolled over sleepily and turned on the bedside light. Beside her, as she expected, was her husband… and clinging to him was their daughter, fast asleep, but snuggled up tightly between them.

Rubbing her eyes as the bright light pierced her reeling vision, she yawned and sat up a little in bed, Ale trying to follow suit as best as he could without hurting Amber.

"How can something so cute be so troublesome?" Ale mumbled, eyes squinting in the half-light.

"Just be thankful she still doesn't wet the bed…"

Ale shuddered and slowly tried removing his arm from the girl's. She groaned in protest but she was so far gone she offered little resistance and his wrist finally detached itself from her grasp.

They both watched her sleeping for a few seconds, hypnotised by how innocent she looked, the light making her seem almost angelic in the way it caught in her hair.

They then looked at each other, biting their lips.

"Just tonight?" Arlene asked.

"Just tonight," he nodded back. Readjusting the covers, they settled down again: Amber snuggled up between them, Arlene turning the light off again and the room falling into darkness.

__________________________________________

_The screams. Oh the screams. He flinched at every sound of pain that tore from her lips. He desperately wanted to help in some way, but all he could do was clench his eyes shut as his dear wife grasped with increasing pressure at his hand. This was unreal. They'd barely been married two years – he was still getting over actually plucking up the courage to ask her in the first place. And now this? He was both restless with absolute delight, but also shivering with uncertainty. Was he ready for this?_

_Of course, when he'd come home that night around nine months ago and she'd sat him down and told him… he burst with pride and indescribable happiness. After the hugs, kisses and words of astonishment, everything had led up to this moment. And when he got the call that afternoon that she needed him, he'd wasted no time in simply grabbing his coat, giving a rushed explanation to his boss and leaving work, almost breaking the speed limit several times._

_But now they were here, and any second now it would happen, he was suddenly wary and a little scared. This was all so completely new to him… what was he supposed to say?_

_Another scream. A tighter, longer squeeze._

_Then a sudden quiet as the screaming was replaced by several deep and laboured breaths, and the sound of the nurses busying themselves. The hand between his own fell weaker and the relentless grip faltered slightly._

_Gulping, he opened his eyes very slowly. The first thing he saw was her, lying, completely pale and exhausted on the bed, eyes half open and a small, tired smile on her face as she looked at him proudly._

_Rubbing her hand in comfort, he smiled back, but weakly. He was still having doubts as to whether he should really be putting himself through this or not. "Has… has it happened?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Her smile widened a little and she nodded slowly, too weak to talk yet._

_Not knowing what to say, he simply got up and kissed her on the cheek. Behind him, he heard a nurse returning. He turned to face her. She was carrying what appeared to be a bundle of towels. Closer inspection made him turn giddy and blissful in awe._

_"Congratulations, Sir," the nurse smiled happily, handing him the bundle. "It's a beautiful baby girl."_

_Gazing down at that tiny pink face made up his mind. He was ready. He was born ready. He'd never felt so proud in his life._

_The tiny face stared up at him, slightly wrinkled and not making any noise, but still the mouth moved slowly as it began to figure out how to use it's body. Slowly, he touched her face with his finger. She grasped it tightly in her tiny hands. Their full palm span could barely wrap around his thumb, but she still gnawed experimentally on his digits, covering them in slobber. He hardly cared._

_Steadily, he sat back down in his chair beside the bed, still gazing down lovingly at the little creature gurgling in his arms. He slowly raised his head to stare at his wife, unable to find the words. He didn't need to say anything: his tearful eyes said it all._

_Seeing his joy at their little treasure, his wife gave a weak chuckle, then shifted a little on the bed. He carefully… oh so gently… handed the child to her, and she held her close to her chest. The baby shuffled in content and mumbled silently with it's new mouth._

_Thoroughly used to this kind of reaction, the nurse smiled kindly and cleared her throat, grabbing the parent's attention._

_"She's five pounds seven ounces… and perfectly healthy."_

_Even more comforted by this news, both of them nodded in thanks. Seeing her work was done, the nurse left with her smile still on her face. Once alone, the parents looked back at each other for a while, then burst out laughing._

_"Well…" he was the first to speak. "If someone told me three years ago that I'd be a father, I'd have eaten my socks…"_

_"Well… better grab the knife and fork, sugar," she giggled back, tears rolling down her face._

_Overwhelmed with delight, he got back up and gave her another, longer kiss, wrapping his arms around her._

_"If I loved you anymore than I do now, it would hurt."_

_"Can't hurt anymore than what I just went through…" she commented quietly, returning the kiss, but still keeping hold of the bundle. "Oh… but I think it's worth it. Now we have our own little pride and joy to share."_

_"Sure do. And I'm sure she'll grow up to be as beautiful as her mother."_

_"Hopefully she won't be as flattering as her father or we'll have to cater for the hundreds of boys she'll bring home."_

_Laughing, he rubbed his forehead against hers and rubbed her back gently._

_"Maybe not, but I'm sure however she turns out, she'll be perfect."_

_"I'm sure she will…" his love nodded, but suddenly yawned. Pulling away, he rubbed her shoulder slowly and winked. "Rest… I'll be right here."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Babe, you just gave birth to your first child. I'll be damned if I'm letting you exhaust yourself any further. Come on."_

_He took their new daughter out of her arms whilst she slumped a little into her pillows and mumbled a sleepy protest, but she smiled all the same._

_"Well, as you take such good care of me, you can be on diaper duty for the first month…" she chuckled weakly._

_Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Oh… yes… I forgot about that lovely complication to having children…"_

_She made to laugh again, but was interrupted by some kind of commotion outside the room, and without warning, the door was opened, two brunettes practically stumbling into the room._

_"Excuse me, but this is a private hospital! There is a new mother in here!" one of the older nurses followed, making to drag them out by their elbows, but he got to his feet and waved his free arm frantically hissing, "No! no, it's okay! Let them stay! Please?"_

_The nurse looked slightly doubtful, but rolled her eyes and let them go, leaving the room and closing the door behind her._

_The female brunette was the first to recover._

_"We came as soon as Imogen called us with your message!" she panted breathlessly, turning pink from exhaustion and excitement._

_"Seriously, we… like… ran ten minutes flat to catch the bus here…" the male added, also breathless._

_"I'm just sorry I couldn't tell you guys personally, but when I called your apartment, only Imogen was there!" the father said sheepishly, though he was smiling widely. "I'm glad you came."_

_"Heh, you two just missed the single most unpleasant experience I have ever gone through…" his wife muttered sleepily from the bed. Smiling sympathetically both the newcomers gathered around the bed and took a hand each, staring at her in awe._

_"Well, I never thought I'd say it but… congratulations, you two! Parents… wow. It's just mind blowing!"_

_"Boy or girl?" the taller brunette girl asked quickly with some excited impatience._

_Neither of the parents actually offered words, but the father gently nudged the shorter male and offered the bundle instead. Mouth open in shock and wonder, he obediently took it and found himself immersed in the infant's dark eyes and delicate facial features._

_"May I introduce to you… your first niece."_

_The young man looked to the father suddenly, eyes wide. The older man smiled down at him slightly._

_"N… Niece? But… I'm not…"_

_"Not what, little brother?" the father smiled wider._

_The youth blinked in astonishment, then turned to his sister, who was also smiling at him. The woman on the bed chuckled and whispered, "I wish I had a camera. Your expression is priceless."_

_"You… you really mean that… that I can be her uncle?" he whispered in disbelief._

_"Hey man… if I could pick anyone to be my daughter's second daddy, it could only ever be you."_

_"Seconded. And Denise… consider yourself part of the family too. After all, what's an uncle without an auntie, eh?" the mother smiled at the other girl, who also looked deeply amazed. "Besides, I could use a sister figure to bitch to about how useless my man is."_

_"I love you too, honey."_

_Stunned and humbled, the brother and sister shared a long look of overwhelmed honour, then looked back to the parents, brimming with pride._

_Seeing their obvious feelings of delight, the father folded his arms and chuckled, "Welcome to the family, guys."_

_And as if mimicking her father, the tiny bundle in her 'uncle's' arms gave a gurgle of approval and clutched at his shirt with her tiny hands. That did it: he was laughing, tears of happiness rolling down his face._

____________________________________________

Smiling in his sleep, Ale mumbled something and rolled over. Something moved beside him, and coming back to the world of the awake, he half-opened his eyes. He'd expected to see his wife laying still asleep on her side of the bed, or maybe even just getting out of bed, ready for the day.

What he got instead was a slight jump of surprise when he opened his eyes to find Amber's face right up against his, her curious green eyes looking at him in quizzical examination.

Recovering from the shock of her close proximity, Ale groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Amber, what're you doin' here?" he mumbled through the sleep.

"Mommy said I can't go to school today because I'm poorly," she said matter-of-factly.

He paused in mid-rub, one fist hanging on his left eye whilst his other was scratching his head.

"Are you?" he asked, the sentence finally processing his comfort-addled brain. She nodded and suddenly awake, he sat upright and looked closer at her. Sure enough, her face was a little pale and her eyes were very watery and dim.

Feeling her forehead, he mumbled, "You do seem a little off… wait… where is Mommy?"

"She went to work."

The temptation to swear was great, but he calmed himself and forced himself to control his tongue whilst around his daughter. "What time is it?" he asked, getting out of bed.

Despite it being a question directed at himself, Amber still shrugged and said, "Don't know. Time is hard to learn…"

Throwing a brief smile at her to reassure her, but actually starting to panic, he finally grabbed the bedside clock and forced himself to look at it.

"Shiiiiiiii- I mean Sugar…" he forced himself not to curse. He had overslept and was late for work.

"Oh, and Mommy said to tell you not to go to work today…" Amber said quietly while he jumped around to the wardrobe and pulled out some of his shirts and trousers, rummaging around for the tie. He paused when she said it and made to stand up and face her, but banged his head against a low-lying shelf.

This time failing to stop cursing, but having the sense to mumble them rather than shout them, he rubbed his head and asked, "What? Why'd she say that?"

"She said you were poorly too, Daddy."

"She said what?" he raised an eyebrow, then strode over to the mirror on the bedroom desk. Rubbing his cheeks, he stared as he saw he too had watery eyes with pale skin. Now that he thought about it, he did feel quite off.

Sliding off the bed, Amber took his free hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Now, come on Daddy. Back to bed with you."

He stared down at her, half smiling.

"Aw, are you going to be my nurse whilst I'm poorly, Amby?" he cooed, but humouring her and putting on an act of being reluctantly being told to go back to bed by her: dragging his feet and pouting. She almost giggled, but instead she kept up her stern voice and said, "It's Doctor Amby to you, Mr Daddy! Now get in your bed!"

"Yes Doctor Amby. Of course…"

As he pulled the sheets back over him, she scrambled up as well and knelt with her arms folded, looking at him sternly.

"Now rest here and call me if you need anything."

"Did your mother tell you to do this, or are you just trying to be a big girl for me?"

Losing her act, Amber giggled and got into bed next to him, hugging tightly. "Both."

"Eh, that's my girl…" he smiled, ruffling her hair and cuddling her back. "Always looking out for your mommy and me…"

"Mommy said she'd try and come home earlier today, but until then, I need to look after you."

"I bet she did. Heh, usually she'd call your Uncle or Auntie to pop over and keep an eye on me, but…"

As soon as he said it, he regretted it. His daughter tensed up a little and buried her head into his pyjamas.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I forgot how much you miss them…"

"Don't you miss them too, Daddy?" she asked, mumbling into the material and her head practically hidden completely under the covers.

"Of course I do. I miss them very much."

"Then why aren't you sad?"

"I am, but I know it's silly to be all sad and lonesome when I know they'll come back soon."

There was a brief pause, then a faint, "I'm being silly aren't I?"

Throwing back the covers and picking her up and sitting her on his lap, Ale poked her on the nose gently and shook his head.

"Not in the slightest, Amby. I think you're being a very brave little girl, and I'm so lucky to have you."

Giggling as he swept some of her hair behind her ear – a little habit he had whenever he was fascinated by her – Amber leant forward and gave him a big hug. "Love you Daddy," she smiled.

"Love you too," he whispered, kissing her on the nose, which made her giggle even harder. He started laughing too, and then threw the blankets over her, holding her kicking and laughing against him.

"Daaaaddy!"

"Mwuahahaaaaa, I've got you now, you little princess," he cackled, putting on a silly voice. "Now you must stay with me forever and ever and ever!"

"No I don't!" she shouted defiantly from under the squirming blankets in his arms.

"Oh yes you do! I've captured you now! You cannot escape!"

"Look over there!" an arm emerged from under the blankets, pointing in a random direction. Giving a mock gasp of fear, Ale let her go and shouted dramatically, "Oh what? Is it the Prince coming to hurt me and rescue this Princess!? Oh! Oh! Oh!"

He drew out the performance for as long as possible until he was sure the 'Princess' had slid out of the room, giggling madly. He waited until he saw her reach the doorway in the corner of his eye, then shouted loudly in over-exaggerated shock, "No! She has escaped! Where COULD she have gone!"

"Not here!" came a call from further down the hall.

"Not where?" he called back, getting to his feet and standing in the doorway.

"I'm not in my room!"

Rolling his eyes, he gasped, "I think I'll check her room! Yes! Here I come!"

A slight intake in breath made him smile as she doubtlessly tried hiding herself. He reached the door, then ever-so-slowly opened it and poked his head around it.

"Come out, Princess…" he almost sang, putting on his silly, nasally cackle again.

A little squeal of playful fright drew his attention to the bed, and with deliberate slowness, he stepped into the room, grinning strangely. He paused right beside the bed, then remained still for about ten seconds. Then, with a cry of triumph, he pounced down and pulled her out from under it, laughing and protesting, but calming down when she was comfortably sat in his arms and he was looking at her smiling.

"Don't worry Princess, I'm only fooling."

"Tee hee, I know, Daddy," she kissed his cheek as he carried her out of the room and back to the big bed.

"Now, Amby," he set her down on her mother's side and tucked her in so she was comfortable. "I'm going to go downstairs and make us some nice toast, so we can have some nice breakfast in bed whilst watching some TV… that sound good to you?"

She nodded vigorously and snuggled further into the pillows. He smiled back at her then made to leave the room, but was called back when she mumbled, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can you fetch Ted from my bed?"

He rolled his eyes and replied, "Sure thing, sweetie… I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss some nice old breakfast, would he?"

"Thank you Daddy."

Closing the door behind him, he went to Amber's room and collected 'Ted' the teddy, deposited him back with his daughter, then set off downstairs to make breakfast.

__________________________________________

When Arlene came home from work a few hours later, she found both husband and daughter curled up asleep together in the bed, an empty tray on the bed with a crumb-covered Ted in Amber's arms. Amber was being hugged in a similar way by her own father, and the TV was on, though how long it had been in use with the occupants of the room sleeping was impossible to tell.

Sighing in content, she switched it off, took the empty tray and put in on the bedside cabinet, before slowly easing herself up on the bed to watch them asleep.

Ale shifted a little and seemed to feel her presence, as one eye opened briefly, then shut again. He gave a little sigh of pleasure, and let one of his hands unwrap from around Amber and fumble slowly for his wife's.

"'Lo, Arly…" he mumbled, barely heard – he was so tired.

"Hello, darling. How was your day?"

He gave a small smile in his half-sleep then rubbed her fingers lovingly with the hand that was holding hers. "Fun. Yours?"

"Could have been better…" she admitted with a grimace. He squeezed her hand tighter and mumbled, "Aw, was it hard work today?"

"No. I was just worried sick about you two," she allowed a genuine smile light up her lips and leant over him to give him a kiss, which he blushed at and shifted again in the bed.

"I'm sorry, babe…"

"Well… just get better, you hear me?"

"Mmmm…"

Pulling away from him, but still leant over them, she turned her attention to Amber, who was still blissfully slumbering.

"How's she been?"

"Fab. Made sure I behaved…" Ale smiled, his eyes still closed. He slowly removed his hand from Arlene's and returned it to it's original position in cuddling Amber. Arlene giggled quietly and stroked her cheek softly.

"Well, her temperature seems to have gone… you, on the other hand, seem to be very tired and drained, and as cute as you two look right now, I'd very much like my side of the bed back. So, I think I'd better get her into her own bed."

Ale pouted and mumbled something unintelligible, but reluctantly let his arms slip away from Amber so she could be removed from the bed.

Now in her mother's arms, the daughter was carried gently back down the landing hallway and into her own room.

A few minutes later, Arlene returned for Ted, gave her husband one last kiss to send him back off to sleep, then went to make sure Amber was entirely comfortable.

___________________________________________________-

The next Sunday, there was a visitor.

Arlene went to answer the door, and as soon as she opened it, she regretted it deeply. She made to slam it shut again but the person on the other side stuck his foot in the door and forced himself into the doorframe, smiling.

"Just the girl I wanted to see…"

"Go fuck yourself, Lumaria!"

"That is anatomically impossible… how about you do it for me?"

She spat at his feet in disgust and made to slam the door shut again, but this time he took a step into the house and pushed her up against the wall of the hallway.

"You're still as strong-willed and beautiful as I remember you…" he whispered, fiddling with her hair.

"And you're still as sly and evil as I remember you."

"Oh, why so tense, my dear?" Lumaria leant closer, his mouth almost at her neck. Trying to lean away, she turned her head away from him and instinctively bought out a fist. It caught him completely off-guard and made him retreat, clutching his stomach.

"That wasn't a wise move," he growled, grabbing her wrist and taking another step forward. However, he was soon sent reeling again when a second fist hooked him right in the jaw.

"Neither was that," Ale scowled at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and practically throwing him out the open door. "You rotten bastard! You ever touch my wife again and I'm calling the police!"

"She was mine before she was yours! Mine, you hear me!" Lumaria spat blood, clenching his fists as he beheld the couple before him, eyes mainly straying towards Arlene, who had hidden herself behind Ale.

"She's not a piece of property you can OWN, jackass!"

"Say what you want! She's mine, and one day she'll come back to me!"

"You had your chance! You blew it! Now leave her alone! She obviously doesn't want you around tormenting her anymore!"

Lumaria was about to retort back, but stopped when he heard a timid voice from behind the couple calling, 'Mommy? Daddy?'

Ale tensed up immediately and he spun around saying, "Amber, go back and watch TV."

"Why? What's the matter?" the girl's voice came again as the child herself pushed her way towards her father, past her mother.

Lumaria's eyes widened. They had a child? This rogue who had stolen his love… had an heir? Surely not! But one glance at the creature looking at him nervously said it all: the soft cheeks, the fly-away bits of fringe that echoed her mother's, yet tipped blood-red… no doubt about it.

Barely a second passed before Ale pushed his daughter back out of sight and hissed, "Leave. Now. Or I'm calling the cops."

A slow smile spreading up his face, Lumaria straightened up and gave a mocking bow.

"As you wish, my friend."

"I'm not your friend, now get out of my sight."

Lumaria just smiled wider and turned on his heels, striding back out the drive and onto the street. Once sure he wouldn't trouble them again, Ale slammed the door shut, seething in rage, then turned to his wife, taking her by the hands.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, pulling her into an embrace as she clung to his jacket in want of comfort.

"I thought we'd lost him…" she mumbled miserably.

"So did I… that creep… did he hurt you?"

"To be honest, I think I hurt him more than he hurt me."

"That didn't answer my question."

"He didn't…"

"That's all that matters to me," Ale breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her.

"Daddy, who was that man?" Amber asked, voice a little shaky from the strange argument.

Ale and Arlene, though still hugging, broke apart from their kiss and Arlene rested her head on her husband's shoulder while he sighed, "He's a bad man, Amby. Just trust me on that."

Still confused, but realising that perhaps it was best for once to let the grown-ups keep it to themselves, she fidgeted awkwardly, then mumbled, "Daddy, isn't that music thingy on TV today?"

"What, the Crescendo Explosion? Sure, why do you… oh… oh!" he suddenly remembered. "That's RIGHT! Well remembered, Amby!"

Squirming with the praise, Amber couldn't help but smile and blush.

"What's so special about that?" Arlene sighed, still unhappy about Lumaria's visit.

"It's special because Dyme and Deni are going to be performing live there! C'mon! Let's check the interactive and see when they're on," he let go of her and made his way towards the living room, where Amber was already clambering into her favourite spot on the sofa. Rubbing her arms in discomfort, Arlene threw one last glance at the front door before joining them on the couch.

It was apparent that the brother-sister duo would not be performing until later in the evening, so the adults had left their daughter sat on the couch waiting whilst they sat in their room, contemplating Lumaria's return.

"Why did he have to come back?" Arlene sounded close to sobbing as she held her head in her hands. Next to her, Ale looped an arm around her shoulders, looking genuinely sympathetic.

"Arly…"

"Why, Ale? Why does he want to ruin my life again?" she raised her head slightly: he could tell she was crying now – little drops fell from under her fringe, hiding her eyes.

Taking her by the waist, he made her lean on him and held her tightly, rubbing her shoulder softly. She couldn't take it anymore and started to sob uncontrollably, shaking and choking in sadness. All Ale could do was keep holding onto her and keep whispering softly in her ear that she was safe and that he'd never let Lumaria touch her ever again.

He didn't let go until she had stopped crying and lay asleep on his lap.

_______________________________________________________________

Author's Notes - Incase you couldn't tell...

Ale = Axel.

Arlene = Larxene

Dyme = Demyx

Lumaria = Marluxia

Amber and Denise are random OCs, though Amber is inspired by my own daughter in a kh RP, in which me and Axel are having quite the relationship.

Incidently... how do you upload new chapters? They don't have to be a seperate document, do they? That would use an awful of lot of my memory on here...


	2. Plans for the Future

That afternoon, the phone rang, and Ale was pleasantly surprised to hear Dyme's voice on the other end.

"Dyme? What the hell are you doing, calling me up when you're due on stage within the hour!?" he demanded, though not harshly – it was more out of surprise and curiosity more than anything else.

"_Hah, just making sure you guys will be watching us. I'm so pumped up for this!"_

"You sound like you are. Guess the nerves have gone now?"

"_I wish. But these kind of nerves are great – they make your performance up to the optimum. I'll worry about stage-fright after the show_."

"Heh, that's the spirit! You wanna talk to Amby? She's waiting for you guys to appear on TV in the lounge right now. Been there since one o'clock. Hasn't moved, hasn't complained… she's just waiting for you guys to show."

"_She is? Oh bless her! She's such a sweet kid…_" the reply seemed genuinely touched.

"Well, she must have learnt it off you, cus neither me nor Arly can be considered 'sweet'."

"_Heh, well, whatever. I don't want to disturb her if she's determined to keep her seat for the performance… how is Arlene anyway?"_

Ale bit his lip and gazed over at his wife, still sleeping on the bed after her sobbing session.

"She could be better, but she's okay now."

This seemed to concern Dyme greatly and his chipper tone suddenly fell to one of tense worry.

"_What happened?"_

"It's okay, seriously. Don't you worry about it – not with your performance this close…"

"_Tell me otherwise I'll be fretting about what it could be whilst I play, and I'll blame any mistake in the performance on you. And you wouldn't want that on your conscience_."

"Are you threatening me, little brother?" Ale found this amusing, but sighed heavily and finally confessed, "It's him. He's back."

There was a slight pause, then a quiet, "_Does 'he' happen to be a certain individual who beat Arlene senseless and forced her into a relationship before you two married_?"

"Yes," Ale hissed, reminded of the morning he opened his front door only to find her lying bloodied and bruised on his doorstep after fleeing 'his' house in the night after a particularly bad struggle.

The other end of the line, Dyme cursed – something very rare, but it made him seem all the more disgusted when he did it. "_How the hell did he find you_?"

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care. I'm just more concerned about keeping him well away from my family."

"_Is Arlene okay? Did he hurt her again_?"

"She's not hurt physically, but I think she took it pretty badly. She's cried herself to sleep."

Dyme swore again, cursing Lumaria to oblivion, but soon apologised for his language.

"Language? Heh, you obviously forgot how colourful my vocabulary can be when I set my mind to it. Compared to me, those were the words of a saint."

"_I know but… god dammit! Why can't he just leave you alone_!?"

"Don't worry about it. It's our problem, not yours. Now you run along: if you feel you must help us, get yourself ready and put on a great show to cheer us up! You hear me!?"

The tension lifted a little, and Dyme chuckled down the line, before suddenly pausing and mumbling, "_Hold on, I'm just gonna check something with Deni_…"

Brief murmurs, bits and pieces of the conversation making it into Ale's ears, but the vast majority too quiet to hear. Finally, Dyme picked up the phone again, this time seemingly triumphant and bold.

"_Slight change in our performance schedule. Make sure Arlene is watching our first song… it's gonna be dedicated to her._"

Ale blinked in surprise and it took a tremendous effort to keep the grin off his face.

"No… Dyme… you don't have to do tha-"

"_Yes. Yes we do. She's practically my sister now and she's gonna feel awful right now. We're gonna make sure she smiles again. I know if Deni were in her place, you'd do the same for us."_

"No I wouldn't: I haven't got the talent!" Ale said mockingly, but couldn't help laughing in appreciation. "You're really something, Dyme. I remember when you were so shy you couldn't even talk to me without trembling…" he trailed off a little in memory before sighing, "you've grown up, little bro."

Detecting the wistful hint in his tone, Dyme chuckled, "_Aw, are you scared you won't be able to fuss over me any more? Hey, you have always been so protective of me… standing up for me, making sure I'm okay… it's about time I returned the favour. Now go wake her up, get your asses on that couch and don't you dare leave those seats until our performance is over_!"

"Hahaha! Alright! Alright! We'll be there! You guys have fun out there! And no crowd surfing – you might be carried off and we'd never see you again! You know how much of a heart-throb some of those girls see you as."

"_Don't worry: I'll keep my feet firmly on the stage. Oh, and just a heads up… we've got a guest drummer in_…"

Ale blinked, then asked, "What? Doesn't Andrea usually do the drumming?"

"_Yep, but she had a nasty bout of food poisoning yesterday, and just as we were about to pack up and leave, me and Deni bumped into someone we thought we'd not see for a loooooong time still."_

"Who?"

"_If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!"_ Dyme said gleefully. Whoever he was talking about obviously was someone special, though – he was giggling giddily as if he was overwhelmed with excitement. Before Ale could prod a few guesses, Dyme continued, "_I really have to go now! We're up in ten!"_

"Wow, well what are you still doing talking to me!?" Ale boggled. "Good luck, all of you! I'm expecting your best performance, I hope you know! Now go on! Get!"

"_Yes sir_!" Dyme's smile could be felt through the phone it seemed, and with one last chuckle, the line went dead.

Putting the receiver down, rolling his eyes in fond disbelief, Ale wasted no time in leaning over Arlene and shaking her gently. She woke up slowly, her eyes opening and gazing up at him – there were markings under her eyes where she'd been crying, and she was flushed red in unnatural heat.

"Hey, babe… Dyme's on soon. He's got a surprise for us."

She blinked, trying to make sense of this while her brain was still in miserable wake-up mode. However she frowned a little and mumbled, "Surprise?"

"Yeah… especially for you. I just finished talking to him on the phone, and he says he's got something that'll cheer you up."

"You told him?"

"He made me. Said he'd mess up in his performance if I didn't, and then I'd have to explain to our daughter why her uncle was so distracted."

"You shouldn't have told him."

"Hey, he's my little brother – he knows how bad it got, and he's on your side as much as I am," Ale stroked her hair soothingly to calm her down. She shifted a little at his touch but sighed deeply and finally sat upright, sliding off the bed.

"Well, we'd best not let his show go on without us there!" she finally managed a smile, even though it was obviously forced. Smiling back, Ale got up too and linked arms with her as they descended the stairs and walked into the living room. Seeing them walk in, Amber jumped up and down on her seat, gabbling, "Now? Is it now?"

"Yes Amby, it's now."

She squealed in joy and bounced on the seat even faster, clapping her hands in anticipation. The sight was so adorably stupid Ale burst out laughing as he sat next to her and made her sit on his lap where he could keep her still.

"Who gave you sugar, young lady?"

"No one, silly!" she stuck out her tongue defiantly. "I'm just excited to see Uncle Dyme and Auntie Deni!"

"So am I… but we won't hear their music if you're shouting."

She immediately clamped her lips shut, putting a finger to them like she'd been taught in school. Pleased she calmed down, Ale pulled her against him so she had her back to his chest and his chin rested on her head. Beside him, Arlene clambered onto the couch and leant on him too, clutching part of his jacket that wasn't being used as a pillow by their daughter. He wormed and arm free and looped it around her, pulling both girls closer, then returned his attention back to the TV, where the presenters in the 'broadcast' tent were exchanging random chitchat. After a few seconds of this, the male presenter looked away from his partner and looked dead into the camera smiling.

"_And on that note, we cross live to the 'Rapture Arena', where up-and-coming new band 'Triple Abyss' are just about to bring the house down on their very first performance here! And in a last minute twist, they seem to have acquired quite the talented drummer…"_

He said no more on the matter though and simply winked to the camera is if to say 'prepare to be amazed'.

The screen instantly changed to a wide shot of the stage – a thick crowd gathered around it. The tiny figures walking onto the stage to the accompaniment of cheers and applause were made bigger for spectators near the back by the three large screen hung up behind the stage.

On Ale's lap, Amber squirmed happily and whispered, "It's them! It's them!"

He put his finger to his lips to make her quiet and she barely managed to contain her noise.

Indeed, back on the screen, the siblings were waving cheerfully at the crowd whilst heading to their stage positions – Denise at the microphone, Dyme at the side where he could stand with his trademark aqua-blue guitar with the roman numerals 'IX' painted on in fluid, soft navy blue. Only Ale and Arlene knew the significance behind that number – all their fans simply took it to be his lucky number.

A third figure had also come on stage, but he'd gone virtually unnoticed by the crowd, and even as he sat by the drums, his face was cast in the shadows, away from the stage lights.

As the crowd died down, Denise winked to the camera, which was now focused on her, then shouted, '_How's it going, guys_!?"

The crowd screamed back.

"_That's what I like to hear_!" she smiled wider. The good mood seemed contagious, as even the little family huddled on the sofa began to smile too. Denise was always all business on the stage, but she knew how to get the crowd psyched up before a show.

"_Alright! First song was kinda a last minute thought and we've only been practising for a day. But we're pretty much okay with it, aren't we bro?"_

_"Hell yeah."_

_"So, this one's for you guys. You know who you are!"_ Denise locked directly onto the camera, almost as if staring Arlene in the face. She then looked down at the crowd and grinned, "If you know the words, sing along!"

Someone in the crowd gave a loud 'whoop'. But before anyone else could cheer, Dyme suddenly began playing one of the most recognised riffs in the music industry.

The whole arena suddenly screamed in excitement and chanted along with the heavy guitar riff.

Ale just smiled and rolled his eyes, his daughter giggling on his knees. Beside him, Arlene chuckled lightly.

"Uh, what a choice of song to play for me," she scoffed, but in a good-natured way and found herself smiling, genuinely happy.

Back on stage, the camera was starting to pan over the crowd, who were jumping up and down in unison as they sang along. Two bars later, Denise joined in along with the mysterious drummer.

"_Na-na-na-naaaa-na-na-naaa! Na-na-naaaa na_!"

The crowd echoed her and looking close to laughing, Denise took the microphone out of the stand and stalked across the stage, launching into the first verse.

"_Guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went. So I'm gonna drink my money, not gonna pay his rent!"_

_"Nope_," Dyme added approaching his own microphone, in such a defiant voice it made the crowd squeal.

"_I've got a brand new attitude, and I'm gonna wear it tonight,_" Denise carried on, voice becoming stronger and more determined. "I_ wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight!"_

They both sang the 'na-na-na's for another line.

_"I wanna start a fight."_

_"Na-na-na-naaaa-na-naaaaa-naaa"_

_"I WANT TO START A FIGHT!"_

The whole crowd screamed the line as well and with a sudden loud chord from Dyme, a thousand voices lifted into the chorus.

"_So what? I'm still a rock star! I got my rock moves! And I don't neeeed yooouu! And guess what! I'm having more fun! And now that we're done, I'm gonna shoooow yooooou tonight! I'm alright! I'm just fine! And you're a tool! So, so what? I am a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight!"_

The crowd gave a roar of approval as the chorus ended and the band took a few seconds before the next verse, Denise encouraging the crowd to clap along.

Back on the sofa, Amber had quickly grasped the 'na-na-na's and was chanting them over and over again, desperate to be involved in the singing, though she was too young to actually understand the significance of the lyrics. Her parents, however, were cracking up with laughter.

"Uh, if that creep is listening to this, I hope he's taking it personally!" Ale chuckled as his wife clutched her sides.

"Dyme was right, this is cheering me up to no end."

"Shhh!" Amber turned around to look at them angrily. "They're singing again!"

Giving sheepish looks, the two adults stifled the rest of their laughter and returned their gaze back to the performance. The second verse had almost ended and this time Dyme had sung in accompaniment all the way through, unable to let his sister hog the spotlight too much. The chorus was met by more crowd-participation, and the sheer number of voices made Arlene shiver more with strength. It was true – she had her own life now. She was untouchable. She didn't need to worry about Lumaria anymore. Not now, not ever.

Her determined mindset was solidified when the chorus ended and the music seemed to dip slightly in severity while Denise sang.

"_You weren't there. You never were. You want it all, but that's not fair. I gave you life, I gave my all. You weren't there, you let me faaaall…"_

'Truer words were never spoken', she thought gravely.

But those horrid memories were soon replaced by another, final, triumphant chorus, the harsh reality being pumped into Dyme's guitar and strung out for Denise's singing to destroy and replace with victorious delight.

As the song drew to a close, and the crowd roared in approval, Ale leant as far as he could towards her without disturbing Amber too much and pulled her into a hug.

Grinning from ear to ear, she willingly leant into him too and snuggled down into his side.

"Great, you two girls have me pinned here," he chuckled.

"Why, weren't you going to stay here and watch the show?" Arlene mumbled with a smirk.

"'Course I was. I just wanted to make sure you two were perfectly comfortable…"

"Daddy shhhhhh!" Amber moaned again.

Back on the screen, the applause and cheers were dwindling down into a quieter volume, letting the band continue. This time Dyme approached the mic.

"_Hey_," he grinned sweetly, earning several hundred swoons from the females in the audience, which only made him blush harder and chuckle. "_Okay, so… you may have heard our drummer Andrea isn't feeling too great right now, so you're probably wondering who is pumping out the snare back here._" He nudged his head towards the back of the stage where the drummer sat, still hidden in shadow.

Denise took over the mic and leant on her brother casually.

"_Well, are you guys in for a treat or what_?" she smirked, earning some cries of excitement from the crowd. Unable to stall any longer, the siblings winked at each other and Denise shouted, "_It's ONLY the legend himself – Diego Van Tyko from Dyna-Mic!"_

If the volume had been up any higher, Ale would have bet money the neighbours would have complained about the screaming and shrieking of utter shock and amazement as the lights finally came up on the face of the drummer, who launched into a barrage of complex drum beats and crashes.

Ale himself couldn't quite believe his eyes. He knew that face. Not only because it echoed that of Dyme's and Denise's. He'd seen in before… way before they lost their hearts… when he was a teenager… every album, single, memorabilia…

That photo behind the glass frame stood on the dresser of a man he once knew by the name of Demyx. That same photo he'd spotted on the mantelpiece of Dyme and Denise' apartment before they could afford an actual house.

_"Dyme? What's wrong!? What happened!?"_

_"He… he thought I was just an illusion! He thought I was just a figment of his imagination! Denise told me if I went to see him and told him I was still alive… that he'd believe me… but he just told me to go away and quit bothering him!"_

_"Relax, it can't have been that bad!"_

_"It was horrible! The nurses said it could be years before he recognises me ever again! All I wanted was… was for us to play together again… like we used to."_

"Ale…?" Arlene's voice interrupted the memories of the conversation all those years ago.

On his lap, Amber looked very confused and asked, "Daddy? Who's that man on the drums? They must like him an awful lot…"

"He kinda looks like… wait… Ale, is that…?"

Ale just smiled widely and brimmed with happiness for the siblings at finally finding the one man in their life they both respected so deeply.

"Yep. THAT, ladies… is Dyme and Denise's dad. Amby, meet your Grandad Diego."

On the stage, the siblings were close to tears, they were so happy. This was it – the whole family, together on stage again. Just like old times. Before that cruise which had ended in tragedy and taken Dyme's heart, made Denise too traumatised to go near water for four years, and had driven their father insane at his son's supposed death. Here they were, healed over, whole and stronger than ever – a family again.

And they would show the world exactly what they could do.

The crowd were still shrieking at their father's appearance as the older man burst into the endless pounding rhythm of a completely unheard song… well, by the public at least. However, one person recognised the beat and squealed, "Daddy! It my song! The one they played for me when you and Mommy were out last time!"

Nodding to his sister, Dyme approached the mic while she picked up a guitar too from the rack nearby.

"_This one's for a very special individual… hope you enjoy, Princess_!"

As soon as he finished, Denise began plucking her strings, sending a dizzying spiral of notes out that steadily progressed into a quick, catchy shuffle. Dyme let out a power chord and added some slight light-hearted tune to carry over his sister's background melody. One complex display of notes later, then both guitars stopped and let the drums keep the beat, shaking the stage as the siblings began to sing with their guitars rising after every line.

"_Whoa, I know this girl, she's really something. But I warning you kid, the lady's got sting. She can trip you up with just a wink, I'm telling ya boy, you'd better not blink. She can run rings 'round ya faster than light, she got a whole lot of love and a whole lot more fight."_

The guitars picked up a little louder, weaving the notes about each other in perfect harmony.

"_Oh, she's something else! She's something fine! She can keep them shivers runnin' down your spine."_

_"So keep your eyes peeled, she's easy to see. But watch your step, believe you me. She's a feisty lil' angel when you treat her right, but God help you when she starts to bite_!"

Another power chord as the drums quickened their pace into a spiralling rush of bangs, then with an almighty crash, the chorus started.

"_You think you saw the sweetest thing, you ain't seen nothing yet! And you think you've seen the bitter sting, you ain't seen nothing yet! You think you got class, you think you got pride, hate to break it to ya kid, but you'll soon see the light! She's a quality friend, she's a honourable foe, but under that all she's still gotta long way to go! Oh, so watch out for this rose's thorn, or you'll in for a heck of a storm! OH!"_

Cue epic guitar solo and screaming men as Denise took her turn to approach the mic for the next verse.

"_See that kid walkin' down your street? She's the damn nicest kid you could ever meet. But she knows what she wants and if you're in her way, heaven help you boy, that's all I can say. She got her mama's spark and her pappy's flare, but don't you go and burn in that damn fine stare…"_

At this, Dyme seemed to blush and grinned into the camera from behind Denise, as if to say 'sorry, couldn't resist writing that into the verse'.

The parents didn't seem to mind and Ale chuckled, making his daughter bounce on his lap. She seemed to enjoy this and giggled, putting her head back so she was looking up into his face, mumbling proudly, "They said they made this song especially for me…"

"I think it sums you up very well. We'll have to tell them how good it is when they get back."

"Tee hee, yeah…"

On the television, the siblings sang the chorus in unison and the camera slid past them smoothly. They looked absolutely bursting with delight, but somehow kept up their serious expressions, only the barest hints of smiles at the corners of their mouths.

Behind them, a gruffer yet even more powerfully chipper voice joined in. This made them smile more and lift their own voices, Denise taking the high notes, Dyme supporting her tone whilst their father kept a base-like hum going in the background.

Finally, unable to stop himself showing off, Dyme began improvising as his sister and father stopped singing. They weren't unduly worried though – improvisation was one of his strong little quirks that made the crowd even more in awe at their talent.

One minute later and he finally bought his fingers down in a final chord, the crowd erupting into cheers and screams.

Blushing, he straightened up and winked to the camera.

______________________________________

Amber didn't quite make it through their whole performance, and forty minutes after the opening song, Arlene excused herself and carried her snoring figure upstairs to her bedroom. Outside, dark clouds were already starting to drift eerily over the half-moon and the street lamps shining below the landing window made blurs as light rain began to dribble down in streams.

She felt quite tired herself and decided she could use an early night – she did have work the next morning anyway.

She shivered as she got changed and climbed into bed. It was a cold night, and the rain made her feel all the more clammy.

She spent five minutes shuddering under the covers, mouth clamped shut to stop her teeth chattering, when suddenly she felt someone leaning over her. Poking her eyes out from under the sheets, she frowned in confusion.

"Aren't you going to watch the rest of their performance?" she asked quietly as Ale looked down on her sympathetically. He gave a quick dismissive wave and mumbled, "I'm recording it on DVD anyway: I'll watch it later. How do you feel?"

"Heh, you don't need to be constantly checking up on me, silly."

"Oh but it's my right and privilege to check up on you!" he pretended to look hurt, but absent-mindedly fiddled with her hair and his eyes suddenly became dull with worry. "You just seem a little distant tonight… that's all."

Shifting a little as his fingers traced her cheeks, Arlene sighed heavily and mumbled, "Guess I am… it's not your fault. Don't hassle yourself over me… I'll be fine soon."

"That's not a good enough answer, babe…" he smirked a little. "I want you to be fine now. Would a goodnight kiss make you feel better?"

"Oh, if you insist… you big softie, you."

"I insist a great deal," he leant over and pecked her lips softly. It soon evolved into a passionate kiss and as he pulled away he whispered, "You know, I'm going to make sure he never hurts you ever again… so don't worry. I'll look after you. I promise."

She blinked at him sleepily and whispered back, "I know you will. I just want you to know that I'm looking out for you as well."

He shook his head, smiling in content and gently got off the bed and started getting changed into his night-clothes too, letting her try and get back to sleep.

She felt so much warmer now he was with her.

_____________________________

Ten years. Ten whole years. That was how long ago they'd been given a second chance at life.

The news had not come in an orderly, prepared fashion. There was not a meeting to warn them just how close they were. The first most of them knew about it was when Xigbar came racing down the hallway with doors leading to all the bedrooms shouting, "We did it! We freakin' did it!"

The next set of events was everyone gathering outside: some standing on skyscrapers, others just in the street, looking up as the moon they'd poured all their efforts into pulsated with life, like a giant heart. Superiors mixed with Neophytes, dusks with creepers. All united in that one dreadful moment filled with endless tension and nerves.

Then, suddenly, everything was a blur, and the next thing they knew, they were waking up in the middle of streets, forests, rooms they recognised amongst people they missed. And a rhythmic pumping in their chests that they had longed for for so long.

The confusion as to what had happened; the sudden disbelief as it dawned on them; the utter joy at finding a fellow comrade in a similar state to you nearby; the sudden leap of excitement when you discovered you had been inhabitants of the same world without even knowing; the delight at realising you could still be with the people who had suffered as you did in those horrible times waiting on a heart; the indescribable explosion of love when you were reunited with your family; the grateful thanks as you realised this was it, your chance to live as a normal human again.

So many feelings. None of them false, none of them empty. For the first time in their lives, they were capable of genuinely enjoying life.

Trouble was, not all emotions are happy.

The sadness as you realised not everyone you'd worked with to get here were native to your world, and so it was likely you'd never see them again; the disappointment when you found out you could no longer use your powers to help with trivial tasks; the despair when you found out people you loved had moved on or even died while you had been cast between the light and shadow; the anger at not being there to protect them when they'd needed you most…

The hatred towards the person who had slaughtered them while they slept.

The paranoia as you suddenly began to lose trust in everyone and everything.

The jealousy towards the idiotic moron who she ran to every time he broke her spirit.

The bitter spit of vowing revenge on above-mentioned moron.

Dark blue eyes opening into a frown, Lumaria sighed in a way that sounded more like a growl at the thought of him and her.

Slowly, he got out of the bath and pulled on a dressing gown, idly running his fingers through his soaking hair until it hung scraggly either side of his face.

He made his way over to the armchair and slumped into it, grabbing the glass of sherry he'd poured for himself earlier and gulping it down bitterly.

A child. They had had a child. They'd given him the slip for just five little years, and they'd already created a creature contaminated by that insufferable thief and his stolen bride.

She had been his! His! In his arms! In his house! His and his alone! And now not only was she married to this cretin, but she had given him a child, a daughter of all things! A creature that reflected her mother's beauty in every inch, every little blink and twitch.

This was the last straw.

Shaking with rage, he took the glass, glared at it, imagined it was Ale's face then threw it to the far wall, where it shattered into pieces onto the carpet near the television.

Picking up the remote in search of finding something to take his mind off it, the man lazily flicked off the shopping channel and scanned the various shows on offer.

One particular channel caught his interest and he flicked back to it, suddenly intrigued.

Ah, Ale's little 'pet': the useless fool who he had called 'brother' and decided to keep him for further sentimentality.

Beside the smiling brunette was his sister and some old fool Lumaria hadn't seen before. They were being interviewed after some concert or other – he didn't really care.

"And so… Dyme… the 'Back-from-the-dead' boy, eh? Care to explain that to us!?" the interviewer asked. Dyme gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, it's a long story, but let's just say I was rescued and taken care of by a bunch of really great guys, and it's thanks to them I can be here today with my family! And if they're watching right now, well, I owe you so much and if you guys ever need a favour, or even just a chat, come find me, okay?"

Lumaria sneered in disgust at his upbeat smile and had another gulp of sherry, this time drinking straight from the bottle.

"So, you two must be absolutely thrilled to be working with your father on stage! And Mr Van Tyko, sir… I can honestly say this is an honour and a privilege to be here and talking to you today."

"Why thanks, but please, just call me Diego."

Ah, so the old goat was the father of these two abominations to the human species… well, alright, so the girl sat between them was not so bad.

Not bad at all.

Actually, the more he looked at her, the more he seemed to calm. Arlene had been beautiful, of course – her looks far surpassed this simple idiot's sibling. But Arlene had never taken well to his ways – she said having a heart had turned him into a monster even she had trouble taming, but that didn't mean she wouldn't resist all the same. That's why she ran to the weak idiot. That's why they married. She couldn't handle his love for her.

But this girl here… she was related to that half-wit pet of Ale's. She couldn't possibly be any weaker than him… he'd already heard for himself from his spying on their households before they had all vacated his neighbourhood and moved here that this girl was a gentle and considerate figure, only rising to violence when the need arose, and yet she still had a spark of fight in her that surpassed her brother's.

Considering it deeply, he stroked his chin and stroked the single rose that stood rigidly in the glass vase the other side of him, then took another gulp of sherry.

No. He prided himself in finishing what he started, and his business with his traitorous property and her disgusting spouse was far from finished. He wouldn't make a move on this girl until he was done with his current 'project'.

_________________________________________

"Amber. You have ten seconds to come out of there and hand me the coffee. Then I'm coming in to get you."

A mischievous giggle came through the door the five-year-old was holding shut with one hand whilst she held the jug of coffee in the other. Bleary eyed and clutching his head tightly, Ale coughed then shouted, "Alright! Ten! N…nine! Eight! Seven… six… fi- oh screw it, I'm coming in…"

There was a squeal as he gently forced the door open and grasped her by her shoulders as she tried to flee, before snatching the coffee out of her hands and hungrily guzzling it straight from the container.

Across the room at the kitchen table, Arlene screwed up her face and groaned, "Eeeeeeew! At least pour it before you wolf down the last of it!"

"Shaddap… if I didn't get coffee in the next second I was going to collapse…" he mumbled groggily, smacking his lips together noisily as he moved his tongue around where the dregs had caught in his teeth. "That did taste a little revolting though," he admitted quietly though.

"Serves you right, anyway, you'd better get going or you're gonna be late," his wife sighed, still sipping slowly at her own drink.

Nodding, he knelt down and gave his daughter a big kiss and a hug, whispered, "Well, I'm off to work, be a good girl for mommy and me at school, won't you?" and tickled her stomach when she nodded vigorously. Then he got back up, kissed his wife, grabbed his bag then strode out the house and into his car.

Finishing her drink too, Arlene put it on the draining board to wash later then turned to Amber, hands on hips.

"Right young lady. I believe that is NOT your school uniform!"

"Yes it is," the girl stuck out her tongue.

"I don't think it is, Amby. I think it's a very pretty but nonetheless incorrect-for-school nightgown, and I think you should take it off and get your top and skirt on before we leave. Off you go! Chop chop!"

Debating whether to continue trying to feign innocence or to actually do as she was told, Amber yelped as she suddenly found herself being picked up and carried to her bedroom to get changed.

Guess that was one decision she needn't have bothered analysing.

___________________________________

After dropping Amber off at school, Arlene went straight on to drive downtown to the office she worked at. Whilst stopped at a red light, she lazily let her gaze wander out the window. It fell upon someone sobbing bitterly on a roadside bench.

It was Imogen – a woman Arlene had come to know through Dyme and Denise. She had been the kind soul who'd let them take up lodgings in her flat when they were just starting out as 'Triple Abyss'. Ever since they'd moved out into their own house, she'd been close friends with them and often popped around their house for dinner, or simply for just a pleasant chat.

Arlene had only met her three times in total, but Imogen was such a friendly sort that Arlene felt it her duty to lean over, open the passenger side door, get her attention and invite her to talk to her in the car.

By the time the light was green again, Imogen was sat in the front passenger seat hopelessly crying whilst Arlene decided to find a place to park the car and talk properly – work could wait today.

Five minutes later, they had left the car in the parking lot and were walking side by side by a river that cut through the city.

"Th-thank you…" Imogen sniffed, her thick Caribbean accent wavering ever so slightly as she dried her eyes with a tissue Arlene had offered her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the blond simply sighed, gazing out over the water to the other side where her boss was probably complaining and asking where she was.

The other woman sniffed once again, deposited the tissue in a bin then managed a weak smile.

"I'd like to talk about it, yes… but it's nothing big… I'm just over-reacting."

"Well, let me be the judge of that."

"Thank you," Imogen stood right beside her, also looking out over the river until she felt ready to face her entirely.

"My boyfriend has left me… b-because… he found out I love someone else…"

Arlene didn't look too shocked by this, but frowned a little in thought. "Ah… well, don't worry too much about it… if he wasn't willing to let you explain yourself and give you another chance, then he wouldn't have been a good guy for you anyway…"

"I know. That's what I tell myself too. It's just it's so odd, because I don't even know if this boy I love feels the same about me, so I can't help feeling I may have backed myself into a corner."

"What? It's not actually an affair then, it's just he got jealous because you had a crush on someone?"

Imogen nodded blankly.

"Ah, forget about him, that's my advice. Men can be utter pigs sometimes… you have to have proof of commitment before you can be absolutely sure of anything they say…"

"Like your husband?" the dark-skinned lady smiled knowingly.

Arlene giggled and blushed.

"Yep. Oh, the things he did for me… never asked for anything in return… he acted so surprised if I thanked him too. Tch… silly boy didn't even realise how much those things meant to me…"

"Heh, he sounds perfect…"

"Oh god no. If he didn't have his faults, I couldn't love him… I wouldn't have him any other way," she trailed off, eyes shining in memory of how dedicated he was – taking her in after that fight with Lumaria; taking her to hospital when she arrived half-dead on his doorstep; spending every waking moment sat by her side, holding her hand in his and telling her he'd keep her safe… Breaking out of her reverie, she flinched then shook herself before grinning and returning her attention to Imogen. "So, c'mon then. Spill it. Who's this guy you've taken a fancy to? Anyone I'd know? Well, as long as it's not my husband…"

Chuckling, Imogen held up a hand and answered, "Oh no no no no! I know better than to fantasize about married men, though if you don't mind me saying so, he is a fine young man! No, the man I desire is someone else…"

At this, she blushed and suddenly became all nerves.

"He… he is a very shy man… looks younger than he is. The voice of an angel, and a personality to match… he cares very much about his family… ever since I met him, I just feel so… right. His smile makes me smile, his laughter makes me laugh… I just… I think he is the one…"

"He sounds dreamy… not my type, but I can see the appeal. So… what's his name?"

Imogen lowered her head and fiddled with her fingers nervously before whispering, "It's Dyme."

Arlene blinked, opened her mouth as if to say something, thought better of it and just settled for a shocked, 'Wow.'

"Yeah, I kinda figured that'd be your reaction…" the other woman shuffled sheepishly. However, she failed to keep containing herself and suddenly looked Arlene right in the eyes desperately. "They've been gone for two months and ever since he left I've felt so alone and useless! I need to be with him or nothing is worth it anymore! Seeing him on TV that time made it go for a while and I actually enjoyed myself, but as soon as they left the stage, I felt so empty!"

"Whoa, okay, Imogen! Calm down! You know, fancying a guy: absolutely fine. Obsessing about them to the point that you start to have hysterical rants: NOT absolutely fine."

"I'm sorry," she calmed down, taking deep breaths. "It's just it hurts, Arlene. It hurts right here…" she held her chest as if it ached terribly.

"I think you've been watching too many romance films…"

"Maybe I have. But I've got to at least try… So please, help me! Put in a good word for me! Ask him what he thinks about me! I have to know… if he feels the same."

"You want me to be a go-between?" the blond raised an eyebrow. Imogen nodded feverishly. "Well, okay… but I can't make any promises, so don't shoot the messenger, okay?"

"You're making it sound like he hates me…"

"No! Of course he doesn't! I'm just saying there's no knowing what he'll say: it might be what you want to hear, it might not. Whatever he says, just remember I'm the messenger."

Imogen nodded and yet did not look wholly convinced. However, she let Arlene go on her way to work and started making her way back home through the park.

In the car, Arlene's mind was buzzing.

Sure, every girl who'd ever seen Dyme was infatuated with his shy and adorable nature, but that came with being a rock star – hordes of fan girls all claiming to be wanting his hand in marriage, asking him to sign various parts of their body then looking very disappointed when he politely declines and signs their shirts instead. But Imogen was serious. Her eyes had been burning with such longing that could not be dismissed as a mere fantasy.

Parking the car in her reserved space and adjusting her skirt as she clambered out, she tried to think through what she would do. Deni and Dyme weren't due back for a while yet, so she had plenty of time to…

She froze to the spot, standing stock-still and horrified in the middle of the entrance.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" she shrieked, making the young receptionist squeal and drop the phone she was holding, the person being served at the desk turning slowly and offering her a polite smile. He turned back to the frightened receptionist and said, "Sorry for bothering you, she's here."

"Answer me, Lumaria!" Arlene screamed again, drawing looks from her co-workers. She was shaking both in rage and in fear, her legs telling her to run, but her fists telling her to attack.

"Arlene… I've come to tell you something veeeeery important…" figure that had been haunting her nightmares ever since that Sunday two months ago approached her, arms wide as if wanting an embrace.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me! Get out! Now!"

"Aw, why so tense, darling? I just want a hug goodbye!"

She took a terrified step backwards but scowled and growled, "Goodbye?"

He pouted and tutted disappointedly.

"I just want to say I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you… and I hope you and your dear husband will be very happy together with your delightful daughter for as long as you all live…"

Utterly frozen in surprise and confusion, she didn't even protest as his arms wrapped around her and he drew her close in what to everyone watching would look like a big hug. But in reality, it was an opening to deal a terrible psychological blow.

Grinning like a vampire and eyes wide in almost demented bliss, Lumaria leant close to her ear and finished the sentence at a volume only she would hear.

"…Which won't be long, my dear."

Turning pale, she felt her whole body shutting down and as he let go and casually walked out followed by the gazes of her co-workers, she stumbled weakly and only just caught herself in time to stop herself falling to the floor in a dead faint.

She staggered to the desk where the receptionist was still looking very nervous.

"I need my husband."

The poor girl just stared at her, mouth moving wordlessly as she saw the older woman trembling terribly, looking sick to the bone, almost as if she'd seen a ghost. Those quivering emerald eyes suddenly sparked and with a scream, Arlene banged a fist on the table and shrieked, "I need my god-damned husband, do you fucking understand me!?"

"Y-yes ma'am! I'll call him up right away!" the receptionist stammered, fumbling again for the phone on her desk and clumsily pressing the numbers that would contact Ale's employer and enquire his whereabouts.

________________________________________________

It was amazing how much they had changed over the years. In fact, some of them would have blamed their hearts for the new quirks and habits rather than their aging, but still, the fact remained that as the years went by, they found they were leaving a lot of things behind.

So when Ale held her close to his chest and said sadly that 'Larxene' wouldn't be so easily upset by some silly little scare-tactic, Arlene retorted that 'Axel' had never been so caring and adoring before, and that 'Larxene' was dead.

Unable to argue with that, he had fallen silent and simply escorted her back into the house, making sure she was absolutely comfortable before leaving her, only to return with a freshly made cup of coffee. He then sat himself down next to her on the bed, one arm looped over her shoulders and the other palm over hers. He bit his lip and swallowed before mumbling, "Now, I want you to tell me, honestly and truthfully: what did he say to you exactly?"

"Ale…"

"Tell me… please…" he was starting to look flushed and she couldn't be sure if he was about to cry in worry or whether he was about to explode with frustration. The long pause and lack of an answer made him sigh and lower his head sadly. "Arly… I promised I would look after you… and I meant it: I really meant it. But I need to know exactly what has thrown you so bad…"

She looked away and took a long sip from her drink, trying to ignore the silent tears coming down her cheeks and the shaking shoulders of her husband as he hid his face in his hands and begged her to talk to him.

Half an hour later, he gave up and simply mumbled he was going to pick up Amber from school, leaving her sat stock still and gazing into space in their room.

However, she didn't remain this way for long, and once she heard the front door slam, she shivered violently and realised she was alone.

Shakily she practically fell off the bed and ran out to the landing just in time to see him turning off the driveway and disappearing down the road, leaving her on her own…

Starting to breathe erratically, she ran back to the bedroom and in a fit of panic drew the curtains so no one could see her, before bundling herself under the covers of the bed and wheezing in fear.

Without Ale, Lumaria would get her… those brutally aggressive hands… reaching out to throttle her… telling her to stop screaming for help… bruising her skin… hissed warnings of what would happen if she were to go spat into her ears… unable to break free… unable to breathe… the hands around her neck burning… lungs gasping for air… a blow to the face as she screamed again… so… little… air… but… she was being torn away from those hands… a comfortable warmth seeping into her body… but still not enough air…

Opening her eyes, she realised those hands that had saved her were real, and that Ale had returned. He was looking down at her looking scared out of his mind and somewhere out of her field of vision she could hear Amber yelling, "Mommy! Are you okay!?" in a terrified voice.

"Amber, go to your room and stay there until I tell you it's okay!" Ale shouted over his shoulder before turning back to look down on her, eyes flickering everywhere as if he was trying to take in a lot of vital information.

"Arlene… slow your breathing…" he said firmly, taking both her hands in his.

She hadn't even realised she was doing it, but she soon found she was heaving in air in terribly short and strained breaths and that she couldn't breathe. Panic seized her and the breaths got even more strained and raspy – almost like a dog toy with the squeaker removed.

Seeing she was only getting worse, Ale swore and gently sat her upright, loosening the top buttons on her work blouse so her neck wasn't so restricted, then grabbed hold of her hands again, squeezing them tightly. She squeezed back and gasped, "C-can't b-b-breathe!"

"You can breathe. You are able to talk, so you are able to breathe, okay?" he replied as calmly as he could, though his whole face was etched with horror. "Just take it easy and keep calm. Now, breathe with me. Look… no look at my face. That's it. Now… we breathe iiiiinnnn……….. then oooouuuuuuut. Good! Iiiiiiiin and ouuuuuut… iiiiin and ouuuuuuut… that's great, keep going! That's right, good girl… oh… my poor baby…" he rubbed her back slowly to help encourage a steady breathing and kept whispering encouragement and pity in her ear as she fought to control her lungs.

After a minute of this and squeezing his hand tightly to make sure he was still there, she found herself lying back on the bed in sickened exhaustion with him leaning over her, pale with concern but his cheeks starting to flush with relief. He exhaled shakily and put his forehead against hers and breathed, "Shit… don't scare me like that… I thought you were going to faint on me…"

She just blinked, a splitting headache starting to form, then managed to ask weakly, "What happened?"

"I came back with Amber. Came up here to see if you were any better and found you having a full-blown panic attack. You were screaming something like 'don't leave me' or something…"

She looked momentarily shocked but processing this thought made her head seem to scream in pain and groaning she put her free hand to it. Seeing she was suffering, Ale regarded her sadly then leant over and rummaged in the bedside drawer where they kept some emergency medication.

"Can you swallow them as they are?" he asked quietly, handing them to her. "It's just I'd better go and reassure Amber that you're not dying or anything…"

"I'll try…"

"Good girl…" he smiled weakly then scrambled off the bed to his daughter's room.

He found her curled up under her bed, crying.

"Hey Princess… it's all gonna be alright now…" he whispered kindly, gently pulling her out from under the mattress and pulling her to her feet, despite how badly she was weeping and forcing her face into a now very wet Ted.

Seeing she wasn't convinced, he opened his arms. Eventually, she indulged him and waddled over slowly, still looking like the essence of misery but not protesting as he scooped her up into his arms and escorted her back to their bedroom.

"See? Mommy's all better now!" he said with a forced smile as Arlene waved sleepily at them then rolled over coughing. "She just got a little scared of something…"

Tear-stained cheeks fell into a confused frown and the little girl murmured, "Scared? But grown-ups aren't scared of anything!"

"Ah, that's what a lot of people think, but did you know… your Uncle Dyme is scared of little spiders!"

Amber gave a little gasp of amazement and looked up into her father's smirk that seemed to say 'isn't he silly?'.

"Is he really?"

"Oh yes… just the sight of one makes him scream… like this!" He did an exaggerated and impressively feminine squeal that made even Arlene chuckle. Amber was in fits and was laughing so hard Ale almost dropped her from her kicking and flailing. Adjusting her position, he bounced her lightly in his arms and smiled as she began to giggle again, though much more calmly.

Watching this from the bed, Arlene pretended to be happy and content, but was inwardly crumbling. What Lumaria had said… she could tell by his voice he had no intention of harming her. It was, however, a tone laced with threat towards her family, and watching her husband and child so blissfully ignorant of the danger that loomed over them both… the thought of what that monster was planning… and the terrible feeling in her gut of what he was capable of…

Twenty seconds later, she was bent over the toilet and coughing up bile while Ale shooed Amber back to her room and rubbed her back sympathetically.

___________________________________________________

I don't own KH or it's characters.

I do however own Denise, Amber and Imogen… oh and Diego. 8D

A few references to my past fics found on my dA… notably 'Dyme' and his family – such as why finding his dad is a big deal (Adrift), Demyx being an arachnaphobe (Trick or Treat?) and…….. that's all I can think of right now…


	3. Slave to the Grave

Laughter rose from the blazingly sunny garden, and the bushes and shrubs dotted about the lawn rustled in a cool breeze. Sat under the tall ash at the end of the garden partially hidden by a short hedge, Amber and her school friends Kasey and Nathan giggled. Nestled amongst the soft earth and some tickly flowers, the children were currently enjoying some much-needed shade as the Summer heat seared on. Supposedly the hottest day of the year so far, they had not wasted the good weather and had decided today would be the day they would build their 'secret base' out of the old discarded bricks and timber lying near Kasey's shed. It was soon apparent that they had nowhere near enough materials to even build a wall taller than their knees, but they didn't really mind. Now they were sitting comfortably by the tree they often played around when at Kasey's house and had just finished the sandwiches her mother had bought out for them on a tray.

Licking his fingers, the black haired boy sitting between the two girls got to his feet and dusted himself down, still with one finger in his mouth.

"Wanna play kiss chase!?" he smiled, blushing bright red but running at the two girls in a hungry way. The girls both cried, "Eeeeew!" but humoured him and got to their feet, running down the garden giggling as Nathan stumbled behind.

The boy was very easily distracted though, as Kasey's mother returned and shouted, "Would you kids like some soda?"

Seconds later, he was in the house slurping from a bottle of cola with a straw, his pursuit ultimately forgotten.

Out of breath, the two girls still assumed he would come back to chase them once he'd finished, so pushed themselves right up against a wall hidden partially by a large rose bush, taking care not to get scratched by the thorns. Then they sat in the gravel surrounding it and still giggling, peered through the thorny branches.

"He'll never look for us here!"

"I hope not… did you know that boys have fleas?"

Amber looked horrified and squealed, "Eeeew!"

"It's true!" Kasey nodded vigorously, unsure whether Amber believed her or not. Her companion did seem genuinely disgusted though and when they heard Nathan come out of the house calling Amber's name, they both gave tiny gasps of fright and pressed as far against the wall as they could, almost as if they expected to mould into it.

However, when a familiar, older and gruffer voice joined in calling out Amber's name, the girl scrambled to her feet and carefully rushed past the rose bush.

"Ah there you- oof!" she practically tackled her father as he began to turn around to face the sound of sandals clacking against the patio. Pushing up his sunglasses so they rested on his forehead, he looked her up and down and looked minorly disappointed. "Amber! You're absolutely filthy! Have you been rolling in mud or something?"

She nodded proudly, not quite catching his exasperation. He rolled his eyes and picked her up, holding her at arm's length as if afraid he'd get some dirt on himself.

"Uh, your mother's gonna kill me… we'd better get you cleaned up as soon as we get home…"

"Home?" her face fell, throwing a backwards glance at Nathan and Kasey who were currently chasing each other around the garden. Sensing her sadness at having to leave her friends, Ale offered a little smile and replied, "Why? Don't you want to greet Uncle Dyme and Auntie Deni at the airport this afternoon?"

Her face exploded into happiness and she squirmed in his arms, squealing, "Can we Daddy!? Can we really!?"

"Of course! But first we gotta get home, clean you up and get you looking all pretty for them, then me, Mommy and Ms. Ridley are going to drive to the airport and welcome them back!"

"Yes!" she hopped out of his arms and practically bolted into the house, thanked Kasey's mum for letting her play today, then ran towards the front of the house, shouting, "Hurry up, Daddy!"

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Ale made his way after her, also giving the grinning woman watching from the kitchen thanks for looking after her before joining Amber by the car, where she was trying to claw her way into the front passenger seat.

------------------------

"Why is it after I give you a bath, I'm always wetter than you and there's less water outside the tub than in it?"

"Sorry Daddy…"

"Apology accepted, now go get changed in your room… I just need to clean up in here…"

Bundling herself up in some fluffy thick towels, Amber ran into her bedroom, leaving her father to grab a towel himself and wipe his face dry after a particularly long splashing battle. Uh, it seemed having a heart hadn't washed away his distaste for anything wet. Looking down, he found his shirt was utterly soaked through and sighing he grumbled darkly under his breath and strode across the hall into his bedroom, rummaging through his wardrobe, finally pulling out a looser sleeve-less top and peeling the sodden one off him. However, before he could put the dry top on, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his chest.

"I didn't hear you come in… I thought you were going to drive over to Imogen's and pick her up?" he mumbled, going to look over his shoulder only to find Arlene had already put her head on it and was smiling at him fondly.

"I did. She's in the kitchen finishing her drink."

"Well, despite how comfortable this is, I'm afraid I need to get my shirt on…" he grinned. Arlene pouted and stood on tiptoe so she could whisper in his ear, "But I prefer how you look like this…"

"I bet you do, but I can hardly drive us all to see Dyme and Deni without a shirt on, can I?"

Pretending to feel very reluctant, but letting him go, she took his wet shirt and left him with a kiss as she made her way downstairs to put it in the washing machine.

He watched her go as he slid it over his head and pull it down so it reached his belt, then went to see whether Amber was dressed yet.

"Socks don't go on your hands, silly…" he threw her a disbelieving laugh as he pushed open her door to find tangled up in her bed sheets and clothes.

"Yes they do: memorise it!"

"I won't memorise it until you wear them properly. Come on, let's sort you out… oh jeez, you've even managed to get your shorts upside down… how the heck did you manage that?!"

"They are? I was wondering why they were harder than usual to get on," she seemed genuinely surprised, which made him burst out laughing. Sensing he was laughing at her rather than with her, she sucked her lips and folded her arms moodily. Seeing this, Ale finished dressing her properly then poked her in the ribs. She let out a tiny grin as she stifled the laughter then quickly tried to cover this up by turning her nose up and looking away from him. Grinning manically, he poked her again with both hands, earning a little snort of laughter, but yet again, she pretended she was not happy with him.

With a playful growl, he grabbed her by the chest and forced her onto his lap where he could tickle her unhindered. Finally breaking out of her pout, she begged him to stop while howling with laughter. They made such a racket, Imogen and Arlene came back up the stairs and watched from the doorway.

"Is he being mean to you, Amby?" her mother asked in mock horror.

"Yeeees!"

"Well, he needs a good telling off then, doesn't he!" she grinned as he straightened up and let her go, grinning sheepishly at the two women watching him. Seeing his attention was elsewhere, Amber seized the opportunity and launched herself at him, tickling clumsily at his stomach. Ale wasn't even ticklish, but to humour her, he laughed and said, "Nooooooo! No fair! Mommy, get her off!"

Arlene simply cackled and joined in, Imogen shouting encouragement from the doorway.

_________________________________

By the time the family and Imogen arrived at the airport, it was late afternoon. They had little problems finding the terminal they would be arriving through, as half of their fan base had collected around the area, all chattering and waiting restlessly. They had problems finding seats but eventually they settled for a couch just outside the main room near the doors, opposite the large window where planes swooped and rose gradually on the runways.

Amber was restless the whole time and would not sit still until her father gave in and got her an ice cream. She had just finished licking the stick clean when an immense chorus of screams rose from the next room and a small private jet descended outside the window, gently landing on the runway.

"Well, three guesses who that is…" Ale remarked with an air of excitement. It wasn't until this moment he realised just how glad he was to be seeing his little brother again.

Imogen was the first one out of her seat and scampered over to the double doors, shouting 'Hurry it up!"

"What's with her?" Ale asked quizzically.

"Uh, honey, there's something I kinda forgot to tell you about regarding Imogen and Dyme…" his wife blushed suddenly and then whispered in his ear. He flinched in shock then stared at her, as if debating whether she was being truthful or not.

"With Dyme?" he repeated slowly. She nodded and sighed, "Exactly what I thought…"

"Well, urm… before we talk about that, shall we go save him from the fangirls?"

"Lets."

"Swell. Amber, hold my hand… it's gonna get crowded…"

Following Imogen through the doors, they instantly found themselves packed tightly as the airport security tried holding back the shrieking teenage girls all screaming Dyme's name, whilst their boyfriends quietly fantasized about Denise instead. With his superior height, Ale had no problems spotting the entrance they'd be appearing through and he lifted Amber into a piggyback so she could see as well.

"Anything?" Arlene shouted up at them, clinging to Ale's shirt to stop herself being pushed away and Imogen following suit after a particularly harsh shove from an adolescent. Squinting, Ale shook his head, but Amber suddenly tugged at his hair and pointed, "I can see someone coming through the windows on the door."

And sure enough, no more than two seconds later, the doors burst open and the brother and sister duo themselves stood in the doorway, looking a little tired, but still very cheerful, a tall and burly security guard in sunglasses stood beside them. Before the screaming fans could get entirely out of control, the ever-present Jared Miller (who had been the group's manager for a year or so now) barged past them, arms spread wide and his award-winning smile carved from golden teeth flashed to the crowd.

"On behalf of my clients, I will be happy to answer any questions regarding their performances, recordings and future plans. May I direct your attention to the conference room to your far left…" the richly dressed man pointed dramatically to his left. "Where they shall be answering personal questions and be performing signings in approximately… um…" He glanced over his shoulder: now standing by Ale and his family now the crowd was utterly distracted, Denise signalled to flee, and Jared nodded, before shouting to the crowd, "Unfortunately, due to exhaustion, it appears Triple Abyss will be unable to attend the conference. Have a great day."

Before the crowd even realised they'd been tricked, their idols had already escaped and were in the car park getting reacquainted.

"Ooooh, I've missed you, Princess!" Dyme smiled widely as he swung Amber around in a long hug.

"Put her down, you'll make her dizzy!" Denise scolded before embracing both Arlene and Ale, giving the latter a peck on the forehead.

"Kissing my husband, Denise? You're treading on thin ice there," Arlene raised an eyebrow, but laughed and said, "It's good to see you back."

"It's good to BE back," Dyme smiled, flushed red in delight as he put Amber down, only for her to lunge at him and swamp him in a great big hug. "Man, Amby, I wasn't gone that long!"

"Alright, Amby… let him breathe…" Ale bent over and plucked her off him. Once sure she could be safely released without breaking the guy's ribs in another glomp, he set her down, then ruffled Dyme's hair fondly. "You were. IMMENSE."

Blushing hard, the younger male turned his head away and looked to his sister for help. She was too busy greeting Imogen though. Behind him, he heard a throat clearing expectantly.

"Oh jeez, how could I forget!?" Dyme jerked suddenly, whirling around to face the security guard who had followed them out of the terminal.

"Is it safe for me to show myself?" they asked.

"Sure!" even Denise was paying attention to him now. Confused, the others looked to Dyme in question. Seeing their confusion, the young brunette chuckled then announced, "Ladies… and gentleman," his eyes flicked to Ale. "Allow me to introduce… my Dad."

Bowing in a mock performance, he motioned to the tall man, who had swiped off his sunglasses and taken off the cap he'd been wearing.

Everyone except Denise and Dyme found their jaws hanging open and Ale struggled to resist getting down on his knees and worshipping the ground they were stood on.

Only Amber seemed unimpressed, but kept quiet and actually hid a little behind her mother – this stranger was the first person she'd met who was actually taller than her father, and it frightened her.

"Holy… whoa…" Ale found his voice first and trembled a little in awe. "I… Mr Van Tyko… well, I… in the flesh too… this is… unreal…"

"Oh I forgot to mention, Ale here is like, your number one fan," Dyme giggled from behind his dad, who was looking down on them all in amused fascination. He seemed touched by this comment and gave a tiny chuckle. It was oddly comforting how his voice was so gruff yet so friendly – he sounded like an old grizzly bear who had traded in it's claws for a pot of honey and was quite content to just sit and be at peace.

"Oh, I've still held onto some fans, have I? Even after my band was practically torn to shreds?"

Ale wasn't sure how to respond to that, but thankfully he didn't have to, as Diego placed a heavy yet soft hand on his shoulder, making him look up at him in the eyes. His eyes were strikingly bright and glassy blue. His mouth was sat in a pleasant and almost warm smile.

"You know, Dyme and me had a lot of catching up to do whilst on that plane ride. And from what I've heard, he owes his life to you and your wife…"

"Oh… sir, really, all we did was look out for him a-"

"No no no! I'll hear none of that! Now, which of you lovely ladies is Arlene?"

Timidly, Arlene stepped forward, Amber still clinging to the back of her shirt.

"Ah, what a beautiful creature!" Diego bowed to her, taking her hand and politely kissing it. "I hope you don't think anything more of that," his eyes flashed to Ale as he straightened up. "Just a show of courtesy…"

"Uh… sure!"

"Now, as I was saying… my boy here sees you like an older brother… said you would always make sure he was alright and safe."

Behind his father, Dyme had lowered his head and was blushing shyly as he felt Ale looking at him. "It's true… I probably wouldn't have got far if I didn't have you looking after me, Ale…" he offered honestly.

Ale felt his heart clench in warm gratitude and was about to reply when Diego drew his attention back again.

"Ale, I hope you don't mind me asking… but, where are your parents?"

Ale bit his lip and yet answered quickly and truthfully, "My father is dead. My mother and older brother, well, I have no idea where they are. My old neighbours say they went abroad when our house burnt down and… we got separated…"

"I'm sorry."

"Nah… I'm over it now. I've got all the family I need right here."

So I've heard. Seems you've even let my children become your siblings in my absence. So, as their father, I would like to ask you of one favour, Ale."

Turning tense, the man snapped his head to lock eyes with Diego again, and wasn't sure whether to be scared or hopeful.

"Stop calling me Mr Van Tyko, and start calling me Dad."

The reaction was so priceless, it had Dyme and Denise in stitches.

By the time Ale's gaping mouth had made anything audible, Diego had given out a loud booming laugh and growled, "C'mere, son!" before giving him such an enormous hug that his feet left the ground.

Even Amber couldn't stay wary for long and laughed as she watched her Dad frozen in surprise as he was lifted off the ground and hugged.

Hearing the young voice joining in with the sounds of mirth, Diego let Ale down to click his spine back into place, and crouched so he was at Amber's level.

"And you must be young Amber…" he smiled calmly, eyes brimming with gentle affection. Amber looked like she was about to hide behind her mother again, but eventually took a step forward and gave a polite curtsey, answering with a timid, "Yes..."

"I thought so. My son has told me a lot about you. He didn't tell me how pretty you were though."

Amber blushed and did step back and hide behind her mother's legs, but not through fear – she was shyer than anything else.

Straightening back up slowly so he was towering over everyone all over again, Diego wiped his brow and said, "Wow… now I feel really old… I've just gained a son and it seems I already have a granddaughter! Next thing you know, I'll be back in a home!"

Dyme's face instantly fell at that – the last time his father had been in a 'home', it was to convince him that his son was dead and would never come back as the man kept seeing him everywhere after he lost his heart. The treatments had worked far too well, and by the time 'Dyme' was capable of freely visiting his father, he had almost had his newly acquired heart smashed as his own father told him to go away and stop harassing him. He had dismissed his real son as another illusion caused by the longing for him to be alive.

Sensing his words had made Dyme upset, Diego promptly turned and patted him on the back.

"Relax – I have no plans to be leaving you or your sister any time soon," the grizzly male drew Dyme closer to him. "Not after I just found you again."

"He's right, Dyme… don't be sad," Imogen seized her chance and slinked over, putting on an encouraging smile.

The youth gave a weak smile in return then thanked her. She seemed to swell with pride at this and watching this, Arlene bit her lip. Did Dyme just realise what he'd done there?

Unaware of the atmosphere about them, Diego cleared his throat thickly and said, "Well, hadn't we best vacate the area before poor Jared is overwhelmed by angry fans?"

"Poor Jared, my butt!" Denise snorted. "He'll be alright! Hell, we pay him enough, it's about time he actually did some work around here."

Their joint laughter was cut short as a chorus of squeals shouted 'There they are! Sign my CD pleeeease! I'm, like, your greatest fan!"

"Time to go," Dyme squeaked weakly.

___________________________________

They all hung out at the siblings' house until 8pm, when Ale and Arlene excused themselves with the fact Amber had school the next morning, and was already very tired. Ale had refused to leave, however, until Dyme promised they'd have a guy's night out the following Friday. Imogen left a lot later at around 11pm, by which time Denise was about ready to crash on the floor if she couldn't make it to her bed within the next few seconds. Her father was already sleeping in Dyme's room, whilst her brother was cleaning the couch to make his own bed.

"Some welcome back, huh?" she yawned as she passed the lounge on her way towards the stairs. Dyme just nodded sleepily and mumbled, "Yep… it's nice to know we're missed."

"Hmmmm… well, I'm done. See you in the morning, bro…"

"Night…"

He heard her footsteps ascending the stairs steadily and slowly as she fought to stay awake long enough to make it to her room. She seemed to make it to bed without incident though, as the next thing he heard was the sound of the soft mattress shifting a little as she clambered into bed. Rubbing a sleepy eye as he fetched the spare pillows from a cupboard under the stairs, he yawned: he was pretty tired too, but was content. It really had made him smile, talking with Ale and the girls again… it was just so tiring though…

He found the pillows and their cases and was about to carry them to the living room to finish making his temporary bed, when something was pushed through the letterbox in the front door at the end of the hallway.

Blinking, he quickly put the pillows down on the floor then observed the folded paper lying on the floor, almost warily as if he expected it to suddenly pounce and attack him.

Shaking himself out of it, he walked over and bent down, picking it up and unfolding it.

A cherry petal fell out of it.

His eyes widened and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable, so walked back into the light of the living room, reading it was he walked.

_'May I have a private glass of water tomorrow at 10:00 in the park?'_

To anyone unfamiliar with Dyme's brief three years without a heart, this message would have been very confusing, maybe even amusing. However, Dyme knew fully what this sentence was asking. Back when he was working alongside 'Axel', a 'glass of water' was code-speak for 'a chat with Demyx.' The sender of this note wanted to talk with him in the park tomorrow morning, and the cherry petal confirmed the sender was someone Dyme was not comfortable with talking to at all.

Rubbing his forehead as he pondered what to do, he sat down on his half-made bed and bit his lip. It should have been an easy answer: he'd rather hand over his music career and all his money than talk to the scumbag, let alone talk alone with him: who knew what Lumaria would do? He'd already beaten the fight out of Arlene, something that seven years ago would have been unbelievable.

And yet, he still felt some kind of motive driving him into going all the same: why? Maybe his dormant aggressive side secretly wanted to meet with him so he could get revenge for all the pain he put Arlene through. But it wasn't in his nature to feel so inclined to form a fist…

Then again, having a heart had changed him. Even if no one else had noticed it, he still knew he had changed – he was more confident, more protective of those close to him.

Maybe Lumaria wanted to come clean and announce he would leave Ale and Arlene alone.

But why tell Dyme and not them?

A casual chat… just asking how he was?

_Yeah right Dyme. And there goes a flock of pigs flying past the window. Get real._

"Dyme?"

Flinching, he hastily stuffed the letter into his pocket and jumped to his feet, spinning to face the doorway, where his father stood in a dressing gown and pyjamas.

"Something wrong? You look a little flushed and I thought I heard the letterbox open…"

"N…no that was just me tripping over something when I got the pillows. I'm fine..." Dyme insisted quietly, trying to act casual. His father stepped a little further into the room, not convinced.

"Oh? You certainly don't sound fine to me. I may not have been around for the last few years, but that doesn't mean I can't still spot when my kids are troubled by something."

Giving a nervous giggle, Dyme averted his gaze and waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing, really! I... I just felt kinda ill for a sec, but I'm fine now."

"Jet lag maybe? You never were very comfortable with air travel. You preferred boats…"

"Could be."

"Well, are you sure you're okay?"

"Daaad," Dyme blushed. "I'm fine! Seriously… I know you missed out on a heck of a lot of parenting, but I'm not completely helpless."

Diego sighed and put his hands on his hips, shaking his head and smiling sadly.

"Heh, I'm sorry, son. I just forget that you two did a lot of growing up while I was ill. You know, when you told me about Ale, I admit, I was scared you didn't need me anymore… but I still love you guys, and I'm not going to leave you alone ever again. So, if there is something you want to talk about, just know I'm here."

Dyme felt beads of sweat form on his forehead: had his father just read his thoughts? How did he know he had something on his mind?

Diego didn't seem to notice Dyme's sudden discomfort though, and turned to go back upstairs, waving, "Good night, son. Sleep well and don't stay up too late."

"Uh… you too!"

He waited until he heard his bedroom door close, then slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew the letter, biting his lip.

He read it over three more times, debating it each time for around five minutes, before folding it very neatly into quarters and, once checking no one was watching, carefully placed it into his bag.

He didn't sleep a wink all night.

________________________________

"Nggg… Ale… no."

"Oh come on…" he whined, pouting in the dark.

"I'm not in the mood… now let me sleep."

He stopped running his fingers down her back and reluctantly removed his hands from around her. She rolled over and pulled the covers further over her head, facing away from him.

This gesture quite hurt him and frowning in rejection, he whispered, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

She heaved an immensely heavy sigh and replied, "No. It's not you. Just go back to sleep."

He watched the lump under the covers for a short while with a face etched with concern, then sat up and pulled them off, much to her protest.

"Look, I won't be able to relax until I find out what's eating you!" he hissed, though not unkindly as she snatched the sheets and dove under them again.

She just ignored him and shifted a little under the covers. He stared at her, trying to think, then it hit him.

"It's Lumaria, isn't it?"

"Ale. Drop it, okay? Just fucking drop it."

"I knew it! You're still worried about what he said, aren't you? Shit, Arly. Why won't you tell me what he said?"

"I said to fucking drop it, Ale!" she finally rolled over and glared at him with a pair of angry green eyes. He knew he should have backed off at this point, but it was paining him so much, wondering what poison that scumbag had poured into her ear.

"Arlene, tell me. What. Did. He. Say."

"For fuck's sake!"

"Keep your voice down…" Ale hissed. "You'll wake Amber."

"I would if you just shut up and stopped talking about it!"

"I will once you tell me what he said!"

"You are this close, Ale. This fucking close-"

Realising he was now one word away from being kicked out of the bed and being thrown into an awkward domestic war, Ale glared but shut his mouth. He spent a long minute thinking carefully before he opened it again.

"Look. I'm just worried about you. I won't force you to spill, but… god I wish I knew what was wrong so I could stop it. It's obviously tearing you up… I can't stand seeing you like this…"

She rolled back over to face him, her glare softening, but she still flushed red with anger.

"Ale… I…" she bit her lip then sighed before finishing. "I will tell you. But right now, I need time and space…"

He nodded in understanding and slowly eased himself back down into the bed, staring up at the ceiling restlessly.

A long silence passed. Then, quietly, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one that should be apologising."

__________________________________________

It was another very bright sunny day. Morning sunlight shone gently through the leaves of the trees in the town centre park. The high street was already buzzing with activity as the morning rush hour traffic built up in the industrial sector and with some vague fondness, Dyme wondered if Ale and Arlene were caught up in the traffic on their way to work – Amber would already be at school. Maybe he'd pop over in the afternoon and catch up with them.

Denise had gone over to Imogen's place, and his father was determined to explore the house a little more – bless him: such a big kid at heart.

He sighed and shivered a little, leaning against the thick trunk of an elder tree, despite it being very warm and his sleeveless hoodie keeping him at a comfortable temperature: he was so nervous. He still wasn't sure if he should be doing this.

Checking his watch to give himself a distraction, he exhaled heavily then put both hands in his pockets, glancing around to see if he could spot Lumaria. It was 10:02. What was keeping him?

Shivering again in nerves, he was starting to think maybe he should just forget it and go back home when suddenly he felt a hand clamp firmly on his shoulder and twitching in fright, he turned his head.

Lumaria smiled back.

"Well, hello! Long time no see! My, you've grown taller…. You're a lot thinner than I remember too," the older man grinned pleasantly, then upon noticing Dyme's shaking, frowned and said, "What's wrong? Don't you trust me?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, you must trust me at least a little to have even come here today."

Dyme couldn't think of an answer to that so just shrugged himself away from Lumaria's grip and pulled away from the tree, rubbing his arms tensely.

"What do you want?"

"A chat."

"I gathered that. Spill or get out of my face."

"Dyme, Dyme, Dyme! What's this I detect!? Have you gone and grown a spine in the last five years?" Lumaria frowned as if very surprised, his smirk ever-present. Dyme ground his teeth together but knew better than to rise to the bait. He couldn't hide his rattled tension though and Lumaria crept closer to him, whispering in his ear, "You know, you're starting to become as irritatingly loyal as your beloved 'brother'."

Dyme was struggling to keep in control and just clenched his eyes shut, swallowing before announcing hoarsely, "At least Ale isn't a woman-beater who doesn't know the difference between love and assault."

The grip on his shoulder tightened. He'd riled him.

"Incidentally," Dyme managed a small smile, enjoying the brief power he had in making Lumaria angry. "I'm sure you've heard about their daughter? Such a sweet, loving kid… living proof that Ale was always the better man that Arlene deserved."

He gave a brief chuckle then choked a little as he felt the hand on his shoulder latch around his throat and push him up against the tree, the bark scratching his cheek a little.

"Hurt me all you want! God knows I'm used to being the punch bag! It'll just prove you're obsessed with having everything your way and are incapable of accepting no as an answer!" he laughed again, despite the pain he was in.

Lumaria was scowling darkly, but he dropped him, letting him stagger a little against the tree. "You know, Dyme. I think I preferred you as a snivelling coward who could barely stick up for himself let alone anyone else."

Coughing a little, but still smiling, Dyme rubbed the scratch and said cockily, "Oh, I have you to thank for getting stronger. I couldn't bear to sit back and watch jerks like you wreck my friends' lives. I toughened up for their sakes. So thank you, Lumaria. Thank you ever so much for my great life!"

Growling in anger, the taller male lashed out and hooked him in the jaw, sending him reeling. Before he could recover, he grasped the material of the hoodie under his chin and lifted him bodily, practically spitting in his face, "You won't be so smug once I've finished with that insufferable idiot and his whore!"

"She's not a whore, you sick bastard…" Dyme coughed, his cocky tone gone and now dripping with disgust.

"Believe what you want, the fact remains she ran off with that imbecile and had his child. She was mine and as far as I'm concerned, she still is… and this is where I need you," Lumaria's snarl suddenly became a controlled growl, and his eyes sparked slightly in impatience. Dyme suddenly felt very uncomfortable but forced himself to ask what he meant.

Pleased he'd regained control and was actually starting to intimidate the youth, the older male lowered Dyme back onto the ground, but still kept a tight hold on his hoodie. Leaning forward, he let his unpleasant grin come crawling back onto his face, then said very slowly, as if talking to an idiot child, "I want you to go straight to Arlene. Not Ale. Not your sister. Not your father. Not even that black bitch."

Dyme growled in hatred at the way he said 'black bitch', as if Imogen was something stuck on the bottom of his shoe. However, before he could retort, Lumaria continued.

"Just go find Arlene. Tell her, she has one month. Starting today."

"One month?" Dyme turned pale. "One month for what?"

"Oh, she knows. Just tell her that if she doesn't do it within the month, I'll take matters into my own hands."

"You… what are you going to do to her?"

"Nothing to concern your tiny little brain over," Lumaria chuckled in a patronising way, finally releasing Dyme and watching with some amusement as the youth stumbled back a little fearfully, frowning in confusion. He could see behind those flickering eyes what the boy was thinking, and calmly added, "And if you don't tell her, or you tell anyone else, like the police for example, 'accidents' may happen…"

"Accidents? Are you threatening me?"

"No," Lumaria broke of coolly, idly scratching his head in disinterest. "I'm just saying it'd be an awful shame should your family have a dreadful accident just because someone couldn't keep their famous mouth shut…"

Dyme's face was now stark white except the tiny red cut in his cheek. His shaking had now reached almost unhealthy heights and he suddenly felt sick.

"You know what you must do?"

He could barely manage a nod. Satisfied, Lumaria strode over to him and patted him on the shoulder fondly, throwing him a wink and a sickeningly smug, "Good boy. I knew I could count on you. Now run along and clean yourself up: after all, what would your fans say if they found that adorable little face of yours got injured? Hmmm?"

Just to add to the ridicule, he pinched Dyme's cheek, making the scratch worse and making him grunt in pain as his face was pulled closer. "Nice talking to you, we should do it again some time."

Dyme felt the fingers leave his face and when he finally forced himself to open his tearful eyes again, he found he was alone in the park.

Leaning heavily against the tree, he looked up at the sunlight shining through the leaves. It stung his watery-eyes, but it was the only thing keeping him thinking reasonably, almost as if it had hypnotised him.

The sun was constant. Even when night fell, somewhere else, the sun would be shining.

A man named Axel had often remarked how the sun was always there to give warmth and life to everything it touched. A man named Demyx had often listened to him, and often thought of Axel as a good mortal embodiment of the sun: warm, supportive… just so full of life.

But now he looked harder, Dyme could clearly see an ominous grey rain cloud starting to drift across the sun shining down on him, and the streets and parks were momentarily plunged into dim desolation, before the cloud wisped away and let the light shine through again, almost as if it had been just a fleeting nightmare On the horizon, however, an army of similar grey clouds were starting to form, and far off, there was a low rumble of thunder.

Something in his chest tightened and he realised he was shivering harder than he had been previously.

__________________________________

_There he stood: the immense rift before him spilling azure light through a silvery fog that swirled gracefully about in a localised orb; his shadow stretched out behind him, as if symbolising the darkness he would leave behind once he took those seemingly endless steps towards it. He knew the fear and apprehension he felt was entirely false, and would remain so until he stepped into the blue void, but he trembled at the thought of entering the unknown._

_And so he stood, quivering and alone in the lonely alleyway. His future ahead of him, his past behind him. Here he was, ensnared in the comfort of the present, not wanting to delve ahead, but not wanting to be left behind. So utterly lost and confounded by an obstacle he couldn't even begin to explain._

_He stood for what seemed an eternity, just staring at the beautiful and yet somewhat terrifying rift before him._

_He wished he'd been able to say one last goodbye to the other two: Roxas had been one of the first to disappear, and Axel had slunk off alone after that. He didn't want to find him though: he was probably mourning knowing he'd never see Roxas again. He didn't blame him: seeing the boy give them both one last parting smile before he stepped almost as if in slow motion into the rift until he was swallowed completely... it had a sense of finality about it that made them both feel lumps in their throats. Despite how much he'd tried to hide it, Axel had cried. Not loudly, not emotionally. Just one tiny little tear running down his cheek that only he'd noticed._

_And now it was his turn. He'd felt the portal home calling him, leading him to this desolate little alleyway, far away from where the remaining nobodies stood waiting on their home worlds._

_He slowly reached up and put one hand on his chest, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He's miss them. All of them. He'd miss Axel and Roxas the most though. All the fun, all the laughter, all the tears, all the fights, all the jokes, all the good times, all the bad times…_

_"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to actually go home?"_

_Whirling around, he opened his eyes. His gaze fell upon Axel, who stood, eyes shining in sad tears._

_"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were ya, little bro?" he asked, voice cracking but that sad smile trying and failing to mask the full extent of his sorrow._

_The youth couldn't take it anymore. Crumbling into tears, he ran into Axel's arms and hugged him tightly, sniffing, "I'm going to miss you so much…"_

_"I'm going to miss you too, Dem… It… it's gonna take me a while to get used to life without you and Roxas… maybe another twenty years or so…"_

_"I don't want to never see you again… you were the best big brother I ever had…"_

_"I was the only big brother you ever had…" Axel gave tiny laugh, but it came out more as a soft choke. "But you've got a great dad and big sister waiting for you out there… they're all the family you need… I was just the temporary foster sibling at best… and hell, I wasn't even a very good brother a lot of times…"_

_"To me, you were the best I'll ever have… I-I'm never going to forget you…"_

_"Shhhhh, it's okay. You know, the longer you stay here, the harder it'll be for both of us… come on, Dem… it's time."_

_Limply pulling away, the crying youth turned and faced back into the misty opening. The light spilling out of it had intensified and seemed to be swirling around him, beckoning him as if to say 'It's time to come home, Dyme'._

_Taking a long shaky breath, he forced his feet to start walking, approaching the shimmering mass of energy, leaving the tall figure of his adopted big brother behind him. The white light seemed to wrap itself about him, like wings of pure welcome, and the closer he got, the stronger he found his resolve. He could now feel he was on the very edge: standing on the boundary of his world and this, swaying atop the void._

_Turning back, he realised he was so far into the light, he could only make out the blurred shadow of Axel, stood watching proudly. A sparkling drop of water shone as it fell from the man's face and vanished in the light._

_Giving a feeble but sincere smile, Demyx felt his own eyes welling up and closed them, letting them fall freely before whispering, "Thank you."_

_And with a solitary breath, he was gone._

_The light dimmed, Demyx's non-life with it. Axel kept his gaze on it for as long as he could manage before he was forced to look away. It was too painful._

_He made to begin the slow, sad walk back to the base of Memory Skyscraper to wait on his own portal home… alone. Maybe having a heart wasn't the best solution if he could truly feel the full loneliness without those two,_

_He'd taken only two steps when suddenly he felt a cold breeze rush past him, making him pause. The breeze continued to swirl about him, blowing against him, almost as if it was trying to stop him leaving._

_The last of his tears were blown away and frowning in confusion, he looked over his shoulder to where he guessed the rift would be sealing, just like it had done after Roxas._

_If anything, it was larger than before._

_All of a sudden, Axel felt the strangest of sensations in his chest: it wasn't painful, but at the same time, it made him gasp and clutch his torso in panic. The breeze increased in power and it whipped him around to face the portal._

_In his mind, images suddenly burnt vividly, like a film reel gone out of control. Something so... familiar… was calling him._

_Gazing into the shining depths, he finally understood._

_"Dem…" he whispered, before starting to walk quickly towards the hole. "Dem! Wait up! Wait!"_

_There was no immediate answer, but eventually a soft voice echoed, "Axel?"_

_"Dem, I'm coming with!"_

_"What?! No, you can't! What about your family!? You don't belong in my world!"_

_Grinning from ear to ear with a hopeless grin, Axel broke into a run, the breeze racing beside him. "Apparently I do! We were both from the same place, lil bro!"_

_"What!?" another faint cry, but this time in disbelieving joy. "We are?! How do you know!?"_

_"Something just hit me where my heart was, and that's a good enough excuse for me! Wait up for me!"_

_"I… I can't…" the voice echoed back sadly. "I'm already on my way… but I will find you. I promise!"_

_Axel nodded, still smiling as if he was about to burst, before he paused on the edge of the void, held his breath and let himself fall into it blissfully._

_The last conscious thought he had under the name of Axel was 'I promise too. I'll find you. Count on it.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey, Ricky, can you keep an eye on the photocopier for me, I just gotta take this call."

"Sure, no problemo."

"Thanks…"

Making her way over to her desk, Arlene sat down in her office chair and spun it around, picking up the phone in the process.

"Hello, Lytan and Son's, how may I help you?"

"_Arlene_?"

Her professional cooing faltered and she found herself looking over her shoulder to where her office assistant Ricky was still immersed in watching the copies come out of the copier. Once sure he wouldn't eavesdrop, she lowered her voice and said quietly, "Dyme, do you mind, I'm at work right now!"

"_I know but… I need to talk to you…. Privately_…"

"We can talk now."

"_No. Arlene. Listen… please… we need to talk someplace where no-one will hear us… just you and me_."

"Um, Dyme… I'm a married woman, that's gonna look kinda suspicious-"

"_God dammit Arly Please! This is a life or death situation_!"

She felt the back of her neck tingling and lowering her voice even more, she said firmly, "What do you mean by that?"

There were a few distorted breaths from the other end: whatever this was about had Dyme spooked to no end.

"_Please, I have to tell you something… if… if I don't tell you… o-or if anyone else finds out about this, something awful will happen to m-my family_."

That did it. The poor guy was in tears and sounded on the edge of a severe panic attack. Arlene's blood ran cold and sub-consciously rubbing her arm nervously, she realised something seriously bad was up. Before she could press him for an explanation, he choked, "_Straight after work, meet me in the graveyard, okay? Please! Be there_!"

The line went dead.

She didn't hang up. Instead, she sat numbly, the receiver hanging limply in her palm. Ricky finished picking up all the copies and deposited them on her desk.

"Well, that's this lot done. They just need… Urm… Arlene? Are you okay?"

She continued to stare dead ahead for a while, then twitched as if only just realising he was even there. Fumbling a little, she picked up the pile and began hurriedly signing them, mumbling, "I… I'm not sure. I'll be fine. Go get me a coffee, that'll take my mind off things."

"Yes ma'am!" the young man scampered off to fetch the drink, leaving her trying to distract herself with paperwork, yet knowing that would be impossible.

She had a bad feeling about Dyme's call. Not just a tiny sense of niggling fear. Oh who was she kidding? It terrified her. Dyme certainly sounded close to hysterics – it must be awful. What had he said again? Something about there being a risk to his family? Well, that definitely gave him a reason to be hysterical, but why him? Why her?

She was highly tempted to call Ale, but found her finger hovering over the dial pad, before letting it return to her side, and sighing she put the receiver down finally.

No. She couldn't rely of him all the time. And Dyme had also mentioned this matter had to be kept at the utmost secrecy.

Groaning, she put her head in her hands, trying to think what could possibly be lurking up ahead.

In the distance, a low growl of thunder rumbled through the air.

__________________________________________

AN: Don't own KH or it's characters.

I do own Amber, Denise, Diego, Jared and Imogen.


	4. Spiralling

It was 3pm when Ale got out of his car and made to open the front door to the house, expecting it to be unlocked due to Arlene already getting home for a lunch break. However, to his mild confusion and general surprise, the door did not budge when he tried the handle, and he was forced to bring out his own keys to gain entry.

"Arly?" he called as he shut the door behind him and threw his jacket over the banister of the stairs. He got no answer. He made his way into the kitchen, but found no sign of the plates and mugs that would usually be on the side when she ate her lunch here.

Behind him, he heard the rhythmic beeping that often announced there were unread messages on the phone. Pulling out of the room and approaching the phone in the lounge, he saw there had been 3 messages wanting his attention.

"_Hi sweetie, it's me,"_ Arlene's voice came through the recording. "_Listen, I'm gonna be a bit late home from the office this afternoon, I have an appointment which can't be cancelled. You know how stressy these business men get if they aren't seen at the earliest possible convenience. Sorry about the door being locked too, but Harold wanted me working through my lunch hours to make up for the time I missed last month, so I'm not able to come home until this appointment is finished. I should be back by 7, but until then you're gonna have to make dinner. Tell Amber I love her and make sure she's eaten something by the time I get back. Okay, babe? Sorry about this. Bye_!"

The next message was considerably shorter, as if it was just an afterthought.

"_Oh, it's me again. Could you do the food shopping for me while I'm still at work? We're low on pretty much everything. Thaaanks! Bye_!"

Ale groaned – he hated going shopping, and food shopping was just the worst. He'd always pick up the wrong brand, or manage to get the only out-of-date milk on the shelf. To distract himself from the unpleasant reminders, he turned his attention back to the answer phone and listened to the third message.

"_Hey Ale? It's Deni. Listen, don't want to alarm you or anything, but Dyme hasn't contacted us since he left at around 9:30 this morning, and we're starting to worry. Have you guys heard from him today? Please ring back A.S.A.P, 'kay? Cheers."_

Ale frowned: that was very worrying. It wasn't like Dyme to just wander off for hours without calling to ensure everyone he was okay. Erasing the messages, he picked up the phone and quickly dialled Denise and Dyme's house.

It was picked up instantly after the first ring: obviously they were desperate to know if it was Dyme ringing to say he was okay.

"_Dyme_!?" Denise's voice came, sounding rather flustered.

"No, it's Ale… still no sign of him?"

She breathed a heavy sigh of disappointment and answered, "_No. Guess you haven't heard from him either today? I thought if anyone would know where he'd gotten to, it'd be you two."_

_"_Well, I know I haven't seen him. Not sure about Arlene, but I doubt it."

"_Can you ask her anyway? I don't have her work number, and I don't want to keep on the phone too much in case he tries to call_."

"Sure thing Deni. I'm sure he's just lost in his little daydreams again and hasn't noticed the time. He's a tough kid," Ale mumbled reassuringly. She gave yet another loud sigh and a quiet, "_I know. Well, thanks anyway…"_

The line went dead as she put the phone down and resumed sitting next to it, staring at it as if willing it to ring.

At the other end, Ale slowly put the receiver down, pondering to himself what would cause Dyme to be absent for so long. Composing maybe? He often was very distracted and wandered around as if sleepwalking when he got a sudden barrage of inspiration. Maybe he got cornered by a gaggle of fans… or muggers…

He shook himself. Think positive, Ale. Think positive. In fact, don't think about it. Think about driving over and picking Amber up before she gets scared without you there waiting.

It turned out he was wise to focus more on Amber. When he entered the school building to pick her up from the hall where all the six year-olds and under had to wait together until someone came to collect them, he found two teachers crouching next to her chair, trying to comfort her as she buried her face in her lap.

"Amber? What's wrong, sweetie?" he jogged over to her. She didn't even acknowledge he was there and just kept on crying. The older of the two teachers straightened up and whispered, "She's been like this ever since afternoon break… she won't tell us what's wrong though… It's very unusual of her to be so sad… is anything happening at home that might be upsetting her?"

"No, not that I can think of. Her mother did have a panic attack a month or so back, but aside from that it's been absolutely fine… hell, her uncle and aunt came back from a long trip yesterday and she's been all smiles since then…" he turned his attention back to Amber and knelt to her level, gently stroking her hair and cooing, "What's the matter, sunshine? Eh? What happened?"

"I think she might just be very tired…" the younger teacher mumbled, straightening up and letting Ale scoop her up into his arm, letting her sob into his shoulder.

"I'll make sure she gets an early night…" Ale nodded as he walked away with her, past the gaping children who could never get over how tall he was. "Poor baby… Daddy's got ya… it's alright, Amby… Daddy's here."

"Dad-d-dee they w-were me-he-heeeen!" the weeping child just about made a legible sentence between sobs and hiccups.

"Shhhhhh… It's alright…" he hushed soothingly as he carried her out the building and towards the car, unlocking it from a distance then opening the front passenger door and belting her into it, despite how badly she tried clinging to his shirt.

He didn't leave her just yet though and still leaning over her, he buttoned up her jacket to stop her getting cold, then crouched by the side of the car so his head was again near her level.

"Calm down, baby… everything's gonna be alright…" he whispered, taking both her tear-sodden hands in his own and rubbing his thumbs over her fingers gently to soothe her. She was still bawling though, and despite knowing she couldn't help it, Ale found himself getting frustrated at the noise. "Shhhhhh…I can't understand you until you stop crying, baby… can you do that for Daddy?"

She nodded though she was still crying loudly. He gave her a weak encouraging smile and put an arm around her shoulders, stroking her hair and constantly whispering, "My poor baby… shhhhhh, I'm here, baby… shhhhhhhh…"

After ten minutes of this, she had been reduced to strobic breaths and the odd choke of tears amidst violent hiccupping, and Ale had gotten into the driver's seat to take her home.

As he pulled out of the parking space, he kept one hand on her head to let her know he was there for her.

"You alright now, Amby?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, sniffing with a croaky voice.

"Can you tell me what happened to make you so sad?"

The girl gave another tiny sob but suddenly blurted out angrily, "There was this new boy in class and I went to say hello to him and he made fun of my hair. So I told him off and shoved him and he shoved me, then I shouted at him then he bit me!"

"Whoa, whoa… let me get this straight… okay, so this boy made fun of you…"

"Well, I think he was… he called me 'Ginger' and was laughing and I've heard orange-haired people are sometimes called ginger by nasty people."

Ale couldn't argue with that – before he was even in his teens, he'd been classed as 'ginger'. At around twelve, his hair had begun to darken into an 'almost' brown. In fact it was only when he lost his heart that his hair was turned deep crimson. Now it had reverted back to brown with a reddish tint. As a child, he'd been bullied remorselessly, so he had to toughen up a little. His older brother had only been too happy to help encourage him to start boxing, and after that, none of the kids dared go near him. It was nice in some ways but lonely at times.

"Well, I'm not saying what he did was very nice, in fact it wasn't very nice at all, but you really shouldn't have shoved him, Amber," he sighed, stopping at the roundabout to let another car pass. "You should have gone straight to a teacher."

"But he bit me!" Amber cried out in protest.

"Yes, but he wouldn't have bitten you if you hadn't shoved him."

"But… but he was nasty!"

"Still, you should have gone and told a teacher about him. They would have done all the telling off for you and you wouldn't have been bitten."

She looked so crushed that her own father was disappointed in what she did that she began to cry again.

He glanced over at her, confused, then asked, "What's wrong?"

"You don't care about me…" she wept again, crumbling and burying her face into her blouse.

"Hey! I DO care about you Amby! I would do anything for you! You're my little princess!" he insisted, debating whether to pull over and give her a comforting cuddle or to just get her home and settled. He went for the latter and turned off down their block. "Amber… I love you. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. But you've got to understand that what you did was wrong. I'm not telling you off. I'm just going to tell you what to do if he does it again. Now, I will call your teacher and tell her what happened-"

"Even that I hit him?" Amber looked frightened. Ale bit his lip, swallowed then replied firmly, "Yes. Even that. I will make sure you do not get in trouble, but if it happens again, you WILL get in trouble, not just from your teacher, but from me and Mommy too. Do you understand me, Amber?"

The girl just creased up and cried again, wailing, "You hate me! Hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE!"

"No I don't. Stop being silly Amber, or I will get angry…"

She carried on crying as they reversed up the drive, then as soon as the car had stopped she undid her belt threw open her door then suddenly ran from the car, fleeing down the street wailing. Ale swore and copied her, tearing away from the car and chasing her. He caught her just as she was about to cross a busy road and practically hauled her off her feet and into his arms, kicking and screaming as he carried her back to the house, rambling, "Don't do that ever again Amber. I'm serious. Shhh… shoot, please just don't do that ever again… now calm down… I'm not gonna hurt you. Just… DON'T."

She kept screaming and protesting and crying and wailing and shrieking and struggling and cawing and bawling, even when her father took her up to the bathroom, put her tear stained clothes in the washing machine then gave her a bath. She was still shaking and sobbing when he dried her off, pulled on some cooler clothes and gave her a long hug, whispering words of comfort in her ear, though she could hardly hear them over her own noise. By the time he'd made the call to her school reporting the incident, she had locked herself in her room, head under her pillows and refusing to see him.

Realising he still had to ring Arlene AND do the food shopping, Ale decided he couldn't take Amber with him to the shop as he'd originally planned, so rang Imogen to ask her to baby sit for just a couple of hours – he'd have usually asked Denise or Dyme, but he figured Denise would not want to baby sit when she was still wondering where under the sun her brother had gotten to. Once Imogen had assured him she was on her way, he then dialled Arlene's work number, hoping he wasn't interrupting a meeting or anything.

"_Hello, Lytan and Son's, this is Ricky Pumnar speaking, how may I assist you_?"

"Uh… yeah, this is Arlene's husband… can I speak to her please?"

"_Oh… well, she's just gone to get a coffee but I can take a message if you like, sir_."

"Um… well, just tell her if she's seen Dyme anywhere today, she needs to get in contact with Denise."

"_Uhhh…"_

"It'll make sense to her, don't worry about it."

"_Well, I'll pass that on to her, no worries, sir."_

"Thanks."

"_No problem, sir. Have a nice day_."

Putting the phone down, Ale sighed and decided to have another crack at getting Amber to socialise again. He made his way up the stairs and knocked quietly on her door.

"Go away!" a muffled shriek came back, with the noise of what sounded like a pillow hitting the door.

"Amber… sweetie… please let me in…"

"No! Go AWAY!"

"Please Amby...? I did it because I love you! I didn't want you getting hurt or in trouble!"

"Go AWAAAAY! GO!"

"I'm not going to just go away. I want you to let me in so I can give you big old kiss and tell you how special you are and that whatever you do, I'll still love you."

"You're lying. You just want to come in to be mean."

"I am a big old meanie, Amber. But not to you. Please… let Daddy in?"

"No…I want Mommy. Not Daddy."

"Well, Mommy isn't going to be back for a while now, so I'm afraid Daddy is all you have. Well, until Ms Ridley comes at any rate…"

"….. Ms Ridley's coming?" a tiny hopeful mumbled came.

"Yeah! Daddy felt so bad for making you cry, he wanted her to come over as a nice 'Daddy's sorry' present. But unless you let me in, she won't come…"

There was a long pause, then finally the door opened and Amber stood hiccupping and still very tearful, but at least not shrieking at him anymore. Ale gave her a sheepish smile, then knelt so they were both face-to-face, then he lowered his head shamefully and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Amby. I've been a silly old Daddy today. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted you to be happy, but it went all wrong, I guess."

She gazed at him, as if wondering if he was being truthful or not, before reaching out and patting his head.

"Silly Daddy," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "For a grown-up you are very silly… but you're MY silly, so that's okay, I think."

She giggled, though she still seemed very wary of him, he looked up and gave a forced laugh. He could see she still wasn't comfortable around him though, but knew this was better than nothing. "Can I have a hug?" he asked, opening his arms. She obliged him.

Downstairs the doorbell rang and letting her go Ale got to his feet and said, "That'll be Imogen… right, well, I've got to go get some food, Princess. I tell you what, will getting a chocolate bar make you happy again?"

"Yes!" she jumped up and down excitedly as they went downstairs.

"Good. Well, just keep it secret from Mommy, okay? She doesn't like you having too much sugar, but I think you need some right now… ah, Imogen, thanks for coming! Sorry it's such short notice!"

"Nah, it's fine. I needed something else to do besides sit at home and worry about Dyme," the dark-skinned woman stepped through the front door and greeted Amber with a high five.

"Oh yeah… um… is it true you… well… have a thing for the guy?" Ale mumbled, not sure how to ask.

Imogen just gave him a brief knowing smile before shooing him away to get on with the food shopping.

___________________________

It was around 5:48pm.

The grey clouds that had been prowling the horizon since the morning had now completely swamped the sky and very fine spots of rain were starting to fall. The stone graves were absolutely freezing to the touch, despite the fact that earlier they had been boiling as they absorbed the sun's summer glow.

Dyme hardly noticed all this though. He'd been sat on one of the larger headstones since 10:30am and had not budged. He was trembling in nerves. A part of him actually enjoyed the sensation – ten years since he'd got his heart back, and he was still enjoying the ability to be able to feel for real. But the rest of him felt sick, drained of all happiness. He jumped at the slightest noises and found himself cringing in fear every time he saw someone pass, as if terrified they'd spot him or hurt him.

He found in the last five hours he'd probably checked his watch more times than in all his life. He just wanted to get this over and done with, yet the closer it got to the end of Arlene's work day, the worse he felt. He couldn't do this.

No… he had to. His family were at stake. He knew exactly what Lumaria was capable of… and it made him feel sick to the stomach thinking what he would do to his dear sister and his beloved father… This just wasn't fair… getting your heart back was meant to have been the second chance, the freedom to live happily and be reunited with your loved ones, or even make new loved ones in Ale and Arlene's case. It wasn't meant to be like this. Living in fear and hate because one person just couldn't let go. Hell, if living with a heart meant being with your family but risking their lives, he'd gladly offer himself as lunch to a passing heartless.

But here he was, backed into a corner. He could either tell Arlene the odd message that would doubtlessly hurt her, or he could keep quiet and risk his whole family. Or he could call the police and end this prolonged suffering. Hell, they could easily arrest Lumaria within a day and all the suffering and torment would end. But… if they didn't manage to arrest him in time… oh god, his family.

Whatever he did, he would betray someone.

It was now starting to rain properly now, and absent-mindedly, he reached up to use his hood, but was stopped when a loud shout made him freeze in horror.

"Dyme? That you?"

No. No. No he couldn't be here. He'd find out and then Denise and his father would be in trouble and…

"Ale, what are you doing here?" he forced himself to answer, hopping off the gravestone and facing the man jogging over to him, looking both relieved and surprised.

"Shoot man, we were all wondering what had happened to you! Call your sister right now, she is worried sick."

"What are you doing here?" Dyme repeated a little more tensely. Ale raised an eyebrow but humoured him and answered, "Food shopping. The supermarket's just around the corner, but I thought I recognised you when I drove by, so I came to check. And thank God I did. Now call Denise and tell her you're okay. They all think you got hurt or something and… wait, is that a scratch on your cheek?" he frowned, peering closer to look Dyme in the face. The brunette looked away and just huffed, "Well, I'll call her. Now, I suppose you'd better get shopping."

Ale's frown became more pronounced and he asked carefully, "Dyme… is something wrong? You're acting very… defensive."

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Ale, just fuck off."

Highly taken back by the remark and also quite shocked Dyme had actually sworn at him, Ale was momentarily lost for words, but soon said insistently, "Trust me. You can tell me anything, you know. That's what brothers are for. To talk to. To support. Now tell me what's eating you."

"I…" Dyme turned back to face him, breath hitching. He really wanted to say something. Anything. To just let the information spill out of his mouth and to talk and talk until everything came out. But he knew that was not possible. "I can't. Listen: just go… okay? Tell Denise I'll be back soon… and… tell both Deni and Dad that I love them…"

"You can tell them that yourself," Ale folded his arms, suddenly looking very concerned. "Dyme. Talk to me. Tell me. There's something tearing you up, and I want to help you. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes but… I… I… well… you see… I… I…….. I'm sorry. I c-can't."

"You can."

"No! You don't understand! Please! For the sake of my family, just go! Pretend you never saw me here!"

"Dyme… tell me."

"I can't! I can't, I just can't!"

"Dyme?"

"Just go! Please, I'm begging you! You don't know what's at stake!"

"Okay, now you're scaring me."

"Ale. Please. Just. Fucking. Leave. Me. Alone."

"No, not like this. You're in damn hysterics. I'm not leaving you in this state."

Dyme gave up trying to get Ale to go and simply groaned bitterly, sliding to the floor and rocking backwards and forwards in a self-calming motion. Ale knelt next to him, looking so concerned.

"Please Dyme. Tell me what's wrong."

"EVERYTHING'S WRONG! Happy now?"

Ale just put a hand on his back and rubbed it slowly, not sure how to answer. He was about to press Dyme for an answer again when he heard bushes rustling to their left and glanced over.

Arlene stared back at him, looking as equally confused as he was.

"Ale?"

"Arly?"

Dyme looked up horrified, his tears now mingling with the rain. Ale looked slowly between him and his wife, then ground his teeth together.

"Either of you two care to explain what's going on here?" he asked, a hint of menace in his voice.

"Ale, it's not like that. Dyme asked me to come meet him here so we could talk about something," Arlene replied firmly, striding over to them and helping Dyme up while Ale got back on his feet.

"Talk about what may I ask? It'd better be important for you to lie to me and say you had an appointment."

"This is technically an appointment, so I didn't lie. Anyway, even I'm not sure what he wants to talk about. But he was desperate to make sure neither of us were followed…"

"I can't talk about it with anyone but Arlene," Dyme added, looking at Ale pleadingly. "Please, I'm not stupid. I won't do anything to her. I wouldn't ever betray either of you. But… all I can say is… if I don't tell Arlene and Arlene alone… something bad will happen."

Ale fixed him with a long, hard stare, then breathed, "Is this really a chat from you to her, or are you acting the delivery boy for someone else?"

Dyme twitched, then looked at both of them, his face turning pale. Finally he broke and gave a miserable 'yes'.

"And the person who told you to tell Arlene… he threatened to do something bad, didn't he?"

"………….. Yes."

Ale nodded then gave a bitter sigh.

"I don't like this one bit, but I'm not gonna force you to say anything else in front of me. But Dyme… if this message is from who I think it's from, you do realise he's just going to keep using you… don't you?"

Dyme nodded miserably and gave a choked, "Yeah… but I've got to do it… else… else he'll… he'll… he'll… oh!" he burst into tears and wailed, "It's not fair to chose between hurting people! I don't want any part of his work but he said… he said he'd hurt them and I don't want him to hurt them but then I'd have to hurt you guys and I don't want to do that either! I'm just so WEAK! I should have just called the police right away but I was so scared and I couldn't think!"

"Who will he hurt?" Ale asked quietly.

"Dyme… is this what you meant when you said… on the phone… about your family?" Arlene gasped suddenly.

"What?" Ale glanced up at her then to Dyme who had turned his back to them both and was leaning heavily against a tree, still shaking in tears. "Dyme… did that creep threaten to hurt Deni and your dad if you didn't do this?"

"I can't tell you or something awful will happen," was the only answer they got. But it was enough. Ale swore and put his hand over his mouth, eyes narrowing into a disgusted frown, whilst Arlene walked over and looped an arm around Dyme's shoulders, whispering, "Dammit Dyme… that utter bastard…"

"He can't get away with this… I'm calling the police," Ale mumbled, reaching to pick out his phone from his pocket, only to freeze when Dyme whirled around an screamed, "No! No! Please! That is the one thing you can't do!"

"Dyme, he's blackmailing you! God knows he already has 'assault' and 'harassment' to report him for, I can't just sit by and let him hurt more people, you especially."

"No! Please! For… for my family's sake… he… he said… I can't say. But just don't!"

"Dyme: if I call the police, they will get him before he can even set foot in your house. He thinks you're weak and stupid. He doesn't know you as well as we do. He thinks you'll just let him get away with it. We know that deep down you can do this. Show him you can't be bought by mere words. You can do this."

"Ale… I…" Dyme breathed deeply, his thoughts clashing and clawing at each other, fighting for control. He clutched his head and shook his head, groaning," No… I can't. I'm just a weak idiot who can't even fight…"

"Oh sorry, I thought Demyx was dead, I guess he's still in there somewhere," Ale remarked with a snort. "I apologise, I thought you were Dyme. Heard of him? He's a great guy: confident, optimistic, loves life, won't let anything keep him down. You should really meet him some day. Maybe he could teach you something."

Dyme glared at him bitterly, then straightened up and took a deep breath.

"I won't risk hurting my family. But I won't risk hurting you guys or Amber either."

"We know you won't," Arlene smiled kindly. "Look, let me drive you home in my car. You can tell me what that jerk said for you to tell me, then I'll take you home to Denise. She's really worried about you right now."

Dyme bit his lip then threw up his hands and announced, "Fuck it. I'll tell you now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. And once I've finished telling you, I'm gonna go home and ring the police."

"Dyme. Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Yes. Hell, maybe he will come for us, but I won't let him touch one hair on their heads," Dyme laughed hysterically. "He will hurt them over my dead body."

"Heh, I concur."

"As do I. We'll look out for you guys. No doubt about it."

"Thank you," Dyme nodded, then took a deep breath and turned to Arlene. "He told me to tell you 'you have one month, starting today'. If you don't do whatever he's talking about within the next month, he said he'd take matter's into his own hands."

She looked quite shocked by this and Ale asked her what it meant. She shivered then answered miserably, "I was afraid of this…"

"What does he mean by it? He said you'd understand what he meant, but I haven't a clue," Dyme sighed. Arlene hugged herself and cursed under her breath, then looked sadly up at her husband.

"He means I have one month to kick you and Amber out of my life and go back to him."

Dyme and Ale looked horrified by this and Ale's mouth opened and closed as if fighting to say something. Seeing he was shocked by this, Arlene sniffed miserably then finished. "I guess by 'taking matters into his own hands', he means if I don't do it, he will… and his way will probably extremely violent… Ale: I am going to tell you what he said to me that time at work. I'm sorry I shunned you out for so long."

"Um, do you guys want me to go-"

"No Dyme. I want you to hear this too," Arlene cut in, then turned back to Ale, croaking, "He said he wants us all to be happy for as long as we all shall live… and according to him, that's isn't going to be very long. He's planning to kill you and Amber, I'm sure of it."

"Oh… Arly… no…" Ale instinctively wrapped his arms around her and holding her tightly as if scared she'd just vanish. "So that was why you were so….. oh my god……… Arly why didn't you say something sooner? Oh………. Just…… oh Arly."

"Don't worry, Arlene…" Dyme said softly. "After tonight, he'll be out of our lives forever. We just need to tell the cops. He won't hurt anyone anymore."

"I know…" she mumbled strangely, voice wavering as she buried her face into Ale's top. "I wouldn't let him near my daughter even if my life depended on it anyway."

"I'll rip him to pieces if he ever did get near her," Ale added quietly.

"Me too," Dyme nodded. "As her second Daddy I won't slack in looking out for her. How dare he even think of hurting Amber? God it makes me furious just thinking about it!"

"Where is Amber right now?" Arlene suddenly asked, flinching in mild terror.

"I left her with Imogen at the house. She's perfectly safe."

"Are you sure?" Arlene looked ever-so-slightly doubtful. Ale nodded and said, "I'm sure."

"I think we should get back to our houses and I'll call the cops…" Dyme mumbled strangely, as if he couldn't believe they were actually going to do this: to end the nightmare. "I'M the one he's using. I want to be the one to stop this madness."

"You sure you're ready to do that?"

"I'll do anything to stop my family being hurt, and though I risk hurting them by doing this, I will do all I can to protect them until the police can nab him. He won't even know I've called them until they're at his door."

"Well, good luck, brother. We'll always be ready to support you, you know."

"I know. And boy am I grateful. Thanks for making me see the light, guys."

And with that, he pulled up his already wet hood and ran through the rain back home.

Watching him go, Arlene bit her lip then murmured, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I don't know. But he's got to do it. This can't go on. If I had known Lumaria had got his hands on Dyme and was forcing him to be his little stooge… dammit, I could have done something. I SHOULD have done something. Now his whole family is at risk because I just didn't see it coming."

"None of us saw it coming, Ale," Arlene replied. "And if anyone is to blame, it's me for being a fool and thinking he'd just let things sit."

"We're both fools. Ignorant, stupid fools."

"And here I thought ignorance was bliss. If that were the case, why aren't we the happiest fools to have ever lived?"

The stood in long contemplating silence for a few moments longer, then Ale sighed, "And after all this, I've still got shopping to do…"

"Forget it. I think we'll survive on leftover for another day. We'll go tomorrow night," Arlene replied with a sigh as well. "Come on… let's go home."

"We should have offered Dyme a lift."

"Yeah…"

"…… God why is everything just so… I dunno… just soooo… so… heavy?"

"I know what you mean," the blond mumbled as they walked back to the car park where they'd both parked outside the supermarket.

--------------------------------

By the time Dyme had made it home, he was drenched through and more than willing to call it a night. But he had business to attend to. It had to be done. He was determined to do it. To stop all the bad things happening. To stop this madman before he did anymore harm to anyone he loved.

He grasped the handle of the front door and pushed his way through. The sound of the door opening and closing drew his sister out of the lounge and with a delighted cry she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and squirming happily.

"Where on earth were you!?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm sorry sis, my phone was low on credit," Dyme replied in pretend guilt. Diego had now come down the stairs and was stood, arms folded disappointedly and eyes narrowed in demanding calmness.

"I'm sorry," the youth mumbled again, this time sincerely.

"You had your sister and me worried sick I hope you realise."

"I'm really sorry, Dad… but I'll explain later, right now I've got to call the police."

"The police? Why?" Diego frowned, but was interrupted when Denise gave a hysterical laugh and smiled, "There's a policeman in the kitchen. You can talk to him. We got so worried we called the cops to look for you. He was just leaving to go looking for you actually…"

She led him towards the kitchen and pushed it open, announcing, "It's alright, Officer, he came back!"

All the determination Dyme had entered with had just shrunk dramatically until it seemed to just fade from existence.

There, stood drinking a cup of tea, in his kitchen, in his house, in a police uniform, was Lumaria.

"Oh, well there you are, Miss," he smiled pleasantly, putting on a false voice oozing with sickening friendliness as Denise actually strode to stand next to him, letting him put a hand on her shoulder and share a hearty laugh. "Told you he'd come back soon."

Dyme was visibly shaking. That… that creep was in his house, touching his sister, masquerading as a police officer, and had won his families trust.

Seeing he was shaking, Denise frowned and said, "Are you alright Dyme? You look rather pale."

"What are you doing here?" he ignored her and asked in a very timid voice that he had hoped would come out at least a little bit threatening.

"Your sister was very concerned about you, so I was sent to take your description and search the area. But as you've come back on your own accord, I guess that means my work here is done," the liar smiled, again with his false professional tone.

"Dyme said he has a matter he'd like to discuss with the police," Denise commented as Lumaria got to his feet. Dyme paled further when he saw Lumaria briefly fix him with a cruel glare then put on his mask again, joking and laughing as he said, "Well, young man, you can discuss it with me outside while I prep my vehicle."

And unseen by Denise, Lumaria actually grabbed Dyme's wrist and dragged him outside whilst still making it look like the two men were simply walking side by side. Diego had popped into the lounge and shouted a quick, "Many thanks, officer! Sorry for wasting your time."

"Not a problem, Sir," Lumaria called back as he opened the front door then pushed Dyme through it back into the rain. He hit the concrete hard then felt himself being hoisted by the back of his neck back onto his feet, only to be slammed against the trunk of a tree in their front garden.

"So, my little snitch," Lumaria growled, his charming polite voice returned back to a bitter snarl. "Seems you didn't take my warning seriously, hmmm? Answer me!" He tightened the grip around the younger man's neck, grip still strong despite Dyme's own hands trying to prise his away.

"L-lum.. arr…. I… I didn't… p-please…"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," Lumaria carried on, all the time increasing the pressure around his neck. "I would offer you a second chance, but I'd hate for you to squander it."

"N-no! Y-you you g-gotta let me h-have… more… t-time… p….please…" Dyme was now struggling to breathe and could feel his vision dimming.

Lumaria leant closer so their noses were almost touching before he spat in Dyme's face and dropped him, making him slump at the base of the tree, gasping for air.

"I told you the consequences. You didn't listen. And now, you will suffer exactly how I have suffered. Can you picture it, Dyme?" he crouched down and took Dyme's face by the chin and pulling him forward so he was in his hold, arms pinned behind his back. "Just close your eyes. Imagine coming home one day, only to find no one to greet you. All you find instead is a blood-stained carpet, walls covered in gore, the bodies of your family lying completely mutilated by some passing stranger… Can you see it? Can you smell the blood? Can you feel their cold, dead bodies?"

Dyme started sobbing, clenching his eyes shut and opening and closing his mouth wordlessly.

"I said can you see it!?" Lumaria snapped suddenly, increasing the tight hold and making Dyme cough in pain.

"Y-yes! I can s-see it!" Dyme whimpered, tears flowing endlessly. "Please, I'm begging you! Don't hurt them! P-please! I'll do anything! Just give me another chance!"

"You had your chance," Lumaria let him go finally, practically throwing him into the dirt and getting to his feet, kicking him in the stomach repeatedly, ignoring his cries of pain. "I'll make them suffer, boy. You have my word."

"Oh God please Lumaria don't do it! Please don't do it! I swear I'll do anything, anything, just leave my family alone and let them live I'm begging you!"

"Shut up, insolent traitor!" Another kick, then Lumaria pulled him up sharply by his arm, then punched him in the face. Dyme looked up tearfully, still pleading, "I beg you. Do whatever you want to me but just leave my family out of this! I'M the one you want! Not them!"

"Oh but I know how much they mean to you. I'm hardly going to pass up a chance to make you beg for mercy for their sake, am I?"

"No… please… anything but them…" Dyme sank to the floor again, head in his hands, shaking and trembling. He didn't even look up when he heard his sister opening the front door and ask what was wrong, Lumaria telling her an utter lie and explaining Dyme had been mugged earlier, hence his injuries and his want to speak with an officer. Once satisfied her brother was in 'safe' hands, she left them alone again, leaving Dyme back at the mercy of Lumaria.

Grabbing Dyme by the collar to force him to look him in the eyes, Lumaria grinned sickeningly then hissed, "Have fun waiting for when I get back at you. It may be tomorrow, it may be a year from now. But wherever you run, wherever you hide, I will find you and your pathetic bloodline… and I shall be laughing at every second of their suffering. Have a pleasant night's sleep, Dyme."

And with that, he turned on his heels and casually left through the garden gate, getting into the police car Dyme had barely noticed on his way there and driving away to finish his shift as an honest officer.

It was twenty minutes later when Dyme finally moved. He curled up into a ball and cried his soul out and didn't leave that position until his father came out to find what was taking so long and carried him like some small child up into his bedroom, pulled off his soaking shirt and laid him down on his bed.

---------------------------------------------------

A.N – Don't own KH or it's characters. I DO own Amber, Denise, Imogen and Diego.


	5. Silver Lining

The next morning, Jared and Andrea called around the siblings' house to discuss the band's up-coming performances and the plans for a new album. Being the manager, Jared did not take the news that one of his 'investments' was in poor health very well at all.

"Look at yourself!" he practically exploded with exasperation as Dyme coughed feebly on the sofa, bruised and very pale as he held an ice pack to his swollen head. "How am I going to get my pay che… I mean… how are you going to sell records when your image is so wrecked!?"

"Back off Jared," Denise almost spat. "The poor kid got mugged yesterday. You could at least have a little sympathy."

"Yeah!" Andrea growled beside her, hands on hips, making her several dozen bracelets clang together loudly. "It ain't Lil' D's fault, so lay off the guy!"

Jared looked like he was about to argue, but Andrea suddenly got to her feet, arms folded and eyebrow raised as if daring him to say another word on the subject. He got the message – Andrea was known for randomly finding any excuse to launch herself at anyone who even minorly irritated her. And a White belt in judo was nothing to be sniffed at. She had famously earned the position of drummer with her brief personal statement of 'I like beating the shit out of stuff', when Deni and Dyme first met her.

"Uh… moving on," the raven-haired male coughed nervously, absent-mindedly brushing his suit as Andrea sat down in satisfaction. "Well, profits from the world tour were beyond expectation… though that is most likely because of your dad…" he glanced up from the report briefly to gaze at Denise and Dyme before looking back, ignoring the glare Andrea gave him. "After the Crescendo Explosion, ticket sales increased six-fold… seems we got some Dyna-Mic fans interested, which is always good… we could use that to our advantage in future concerts…"

"Hey, no replacing me," Andrea interrupted angrily.

"We're not replacing you," Denise insisted firmly. "It wouldn't be Triple Abyss without you, Ann."

"Good. Because I refuse to lose my place just because of one little bout of food poisoning…"

"Dad was only temporary," the brunette girl gave her a strong smile. "We'd never replace you – you're the pulse that keeps us going… right Dyme?"

"What? Oh…. Yeah, what she said…"

The other three all gave the youngest male a set of questioning looks. The guy himself didn't seem to even notice and instead had his eyes closed, leaning back into the sofa, breathing deeply as he pressed the ice repeatedly over his face.

"Yo, Dyme: wake up, sunshine," Jared snapped irritably. "Don't you think you're getting out of this just because you provoked some losers and they decided to whale on you."

"Jared, don't push me," Denise growled in her brother's defence before turning to the youth, expression a lot kinder as she took his free hand. "Are you okay, Dyme? Is the swelling hurting?"

"Bit…" he answered biting his lip and flinching as the ice hit a sore spot.

"Poor DD…" Andrea pouted.

"Yes, yes, poor Dyme. Now can we please get on with the stats?"

"You just want to brag how much of our profits you're getting," Denise mumbled darkly.

"Guys? Can I….. sit this one out?" Dyme asked quietly, finally opening one of his eyes.

"No you may not!" Jared said in annoyance, but was blatantly ignored as Denise pulled Dyme up onto his feet and mumbled, "Of course, Dyme… let's get you back in bed… I'll bring you some soup later, okay?" as she steered him upstairs, Andrea skipping after humming cheerily.

Jared sat simmering alone in the lounge when Diego poked his head around the door and asked, "Gin and tonic?"

"Yes please."

----------------------------

Theirs wasn't the only household with visitors that day.

Ale was practically walking out the door on his way to work when he almost smashed someone stood behind it in the face when he opened it.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry…" he hastily apologised, assuming it was the postman come early that morning. The blond-haired man mumbled a quick, "It's alright, really…" before lifting his head, still with a hand over his injured nose and his glasses slightly askew.

Ale paused abruptly – something about that face… for a moment… it was so familiar… he couldn't place a name to the face though, or even say where he knew it from.

The other man seemed to have no difficulty remembering his name though.

"Ale? Is that you?" he asked, leaning forward slightly and adjusting his specs to get a clearer look. Ale frowned ever so slightly then said, "That's my name… yeah-h…"

"I thought it was… long time no see, you little hell-raiser… I've been looking for you for quite some time now. When I heard your mom and Kazz left your neighbourhood, I assumed you'd gone with them. Your neighbour told me you'd _died_… I knew it'd take more than some house-fire to kill you though…"

Ale simply nodded dumbly. He still wasn't sure who this person was, or how they knew his old address, or his brother's name for that matter. The man carried on rambling pleasantly for a few seconds more before he paused, realising Ale was internally confused. Sighing, he took off his glasses and swept some of his fringe behind his ear.

Ale suddenly knew the face a whole lot better.

"Todd?" he barely whispered, face falling into shocked surprise. "Todd Bailer?"

"Took you long enough," the man smiled, putting his glasses back on. He'd no sooner put them on when they became askew again as Ale practically launched himself at him, grasping his shoulders and stuttering in awe, "Todd! It's really you! Oh man I haven't seen you since… well…School!"

"I know! You've grown up, it seems finally…" the blond remarked, also laughing.

"Shoot man, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Got a job at the library in town… before then I was just travelling the country looking into what happened to you. After all, when you were expelled, I had no real idea where you'd gone without looking into your records…"

"My records?"

"Well, okay, so I gained access to Kazz's criminal record then I searched the locations specified on there until I got a lead…"

"Ptt, how'd you get his record?"

"Oh… eh heh…" Todd broke off sheepishly then glanced around, checked the coast was clear then whispered, "I did a bit of hacking before I got here…"

"I don't doubt you, you little brainbox," Ale held back a snigger, then gave a loud exhalation of surprise, "Whoa… I honestly didn't think I'd ever see you again…"

"Yeah, well, hate to sound rude, but I've been outside all night looking for your exact location, so… do you mind?" he motioned to the house. Ale gave a little breath of realisation then rambled, "No, no, not at all, come in… um… make yourself comfortable…"

"Nice place… a little big for a bachelor like yourself though isn't it?" Todd mumbled as he hung up his coat and wandered the hallway, examining the interior design. Closing the door behind them, Ale gave a nervous laugh and cleared his throat, chuckling, "Yeah… um… I guess… but I'm not a bachelor anymore…"

And before he could elaborate, Arlene appeared from the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Did you forget some… thing…?" she trailed off upon noticing they had a visitor.

Todd raised an eyebrow at her, then turned to Ale with a slight smirk.

"Well. What do you know? You actually found a woman who could tolerate you besides your mother."

---------------------------

After Ale rang his boss to apologise for being 'unable' to go to work due to a terrible cold (which he pulled off quite convincingly down the phone), the two childhood friends sat chatting in the kitchen while Arlene dropped Amber off at school and went to work.

"That's fantastic!" Ale said with genuine enthusiasm after Todd recounted his flawless exam results.

"What about you? How many did you fail?" Todd sipped his coffee knowingly. Ale gave a stumped, "Uhhh…" then mumbled, "I actually stopped going to school before finals…"

Todd spat out his coffee then blurted out, "What!? What the… you're kidding right?!"

"You know I never lied to you, Todd. Not now, not ever."

"Ale, you cannot be serious! How on earth did you get a job?"

"I took some adult learning courses after marrying Arly… had to, to support her. Her wage alone wasn't enough to pay for the house, food, the necessities…" he trailed off then mumbled, "The hospital bills…" under his breath.

"What hospital bills?" Todd overheard and asked casually.

"Now, I'm afraid that's something we hold very privately in this house, and I'd rather you just forget I mentioned it… for Arly's sake…"

"Forget? Impossible," Todd allowed a cocky smirk. Ale rolled his eyes but chuckled, "Alright smarty-pants, no need to rub your amazing memory into my face…"

"Fine… but I tell you, the emergency services are having more and more on their plate every day. They're turning corrupt under all the strain. Even the police are turning nasty. I watched some poor guy getting pummelled by an officer just last night. In his own front garden. The policeman just left him there to bleed, didn't arrest him or anything… just seemed to want to hurt him. Not even sure what the crime was, if there was one. I thought about checking if the guy was okay, but decided to report the officer instead."

"Wow, I've heard of police brutality, but that's just ridiculous!" Ale snorted.

"Wasn't too far from here actually," Todd carried on. "I'd say just a few blocks away… Edlow Terrace I think the road was called…"

Ale froze, then stammered, "Can you repeat that please?"

"Edlow Terrace… why, you know the place?"

"Can you describe the people to me? I have some friends who live down that place and I might know who was attacked…"

Todd didn't even pause to recall – one of the up-sides to having photographic memory.

"Uh, well it was raining pretty hard last night, but the cop had dark hair… brown I reckon… the guy he was whaling on… looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties… light brown hair… really weird, looked like some kind of rocker with it all spiked up and gelled and… Ale?"

Ale was already punching in Dyme's number in the lounge.

----------------------------------

Up in Dyme's bedroom, the two girls sat on his bed, chatting to him in an attempt to make him feel a little better. He did sound like he was starting enjoy himself, but his face fell when his father walked into the room, the wireless phone in his hand. "It's Ale. Says it's important."

He took the receiver quickly as the girls vacated the room at the father's bidding. The door hadn't even shut before Ale's voice practically hissed down the phone, "_Dyme, are you alright_?"

He gulped but replied, "W-why wouldn't I be?"

"_I dunno, maybe because you got assaulted outside your own house last night?"_

Dyme's mind told him to deny all knowledge, but his mouth didn't quite catch the memo and he asked in horror, "You saw?!"

"_So it's true!? Shit Dyme, what the fuck happened!?"_

Dyme didn't answer but instead gave a heavy gasp and glanced around feverishly. His head was hurting again. Taking the silence as a chance to ask again, Ale hissed, _"Dyme… my friend says it was a cop with dark brown hair… please… tell me it wasn't him…"_

There was a painfully long period of heavy, terrified breathing, then the line went dead in Ale's ears. Swearing, he hung up on his end grabbed his jacket from the hallway pegs, went back to the kitchen, told Todd to get up, then announced they were going out.

It took five minutes less time to get to their house than usual, due to Ale's strides doubling both in distance and speed. Todd – still highly confused and bewildered – struggled to keep up. Upon reaching the front door, Ale didn't even knock but went straight through.

"Oh, hello, Son…" Diego greeted him strangely, rather astonished at his sudden call and agitated poise. "Uh, is something wrong?"

"Please, is Dyme okay?" Ale asked breathlessly with a wavering hint of panic in his voice. "Is he here? Is he alright?"

"Ah, so you heard about the mugging…" Diego remarked sadly, instantly indicating to the stairs and following Ale as he ascended them. "He's a bit sore, but nothing that won't heal over. Strangely, nothing was stolen…"

Barely hearing him, Ale strode purposefully down the hallway and pushed his way into Dyme's bedroom, not stopping until he had rushed to the bedside and put a hand on Dyme's shoulder as the younger man shied away guiltily.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered in dread, eyes wide.

"Ale came to see if you were alright," Diego surmised from the doorway.

"Diego-"

"Ale: I thought we'd already discussed the 'family' rules and how you should refer to me."

Ale sighed then started his sentence again. "_Dad_. Can I chat to Dyme privately please? It won't take long. It's just I left my friend downstairs and he doesn't know the area well. Can you look after him for me while I'm talking?"

"Whatever you can say to Dyme, you can say to me," the towering hazel-haired man answered casually, folding his arms.

"Please Dad… it's vitally important, and… and it's a delicate subject that I'm sure Dyme would like as little people as possible knowing about…"

Before Diego could even reply, his biological son gasped fearfully and pleaded, "Dad no! Please stay…"

Whirling back around to face the youngster, Ale hissed, "I'm sending him away for your sake. Do you really want to discuss what's been going on with your own father listening?"

"Dyme, what's the matter?" the gruff voice of Diego rumbled, filled with concern.

Completely torn, Dyme just moaned and pulled the covers over his head. Seeing Dyme wouldn't supply him with a suitable answer, Diego snapped his gaze onto Ale, now looking thoroughly irritated as his patience was clearly running thin. "What's gotten into you two? There's more to this than just the mugging, that much is obvious… I demand to know what is going on."

Ale grimaced and looked for assistance from Dyme, but found none as the guy's head was still firmly covered.

"I'm waiting…"

Realising there would be no way out of this, that it could not be avoided any longer, that the truth had to come out, Ale closed his eyes and sighed heavily before tapping the lump under the duvet and murmuring, "Shall I tell him? Everything?"

There was a long period of still, then Dyme finally peered out from under the dark. He remained half-hidden for what seemed like an eternity, then the top half of his body surface, his face set into emotionless resignation.

"Do it," he said softly. "I hoped he'd never have to know, but… it doesn't matter who knows anymore… I should have told him long ago."

"Told me what?" Diego asked, a little unnerved.

"Everything, Dad. Everything. What really happened that night on the boat. Where I'd really been for three years before I came back. About everything that's happened since. Everything. The whole truth."

Diego stared at him with some blank scowl – not of anger or disgust, but more of utter confusion and tension. Slowly – oh so very slowly – he made his way to the bedside next to Ale, who had fallen uncharacteristically silent with his head bowed and his hands absent-mindedly rubbing his arms in way of comfort. Then, with calculated steadiness, he knelt by the bed and took his son's hands in his own, gazing up at him.

"Dad," Dyme mumbled quietly. "You know I love you… right?"

"Of course. And nothing you ever do or say can make me love you any less," Diego replied firmly, though his eyes were brimming with devoted discomfort. His youngest child closed his eyes and gave a shaky sigh before croaking, "Well, we'll see soon enough if that's true…"

----------------------

"Ooooh, who's this cutie, Deni?"

Todd gave an involuntary gasp as he found himself being attacked from both sides and the two girls clamped on his arms gave him cat-like grins as they steered him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

"I dunno, Ann, but he _is_ very cute… and as Jared has left, we DO need a new victim… you a friend of Ale's?"

"Yes… uh…. And you are?"

"Friends of Dyme," Andrea replied, still grinning deviously as she clung to his left arm. "Well, I am, Deni here is an actual relative."

"Ale mentioned someone called Dyme when we left his house. Is he a friend of Ale's?" Todd asked uncomfortably.

"More than just friends… they're practically brothers," Denise finally let go of his arm and stood back to examine him. "What about you? How do you know Ale?"

"Oh, we went to school together… well, until Ale was seven, then he got expelled and his family moved away."

"You know, why am I not surprised he got expelled?"

"Sooooo, what brings you here, cutie?" Andrea quickly got back on topic of 'there's a cute guy in my aura' and without much more prompting, she actually clambered into Todd's lap, arms around his neck as she pouted. Highly disturbed by this close contact, Todd started breathing erratically and managed a hoarse, "Don't. I... I… no… off."

"Oooooooh but whhhhhhhhhy? I was just getting comfortable!" Andrea didn't seem to get the message, despite the fact Todd was now heaving in air dangerously heavily.

Denise, however, seemed to spot the early warning and barked, "Andrea – get off him now."

As Denise used her full name rather than 'Ann', Andrea finally twigged maybe now wasn't the best time to flirt and obediently hopped off Todd's lap. The man rushed to the sink and turned the tap on, gathering water hurriedly in his palm and throwing it into his mouth as his breathing slowed again.

"Uh…. You okay?" Denise slowly approached him, hand lingering in the air above his shoulder, not sure what kind of contact would be acceptable.

"Yeah… sorry about that… I… I have a mild form of autism…. I just don't like being touched too much or… well… panic alert," he gave a weak, forced chuckle. "If I see it coming I'm fine, but it has to be under my terms or I get anxious then feel faint and scared."

"Oh…" Denise said simply. Andrea just frowned then shouted, "Why didn't you SAY SO!?"

"Ann, shush. Urm… look do you want me to get you a glass rather than sipping it out of your palm?"

"No… no, I'll be fine in a minute… just… just leave me to my own devices for a while and I'll be fine again…" and without further explanation, Todd began whispering multiples of two under his breath, which earned a confused exchange from the girls behind him. A shrug from Denise as Andrea mouthed, 'Nut job or what?' then they put the kettle on and fought over who got first dibs on what was in the fridge.

By the time Todd had recovered and turned to see what they were doing, he saw Andrea sitting triumphantly on top of Denise who was lying on the kitchen floor complaining Andrea had cheated.

Having little idea what on earth was going on, but finding it highly entertaining anyway, Todd simply took up a seat and helped himself to the plate of biscuits on the table.

--------------------

"_Cough cough… Mom?! Kazz!? Where are you!? Guys!? …Where am I!? Mom! Kazz? Oh god, where are they? Where am I? It's me! Ale! Mom….? Hello…….? Someone! Anyone………….?"_

"_Leave me alone!"  
_"_Nothing doing, kid… you've avoided us long enough. It's about time you came with us…"  
_"_I want nothing to do with you creeps! Why me!? Leave me alone! Let go!"  
_"_You think we'd let someone with your ability go? Ptt, as if!"  
_"_Get the fuck off me! I said no! I don't want to be a part of your fucking psychotic plans!"  
_"_Oh shit, what the hell was that?!"  
_"_It seems we have a rather 'fiery' problem on our hands…"  
_"_Did…… did I just do that….?"  
_"_That does it. We can use someone like you. You're coming with us, boy."  
_"_No! NOOOO! Lemme go! I said let me go! No! NO! Help! Someone! Anyone! HELP!"_

"_You will learn your place, boy. Or you will perish. We offer you sanctuary. We offer you meaning. In return, you must offer us your loyalty and strength."_

"_Here's the new you."  
_"……… '_Axel'?"  
_"_Enjoy your new name. You'll be using it for a good long while."_

_You the new guy?"  
"New guy? Oh… you mean… those people upstairs?"  
"Yes. Did they send you down here?"  
"Uh… yeah."  
"Then you're the new guy…. You got a name?"  
_"_D-dyme… sir."_

"_I'm sorry, Dyme… my anger gets a little out of control thinking about what those jerks are making us do all for their twisted 'cause'."  
_"_Um… it's… it's okay. But they said my name isn't Dyme anymore…"  
"….So what am I meant to call you now?"  
_"'_Demyx'…"_

"_You know what, kid? Believe whatever you want. No one can ever take your beliefs away from you. You know, one day, you'll wake up, not as Demyx. No, you'll be Dyme again, and your family will be there. Everything will be alright again. One day soon. So just keep holding onto that. Until that day, I'm gonna be here for you. You hear me!?"  
"Yes sir… Thank you."  
"Don't call me sir. Call me Axel. Got it memorised?"_

" …_And you… you got all the family you need right here…"  
"I do?"  
"Yeah! Just think of Xigbar a crazy uncle who does fantastic and dangerous stunts and voila! Your average dysfunctional family!"  
"And I see you as the horrible bullying older brother I never had…"  
"And I see you as the doofus dorky little brother I wish had replaced my older, arrogant, selfish brother…"  
"Heh, we're bonding already…"  
"Well, as we've both accepted each other as brothers… I guess I now have full liberty to do THIS!"  
"HEY! NO!"  
"Can't catch me, blubber boy!"  
"Wanna bet?!"  
"Hahahaaaa!"_

"_Oh, and this is Demyx. He's a nice guy, so don't be too shy to ask him for anything. He won't tear you to pieces like Saix or Xaldin…"  
_"_Hey Axel… oh, this is the new kid right? Roxas, isn't it?"  
_"_Yes sir."  
_"_Nice to meet you! I'm sure you'll like it here. I was scared at first, but if Axel looks after you, you'll be absolutely fine, 'kay?"  
_"_Great, I'm now the official babysitter of the Organization. Thanks a tonne, Dem."  
_"_Any time, Ax."_

"_What did Xigbar mean by 'we did it'?"  
_"_I don't believe it…"  
_"_What?! Tell me!"  
_"_Demyx… we… we're going home!"  
_"_What?! Wait…….. you mean, Kingdom Hearts is complete?"  
_"_Holy shit… I dreamt of this day for so long I forgot it was even possible! Hahahaaa!"  
_"_Oh man! We're really going home!"  
_"_I know! Bwahahhaaaaa! Oh Christ this is fantastic!"  
_"_Roxas! Roxas! We're going home!"  
_"_Home?"  
_"_Yes! Home! We can go back to our families and live as people again!"  
_"_Really?!"  
_"_Would we lie to you about something this big? Look, Demyx is in utter hysterics for crying out loud!"  
_"_I am not! Hahaha!"  
_"_Hee hee!"_

"_Roxas…?"  
_"_Roxas is this…?"  
_"_I… I… It's home."  
_"_It's beautiful…"  
_"_Axel. Demyx. I… I think this is it…"  
_"_This is it? What do you…. Oh… oh. Oh Roxas… no."  
_"_This is really goodbye? The… the l-last goodbye?"  
_"_I… I think it really is."  
_"_Oh Roxas… come here, baby brother."  
_"_I'm going to miss you so much, Roxas."  
_"_I know. I won't forget you guys. Never."  
_"_Pinky promise?"  
__"Heh… pinky promise…"  
_"_There. It's settled. Don't you dare go break that promise now, bro."  
_"_Same to you, Axel."  
_"_Heh, I promised, okay?"  
_"_Me too."  
_"_Well… I guess… I-i… I'd better go. Demyx, when you get back, I hope you finally kick off your music career. And Axel… no blowing stuff up while I'm gone."  
_"_Me? Blow stuff up?"  
_"_Hee hee, he got you, Ax."  
_"…… _Well, here goes…"  
_"_Good luck, Roxas."  
_"_Thanks guys. For everything."  
_"_Awwww, get outta here, kid. You're making Demyx cry."  
_"_I am NOT c-crying… sniff… I just have something in my eye…"  
_"_Now… go on, Rox. It's time."  
_"_Okay… here goes nothing."  
_"………………_. He's gone."  
_"_Yep. I hope he does good."  
_"_Yeah… y-yeah me too."_

"_Larxene? Wh-what are you doing here!?"  
_"_I live here. And it's not Larxene anymore. It's… Arlene."  
_"_You… you live in this world too?"  
_"_Yes. Got a problem with that?"  
_"_Well… no, it's just I… well… what do you know? It's a small world after all."  
_"_Uh huh… and what name should I be referring to you as from now on? Not that I want to chat, I've got to meet Lumaria in ten…"  
_"_Ale……. Don't ask, my Dad's death wish was to have me named after one of his favourite… wait……. 'Lumaria'? I am no good with anagrams but… is that…?"  
_"_Marluxia."  
_"_Oh… great. I share breathing air with HIM?"  
_"_Piss off, Ale. He's got more balls than you. So, not that I'm interested or anything, but what are you up to?"  
_"_Oh… heh, I'm on my way to hospital."  
_"_You look perfectly healthy to me."  
_"_Yep. I'm just popping in to visit a good friend of mine, found adrift at sea, mysteriously found alive after three years being assumed dead."  
_"_Oh yeah, I saw that in the news… some kid of a famous rock star or something like that… I didn't know you knew celebrities."  
_"_Heh, oh, you know so very little, it's amusing."  
_"_Alright wise-ass. Care to tell me what's so 'amusing'?"  
_"_Arlene, care to tell me the name they issued on the news?"  
_"_Dyme or something stupid like that. Who calls their kid 'Dyme'? I mean, what the hell?"  
_"_Uh huh. Dyme. Now, play around with the ordering of the letters, maybe throw an x in just for the hell of it…"  
_"…………_. You're shitting me."  
_"_Oh really?"  
_"_Demyx… is the son… of a rocker? Not just a rocker, a FAMOUS worldwide known rocker?"  
_"_Didn't you know?"  
_"_That pathetic scrawny idiot… is the son of celebrity…?"  
_"_You sound surprised."  
_"_How long have you known this?"  
_"_Ever since I first met him, of course."  
_"_And you didn't think to mention it?"  
_"_Does it matter?"  
_"_I give up. I'm going now."  
_"_Yeah well… Arlene… take this."  
_"_A piece of paper. My, how my heart flutters at your generosity."  
_"_It's my number and address, bitch."  
_"_Oh, well, thank you but no thank you."  
_"_Look… just take it okay? I'm not asking for us to suddenly become best friends forever. I just want to keep in touch. Maybe only twice a year or something, but… just so you have someone to talk to. Hey, think about it – who else can give you the satisfaction of a bitching fest?"  
_"…_.Fine. Now… I'm off. Tell Dyme I said hi."  
_"_Heh, will do. You take care now. Tell Lumaria I still hate his guts."  
_"_Gladly. I always liked seeing you two duke it out."  
_"_Anytime, anywhere."  
_"_Hmmm, well, see ya!"  
_"_Bye!"_

"_Alright, I'm coming I'm coming! God who the fuck starts hammering on the door at 2 in the FUCKING MORN……… A… Arlene…? Arlene, what the fuck happened to you?!"  
_"_Lumaria… he… he got angry and… and…"  
_"_Holy shit… what the fuck did he do to you?! I'm calling an ambulance, just don't move!"  
_"_Ale… he's… he's turned into a m-monster… you g-gotta hide me…"  
_"_We'll talk about that later! Right now we gotta get you fixed up! Oh shit… SHIT! You're bleeding all over just… fuck it all. Ambulance… right… don't worry, Arly, I'm here…….. hello? I need an ambulance at 29 Linton View now! Yes. Ale… My friend has just turned up at my door severely beaten… she's bleeding badly. She's conscious. Right… okay………. Yeah can you just hurry the fuck up!? She's in pain! Thank you… Sorry, I'm just worried… Hang on – Arly, stay awake. You gotta stay awake, okay? The ambulance is on it's way, okay? Arlene? Arlene. Shit… SHIT! She's passed out, what do I do!? Right… right, okay… I AM FUCKING CALM!"_

"_Hahahahaaa! Oh Ale, how come you were never this much fun before getting your heart back?"  
_"_Well, I guess back then I couldn't really see what meant most to me…"  
_"_Hmmmm… just wish I could have had a better start to a new life than falling in with Lumaria… You have no idea how grateful I am for what you did for me back then."  
_"_Nah, anyone would have done the same…"  
_"_What? Spent every waking moment by my side in that hospital, letting me move in so I wouldn't have to get hurt by that creep every again? No, seriously… thank you. It may mean nothing to you, but it sure as hell meant the world to me."  
_"…_.Ahem, um… A-arly…?"  
_"_Yes?"  
_"_Th… there is a reason I wanted to talk to you over tonight… A… a very important reason…"  
_"_I gathered that by the expensive champagne and the home-made dinner."  
_"_Yeah… eh heh… well… yeah… "  
_"_What's on your mind?"  
_"_You… you know how close we've been getting in the last… year…"  
_"_Mmmmm? Oh yes… I'd say we were rather… 'intimate' by now."  
_"_Heh… not arguing with you there… but, what I'm trying… to… what I'm trying to say is… oh… damn why is this so hard…?"  
_"_Wish I could tell you, if I knew where you're going with this."  
_"_Phew, okay… just let me gather my breath……………… Right. Here goes nothing…"  
_"_Oh my god. Is… is this what I think it is?"  
_"_Arlene……….. will you make me the happiest man alive… and… and d-do me the honour of… marrying me?"  
__"Oh my god. You're serious… you… you'd give up your bachelorhood… f-for me?"  
_"_I'd give up my life for you, so why not my bachelorhood?"  
_"_Oh… Oh Ale! Of course I will!"_

_----------_

"So…" Diego managed finally once Ale and Dyme had finished explaining everything, eyes wide and face set into a frown as he tried to make sense of all this bewildering information. "So… you… that night… those creatures…"

"They were Heartless," Dyme said emotionlessly. "They stole my heart and split me in two. Half of me became another Heartless and probably managed to slaughter a good few people without my knowledge. My other half… well, my other half kept the mind, but remained without a heart. That's the half that survived for three years. But that wasn't me. That was someone else. That was Demyx. "

"I don't understand, Dyme. Any of this… you mean to say that… that you've come back… from the d-dead?"

"It's not entirely death," Ale spoke up this time. "It's more of a half-life – stuck in limbo."

"And… and Arlene?"

"Same as us."

Diego put his head heavily into his hands, rubbing them over his face, like one would rub their eyes to double check they weren't imagining things.

"This is too unbelievable. I want proof. So far this sounds like the stuff of fantasy…" he mumbled finally.

"Dad… please… I wouldn't lie to you…"

"Apparently you would Dyme, if this does hold some truth and you've kept it from me and Denise for all these years," the older male suddenly growled, making Dyme shudder and recoil away in shame.

"We told no one because no one would have believed us," Ale mumbled in his defence, then said softly, "Can you imagine how on earth one explains to their own daughter about something like this? Or how on earth you explain to anyone without drawing attention to yourself and being accused of being some sort of monster?"

Diego fell silent and shook his head, still pale and rather numb with shock.

"I… I still want proof."

"Dad, you saw the Heartless for yourself," Dyme managed finally. "Those little black creatures with the yellow eyes. No bodies were found on the boat when it ran aground. That because they had vanished into darkness, like I did when the Heartless stole my heart. That's why the divers didn't find me – I'd been taken. You can't deny you saw them for yourself, and you heard the screams, and you saw them tearing people apart." He started to shake in tears as the horrific memories of that dreadful night flashed before his eyes. "The men, the women… the… the children…"

All three men fell into awkward silence, then wordlessly, Ale got to his feet and sat down at the computer desk the other end of the room, loading the Internet and typing something in the search engine set as the default homepage.

"Want more proof?" he said glumly. Diego obliged him and cross the room, standing directly behind Ale and staring at the screen.

It was a news archive for an area of the country he was not familiar with, and a list of news items dating back fifteen years was displayed in the main headings. Ale clicked one in particular. An article popped up.

**STRANGE CREATURES SIGHTED**

_Over the weekend, dozens of local residents reported sightings of an unknown creature, prowling around the neighbourhood._

_The sightings are all consistent in description – a small, black animal with vividly bright yellow eyes. At first many assumed it to be just a cat, but as sightings grew more numerous, suspicions were raised and closer inspection showed these animals are of different anatomical structure to a feline…_

The article went on, but Diego was still fixated on the poor quality photograph to it's side. No mistaking that thing: it was one of those monsters that had attacked him and his family that night when Dyme went missing.

Remaining silent, Ale returned to the homepage then clicked the link to an article directly below the first.

**TRAGIC HOUSEFIRE LEAVES FAMILY DEVESTATED**

_Late last night, no less than three fire engines were called out to 76 Muldoon Avenue after a mysterious blaze tore through the family home. The single mother and her two children had only been living at the residence for a few years before having to watch it burn to the ground._

_42-year-old mother Erin Tailor and her eldest son Kazz Tailor (aged 24) were able to escape the sudden blaze, but tragically, the youngest son, Ale Tailor, aged only 17, was trapped within the building, unable to escape. His body has yet to be found, but firemen are assuring the family his body shall be found and so be able to receive their last respects._

_The mother was too traumatised to give her statement, but chief fire officer Mark Waydon said, "It's a terrible, terrible loss of life. The cause of the fire is, as yet, unknown, but we are working solidly to discover why this young man was killed. Any arsonist caught will most likely face murder charges. There is no excuse in allowing a boy to die all for some sick pyromania."_

Diego couldn't believe his eyes. He slowly stared down at the man sat before the computer, then back to the article and the portrait of the dead boy: tall, vivid reddish brown hair, startling green eyes… He repeated this several times, each time getting increasingly flustered, before he finally stood back up straight and walked away, a hand over his chin as he paced feverishly.

By the computer, Ale sat quietly, then began reading aloud, "The mysterious fire at 76 Muldoon Avenue has become even more mysterious – the body of 17 year old Ale Tailor is nowhere to be found, despite countless searches of the old wrecked out building. Even stranger is that the sightings of the strange creatures has increased in the area around the house. Rumours now state these creatures are demons seeking out young victims and stealing them away-"

"Enough… enough…" Diego whispered finally. "I believe you."

"Dad…?"

Diego looked over his shoulder. Dyme stared back looking like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, Dyme… don't cry…" Diego turned around, both hands on his son's shoulders as he began to sniff.

"I'm just so sorry. I wanted to tell you all where I was… b-but… I couldn't."

"Son…" Diego gave a heavy sigh, trying to think properly. "Look, I'm not going to say I understand, because… I honestly don't. But… I'm not angry. I'm just very confused."

"Hell, I still don't get it properly," Ale remarked from their side. "But despite how important it may seem to you, Dad, the main issues are what's been happening since then, not where we disappeared to all those years ago."

"You did mention Arlene was being harassed…"

"Yeah… but it's not just her now…" Ale's eyes flicked over to Dyme. Diego caught the gaze then rounded on his son.

"Dyme. Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked quietly.

Sniffing, Dyme glanced over to Ale, who gave him an encouraging smile and a nod. Then, after a deep breath, Dyme said, "That policeman yesterday… it's him. He's the one who mugged me. And has been hurting Arlene. He's blackmailing me."

Diego's reaction was understandably slow. He blinked in bewilderment, then whispered, "What?" His son bit his lip then said again, much clearer, "The policeman you and Deni sent to find me yesterday. He's the one."

"He's been threatening Dyme that if Dyme doesn't do as he says, you and Denise will be killed," Ale said simply, then ground his teeth together and added, "he also seems to be planning to kill me and my daughter to take Arlene back."

The father took several minutes trying to take this information in, but it just wasn't going. Not knowing what on earth to say or do, he simply fixed both the younger males with a weary and utterly guilt-ridden face, then leant heavily against the wall nearest, rambling, "My own son… my own boy… my poor son… and without my knowledge… oh… what kind of father am I to not know…"

"Dad, please. It's not your fault," Dyme insisted tearfully.

"Your mother was right… I'm a terrible father. I let all these bad things happen to you… and hadn't a clue…"

"Dad, no."

"You couldn't have done a thing about it had you known anyway," Ale mumbled with a heavy sigh. "Lumaria is an utter psychopath now he's got a heart. Arlene said he couldn't handle all the emotions, so has become twisted and incapable of sympathising. He craves non-existence again, and will do anything to bring back the numb… nothingness. She says he does all this to prove he can't feel remorse or guilt…"

"Oh boys… I'm sorry. I am truly, honestly sorry I couldn't give you the support you needed…" Diego looked so drained now. Dyme approached him wearily and limply clung to him. "Dad… do you still love me?"

"Of course I do."

Ale watched the uncomfortable confessions and apologies from afar. Despite Diego's insistences he was now officially his 'eldest son', Ale felt rather alien to having a father figure, having never really had one through childhood. Instead, he let his gaze wander and with it his thoughts.

Well, now they knew. The only people aside from themselves in this whole world who had a clue what had happened back then. The truth was out. So why didn't it make him feel any less burdened?

Oh, yeah – the little problem of the murdering psychopath out for their blood.

A police officer. Why – out of all the professions in the known universe – did Lumaria have to be a police officer? Telling the police would be impossible now. They'd never believe a record as large as Lumaria's could even begin to apply to a police officer. An 'honest', 'law-abiding' officer who's job it was to 'protect' the innocent. Damn it all to hell. The man was unshakable.

However, in the back of his head, some bright beacon suddenly flared up intensely.

'_I thought about checking if the guy was okay, but decided to report the officer instead'_

"Ale, where're you going?" Diego asked as the tall man abruptly rushed out the room. Ale didn't reply but ran straight downstairs, shouting, "Todd! Todd!"

"You called?" his friend peered around the kitchen door. Ale almost grabbed him by the shoulders but knew that would upset him, and instead he gasped, "Todd. What did the police say when you reported that officer last night?"

"They said they'd look into it and would keep an eye on the officer, but would not take further action unless the person I saw being hurt pressed charges."

By the time he'd finished the two girls had followed Todd out of the kitchen.

"Ale…?" Denise mumbled strangely as the man in question gave Todd sincere thanks then bolted back up the stairs again. She threw both Todd and Andrea a glance of questioning, then with a determined frown upon her face, she scaled the stairs after him and followed him into her brother's room.

"What's going on up here?" she asked upon seeing her brother and father embracing and shaking. Ale was grinning broadly and simply said, "We're going to end the nightmare."

Pulling away from his dad, Dyme's face fell in confusion. "What? How? We can't do anything. It's hopeless."

"It's never hopeless, Dyme. There's always a light in the darkness, you just have to open your eyes and see it," Ale was now rambling erratically as he grasped the wireless phone and thrust it into Dyme's hands. "My friend downstairs saw the assault last night. He reported Lumaria. All that's left for you to do is call the police and press charges. Then he'll face a conviction"

"I'm sorry, I am completely lost," Denise said from the doorway. "Who is this 'Lumaria' and I thought the mugging had been resolved with that officer last night?"

"Deni… the policeman WAS the mugger," Diego replied gravely.

Before his daughter could whip her hands to her mouth and give a disgusted, '_What?_', Dyme whispered in terror, "But… Ale… how can you be so sure this will work? What if your friend got something wrong? Forgot something?"

"Heh, Todd has photographic memory and he is actually incapable of lying," Ale was practically laughing now. "I'd trust him with the lives of everyone I loved ten times over and maybe some more and I'd still feel confident enough to share my deepest secrets with him. Come on Dyme! Do it! Together we can end this! They're already keeping him under close watch. You can deal the final blow! You can save your family and mine from a horrible fate!"

The young brunette's eyes began to shine in growing hope and with a flushed face, he glanced to his father and sister, then stared back at Ale. He was grinning at him proudly.

"Go on. Finish this horrible business. Once. And. For. All."

There was a long period of still in which no one moved and nothing was said. Then, with slow purpose, Dyme dialled the number of the local police station, bought the receiver to his ear, took a deep breath then said in a shaky but strong voice, "I'd like to report an officer for assault."

---------------------------------------------

Within the hour, Lumaria was arrested.

Within two hours, Dyme had gone to the station accompanied by Ale and Arlene (who Ale had insisted leave work and come to witness the final proceedings).

Within two hours and fifteen minutes, they had all identified Lumaria as the one who had been the cause of all their misery for the past ten years.

Within two hours and forty minutes, the bruising on Dyme's neck from where Lumaria's hands had been wrapped was scanned for fingerprints.

Within three and a half hours, the prints from around his neck had been confirmed as identical to Lumaria's.

Within four hours, Lumaria was taken cursing and snarling into the back of a police car and driven away to the state prison until his trial.

As the three of them sat in Ale's car on the way home, it finally hit them.

The past few hours - which seemed to have just fluttered by in a blur like some great dream that one just couldn't quite recall the details to – was the resolution to all the unhappiness in their lives.

They were free.

Free from worry. From hurt. From hatred. From fear. From paranoia. From everything that had held them back until now.

In the backseat, Dyme smiled. The other two caught it in the signal mirror and found themselves smiling too. The smiles slowly turned to grins, and the grins turned to sniggers, and finally the sniggers turned to all out joyful laughter, gripping them all in such release and utter euphoria.

Even as Dyme was dropped off back home and was greeted by huge hugs from his family and Andrea, he was still clutching his sides with such blessed delight.

When Ale and Arlene got home, they were only just recovering and as Ale shut the door behind them, his wife lessened her laughter to a subtle chuckle. Once finished with the door, Ale turned to her and gently pressed her up against the wall, smiling widely in utter content. She smiled back in the same way and with even saying a word, they both kissed in such passion and for so long, they almost forgot Amber needed picking up from school.

"We're free," he whispered in her ear as their lips came away from each other. She planted a row of kisses down his neck then replied in a delighted breath, "I know…"

"Oh, babe… this is it… it's time we really started living…"

She giggled quietly as his hands wrapped around her waist and felt their way up her back under her shirt. "Mmmhhmmm heh heh… down boy… you seem to forget we have a little terror to bring home…"

"It's not quite time to go get her yet… and I've hardly spent any alone time with you… can't we just celebrate a little before Amber gets home?"

"Oh ho… if you insist…"

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments then began to laugh again before Arlene leant back into the wall as he put his lips all over her face, hands caressing her cheeks and neck.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," a jolly voice made them pull apart and whirl around to face the source. Todd smiled as he leant on the kitchen doorway.

"Todd, do you mind, we were having a moment there!" Ale whined moodily as Arlene blushed and tidied her dress, clasping her hands behind her back and pretending nothing had happened. "What are you still doing here anyway?"

"Well, as _someone_ left me at Denise's house, I made my own way back."

"Oh… heh heh… sorry about that."

"Forget it. Anyway, I was just wondering if either of you two could drive me home… I walked here you see and I'm rather tired and don't think I can make it back without having to keep resting… it's not too far – middle of town… the flats opposite the library, you can't miss it."

The couple shared a gaze, then Ale sighed apologetically before opening the front door and calling, "Fine, I gotta pick up my daughter from school anyway."

Todd nodded gratefully then walked out the open door, Ale made to follow him, but hung back and breathed into Arlene's ear, "We'll finish celebrating tonight…" then gave her a swift peck on the cheek. A few seconds later, he was gone and Arlene was left gazing at the closed door with a massive grin on her face.

-----------------------------------

"So… they pulled a fast one on me… Laugh. Go on, laugh. Enjoy your pathetic lives. Just you wait. I have patience. I can sit this out. And when I'm finished here…Oh, they are going to pay. All of them. Every. Single. One. Ale… you may have taken my love from me. But I'll take everything you ever held precious to you. I'll put you through the deepest pits of hell and back and you will beg for death by the time I am through… you'll see.

You all will."

----------------------------------

A.N – Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I DO own Andrea, Denise, Todd, Jared and Diego… and Amber, but she isn't mentioned much here.


	6. Abandonment

"Go. Go. Go. Go… Oh! OH! C'MON!"

The crowd grew more rowdy as the glass was tilted back further and more of the beer tumbled down his throat. Then, with a triumphant thump, Dyme slammed the empty glass down on the table, his audience cheering and whooping in encouragement, hastily buying him another to keep the entertainment going.

The other end of the bar, Ale and Denise were sat opposite each other, also drawing a little crowd, their gazes set into determined focus as they tried to psyche the other out, fingers stroking the bases of the vodka shots placed before them.

"You're going down, Sis…" Ale grinned deviously.

"We'll see," she growled back in determination.

Everyone around the table watched with baited breath as someone hissed, "GO!"

Both instantly reached for their first glass and within seconds it was gone. Then the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth, though at a more sluggish rate…

By the ninth glass, they started to falter slightly, but Denise carried on throwing them back, despite how much she was beginning to sway. Ale was only on his twelfth by the time she'd reached seventeen, but then she hiccupped and clamped her hands over her mouth before almost falling off her stool as she rushed to the bathroom, leaving Ale to struggle to catch up. He didn't quite make it and by his fifteenth he too legged it for the bathroom, leaving their crowd roaring in laughter.

"Aren't you going to drink?" Andrea asked Todd sweetly as she watched the activities in amusement from the barstool. The blond next to her just tried to hide himself behind a newspaper, but it was tugged down almost as soon as he raised it and Andrea forced her face into his, making him gulp.

"Come on! Loosen up, Toddy!" she grinned mischievously.

"I… I don't drink…"

"Then go hang out… talk to people! Go on!" she insisted, all the time leaning closer, her eyes beginning to narrow in playful daring.

"I don't do events like this. I get nervous around strangers," Todd shied away from her in discomfort and pulled the newspaper back.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because Ale asked me to come. This means a lot to him."

Before Andrea could come up with some snappy comment in reply, Ale himself staggered out of the men's room, a little giddy, but pretty much enjoying himself.

"Guys! You enjoying yourselves?!" he hailed them as he made his way over.

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Aw, Todd… what's the matter?" he looked rather upset.

"You know I don't like large groups of people… and loud noises…"

"Aw, hell. I forgot, I'm sorry, Todd… here, have a drink…"

"I don't drink…"

"Then have some OJ! Come on! This is supposed to be a celebration!" Ale raised his arms and his voice, making the drinkers around him raise their glasses and roar heartily. "And speaking of celebration, where's the birthday boy?"

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Dyme finish his third 'down-in-one', then gave a loud 'Whooooo!' before falling off his chair, much to the amusement of the group.

"Dyme! Hey… hey Dyme! Sing us a song!"

"Him? Sing in that state? I doubt it…" one man chuckled, making everyone fall about laughing. However, Dyme got back on his feet and began to sing (rather badly). "Oh Daannnnnnyyyy boooooooooy! The pipersssss pippppesssssss s'ah caaaaalllllin'…"

He didn't even make it through the first verse before he broke into laughter and yelled, "Another round! On me!"

This got quite the reception and the bartender greedily accepted the wad of cash Dyme thrust into his hands as he slumped over the bar. Tonight, business had been good – it paid to have celebrity customers hold their birthday celebrations here.

By the time the first lot of drinks had been passed around, Denise managed to stumble out of the bathroom, looking a little sickly but smiling from ear to ear.

"Did I hear Dyme singin'?" she asked sleepily.

"You most certainly did."

"Ptt, he can't sing at all after a pint or two…"

"How about yourself?" Ale smirked as she sat next to him by Todd and Andrea, then fiddled with a loose strand of her hair, whispering in her ear, "You angel of music…"

"That tickles…" she giggled, pushing his face away, but she got back on her feet (with some difficult) then actually clambered up onto the bar, singing loudly, "I see you baby! Shaking that ass!"

This provoked a few hollers and cheers from the men gathered around the bar as she began, as the song suggested, shaking her rear and winking at anyone who caught her eye. She was eventually asked forcibly to get off the bar by the staff, but not before she'd performed the can-can, the Macarena and the time warp.

She had gathered quite the audience by the time she announced, "WHO WANTS A SANDWICH!?" loudly.

Ale raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Andrea.

As if reading his mind, she giggled then said, "Whenever Deni gets tipsy, she starts tryin' ta force feed people. It's like the mother in her just comes out, and she insists everyone's gotta eat something."

And as if to support this, Denise started shouting hysterically, "Come on! Sandwiches for everyone!" and ran off to the bar, ordering no less than twenty sandwiches, then almost looking heartbroken when the bartender kindly informed her they didn't sell food past midnight.

While Denise loudly began sobbing about the loss of the sandwiches, Ale turned to Andrea and asked dopily, "You want 'nother drink?"

"Hmmm…" she seemed to ponder it for a while, then sidled past Todd, who was trying to disappear behind the newspaper. She sat the other side of Ale then said huskily, "I'll have a tall Ale please…"

"Hmmmm… I'm a married man, Annie…" he replied, waggling his finger at her in mock scolding, but put an arm around her shoulder and they both broke out into giggles – despite being the ones most capable of holding their drinks in the bar that night, it was clear they too were starting to act rather drunk.

"Bu… But Arly ain't 'ere, now is she?" Andrea smirked cheekily… then frowned. "Why isn't she here anyway? She should be celebratin' too… especially after the trial…"

The tall reddish-brown haired man allowed himself a little grin of satisfaction as he cast his mind back to earlier that day, as he sat in the courtroom, watching Lumaria squirm and enjoying every second of it…

"_Lumaria Brady, you are hereby sentenced to nine years of imprisonment for three accounts of assault on one Dyme Von Tyko and one Arlene Summers, as well as six months community service for blackmailing Mr Von Tyko with harmful intent."_

Oh, how Ale had smiled as that wretch had exploded into utter rage as the hammer came down and he was dragged out of the prosecution box. Sat either side of him, Dyme and Arlene had both breathed long sighs of relief and thankfulness and Ale had pulled them both into a huge hug, chanting, '_We did it, guys. It's over.'_

But aside from that, Arlene had been very weary all day and had refused to go out and celebrate both the successful verdict and Dyme's 30th birthday.

"She hasn't been feelin' well for a while…" Ale mumbled, eyes suddenly overwhelmed with uncertain concern. "Been sick and really bitchy lately… eating lots too… constantly whinging about headaches and shit" He'd assumed she had been nervous about the approaching trial… but… now he wasn't so sure.

"Yeah well… well…" Dyme staggered over, clearly drunk out of his mind as he rested his head on Ale's shoulder and constantly swaying dangerously. "Deni's same… she… she…" he broke into laughter then randomly put his finger to his lips and hissed, "Shhhhh…" at the two of them, even though they hadn't even interrupted him.

"Dyme: you… are pissed," Ale announced simply as the man broke down in giggles again.

"Naw not! But… Deni… Deni… this morning… she she gorrup and… wait… NO! She got on her… her menshrul cycle and RAN MY ASS OVER!" he began howling with laughter then fell over.

"I see. And which comedian did you steal that joke off?" Ale asked knowingly as he helped him back up.

"Donno…"

"Donno? Donno who?"

"NO! No… I donno…"

"You don't know?"

"Carr-rember… burrit was funny…" Dyme laughed again, then froze, staring at Ale in utter shock.

"What?" Ale asked uncomfortably.

"You're beaut-ful…" Dyme said simply, then without further ado, kissed Ale on the lips, much to the guy's surprise.

Beside them, Andrea almost wet herself in laughter, and even Todd's eyes briefly surfaced his paper long enough to chuckle.

"Dyme… get off," Ale managed in shock, breaking mouth contact and leaning away from Dyme's persistent lips.

"Don't you love me?"

"Yeah, but not in this way… I am straight… and you are drunk… utterly, utterly dru- GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"You're soooo shexy though!" Dyme purred as he hopped onto Ale's lap and rubbed noses with him. "'NNNnnnnnn… you warm…"

"Gaw, you two look adorable like that," Andrea managed to stop laughing long enough to say, then hissed, "You know Ale… there's one thing that can get him off you…"

"I'm listening," the man breathed back uneasily as Dyme looped his arms around his neck and came in for another kiss.

Andrea just grinned then shouted loudly, "Time for the birthday beats!"

It was as if a magic spell has simply been lifted. Dyme froze, lips an inch away from Ale, face falling into one of horror.

"Mommy…" he whimpered miserably as the twenty or so people in the bar all rushed at him, fists raised.

"Hmmm… so, you're thirty today… plus the one for luck… multiplied by twenty… Todd, what does that come to?" Ale asked sweetly as he dumped the boy off him into the raging mob.

Todd didn't even looked up from his paper and answered instantly, "620."

Ale winced then cackled, "DAMN: he's gonna be lucky if he can pick up his guitar for another few weeks after tonight…" as he watched the drunks gathered around Dyme's protesting figure and begin counting in slurs as they delivered the playful punches to his shoulders.

About a quarter of the way through the traditional birthday ceremony, Denise stopped sobbing over the sandwiches that would never be and disappeared back into the girl's toilets, as she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.

"Y'ello?" she said cheerfully.

"_Deni… I need Ale back here right away_…"

"Oh 'ello Arly… whassa matter?"

"…… _Are you drunk_?"

"……………….. Maybe….. would you like a sandwich?"

"_Oh for… just tell Ale to get back here as soon as he possibly can. It's important_."

"Uh… kay."

She hung up, then sidled back into the bar, tapping Ale on the shoulder and interrupting his audience with the birthday beat torture.

"Arly called. Wants you back home now."

"Awwwww…" Ale pouted, like a child being told to come home by it's mother. But he glanced over his shoulder and called, "Todd! Can you drive me back home? I'm over the limit and you're the only one who hasn't drunk anythin'…"

The blond stared at him then announced, "Ale… I don't have a car."

"Yeah, we'll use mine."

"No, I mean… I don't know how to drive."

Ale paled. "Say wha?"

"You'll have to get someone else to drive you."

"But… everyone else is wasted!"

"Then get a taxi!"

"I don't have any change!"

"Ask for some."

"From who!?"

"You're the one with celebrities for friends. Ask them, I'm sure they have plenty of spare cash!" Todd huffed before returning to his reading. Ale flinched then spun around to see if he could spot Deni or Dyme. The latter was still squealing in pain under the mass of drunks beating him senseless. Denise was running back to the girl's room, looking very unhealthy.

"Uh… this is stupid…" he groaned, downing his last whiskey, then getting heavily to his feet, trying to pry the drunks away from Dyme. "Sorry lads, just need to borrow him a sec, then I'll let you get right back to it…"

Everyone gave disappointed sighs as Ale dragged the boy upright and leant him against the bar, where he struggled to stay on his feet, reeling from the beats.

"Can I borrow some cash…?" Ale asked sweetly.

Dyme just smiled and mumbled, "Of course, shnookums… take the whole damn wallet…"

"Er… how about I just take these, and you can keep everything else," Ale offered, withdrawing just a few notes before handing him back the wallet.

"Warever you saaaay…"

"Uh…….. great. See you tomorrow, okay?" Ale smiled weakly, then shouted over his shoulder, "Right, he's all yours again boys!"

There was a hearty roar of delight as Dyme was once again swallowed by the drunks as Ale slipped out the building to find a cab.

"What number were we on?" one man asked quietly.

There was a long silence, then they shrugged in unison and started again from one, much to Andrea's amusement.

-----

"Arly?"

"In here…" her voice answered his call as he hung up his coat and wearily rubbed his eyes to try and sober himself up a little. Following her voice, he shuffled into the lounge and blinked against the blaring light.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled as he walked over and sat beside her on the couch, where she was waiting, knees curled around her like a cat. She had a very sickly face but was smiling widely, and as soon as he sat beside her, she snuggled up to him deeply.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is so very, very right…"

"Then… uh… why did you call me back?"

"Because I have a very special news…" she smiled wider, face illuminated in the artificial light as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh?" he stared at her, not sure whether to be scared or excited.

She leant close to his ear, breathing deeply as if highly excited, then whispered, "We're gonna have to find all of Amber's old baby things again."

"Wha? Why?"

She giggled then rolled her eyes, "You are so slow… but that's why I love you I guess…"

"Slow? How dare you?" he stuck his tongue out at her, which she quickly countered with a kiss. As they pulled apart, he chuckled then sighed, "Okay, you're forgiven. But seriously, why?"

Arlene simply uncurled herself out of his grip and stood up before him. "You didn't notice?" she asked sweetly as she turned so her profile was facing him.

"Er… well, you've put on a bit of weight but you still look gorg… wait…" his eyes widened as he focused on the bump starting to form on her stomach.

Or rather, IN her stomach.

"Oh," he said weakly, hands over his mouth as it dawned on him. "Oh. So… these past few months… the sickness… the mood swings…"

"Yep," she grinned with insane pride.

"……. Wow…… okay, yeah this was definitely worth interrupting the party for!" he creased up laughing and opened his arms, which she willingly ran into and hopped up onto his lap, also laughing.

"Better get back into diaper practise, 'Daddy'," she giggled as he repeatedly kissed her in between laughs.

"Oh, isn't it YOUR turn to be in charge of that?"

"Hey, I do all the work in actually bringing the little brats into the world, I think it's only fair the man gets lumped with the more unpleasant caring tasks."

He couldn't argue with that and simply laughed harder, holding her tightly and rocking her back and forth in delight.

"What do you think it'll be this time?" he managed finally once the initial joy had lessened enough to get him thinking. She stared up at him, head in his lap, then whispered, "Well, what would you like?"

He gave a thoughtful 'Hmmmm', then reasoned aloud, "Well, Amber came out great… so maybe a girl again… but at the same time… a boy would be awesome…"

"I think a boy would be nice," she agreed quietly, closing her eyes and absent-mindedly rubbed her steadily swelling stomach gently. "You always did get on better with guys…"

He put a hand over her stomach too, touching her hand softly, then gripping it in his own as his other hand ran through her hair.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes. Way too often…" she opened her eyes just in time to receive the kiss.

"Good. Just making sure you knew… have you told Amber yet?"

At this, Arlene's face fell a little and she mumbled, " Well, I did mention when I put her to bed that we'd soon be getting her a brother or sister to play with… but she either didn't understand or thought she was being replaced, because she frowned then said 'good night' and went right to sleep without talking to me anymore…"

"Oh… uh… maybe she was just tired…"

"I guess," Arlene sighed – she didn't look convinced.

"And speaking of being tired… let's get you to bed, young lady…" he grinned at her, and before she could protest, he carried her bridal-style out the room and up the stairs, finally putting her down on the bed, and giving her another kiss before letting her go and getting changed into his pyjamas.

"Hey… Ale…?"

"Yeah?" he replied softly as he pulled his shirt off.

"I know I don't say this very often… well, at least not as often as you… but… I love you."

He gave a small chuckle, finished getting changed then slipped by her side so he leant over her, eyes shining fondly.

"I know you do. You don't have to say it to convince anyone, unlike me."

"You're way too hard on yourself…"

"Maybeeee… but we both know that's what you find irresistible about me. After all, everyone loves a self-pitying softie who keeps trying to be the hard guy."

"Cheeky devil," she laughed quietly, pretending to slap him as he smirked at her.

"Call me what you like, we both know it's true…"

"Eh, shuddup, smart ass."

"Make me, harpy."

And she did, with nothing but her lips and a death-grip that pulled him down onto the bed with a surprised yelp.

-------------------------

"Well, _someone_ looks like they had a wild night…" Denise commented as she invited Ale in the next morning.

"I didn't drink that much…" he mumbled in his defence, but blushed vividly when she answered, "I was talking about what happened after the party."

A long groan interrupted his sheepish stammering though and both of them turned to face Dyme, who had plodded down the stairs looking utterly shattered, hair tussled, eyes sore and dressed in a crinkled white vest and boxers that looked like he'd slept on the floor rather than in his bed. His shoulders were black with bruises and he moved his arms very stiffly, wincing as he did so.

"Just… don't. Don't speak to me yet…" he held up a hand as Ale opened his mouth. "I have a hangover… that is bigger… than Xaldin's ass."

Ale burst up in laughter, despite Dyme's warning that noises would hurt him, and actually leant against the wall gasping for air.

"Who's Xaldin?" Denise asked in confusion.

"Forget it…" Dyme groaned, grasping his head in pain as he slunk to the other room to lay down on the couch.

"Wait! Wait, Dyme! You gotta hear this!" Ale said suddenly, following him quickly and looping an arm over his shoulders and forcing him to perform an about-turn back into the hallway, sitting both siblings down on the stairs.

"What?" Denise lit up, highly contrasting her brother's groggy groaning and swaying as Ale stood opposite, grinning widely.

He clapped his hands excitedly then said in a highly ecstatic voice, "I'm gonna be a daddy… again."

The siblings gasped in unison and Denise actually leapt onto her feet, grabbing his shoulders and exclaiming, "Seriously!? Aw man, congratulations, Ale!"

"Yeah, seriously… congrats!" Dyme managed a wide smile, despite his pounding head. "I would jump up and hug you or something but… ah…" he put a hand to his face and winced.

"Heh, I understand…"

"You're probably gonna be a granddad before I even get taken…" the younger man remarked bitterly.

"Heeey, don't say that… you're making me feel old and greedy," Ale snorted, then bit his lip and lowered his voice as he said, "And you never know… someone may already have their eye on you."

To his utter surprise, Dyme looked up at him glumly and mumbled, "If you're talking about Imogen, I already know."

There was a long pause, then a brief, "Oh."

"I've seen her eyeing him up for a while now," Denise took over explaining as Dyme seemed to not want to be a part of the conversation anymore. "So, I approached her, and she told me she had a crush on him. So, I told Dyme, but Dyme really doesn't feel the same. A few nights back, they bumped into each other, and Dyme explained to her his thoughts on the matter, but she took it very hard and ran off. She's refused to see anyone since."

"You know how much of a clutz I am around girls," Dyme added miserably. Ale rolled his eyes then crouched so he was level with him.

"You weren't a clutz around Tabby…" he reminded him quietly.

Dyme gave a tiny sigh, filled with both joy and sadness at the mention of his first love. Back when he still went by 'Demyx', he, 'Axel' and 'Roxas' had been sent into the mountainside of a sparsely populated area. Once there, he had met a young woman by the name of Tabbitha, and for a few brief days, the two became passionate lovers and she had even gone as far as asking him to 'demonstrate' the sharing of the paopu with her… until a tragic car accident and an army of heartless robbed her from him.

"That's the problem though," Dyme mumbled finally, resting his chin on his hands and staring off wistfully into space. "Tabby meant everything to me, whilst… sure, Imogen is a fast friend and I love her as any friend _can_ love another friend… but… she doesn't even compare to how I felt about Tabbs…"

"Hey, I think you're problem is, Tabby was too perfect, and now you want a replacement…" Ale sighed with a weak smile. "But, that's the thing – she was too perfect. This probably won't make sense, but she made it so your standards are set way too high…"

"Maybe… but I still love Tabby… even if she's not among us anymore."

Ale bit his lip, debating whether to pursue the topic of Tabby any further – after she'd died, 'Demyx' had gone into shock and had to be force-fed, constantly encouraged to say something, sometimes even forcibly dragged out of bed due to his insistence there was 'no point now Tabby is gone'. It had taken a few months to get over it, and they seemed the longest few months in all of Ale's memory. But he got by: visiting her grave, bringing her flowers whenever he got the chance, composing songs in her name and star-gazing – a habit both lovers had enjoyed together in their painfully short relationship.

But, of course, with the returning of his heart, he lost the ability to visit her world, and therefore lost being able to visit her grave and sit and talk and remember just how lovely she truly was. The loss of that vital link had only made Dyme more caught up on her memory – it was all he had left of her. Maybe keeping her actively on his mind was not the best solution to his troubles.

"Hey… speaking of your relationships," Ale cleared his throat, hoping to take his mind of her. "I love you too, but as a friend."

Dyme just stared at him in weary confusion. Beside Ale, Denise giggled then explained, "You were chatting him up last night and snogged him a couple of times."

"And as flattering as it was, sorry, I'm taken," Ale smirked as Dyme's face paled dreadfully and his eyes seemed to dilate in shock.

"You're lying."

"Ask anyone who was at the bar last night – you were utterly trashed, and utterly smitten by me."

"No freakin' way…"

"He's telling the truth, Dyme…"

Dyme just put his head in his hands and gave a sickened and disgraced 'Wuaaaa!"

"Incidentally, you really aren't that bad a kisser. The fact you were drunk can kinda make up for the abuse of tongue action but overall, it was pretty go-"

"Auauah! No! Now you're just trying to make me feel even worse!"

"And you really should have wet your lip before…"

"Ale! No! Stop it! Guh! I am so sorry!"

"Heh heh, alright, enough torturing the poor guy," Denise chuckled, pinching Ale's cheek in playful scolding. "Now, soon-to-be father of two… wanna drink?"

"Ooooh, that sounds lovely, but I'd better go back… Amber always lies in on weekends until I kick her out of bed. Also I kinda slipped out without waking Arly… and I don't want her waking up to find me missing"

"Still asleep?" Dyme raised an eyebrow in bemusement. "I have the excuse of a hangover, but it's almost 11am…"

"I bet she's all worn out from last night…" Denise commented slyly, sticking her tongue out at Ale who blushed vividly and shot her a warning look.

"Why'd she be worn out? She wasn't partying last… oh…" Dyme trailed off in sudden realisation, before also turning bright red and clearing his throat awkwardly. "Uh… forget I said anything… I'll just go pretend I'm not here… Uh, uh… congratulations again, bro…"

And embarrassed he shuffled back upstairs, leaving his sister laughing lightly whilst Ale excused himself, also bright red but unable to keep a massive grin off his face.

-----------------------

Despite what her parents assumed, Amber had not fallen asleep at all last night. Instead, she'd curled up under her blankets and pondered her mother's strange news.

Mommy had said they would soon have another girl or boy in the house. A new one. Struggling to understand how or why this sudden new child was needed, she thought carefully.

New. That meant not old. It meant better than old. Daddy had said a while ago how the old microwave needed getting rid of so they could get a new, better one.

A new child meant an old one wasn't needed.

And that meant Amber wasn't needed anymore.

Once she'd processed this, she had begun to cry. Neither of her parents heard her though.

She heard her dad leaving the house some hours later. It was then she decided what she must do.

With Ted in hand, she had slipped out of bed, hot and dizzy after spending all night under the heavy blankets. Sniffing, she quickly got changed then peered around the doorway of her room – the coast was clear.

Silently she crept down the stairs, slid her feet into her favourite sandals then without a backwards glance, she pushed through the front door and ran.

She reached the end of the street without pausing for breath, but upon reaching the road, she halted, tearful and terrified of what she was doing, and what had driven her to it.

They didn't love her anymore. They wanted to get rid of her and have a better child. In a fit of fear she made to run across the road, but screamed and froze at the kerb as a lorry roared by, waste paper flying behind it.

Consumed with terror, she changed direction and ran around the corner, eyes clenched shut as tears fell. She ran for what could only have been seconds before bumping into someone.

"Oh, careful, lassy!" a frail but friendly voice barked as she felt a pair of shaky arms pick her up and put her back on her feet, sniffing. "Oh, you poor dear… did you hurt your arm?"

Amber opened her watery eyes and looked up at the elderly woman gazing down at her in grave concern.

"Oh you poor wee child… what's the matter? Are you lost?"

Amber just sniffed louder and crumpled into all out tears, burying her face into Ted.

"Auch, hush now, pet… it's alright…" the woman brought out a tissue and began gently wiping her face, then handed it over to the child to blow her nose. Once this was done, Amber calmed down a little and mumbled, "I'm not s'posed to talk to strangers…"

"I'm sorry pet. I guess I'm a rather scary lady… everyone my age seems a little scary what with our wrinkles and missing teeth and such…"

Amber just hiccupped.

"I won't bother ya, deary, if you don't want me around. But, I would like to help ya. Are you lost?"

Amber almost said no and spilled the whole story, but an idea formed in her head and she gave a croaky, "Y-yes… I need to find my Uncle."

"Auch, poor lass. Do you know where he lives?"

"No….. but he lives near."

"Do you know your uncle's name?"

"Uncle Dyme, miss."

"Hmmm… the name sounds familiar, though it may just be me feeble mind playin' tricks."

"He lives with Auntie Deni," Amber added trying to be helpful. The woman pondered it for a bit, then shook her head. "I'm sorry, lamb. I can't say I know them."

Amber felt like crying again but instead mumbled a quiet 'thank you' and kept walking, feeling the woman watch her leave with an air of worry.

She kept walking, still half-sobbing, but as long as she held Ted close to her chest, she managed to keep going. She had no idea where she was going, nor how long she'd been blindly marching, but as she kept walking, the buildings around her got bigger and the crowds got thicker. No one noticed her. She was, after all, a simple six year old, less than half the height of most of the adults wandering around with more important things on their mind that to even consider what a child her age was doing alone in the town.

After what may have been as little as five minutes, Amber's legs began to hurt and miserably she pushed her way to the edge of the crowd, hoping to spot a perch of some kind. Her gaze fell upon a graffiti-covered wall that sat at just the right height for her to clamber up onto, and clamber up onto it she did.

Once seated, she shivered and squeezed Ted back against her chest, legs dangling above the concrete as she watched in silence as the shoppers scurried all over the place, no one giving her a second glance. Ignored, alone and lost, she began to cry again.

-----------------------

Arlene was having the most wonderful dream. She was stood in a dark but not unpleasant street. Above her, countless constellations glittered and twinkled, and the smell of rain was fresh in the air. She had considered them all for a while, the gently reached up and plucked one from the very sky. It was as if she had removed a plug from a basin full of water – as soon as the star was dislodged, a sudden downpour of bliss flooded through her from above and she suddenly felt so warm and comfortable. The street had disappeared and in it's stead she found herself drifting in endless nothingness, suspended by a force she couldn't name. She simply lay on her back, drifting, floating… enveloped in warmth… and then she felt a curious sensation on her cheek…

Her eyes fluttered open and she eventually managed a sleepy smile as her husband stared down on her from the bedside.

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty."

"Nmmm…. Mornin'…" she mumbled contently.

"You good?"

"Mmmhmmm…"

"Goooood. Just making sure."

"What time is it?" Arlene yawned, propping herself up on her elbows. Ale glanced at his wrist, realised there wasn't even a watch attached then shrugged with a stupid smile on his face. She rolled her eyes then slipped out of bed, adjusting her nightgown then examining the digital clock on the shelf beside the bed.

"11:17? Uuuuh… why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she groaned, rubbing her eyes. A pair of arms slipped around her waist and a gentle purr of, 'Because you're too cute when you're sleeping?' was cooed into her ear. She gave a tiny giggle then tried to prise herself out of his hug… with little success.

"Gerroff me you big softie…"

"Never!" he cackled defiantly.

"Ale…. Leggo! It tickles!"

There was a brief moment of still, then with a devious smirk, he mused, "Does it reaaaaally?"

"Don't. Even. THINK about-" she began but broke off into laughter as he started tickling her ribs. He didn't do it for long though and after a few seconds of laughter he let her go, stumbling forward a little, but still holding a hand to her mouth trying to stifle the giggles and calm herself down.

"We've probably woken Amby up now…" she commented after clearing her throat.

"Yeah… but I was on my way to wake her anyway…" Ale grinned, leaving the room and approaching the bedroom of his daughter, calling in a singsong voice, "Princess! Rise and shiiine!"

And without waiting for an answer, he swept into the room, heading straight for the curtains and pulling them back, letting the dazzling sunshine burst through and light up the room.

He turned around ready to receive the death glare as Amber uncurled from her blankets and moaned at him for being so rude in waking her.

He swore his heart stopped beating for a while when he saw the bed was empty.

"Amber?" he whispered strangely, eyes wide as he approached the empty bed and threw off the covers. She wasn't under them. He quickly dropped to his knees and peered under the bed expecting her to be hiding with a playful grin on her face. She'd done it once or twice before, but it appeared this wasn't the case this time.

He straightened up in a rush that made the blood crash to his head. Ignoring the dizzy sensation swirling in his cranium, he glanced around, starting to get frantic, before jogging to the walk-in cupboard and flinging the doors open to see if she was in there.

"Amber?" he called again, louder and more tense as he strode out of her room and ran down the stairs, checking all the rooms before rushing back up the stairs to alert Arlene. By this time, he was grey in horror and was swearing in a chant with every step he took.

"What's wrong?" Arlene emerged from their room having finished getting changed.

"I can't find Amber…"

Her eyes became wide and shocked. "_What_?!" she hissed.

"I said I can't fucking find Amber, god dammit woman!" Ale finally let loose the pent up tension with an angry roar, going back into Amber's room to see if he'd somehow missed something.

"What do you _mean_ you can't find her!?"

"She's not in the fucking house, Arly! She's gone fucking missing!"

A loud slam as he almost broke the door to the wardrobe after finding it once again empty. Arlene ran into the room to help and for another fifteen minutes of bickering, swearing, angry tears and searching every nook and cranny, they sought Amber out.

"I knew I shouldn't have left the fucking door unlocked!" Ale spat bitterly, head in his hands as Arlene paced beside him in the kitchen. She rounded on this instantly.

"You left this morning!? You left us in the house without locking the door!?"

"Yeah, I went to tell the guys at Dyme's about the good news for a short while. I came straight back!"

"You… you left the fucking door fucking unlocked while I wasn't awake to keep an eye on things… _how much of a fucking idiot are you_!?" she howled in disbelieving rage, slamming both hands down flat on the table. He recoiled visibly from this but his face broke into a snarl and he countered loudly, "Don't blame me, bitch! How was I to know she would leave the fucking house!?"

"You're her _father_! You should always think of her safety!"

"Well you're her mother, why didn't YOU do anything about it!?"

"I was asleep!"

"So our daughter is out there, probably seriously shit scared and miserable… hell, she might even be HURT… and you were sleeping on the job while it happened. Oh… well done, Arly. Major fucking props. Mother of the year award – no fucking doubt."

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

"Make me, whore!"

"I would, but that would hardly help Amber now, would it!?"

"Fuck it, I'm going out to find her myself!" Ale got to his feet, knocking the chair over as he did so and stormed out the room, shouting over his shoulder, "At least out there I don't have to listen to your fucking nagging!"

"Fine. I'LL JUST STAY HERE AND WAIT FOR HER TO COME HOME ONCE YOU SCARE HER BACK!" Arlene shrieked after him.

All she got in reply was the sound of the front door slamming. That retort alone was enough to make her slump over the kitchen table in tears.

----------------------------

"Amber?"

The girl looked up tearfully with some slight fear as she saw someone approaching her from the thick, constantly moving blur of people.

"Grandpa?" she murmured hopefully as the towering brunette stood before her, expression surprised and a little confused. A strange dark-haired man stood beside the giant and Amber vaguely remembered seeing him briefly at the airport when Uncle Dyme and Auntie Deni came home.

"You know this brat, Diego?" the stranger asked in a tone that seemed to suggest he was rather disgusted being in the mere presence of a child. Ignoring him, her granddad bent over so he could look Amber in the face, then mumbled in that gruff and deep voice, "Amber, what are you doing here? Where are your dad and mom?"

She didn't answer the question but instead burst into tears and held out her arms, wailing, "Grandpaaa! I'm scared!"

Having had a good thirty three years experience at fathering, he obliged her and let her throw her arms around him as he hefted her up into his great arms, rocking her back and forth soothingly and not prying any further until she had finished bawling. Beside him, Jared looked disgusted and remarked, "She a relative or something?"

"Granddaughter," was all Diego said before falling silent again, cradling the poor girl gently.

Jared seemed utterly taken aback by this and stammered, "I… I wasn't aware Denise or Dyme had had a kid!"

"No… she's not theirs. She's Ale's."

"Then, she's _not_ your granddaughter."

"Close enough," Diego shot Jared a warning look, then turned his attention back to Amber. "Now, Amber… I want you to be very honest with me. Where are your mother and father?"

"Home…" she bleated sadly.

"I see. So why are you here instead of there?"

She just whined and put her head on his shoulder, clutching tightly at his now tear-stained t-shirt.

"Amber. Please tell me."

"I don't want to go home," she mumbled, ignoring the command as she already guessed what her grandfather would attempt to do.

"Why don't you want to go home? I'm sure both your parents miss you very much. Do they know you're here?"

"No… they don't like me anymore…"

"What makes you think that?"

Amber felt sick – he was asking too many questions too quickly, and she didn't know how to explain herself at all. Crumbling under the pressure, she began to cry again.

"Uh, I hate children…" Jared muttered darkly under his breath. Diego sighed heavily then announced, "Amber… I'm going to take you back to my house with Dyme and Denise, and we'll look after you until you want to talk about it. But you must realise that you will still have to go back home at some point. I will call your parents once you're settled, and we can sort out this big nasty mess together. Okay?"

The girl both loved and despised that suggestion. She was hardly in a position to argue though, and she reasoned it would be better than just being dragged back home to the people who didn't love her.

"Okay, Grandpa…" she nodded softly, still sobbing but calmer now.

"Good girl…" he praised her as he began to carry her down the street, Jared in tow rambling, "Diego no! We haven't finished our business talk regarding Triple Abyss' new record deal!"

They hailed a taxi, leaving Jared fuming on the sidewalk. Once belted, Diego whipped out his phone.

"Denise? It's Dad. Listen, I don't have time to explain, and I'm not too sure what's going on myself, but Amber will be coming home with me for a little while… no idea… she's very upset about something, and she isn't comfortable with the idea of going back to her parents… yes… yes that may be for the best until we can settle her…….. thank you, Denise… Me too. Bye."

He hung up and pocketed the phone. Very shy but still glad of his company, Amber clung to his shirt again and buried her face into his lap. She didn't move from that position until the taxi stopped outside the house of her uncle and aunt, and carefully, she exited the vehicle, Diego's hand immediately at her shoulder and gently steering her to the front door, which was opened before they even got halfway down the garden path. Dyme stood in the doorway, a forced smile on his face for Amber's sake.

"Hey Princess… heard you were feeling sad…" he strode over and joined his father in escorting her into the house. The girl nodded numbly then rubbed her eye free of any lingering tears.

"Where's Denise?" Diego asked his son quietly.

"She's gone out to fetch some ice cream to help get…" he trailed off and nudged his head to Amber before carrying on: "…relaxed so she'll be more comfortable to talk."

"Right. Now Dyme, I want you to stay with her. No matter what. I'm going to pop over to Ale's house and tell them what's happened. They're probably worried sick about her."

"Sure thing, Dad…" the younger man nodded obediently before taking Amber upstairs to his bedroom, cooing in her ear and rubbing her back to comfort her. "Hey Amby… wanna have a go on the guitar? Or maybe even practise some scales! I'm not as good as Denise, but I don't mind teaching you!"

She didn't answer, and a little put out, Dyme put her down on his bed, fluffing up his pillows so she could lie down comfortably. Then he sat down beside her and slowly rubbed her shoulder.

"No? Well, what would you like to do, Amby?" he tried prompting her to talk. She sat up - face vivid red from crying and eyes incredibly sore – then said in a hoarse croak, "Uncle Dyme… _you_ love me don't you?"

"Naturally."

She nodded as she considered this answer, then leant forward and gave him a hug, which he quickly returned as he hefted her onto his lap. "Good."

Dyme bit his lip, then mumbled, "Lots of people love you, Amby. Not just me. Your auntie loves you, and so does your granddad! Ms. Ridley loves you too!"

"Mommy and Daddy don't," Amber remarked glumly, then gave a tiny sob as she realised she'd reminded herself of why she'd run away in the first place. Dyme froze, shocked by this statement.

"What are you talking about Amby? Of course they love you! They both love you very dearly!"

"No they don't. They're throwing me away for a better baby…"

The man holding her frowned, then it hit him. Gently, he squeezed her against him then took her shoulders so she was made to look him in the face.

"Is that it? You're scared Mommy and Daddy are going to replace you because they're getting another kid?"

Amber nodded miserably.

"Oh Princess…… they're not going to get rid of you!" Dyme almost laughed but felt that would only make Amber even more upset. Instead he hugged her again and rested his chin on her head as he rocked her gently. "Just because they're getting another baby doesn't mean they don't want you anymore! It's like… it's like…" he trailed off trying to think of a way of explaining that would make her understand. "It's like going into a candy shop, and seeing a really yummy chocolate bar, so you buy it. Then you see another one and buy THAT. Just because you got another one doesn't mean you won't want the first one, does it?"

She fell silent, pondering this strange example.

Then she mumbled in a terrified breath, " Mommy and Daddy wanna EAT me?!"

Dyme rolled his eyes but quickly put her worries to rest. Before he could attempt another explanation though, he heard the front door close and Denise calling from downstairs, "Dyme! I'm back! Has Dad come home yet!?"

"C'mon Amber… let's go see Auntie Deni," Dyme whispered in a friendly way, picking up the girl and carrying her downstairs into the kitchen where Denise was busy shoving some ice cream into the freezer. She turned as they entered and smiled. "Oh, hello Amber! Would you like some ice cream?"

Dyme put the girl down on the floor, and briefly distracted, she asked, "What flavour is it?"

"Hmmmm… well a little birdie told me that a certain little girl absolutely _loves_ chocolate."

"I don't like birdies," Amber replied smugly as she reached greedily for an ice cream. "But I do like chocolate."

--------------------------------------

"Hey convict… looks like you got yourself a roomie…"

The 'convict' snapped his burningly irritated glare at the man being guided into the room by a couple of armed prison guards. The newbie was tall, dark haired… a little thick under that orange jumpsuit, but that could have been muscle rather than fat.

'_Still looks like a pussy_,' he thought with a silent sneer as he returned to biting his thumb in stress. He needed his next nicotine fix soon. He heard the cell door being closed with a heavy screech and the guards' footsteps echoing down the hall. The newbie stayed stood blankly in the middle of the cell, still with his provided clothes in a pile in his arms.

"The fuck are you staring at, dipshit?" the convict snapped after two seconds of feeling the newbie's gaze searing into the back of his neck.

"You look strangely familiar, though I'm sure we've never met," the reply came.

'_Guh, so posh and lofty. Yep, a fucking pussy.'_

"Well I'd definitely remember someone as ugly as you."

"Even your attitude reminds me of someone…"

"Get used to it, prick. You won't last two days here, I tell you now. Now shut the fuck up and stay the fuck away from me. Or I _will_ rape you in the night…"

This seemed to throw the newcomer off considerably and they swallowed before asking in a forced pleasant voice, "So you're homosexual?"

"Nah. I fuck girls for kicks and only guys if they piss me off. Guys don't like being dominated… it's a machoist thing… makes 'em look weak and scared. I strictly reserve the ladies for pleasure…"

"Oh…" Another nervous cough as this undoubtedly made the newbie uncomfortable and they were clearly logging 'warning: complete nut job alert' into their mental memo. "So… you're in here for…?"

"For getting too much pleasure and not enough permission…" the convict replied in such a way that seemed to say '_and that's all I'm telling you_.' "What about you?"

"Assault, blackmail, plotting murder…" the newbie shrugged casually.

The convict finally turned to look at him, not sure whether to be impressed or dismiss this as an attempt to look hard. Instead, he settled for saying, "Murder, eh?"

"_Plotting_ murder."

"Eh, that reminds me. My brother was due a sudden death… if he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him myself…"

"Oh? Did you not get along?"

"Not really, but that weren't why. Little dipshit went and died… killed my Mom with grief and made me an orphan. I had no house, lived rough, had to steal food to keep living. Humiliated to some piece of street crap. All my bro's fault. He's lucky he died in that fire or he'd have had to die slowly in my own fucking hands… anyway… you got a name or what?"

"Lumaria."

"Ptt, what kind of name is that? Sounds like a fucking crack whore's name…"

"And may I ask yours?" Lumaria enquired sweetly, his mind humming as the figure before him suddenly seemed incredibly familiar in figure and facial structure. He had a good idea who it was, but the pieces were still lining up.

The convict glared at him as if hoping to kill him with his eyesight alone, then folded his arms.

"The name is Kazz. Kazz Tailor."

The pieces clicked into place. A slow smile spread up Lumaria's face.

"The fuck are you grinning for, LuLu?" Kazz snorted arrogantly before lighting a cigarette he'd kept stashed in his pocket. "Something funny?"

"Why yes… yes it is. But not the 'ha ha' kind of funny. More the 'how intriguing' kind of funny… tell me, was your brother called 'Ale'?"

The lighter in Kazz's hands fell to the floor and went out. Very slowly, he turned to stare at Lumaria, then carefully removed the cigarette from his mouth. His murky green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How'd you know my bro…?" he asked with a growl. "And don't fucking think about lying to me… or that threat I used earlier comes back into play…"

Lumaria just grinned.

This was perfect.

---------------------------------

A/N Don't own KH.

I own Denise, Amber, Jared, Diego, Kazz and…. Uh…. Any other Ocs mentioned above…


	7. Hell Hath No Fury

Edna was having a very strange day. She thought bumping into that delicate looking little girl earlier was odd enough – after all, a child like that, alone and obviously distressed, wandering the streets looking for family she wasn't even sure the location of… in retrospect, Edna felt guilt for not helping her more, perhaps even calling an officer to come escort the timid creature somewhere safe until her family could find _her_.

And now some rough-looking man with wild and unkempt hair was shaking her by the shoulders, demanding to know if she'd seen his daughter.

Definitely an odd day.

The strange man kept barking the questions at her, not allowing her time to answer, or ask him to let go of her. He was rambling, half-incensed and half-tear-stricken, his questions muddling together as they fought for priority.

"Have you seen her!?"

"Has she been here?!"

"Please! Just tell me!"

"My daughter: where is she?!"

"Do you know?!"

"Nothing?! Anything?!"

He did this for mere seconds before he tore away from her, running madly down the street, jacket sliding off his shoulders, but he seemed far too frantic to notice. Highly shaken and pale, Edna staggered on the spot and panted for air, a hand over her chest to stop her heart racing from the strange ordeal.

It was only when she'd quickly got back to the safety of her house two blocks away when she finally put the two and two together.

-------------------------

"…And if that mocking bird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring… and if that diamond r-"

"Deni?"

"What? Don't cut me off in mid-song!" the girl glared at her brother in disappointed annoyance. He simply gave an apologetic smile then flicked his eyes down, motioning her gaze to follow. She obeyed, and could barely contain a tiny 'awww' as she saw Amber curled up in his arms like a cat, completely at peace. Occasionally, she clenched her tiny fist around the material of his shirt and sighed heavily. Wordlessly, the siblings gazed down at her, Dyme absent-mindedly running his fingers through her hair and smiling contently. For a while, there was utter still, broken only by the faint whir of a siren.

"Poor kid…" his sister remarked with a pout.

"Mmmm… she's not had a good day, has she…?"

"I guess the guys didn't word the news so delicately to her."

"I dunno. Dad said you reacted exactly the same about me when Mom and him told you…" Dyme sighed at the memory of that evening in the first Christmas without his mother when the three of them sat down by the fire and reminisced about times past.

"Yeah… well…" Denise looked almost guilty at being reminded of that. "I was only three when you were born, and as far as I was concerned, Mom and Dad were spending more time with you than me, so I got all jealous…"

"Do you still think that?" Dyme asked suddenly, a tiny hint of concern on his face. Denise just leant on him and squeezed him tightly against her, making both him and Amber slump into her embrace. The little girl didn't stir though.

"Dyme: I can't live without you. Why on earth would I hate you for existing when it's because of you I keep going?"

Despite how bright red he was turning, her little brother closed his eyes and smiled as she planted a kiss on his head.

"She'll be fine," Denise beamed at him as she patted Amber's back softly.

Dyme nodded, still grinning, then in turn pushed his head under her chin, getting cosy. She rolled her eyes, but obediently wrapped her arms around him whilst he kept his around Amber, who in turn, was embracing Ted. It was a tight and rather comfortable bundle of bodies, and despite how heavy the others were on her lap, Denise was more than happy to stay like that on the couch.

However, the tender moment was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and loud sobbing echoing from down the hall.

"Dyme? Denise?" their father's voice called above the noise of the tears.

"Lounge," Denise answered simply.

Barely two seconds passed before the lounge door was thrown open – the noise waking Amber up – and with great distress, Arlene staggered through the doorway, looking very tearful.

"Oh… Oh Amber!" she practically threw herself towards the girl upon spotting her. Diego entered the room just in time to see Amber recoil into Dyme's arms, despite his encouragement to go to her mother.

"Amber… oh Amber… I'm so so so sorry!" Arlene was babbling, the waterworks flowing. She was practically on her knees, hands out to take her dear daughter, who still didn't seem to want anything to do with her. "Amby please! It's me! It's Mommy! You're okay! You're all okay! Oh god, Amby please I'm so sorry!"

But still, the child shied away and buried her face into her Uncle's shirt.

"Amber, no… go to Mommy," he said sternly, picking her up from under the arms and setting her down on her feet beside her mother, despite her protesting and shrieking. Arlene made to pull her into a hug, but she just screamed louder and flailed her arms wildly, screeching, "NO!" over and over again before clambering back onto her uncle's lap and clinging on to his shirt for dear life.

While Denise tried detaching the girl from her brother whilst trying to calm her down, Diego stepped forward and pulled Arlene back to her feet, mumbling, "she's not ready yet…" The mother just stared at her daughter then burst into tears all over again, hardly fighting as the older man steered her away to the kitchen to sit her down and make her a drink.

"Arlene… where is Ale?" he asked firmly as she finished sipping the liquid she held in her shaking hands. She sniffed, putting down the mug as she wiped her eyes. "I already told you… I don't know. We noticed Amber was missing and we both got angry at each other and had a row and… and he stormed out the house…"

"How long ago was that?"

"….. I… I don't know…" she answered, voice cracking in misery. Diego frowned at her, then sighed heavily, unfolding his arms and grabbing a seat next to her, a reassuring palm on her shoulder. "You can let it out you know. No one's going to think any less of you if you do."

"Of course they won't think any less of me… I'm a terrible mother, I doubt I can get much lower!" she began to sob bitterly. Diego leant close to her ear and mumbled, "Arlene: Ale and Dyme both told me about what life was like before you all settled down. They both told me you were so much lower back then – now you're a decent woman with morals and compassion... and a _family_."

She stared at him, stunningly tearful green eyes wide in shock and disbelief at this information. He stared back, unsmiling, but still oozing understanding.

"They told you. They told you… what?"

"Everything. Everything about what happened when Dyme went missing, all the crazy things you three went through when your families assumed you all dead… I know everything. Even how you're still struggling to come to terms with emotions."

She gasped a little and snapped her gaze straight ahead, shivering.

"Who else knows?"

"Me and only me. Denise has a vague idea – she knows Dyme was still around even when we all assumed him dead. She just doesn't understand why he couldn't have come home permanently until ten years ago. I only know because I lost my patience with their secrecy and forced them to talk about it… and if I'd known what they were going to tell me was so mind-blowing, I might have just let them go on with it quietly." He paused thoughtfully, then blinked hard, as if trying to snap out of something. "Anyway, my point is… you are a very caring and gentle woman who has come too far to give up now. I don't know the full story, so I have no right to judge, but from I was told, the person you used to be wouldn't have given a damn and might even be enjoying seeing Amber unhappy. And here you are, so guilty about it, feeling it's your fault… you're not a monster anymore…"

She sniffed yet again and clumsily wiped her left eye, but she mumbled a brief thanks and threw him half a smile before looking back into space.

"I'm not up for this parenting lark…"

"That's exactly what I said thirty years ago," Diego commented.

"Thirty years? What? When Dyme was born?"

The older man nodded glumly, then sighed so heavily and so suddenly, Arlene stared at him. He looked utterly drained. "Listen, don't tell either of my kids this, but… when Dyme was still in the womb, we highly considered abortion…"

Arlene's eyes went wide and she paled slightly, but managed a frown and whispered, "What? Why?"

"Because… Denise was adamant that should we have another baby, she would run away."

There was a long pause of realisation, then a tiny, "Oh."

"Arlene… I've been in this exact situation before, and though Dyme and Denise's mother was hardly the most caring, I at least know how to explain it from the father's point of view. Ideally I should be telling Ale this, but even if he was here, I think you'd find it helpful too. Do you understand me?"

She nodded silently.

" Amber is young and confused: the first rule of parenting is to understand your child. To see things from their point of view. Denise for example… she was nearing the end of her 'terrible twos' and was easily excited – at that age, you begin to discover so many things, your interest in the world around became unimaginably large and you want to do everything all the time. So, upon hearing that we would be preoccupied with looking after a – to her mind – 'boring', 'loud', 'annoying' baby, she was understandably upset, as this would limit her adventures in the big world around her and mean we wouldn't have as much time to spend giving her attention. Now, Amber may be six now, but that doesn't mean she's independent enough to feel safe knowing you won't be able to spend as much time with her. She is aware there is a comfort zone in the home – you and Ale will always be around to make her feel safe. But now she's heard there's a new baby coming, she feels threatened because she thinks with a new baby, you'll drop the comfort around her and use it instead solely for the new baby."

"But we won't!" Arlene blurted out. "She's our daughter! We'll always love her!"

"I know. But you must see that this is how Amber is seeing things. She's not old enough to recognise that…"

"But what can I do?" Arlene groaned miserably. She really wanted Ale there right at that point – she felt so down and tired from worry. But Ale wasn't there. It was just her. Ale was probably still cursing her name and spitting blue fire under his breath whilst worried sick about Amber. He wasn't picking up his phone – probably ignoring her on purpose. But if he carried on ignoring her calls, he'd never realise Amber was safe and well at Dyme's house. Odd thing was, his phone was obviously on, as the ringing never stopped. He seemed to be just refusing to answer. Surely if he'd wanted to ignore her without irritating himself with a constant ring tone, he would have just switched it off…

The brief pause in conversation was almost suffocating, and might have succeeded in causing an anxiety attack had the steady rhythmic whining of a siren outside not pulsed through it. Finally, Diego bit his lip and answered, "I can't do this for you, Arlene. You're the mother here. Not me. Amber is your child. You must make the decision. But, please: just remember what I said – 'Look at it from their point of view'."

He got to his feet and left the room, murmuring after him, "I'm going to see what Amber's state of mind is now. If she's still upset, there is no use talking to her. If she's calm, then I'll take you upstairs to a private room and bring her up."

Arlene thanked him with a wordless nod and he entered the lounge, where Denise was pacing with Amber in her arms, whispering quietly and reassuringly. Dyme watched wearily from the couch, and when his father walked in, he caught his gaze and shook his head with a sigh. Diego nodded in understanding then motioned silently for Dyme to come with him. Throwing his sister a quick glance and satisfied she was busy trying to soothe the child, he got to his feet and both the men left the room, stopping in the hallway.

"Dyme, I need you to do a huge favour for me."

"Sure, anything."

"I want you to go out and find Ale. He's somewhere about, probably town… he's not been in contact with Arlene as they had a bit of a row and so he most likely thinks Amber's still in danger. Find him, tell him what's going on and bring him back here… but try and get him calm before he gets here: I do not want a domestic incident in this house, are we clear?"

His son nodded and with a tiny smile, Diego clamped both hands on the shorter man's shoulder, breathing an exasperated, "Good lad," before letting him go and pull on his jacket, making for the door.

Once the front door had been closed in his wake and he was sure the man was doing his job, Diego went back to the kitchen and made Arlene another drink.

"Amber is still rather delicate… we'll give her another half hour. Dyme's going to find Ale and let him know what's happening. Hopefully those boys can get back here in a better state of mind than Amber is… until then, I think you'd better go upstairs, clean yourself up and lie down…"

"Oh, Dad, no… you don't-"

"Arlene," he said firmly. "Get upstairs. And lay down. You need it. No buts. Use Denise's room. Go."

Realising he was not going to accept 'no' as an answer, she sighed heavily, forced herself up onto her feet, then bleated a feeble, "Thank you. For everything."

And for the first time since she'd been in the house, Diego genuinely smiled and allowed her a hug.

---------------------------

"Eh, look boys… it's the pretty boy!"

"Ey! Ey! Pretty boy!"

Lumaria scowled as the taunts were shouted in slurs across the prison yard, causing all heads to turn to the bunch of burly inmates who were approaching in a condescending way, faces split into confident smirks.

Upon reaching him, they started pushing him around: the guards patrolling the top of the wall around them did nothing but watch.

"How you doin' gorgeous?"

"Mmmmhmmm… damn that's some hair you got there, darlin'- oh wait! You're a GUY! Of COURSE! How could we forget!?"

A shove sending him into a second, who pushed him back to the first.

"You liking it here, Mr High-and-Mighty?"

"Huh?"

Another hard push, this time sending him to the ground.

He couldn't fight back. He'd only been here mere hours and already the tough harsh environment of imprisonment was wearing down on his usually pampered spirit.

Thankfully, he had one saviour left.

"Ey… dipshits… the fuck do you think you're playin' at?"

The lanky brunette sauntered over, hand in pockets, shoulders hunched. The group of inmates looked rather put out, but didn't back off. Unfazed by their continued efforts, Kazz kept walking casually until he stood almost nose to nose with one of the taller ones… then slowly drew himself up to his full height, easily surpassing the other by two inches.

"You messin' with my cell-mate?"

Confidence wavering a little by Kazz's superior height and his glaring swamp-coloured eyes, the inmate twitched a little but snarled back jeeringly, "And if we are? Wassa matter, Tailor? You actually stickin' up for this piece of shit?"

"Fuck no. But… remember Spencer… without a cell mate, I get kinda fuckin' _starved_ and remember what happened last time…"

Spencer visibly recoiled and turned pale. Oh yes, the incident in the showers… that was the problem with bisexual rapists – no one was safe. Especially when that certain rapist hadn't had any of his fun-time for a whole month.

Lumaria managed to hazard a guess as to what they were discussing, as he too turned sickly pale and silently hoped he could make some sort of bargain with his cellmate to avoid anything of that nature.

"So," Kazz carried on with a tiny hint of menace. "Anyone touches my bitch, they're top of the fuckin' list. Ya got it?"

The group of inmates nodded fearfully then slowly slunk away, shouting, 'The fuck are YOU looking at?' at the others staring at what had just happened.

Kazz roughly pulled Lumaria onto his feet, snarling, "Get your fuckin' pansy ass over here…" as he shoved the man into a quieter corner, forcibly pinning him up against the yard wall. "Fuck, you just don't have a fuckin' clue do you?"

"Wha? What was I supposed to do!? I didn't even provoke them!"

"Fuck! Shit man, you are fucking retarded! You gotta make them fear you, make them shit themselves at just the sight of you!"

"Well, pardon me for not knowing that. But in case you haven't twigged, I've only been here a few hours. I have already been threatened verbally, physically and sexually… mostly by you alone."

"Don't make me rape you right here and now."

"I'd rather you didn't rape me at all."

"You think you're soooo fuckin' hot, don'cha?"

"No… I'm just wondering why you'd want to risk upsetting me when I can help you get revenge on your darling brother."

It had the desired effect. Kazz glared at him for a few seconds more before letting go of him, making him slide down the wall a little ways before catching himself. It didn't feel good being on the receiving end, Lumaria realised.

"When we're back in the cell, you are gonna tell me what's fuckin' goin' on," the brunette spat. "You got that, LuLu?"

"Oh, loud and clear…" Lumaria replied in over-exaggerated respect. Satisfied, Kazz turned his back and began to walk away. Lumaria's face fell back into his disgusted glare and quietly he mumbled, "Damn queer," under his breath.

"The fuck did you just call me?"

"Nothing! I said it's too hot out here!"

"………. You'd better have…"

---------------------

Dyme was not prepared for the scene he arrived at upon entering the high street of town.

Even for a Saturday shopping and market day, the street was far too busy for something _not_ to be going on that shouldn't be. He pushed his way through the crowds that seemed to be just lingering in the area, trying to blurt out 'excuse me's and 'sorry about that' and ignoring the odd murmur of 'hey, isn't that that rock star from that one band?'

The last thing he expected to find in a crowd this vast and unmoving was a very flustered Andrea.

"Oh DD!" she breathed strangely, almost exploding out of the tight group of people, face crumbling up, and with little more explanation, she lunged for him and buried her head into his jacket sobbing. Utterly confused as to this sudden display of weakness on her part (after all, she was usually either screaming at everyone or cackling happily) Dyme just had to ask.

She just cried harder and shook her head.

"Alright people, nothing to see here…" a rough voice echoed from nearby, and steadily the swarm of bystanders cleared. "Give the poor people some privacy!"

It was then Dyme saw it.

A pair of ambulances were pulling away from the spot up ahead surrounded by police officers and paramedics. Emergency services ran about everywhere making sure the ambulances had a clear path down the street to the hospital. As the crowd of civilians cleared reluctantly, Dyme spotted one figure towering over everyone else's, back turned to him, quivering as an officer tried to pull him away.

"Ale…" Dyme whispered, tearing out of Andrea's grip and fighting through the thinning crowds towards the tall man up ahead. "Ale! Ale are you alright!?"

Ale's shoulder's twitched as if a spell had just been broken and mournfully he finally looked over his shoulder, not even noticing the policeman still attempting to drag him away unsuccessfully from the scene.

He was crying.

Dyme got to his side and numbly took his arm, pulling him away and apologising breathlessly to the officer, Ale hardly protesting and instead silently allowing himself to be pulled away by Dyme. As the thirty-year-old glanced over his shoulder, he saw a large pool of blood on the concrete of the road, and inspectors already swarming around it with forensic teams.

"Shoot man, what happened? Are you okay?"

The taller man just stared at him with wide eyes, then shook his head, still not saying a word. Andrea staggered over, hands over her mouth as she continued sobbing, but she managed a croaked, "Th-there was a h-hit and run and… and… a family was k-killed right in f-front of us!"

Dyme felt sick and couldn't help himself staring back at the blood. Beside him, Ale finally spoke, his voice quiet and filled with numb shock.

"I was looking for Amber. She… she's run away… then I saw them… parents with their son… about Amber's age… they were arguing… they… they were shouting and nagging at each other and… they didn't notice the lights had changed… I saw every second… the… the boy went first… funny, he looked just like… like Roxas… but I only saw his face for a second before… before… his mother tried to save him but she was too late and … the father lunged to pull her back but they both…" he broke off with a soft choke and took several deep breaths before whispering, "He was about Amber's age… so… young and… he needn't have died… but his parents were so STUPID to let their argument just… kill him… I… I was thinking, what if that'd been us? Life's too short to bicker… it really is… you don't know what you have until it's gone…"

Still clinging to his arm, Dyme swallowed the bile he could feel fighting to surface and tore his eyes away from the scene before shaking Ale gently and announcing quietly, "Amber is safe. Dad found her and we're taking care of her. Arlene's there too. Come home. Please. They miss you so much."

Ale just nodded dumbly and almost as if on autopilot, began staggering in the direction of Dyme's house. Dyme lingered, staring after him in concern, then turned to Andrea who was still shaking.

"Ann?" She shook harder then doubled over, the sound of dry-heaving echoing about the street before she straightened up and whined, "DD… oh DD…" Without further ado, she crumbled again and threw herself into his arms sobbing. Not knowing what else to do, he squeezed her tightly and whispered, "It'll be okay, Annie. It'll all be okay. I promise."

-----------------

"Is everything alright in there?" Denise knocked politely on the door to her own bedroom, which admittedly felt a little alien to her. A loud gulping, gasping then a tiny, "Uuuuh… just peachy…" floated through the door in reply.

"Uh, do you want company or something?"

"The question is right now am I good company?"

Not sure how to answer that, Denise pushed her way through the door and leant on the doorframe, arms folded. Arlene was curled up on her bed, her bare feet tucked directly under her skirt and her arms wrapped around herself tightly. She was very pale.

"Sorry…" she said apologetically, her voice crackly as Denise caught a scent of bitter stomach acid coming from the bin beside the bed. "One of the joys of pregnancy I'm afraid… soon I'll be down on my knees praying to the porcelain god every day…"

"Uh, as much as I support all forms of life, I am so not ever getting kids," Denise stuck out her tongue and generously volunteered to clean out the bin, leaving both the bathroom and bedroom door open so they could carry on talking.

"How is Amber?"

"She's a lot calmer now… I think Dad's just trying to settle her ready so you two can talk this thing over…"

Arlene smiled but coughed again and Denise instinctively rushed back with the half-washed bin in case she threw up again.

"False alarm I guess," Arlene croaked as she lay back down after a long pause.

"Yeah well, no offence, but I don't want my vomit in the carpet of my room…"

"Heh, note taken… I-"

The sentence was struck down midway and the words died in Arlene's throat as she rolled over to face the doorframe and instead saw Diego stood blocking it. His hand was on Amber's shoulder, the girl observing her warily.

"I think Mommy has something she wants to tell you…" he said, not unkindly, but still with that ever-present tone of control and insistence. The child nodded dumbly and took a few timid steps towards her mother, who stared back, half tempted to burst into tears but biting her lip and sitting upright, forcing her stomach to stay settled at least until this conversation was over.

Diego wordlessly pulled the door shut, briefly telling Denise to give them some privacy before taking a seat in the very corner of the room, mumbling gruffly, "Mommy still loves you Amber. That is true. But if you are not happy talking to Mommy just yet, just remember I will be right over here looking after you when you're talking, so you're not alone. Do you understand me, Amber?"

"Yes Grandpa," the girl nodded again.

"Good girl. Now Mommy… I think it's time we sorted this big nasty mess out."

Arlene sighed and nodded, before forcing a weak smile for her daughter and motioning for her to come a little closer. Warily, Amber obeyed then stood, hands clasped nervously as if she was waiting for a punishment from a teacher.

"Amber, before I say anything else, I want to ask you… lying is naughty isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why lies are naughty?"

"Because they hurt people."

"Yes. They hurt people. Now Amber… and answer as honestly as you can… do you think me and Daddy want to hurt you?"

"… No…" Amber answered after a tiny pause for thought, her eyes frowning a little as if pondering why on earth her mother would ask this. Arlene nodded then whispered, "So… as you know I won't hurt you, that means I won't lie to you either. Do you understand? I'm going to tell you the complete truth."

"Yes…"

"Good. Because I love you Amber. I really do. And I don't want you to think I'm lying when I say that. I really, really love you. With half my heart."

"What about the other half?"

"That's Daddy's half," she grinned feebly, earning a tiny giggle from her daughter. "But, please, you must understand, I love you, I always will. Forever and ever and ever. So… this new baby won't change a thing about how I feel about you Amber. Not at all. I will still love you forever and ever and ever, and so will Daddy. All this new baby means is that _all_ of us – you, me and Daddy – will have to make even _more_ love so that everyone is loved forever and ever and ever. Not that this new baby gets more. Not that you get less. No. That will never happen. Ever. I mean it. I won't lie, Amber. I'm serious… I will always love you. Understand?"

Amber didn't say anything for a very long time, trying to think this through then asked, "But you and Daddy will play with the baby more than me and I'll be forgotten."

"No sweetheart. No. I admit, when the baby first comes, things will be very very busy for me and Daddy as we'll be trying to make sure the baby is not poorly and we'll be trying to adjust-"

"What does 'ajuss' mean?"

"To fit things in properly… to get used to something. We're all going to have to 'adjust', Amber: not just me and Daddy, but you as well. So really, we'll all be all over the place for a little while after the new baby comes. It will be hard. It will be lonely sometimes. But, when we're done 'adjusting', things will be better than ever, and even if it takes a long time, you will always be loved Amber."

Amber glanced over her shoulder to Diego, was wasn't smiling, but wasn't growling either – he had a funny habit of always being the calm one sat on the fence just seemingly radiating advice and indifference unless his own children were involved. Right now, his eyes did more talking than his facial expression.

'_You know she means it, Amber.'_

The tense silence was interrupted a few moments later though and all heads turned to the door as it opened slowly.

Ale stood in the doorway, looking like he'd just been given two black eyes. He surveyed the scene, giving 'Dad' a nod of acknowledgement before gazing longingly at his wife… then finally resting his wearily eyes on his daughter. Slowly, he knelt down in the doorway, looking the picture of misery, then opened his arms.

There was a two second pause in which no one moved. Then, with a tiny whine, Amber ran over and almost knocked him off balance as he allowed herself to be swallowed in the embrace.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" she cried bitterly. "Mommy told me everything and I'm so sorry for running away and scaring you but I was scared and lost and I didn't know what to do!" He raised a hands and put in over the back of her head, pressing it into his chest as he rocked backwards and forwards, then silently flicked his eyes to Arlene, wordlessly pleading for forgiveness.

Within seconds she had joined the hug and together the two adults sandwiched their daughter between them.

"I want you both to know-"

"I love you," Arlene finished for him, unable to hold back tearful giggles.

Amber just wriggled between them, poking her head out of the embrace so it was level with their where she could draw breath, then kissed them both on the noses, smiling, "Memorise it!"

------------------------------------

The next day, Dyme woke up to something he was all too familiar with, and yet was still incredibly surprised to see.

A gaggle of news reporters all milling around outside the house, armed with cameras and notebooks.

It came with being a celebrity… but… not this long after a concert and with no recent announcements… at least not that he knew of.

"Jared, have you booked a press conference or something without telling us?" he asked his manager after dialling his number, peeking timidly around the lounge curtains. Jared practically screamed in his ear, "You have some nerve calling me now Dyme! Some fucking nerve!"

"Uh… excuse me?"

"How could you DO this!? Hell, I dunno what kind of stunt you were trying to pull but now those pictures have been leaked the whole press is gonna be at my door asking for interviews and announcements and fucking confirmation that it's true and I'm gonna have to file so much fucking paperwork-"

"Jared. Calm. Down. What are you talking about?" Dyme hissed, ducking behind the curtains as he saw one of the reporters turn to look his way.

"What am I talking about?" Jared gabbled hysterically. "What am I talking about, you ask? What everyone who is ANYONE is fucking talking about!"

"Jared just tell me what I've done!"

"….. you can't be serious."

"Serious about what!?"

There was a long pause, then a loud curse in Dyme's ears.

"Alright Dyme… I want you to log into a magazine site….. ANY magazine site, and look at today's 'hottest gossip' or whatever the hell it's called…"

"I could just pop down the road and buy a mag-"

"No, no you can't! Else you wanna get cornered by the paparazzi without having clue a what they're on about?"

Dyme shivered and took a step away from the curtain.

"Can't you just TELL me?" he whined.

All he got in reply was the sound of Jared hanging up.

Whimpering, he put the phone down and ran upstairs to boot up his computer, only to find Denise had seemingly seen the reporters and figured out the course of action long before him. She sat on the chair, gazing in a momentary loss for words at the screen, then spun around to face him, jabbing her thumb at the screen.

Her expression could be summed up in two words. 'Not' and 'amused'.

"Care to explain this one, Dyme?"

Gulping, he took five careful steps over to the screen and forced himself to look.

There on the screen was a blown-up picture of him and Andrea hugging on the street yesterday after the hit and run. Except it wasn't them hugging anymore. It had been photo shopped so that their lips were touching and the background removed, replaced with a layer that looked like a bedroom scene… clothes scattered about the bedspread (mostly very revealing underwear) A very pixelated layer on top so it looked slightly blurry….. like the photo had been shot through the window of a house… even a slight curtain had been pasted in on the edge…

He could feel his blood running cold as he forced himself to stare at the headline.

'**Thirty Going On Flirty – The Secret's Out!' **

There was a terrible silence as he force-read the paragraph of lies underneath – about how he and Andrea had been lovers for years now and that they were even dating when Andrea was still going with her ex. How 'inside sources' revealed the two had been having intercourse for ages and how after every concert they spent the night together getting hammered and sleeping together.

And there, written in the tiniest font size imaginable was a little note informing him with a dreadful pain to his chest:

'_Footage complimentary of Ms. Imogen Ridley'_

---------------------------------

A/N Don't own KH.

I own Denise, Amber, Jared, Diego, Kazz, Imogen, Andrea, etc


	8. On Top Of The World

Tiny, sleepy green eyes prised themselves open as they reacted to her name being whispered. As the sleep cleared, she found herself staring up at the slightly blurry image of her mother, who was for some reason grinning ear to ear.

"Hey, Amby… wanna have some fun?" she asked quietly, fully aware the girl was probably still very sleepy. Amber simply stared at her, and then sat up slowly, yawning. "What do you mean?"

"Hee hee, you'll see…" her mother put a finger to her lips and beckoned her to follow as she slid off the bed and walked towards the door. Amber stared after her before curiosity got the better of her and she hastily scurried after.

A matter of seconds later, they were both leaning over the back of the couch in the living room, looking down at the blissfully unaware figure sprawled snoring on it.

"Hee hee, Daddy snores like a grumbly bear… the girl giggled but was shushed by her smiling mother, who dramatically withdrew two crimson coloured lipsticks from the pocket of her jeans, and offered Amber one.

"Shall we give Daddy a makeover?" she asked with menacing excitement. Amber grinned back in uncanny resemblance and the two girls cackled some more before gazing down at their target, reaching down towards his face with their weapons…

--------------

"Even though it's lies, I don't quite see why this is such a bad thing. Even if it were true, why would it be such a big deal?"

"The life of fame comes at a price, I'm afraid, son. You have no privacy, and everything you ever do can and will be used against you, despite how 'normal' it may seem to you. When me and your mother divorced, my the stories they wrote… damn it, it was tough. The media is a cruel and unforgiving place, and once it gets it's teeth into you, you just can't shake it, no matter how hard you try."

"I can't believe Imogen would do such a thing though…" Denise commented as she entered the kitchen and slumped beside her father, who was busy trying to calm down his son.

"Is Andrea okay?" the youngest male asked nervously.

"She's not picking up the phone."

Dyme sighed and shuddered as his father patted his shoulder. "Do you reckon I should call Jared again? Ask for his advice?"

"Pah! He'll milk this for all it's worth, which will probably be a fair hundred dollars," Denise remarked darkly, but fell silent when Diego fixed her with a disapproving glare.

"Jared may not be the most considerate of men, but he is a good manager, and you should both be thankful that he has given his time and money into helping your careers… despite what you think, without Jared, you would have probably never got a record deal. Jared has a fine reputation and used it to get you two the attention you needed to hit it big."

"Yes Dad. Sorry."

"I should think so. Now, Dyme: I think your best bet would be to call Imogen and try to calmly understand what exactly she has done, and for what reason. It's only fair you find out exactly what provoked her to do this, and to request quietly out of the public eye for the silliness to stop. Announcing publicly might bring her attention, which may encourage her to keep at it."

His son stared at him in high fear at this suggestion and he stammered, "C-call Imogen? B-but… I… I mean… I'm not s-sure if I'm ready to confro-"

Diego said nothing but pulled him up to his feet, forcibly marching him over to the phone in the lounge, picking up the phone, dialling Imogen's number, and thrusting the phone to his ear.

However, he did put the phone on loudspeaker, so he could hear both sides of the conversation too.

There was an uncomfortable five seconds of just a long rhythmic beeping. Denise entered the room and looped her arms around her father, watching nervously as her brother trembled and took deep breaths.

And then, the beeping stopped. A loud clunk, then a sickeningly cocky, "_Finally come crawling back to me, huh?_"

"Imogen… what are you doing? _Why_ are you doing this?"

"_Hah! Like you don't already know!_" A tiny hint of hurt festered behind her triumphant taunting. Dyme took another deep breath and absent-mindedly rubbed his arm guiltily. "You're still… still upset… aren't you?"

"_You could say that, Dyme. You very well could._"

"Imogen, please. This isn't fair-"

"_Isn't fair? Isn't fair!? I tell you what isn't fair Dyme! Waiting loyally for the man of my dreams to come back, giving up my whole old life, having my boyfriend spit in my face and break my heart, filling with hurt every second without you, doing anything for you – not that you even noticed, only to have you reject me! That's what's not fair!_"

"Look, I understand! And I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was! But did you really have to involve Andrea!? She has nothing to do with this!"

"_You both presented the opportunity. I took it. It's as simple as that._"

"… This isn't the Imogen I know."

"_You're right. She's dead. This is what's left. This is what YOU left after you destroyed her hopes and dreams. Satisfied?_"

"No. Not at all. If anything, I'm heartbroken I caused this."

A long pause. Behind him, Denise looked like she was about to protest to it being his fault, but Diego held up a hand to stop her interrupting. Dyme shivered and cast his eyes downwards to his feet, playing with the buttons on his shirt, as at the other end, he heard nothing but silence. And then, finally, a breath.

"_I'm not sorry._"

"I'm not asking you to be."

"…… _Then why did you call me!?_" She seemed genuinely surprised by his lack of hostility.

"I wanted to understand. I'm just relieved you've explained it to me_._ If anything… I…. I'm the one who should be apologising. I'm sorry, Imogen. I'm sorry I drove you to this."

"…_What?_"

"I'm sorry."

"…_. You're kidding, right? That's it? I bring the press to your door after spreading lies and slander to your name and reputation… and you apologise to ME?"_

"Yes."

Denise frowned and opened her mouth, but once again her father held up a hand to stop her. She looked up at him to protest, but snapped her mouth shut when she saw he was smirking. And it was only when Dyme casually turned to lean against the wall facing them when she realised he too was grinning, staring at his dad nervously, who gave him a thumbs up in reply.

"Well, I'm going to try and explain myself to the reporters now..."

"_Have fun sending them after me._"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"_Well, it's obvious you'll tell them I shopped the image._"

"If I told them that, you'd be pressed with charges of slander, maybe even arrested… I couldn't bear it if I was responsible for that… No. I'll…… I'll find some explanation… somehow." He put a very subtle whine on those last few words, hinting a quiet sense of helplessness he was trying to hide. He paused for two seconds, then mumbled with purposeful sadness, "Well, bye."

"_Dyme wait! I……. uh…_"

He threw his family a triumphant beam but replied with continuous misery, "Y-yeah…?"

"… _Alright. Here's the deal. I'll tell the press there was a mistake. Just… just don't tell anyone it was a direct attack at you. Please._"

He drew it out for as long as he dared, watching Denise and Diego's faces boring into him expectantly, before sighing loudly and mumbling, "Deal."

Once sure the reporters outside his door would not be a long-term implication any longer, he put the phone down, and leant against the wall heavily, sighing in utter relief.

"Nicely done. The good old 'reverse psychology' thing," Diego nodded in approval. Dyme just managed a tiny smile with half-opened eyes before closing them again and whispering, "Not all of that was a trick though. I really do feel responsible… I'm just so sorry Andrea got involved when really it was just between…….. oh, yeah! Andrea!" he smacked a hand to his head and picked up the phone again, dialling the drummer's number.

When that didn't work, he dialled her mobile number. That seemed to have a much better result.

"_Lil_' _D! What's going on_!?" she whimpered down the phone before he could even say 'hello'.

"I'll explain shortly… but first, are you alright?"

"_N-no! I woke up to a bunch of your fangirls throwing stones at my windows!_"

"I have fangirls?"

"Dyme!" Denise stepped forward and slid beside him to say into the phone, "Are you hurt? Have they broken anything?"

"_Ummmm…_" a short pause then a loud bang.

"Ann!?" the siblings both stammered down the phone at the noise.

"_I'm okay_!" the familiar voice assured them. "_They've run out of rocks so are now just attacking my front door._"

"Shoot. Listen. Sit tight, we'll come get you out of there!" Denise shouted down the line. "If things get rougher, call the cops."

"_No rush… I can always use my judo if they get too rowdy. I just wanna know what I've done to piss them off. _"

"You've done nothing, believe us. Just keep out of sight away from the windows and doors until we-"

"_Oh shit!_"

There came a loud smash and an even louder thud… then silence. Dyme and Denise stared at each other with pale faces and wide eyes, before rambling madly down the line. Andrea didn't reply.

They glanced at each other again, now breathing erratically. Their father, who had heard the whole thing due to the speaker being on, looked equally fearful, and simply whispered, "Back door. Hurry. I'll distract the reporters out front."

---------------------------

It wasn't often Todd dropped around to visit, but every other Sunday he often turned up to take advantage of the fact Ale had no work at all, so it meant the two childhood friends could catch up on lost years together.

Unfortunately, he still had to learn the art of knocking and being invited in.

"Hello," he greeted the family casually, making everyone jump. Amber, who had been clambering over her father who was partially kneeling on the floor, lost her grip and hit the floor rather hard, making her sniff and give a feeble, "Ooooow…" Arlene picked her up before she burst into tears then glared at Todd, smiling with gritted teeth, "My. What a surprise to SEE you, Todd."

Todd, who was incapable of reading sarcasm, didn't quite get the vibe that she disapproved of his sudden intrusion and instantly strode over to Ale, who'd just got to his feet.

"Have you heard the news?"

"Depends what news that is."

"Your friend Dyme is dating his drummer, Andrea."

Both Ale and Arlene blinked and glanced at each other before Ale asked, "Who… uh… who told you this Todd?"

"No one. I read it in the 'hot topic' section of today's paper."

Another nervous glance before Arlene cleared her throat and murmured, "Are you sure you read that correctly, Todd?"

"Reading is hard," Amber added, trying to be helpful, though only just grasping that whatever Todd was saying involved her uncle.

"Amber, quiet a second."

"Sorry Daddy."

"I don't lie. The article said, 'New images have come to light revealing that famous up-coming rock talent Dyme .V. Tyko of the band Triple Abyss has been involved in a highly intimate relationship with the drummer Andrea .J. Roave. Our source reveals to us that both members of the band have been lovers for some time, and reports even state that they have been sexually active lovers even whilst Miss Roave was still dating her ex-boyfriend. Up-roar has erupted from fans of both musicians. The above-mentioned ex-boyfriend has expressed his utter disgust and says, 'I'm glad I'm no longer with that loose idiot anymore. Dyme can have her." Their manager Jared Miller has declined an interview for further details on this matter. Official statements from the involved parties has yet to be-"

"Enough," Ale interrupted Todd's flawless recollection, eyes wide and his hands over Amber's ears, who was awkwardly asking her mother what 'sexually active' meant. He stared into space for a long time, then asked, "A… Are you sure it's not just rumour? A little story or something made up to sell more papers?"

"I just read what is there, Ale."

"Well, damn… I really don't know what to make of this…" the man said, stroking his chin and absent-mindedly noting he needed to shave soon. "I honestly don't see how those two could have been that…… uh…… 'close' without us realising."

"We weren't there on the tour…" Arlene pointed out suddenly.

"……… you reckon they got… 'closer' on tour?"

She shrugged. "I'm not even sure I believe it, but if it's true, that was when it was only the three of them. They might've got involved then."

"I'm not lying," Todd said defensively.

"We're not saying you are. We're just not sure if the reporters have used wrong information."

Todd paused, then turned pale. "If they did get it wrong, that means I lied."

"What? How have YOU lied?"

"If the story isn't true, then what I told you wasn't true. Something that's not true is a lie. I can't lie."

"Todd: calm down, okay?" Ale recognised the blonde's erratic breathing as an early warning sign. "We don't know if it is true or not yet. So don't get yourself worked up over something you're not even sure about."

"But what if it is a lie?"

"Then it wasn't YOUR lie, was it? You haven't lied to anyone, you've merely… read out something to us."

"But it would have been a lie. I read out a lie."

"Todd, sit down and keep calm, okay? Arly, maybe you'd best take Amber upstairs?"

"Uh, sure. I'll ring Dyme, see if I can find out exactly what's happening," she rambled, leaving the room with Amber complaining in her arms about wanting to stick around. With the two men left alone, Todd calmed down a little and curled up on the sofa, breathing deeply. Beside him, Ale shot mathematical questions at him, hardly knowing the answers himself, but knowing full well that not only would Todd get them all right but it would keep his mind of panicking.

Upstairs, Arlene sat Amber down on the double bed of their room and moved over to the bedside phone, dialling Dyme's number carefully and pulling her daughter into an absent-minded cuddle as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Whoever this is, please make it quick, we're rather busy right now."

"Dad?"

"Arlene! How wonderful to hear from you!" Diego's voice chirruped down the line, but something in his voice made her uneasy.

"I've heard something pretty… interesting… about Dyme and Andrea. I was just wondering what's going on."

There was a heavy exhalation and Diego mumbled, "It's a terrible mess, I'm afraid. Whatever you've read, or whatever you've been told, it's not true: there's nothing going on between Dyme and Andrea, and Dyme has already spoken to the lady responsible for spreading the lies, and they have reached a agreement that this will stop before it gets anymore out of hand. I'm more worried about poor Andrea."

"Why? What's going on?"

"We… we think she may be hurt."

Arlene paused her stroking over Amber's head and bit her lip, trying to process this. "What do you mean?"

"Dyme called her to see how things were going her end, what with reporters and such. It appears she was penned in her house by fans of Dyme and… well, the last thing she said was a swear word followed by some disturbing noises, then silence. Denise and Dyme are running over to her house as we speak to check she's not injured. I've called back a couple of times but her phone is engaged, which suggests she hasn't turned it off from our last call. It's worrying, to say the least."

"Oh my god… can… can I help at all?"

There was a brief pause, then Diego mumbled, "You have a car don't you?"

"Yeah."

"My kids don't: they just took off running. It could take them half an hour of running before they get to Andrea's. Neither of them took money with them either, so getting a bus or taxi won't work. You could really help out if you meet them on the way and drive them over."

"Will do. Where would I find them?"

"Weller Street probably. Certainly no further."

"Weller. Got it. I'm on my way."

"Thank you, Arlene. Thank you so much."

"Consider it thanks for winning back my daughter," she managed a weak smile, squeezing Amber against her before hanging up and getting to her feet, leaving the girl sat confused on the bed. "Mommy, what's going on?"

"Amber, I need you to do something very, very important for me. I need you to tell Daddy that I'm going to find Uncle Dyme and Auntie Deni, and we're going to make sure Miss Annie is okay. I'm not sure how long I'll be, but I'll call him when I'm done. Did you get all that?"

She nodded vigorously, desperate to be useful. Her mother gave her a strong smile and kissed her on the forehead before rushing out the room and down the stairs. Ignoring Ale's shout of 'What's wrong?' from the lounge, she jogged through the front door and clambered into her car.

Amber had followed her down the stairs and explained the sudden absence. Ale looked very pained by this vague information, but trusted her enough to know she could take care of herself, and simply sighed, pulling away from the front door and returning to sit with Todd, his daughter skipping after.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked his older friend, who was now pacing anxiously. Todd considered this, then answered, "I feel better. But I don't feel good yet."

"You want a drink?"

"Yes. Tea. One sugar. Very milky."

"Can I have a drink Daddy?"

"Depends what you want," he chuckled as he noticed her fiddling with the handles of the cupboard he kept his personal supply of alcohol. She simply looked up at him and smiled, "I wanna triple chocolate smoothie with coco and cream!"

"………. How about a chocolate milkshake?"

"Awwww…" she pouted, trailing after him like a lost puppy into the kitchen, clutching at the seat of his jeans as he walked. "Why can't I have a triple chocolate with cream and coco?"

"Because you and Mommy drew on me with lipstick this morning!" he sniffed dramatically, pretending to be very upset. Amber giggled then wrapped her arms around his leg playfully. He obliged her and yelled, "Oh NO! Help! I've got a little imp clinging to me! Oh no! Help! Help! She won't let go!"

"Are you arlight, Ale?" Todd's voice came, sounding fairly concerned. Ale rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm fine. I'm just playing with Amber."

"Oh."

"Is Mr Bailer un-smart?" Amber asked quietly. Her father shut the kitchen door so Todd wouldn't overhear.

"Mr Bailer is VERY smart, Amby. He just has problems knowing the difference between playing and grown-up talking. He thinks everything is serious."

"Why does he think that?"

Ale bit his lip: how on earth does one explain autism to a six-year-old?

"Well, Amby, he can't help it, I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"Because… he has a poorly brain: when me and Mr Bailer were your age, he was very different and was bullied a lot, because of that. The reason he was different was because his poorly brain made him think differently to everyone else, and he can see things most people don't."

"He should see the doctor to make his brain better again," Amber said seriously. Ale didn't have the heart to tell her it had never been 'better' in the first place, and was not at all likely to get 'better' any time soon. Instead, he leant over, ruffled her hair and swamped her in a big hug, silently thanking a god he didn't even believe in that his own daughter hadn't been cursed with such a condition.

"That's very thoughtful of you to say that, Amber," was all he said. She squirmed happily at the praise, completely ignorant to the fact her father had tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

-------------------------

Two pairs of feet pounded the concrete, accompanied with two sets of exhausted breaths: one male, the other female.

"Dy… Dy… can't…" Denise panted, a couple of metres behind her brother, clutching her stomach and hobbling awkwardly, starting to fall behind. He glanced over his shoulder, noticed she was struggling and skidded to a halt, promptly jogging back to her side and whispering, "Come on, Deni. You can do this! Andrea's counting on us!"

She shook her head, almost tearful and red faced from tiredness, her hand over her stomach as she gulped in air and kicked off her shoes. "Can't… run… in th… these… hurt… cramp…"

He said nothing but looped an arm around her waist, slinging her closest arm over his shoulders, trying to get her to keep moving. She just gasped in pain and tripped, sending them both to the floor.

"I… sorry…" she was practically crying now, so frustrated at her own weakness. "Go on… I'm… slowing you."

"I'm not leaving you!" Dyme whispered in her ear as he picked them both up from the floor, once again trying to support her, this time taking it slower. She staggered a few steps then wailed.

"Shhhh… please Denise… please, don't cry."

"Just leave me! I'm… I'm in the way!"

"I already left you behind once. I'm never doing it again. Don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry."

His sister just crumpled, doubling over and crying in pain at her stomach's clenching.

Behind them, a loud roar of an engine made Dyme look up in fright. A silvery blue car skidded to a halt on the road beside them, and the front passenger door was flung open.

"Get your asses in and hold on," Arlene barked. "Andrea's waiting!"

The siblings stared at her dumbly, then gave her undyingly grateful smiles before Dyme helped Denise over to the open door, helped her into the seat, then jogged to the back doors and bundling himself in. As soon as the doors were slammed shut, Arlene put the pedal to the metal and the car zoomed off down the street, sending waste paper flying up behind it.

"Care to explain what's going on?" the driver muttered as she quickly darted through an orange light at the junction and tore out of town towards the more secluded residential areas. "Todd told us what he saw in the paper, and your dad gave me some vague details that it was all lies. But that's all I have."

"Imogen shopped a picture of me and Andrea kissing in a bedroom to get revenge for me turning her down. She sent it to the papers and made up some story that we were dating. I managed to negotiate with her, but when we called Andrea to check what was going on with her…….." he broke off. In the signal mirror, Arlene saw him look down and wrap his arms about himself. "I'm scared. I truly am."

She clicked her tongue sympathetically, she just murmured, "It won't be long until we're there, just keep hoping… are you alright Deni?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie."

"Fine. No, I'm not. My stomach is trying to claw me from the inside out and my feet are blistering and my brother has had his name shamed and my best friend is probably seriously injured and I can't do anything to help!"

"It's not like you to get so ratty, Denise…"

"Yeah Deni… come on. We're helping her right now! We can do this!"

"Stop being such an optimist Dyme!" she growled bitterly glaring out the window. "You know as well as I do that I slowed us down."

"But we're making up for lost time thanks to Arly."

"You're just trying to find the bright side so you don't have to admit I'm right."

"You're just trying to find the dark side so you don't have to admit you're being too hard on yourself."

"Are you two going to argue all the way, or are you going to shut up and focus on helping Andrea?" Arlene remarked with a slight hint of impatience, skidding around a sharp corner and throwing Dyme (who hadn't yet put his belt on) tumbling to the right.

The siblings fell quiet, and Dyme wordlessly reached for his belt, pale faced.

--------------------------

They reached Andrea's house on the outskirts of town within a few minutes, thanks to Arlene breaking the limit. Unlike the siblings, Andrea had no modesty or guilt flaunting her cash and had purchased a very cosy but nonetheless immaculately decorated stone house. It was quite a size, and she had an impressive garden, but did little with it, much to the irritation of her jealous neighbours who lived a few yards down the sparsely populated road. The band did the majority of their song writing and experimentation at her house – it was large and well equipped. She practically had a mini-studio in her basement. However, she never spent too much on a glitzy house: she usually used 30% of her shares on the house, invested 15%, then used the remaining 55% on shopping sprees. Even if they were on the way to a concert, Denise and Dyme often found themselves traipsing after her in a mall somewhere whilst she zipped between shops giggling hyperactively.

Now, the usually quiet but dominating household was swamped in a combination of reporters and fangirls, some carrying homemade banners, others shouting angrily.

Arlene honked the horn loudly and carefully drove the car through the dispersing crowd, she undid her belt but Dyme put a hand on her shoulder and hissed, "You are NOT going out there!"

"If Andrea's hurt, you'll need help. I can look after myself just fine!"

"It's not you I'm worried about."

His gaze lowered to her swelling stomach before he and his sister got out the car, marching to the front door. Several fans screamed at them, either in delight or betrayal, but all were out of control. Whilst Denise fiddled with the door, Dyme turned to face the crowd and yelled, "What's gotten into you?! You're acting like animals!"

The crowd fell quieter – not quiet by all means, but there was certainly a dip in volume, and the more accusing of the screamers began muttering darkly instead. Denise got the door open and mumbled, "C'mon."

Once inside the house, locking the door behind them, the two brunettes timidly stalked the hallways and room, calling for Andrea. They searched the whole house before descending the stairs to the basement, dreading what they might find down there. Being the first to descend the narrow spiral stairway, Dyme approached quietly and cautiously, his steps heavy and slow.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and found himself in the pitch black of the mini-studio. He was just taking a step forward to find the light switch when there came a loud, 'HIIIII-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' and he felt a knee coming to his stomach. No sooner had he doubled over in pain when a hand chopped down on his neck. He would have crumpled to the floor there and then if the frying pan hadn't hit him full on in the face with a strangely satisfying 'bwang'.

Hearing her brother crying out in pain and sinking to the floor with a groan, Denise panicked and screamed, "DYME!"

The lights came on and Denise saw her brother sprawled on the floor, cradling his head. Stood over him was Andrea, holding a frying pan like a baseball bat.

"Ooops?" the blond commented apologetically upon seeing the 'intruder' was in fact her friend. Denise rushed over to his side and flipped him over. He was holding his face and groaning. "I am in such pain," he whimpered.

"Uh….. Andrea's alright!" Denise tried to take his mind of it. He just glared up at her through his fingers then replied sarcastically, "Gee, who'd have thought it?"

"Sorry Lil' D! I thought you were a rabid fangirl!" Andrea's face came overhead in his field of vision, her long turquoise stone pendant dangling just over his nose.

"Maybe it's a good thing that we AREN'T rabid fangirls, else you'd be arrested for assault."

"Yeah well, can you guys tell me what's going on?"

"Dyme jilted a friend of ours who was madly, deeply, truly with him and in revenge she managed to shop a picture of you two snogging, sending it to just about every magazine and paper around."

"Oh," Andrea said simply. "Well that explains why the girls were shouting, 'He's mine, stay away from him, you slut!' at me."

"Hey, I'm just glad you're alive: we thought something awful had happened to you when you didn't reply or call back!" Denise frowned with worry. Andrea just helped Dyme to his feet apologising again and again before answering, "Heh, sorry about that, I tripped over my drum kit and my phone flew off somewhere as I fell… couldn't find it to let you know I was okay!"

"Why didn't you use the landline?"

"Uh…… the fangirls got hold of my number somehow and were constantly ringing with death threats: I found it easier to ignore them if I unplugged the phone. You okay, DD?"

"Yeah, just let me check I still have all my ribs… you've been practising, haven't you? Jesus…"

Andrea giggled then flexed her biceps smirking, "You know me, Lil' D!"

He smiled at her warily and sighed, "At least you're okay…"

"I don't think it's safe to stay here though…" Denise cut through the relief anxiously, peering up the spiral stairs where she could hear the crowd getting restless again. "I think we should go to Jared."

"I'm all for it, but how're we getting out of here on foot without those girls baying for our blood?"

"We're not," Dyme smiled. "Arlene's gonna drive us."

Andrea's face lit up.

"I've heard she drives like a madwoman…"

The siblings shuddered and replied, "Yes."

Andrea's grin just got wider and she cackled, punching her hands into the air. "This is gonna be AWESOME!"

---------------------

"Daddy? You know we're getting a baby?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"….. Where is it?"

Ale froze, his lips perched on his mug. Oh god, if she asked the question he thought she'd ask… how the heck was he meant to explain it? Beside him on the sofa, his daughter looked up at him expectantly, both hands clasped about the chocolate milkshake – her mouth was smeared with the thick gloopy mixture.

"Well…" Ale began stiffly, clearing his throat. "Uh… it's… it's not here yet."

"Why? Where is it now?"

"Uh… uh… it's… it's inside Mommy's tummy…"

"Is that why Mommy's fatter?"

"Y-yes, but don't say 'fatter'. Especially not to her. She'll get grouchy."

"Did Mommy eat the baby?"

"N-no…"

"Then how did it get in her tummy?"

"D…. well… er…. Eh… ummm…." He burnt bright red, fidgeting uncomfortably. He didn't want to lie, but wasn't sure she'd even understand the concept of sexual intercourse, let alone the biological processes that occurred in the development of a child. "W-well… when a man and a lady love each other very very much… they… they get very happy together… and….. um…….. go to bed where they…. Uh…"

"Sleep?" Amber finished uncertainly. Ale took a long swig of his coffee then mumbled, "Yeah, let's go with that for now."

"Actually, a baby is produced during sexual intercourse in which the sexual organs of the male also known as-" Todd began from Ale's other side. Ale clamped a hand over his mouth warningly.

Across the room, the phone rang.

Reluctantly removing his hand from Todd's mouth and hissing, "Just don't say anything to her about it," Ale got to his feet and picked it up.

"_Ale_?"

"Heya Arly… what's going on? Amber told me you'd gone off to round up the band or something."

"_Yes, Triple Abyss is currently in the backseat of my car_-"

"You're driving? AND ON THE PHONE AT THE SAME TIME!?" Ale boggled.

"_Well, duh: multi-tasking_."

"Give the phone to one of the other three for God's sake! Focus on the road, doofus!"

"_Oh, good point. Fine, I'm passing you over now_!"

A brief murmuring from her end, then a tiny clunk.

"_Ale_?" Dyme's voice came over.

"Wassup, bro! Listen, what's actually going on?"

"_Uh…. This must be like the fiftieth time I've explained this today, and I've still gotta explain it to the press too. Imogen… was kinda… scorned by the fact I had no interest in her. So she shopped an image of me and Andrea kissing, made up some story about us then sold it to the masses. It's not true, and I've already negotiated with her. Unfortunately, the fans are getting riled up, and no one's told the press yet that it's just a misunderstanding… we're on our way to speak to Jared. That means we're gonna have to borrow Arlene a little longer… that's okay isn't it?"_

"Well…… fine, but don't keep her too long…"

"_Awww… pining for your missus?" _a cheeky chuckle replied.

"Yeah… and my unborn kid. It wouldn't be good for her to exhaust herself when she's a few month pregnant. I don't want her having to lay in bed all of tomorrow lonesome and bored because she spent her weekend rushing around being a taxi-driver. She's got a check-up on Tuesday and she needs a lot of rest before then."

"_Oh, good point. Well, it shouldn't take anymore than an hour and a bit, I promise. She'll be home by two."_

"That's fine."

"_She's lucky to have you, you know."_

"Other way around, I think."

"_Heh. Well, we're at Jared's penthouse, talk to you later. Tell Amber I said hi….. huh? Oh Arly says to tell her she loves her."_

"Will do. You guys take care now. Hope you sort this mess out."

"_Cheers, bro. You take care too, okay? Bye!"_

The phone went dead and Ale put the receiver back down, a little concerned Arlene wouldn't be coming home yet, but more worried about the outcome of this 'scandal'.

Behind him, he heard Todd finish talking to Amber. There was a long pause, then an innocent enquiry of, 'What's an ovary?"

"Todd, maybe you should go home now?" Ale said, rubbing his hand over his forehead and groaning. Todd just stared at him and asked why.

"Because, I'd rather you didn't discuss sex with my daughter. AND I want to tidy the place up for when Arlene gets back."

"Oh okay," Todd didn't seem at all offended by this and did as Ale bade, wishing them all goodbye before leaving. Amber just sat on the sofa, looking incredibly confused.

"Mr Bailer says things that make no sense."

"Mr Bailer is in a lot of trouble with Daddy right now."

"Why?"

Ale didn't answer and just sighed heavily before changing the subject and mumbling, "How about we give you a bath? Your hair needs washing."

"No it doesn't."

"I think it does," he finally managed a smile as he picked her up and carried her upstairs. "Lookit you! You're all mangy and icky and yucky… bleurgh! Princesses are meant to be clean and pretty and tidy and lovely!"

"I'm a naughty princess!" she stuck out her tongue, hands raised like claws as she growled playfully. He chuckled and stuck out his tongue in return. The conversation turned into a face-pulling competition that ended with a splashing battle in the bathroom.

---------------------------

"Look Jared, you're the manager here. It's your responsibility to sort this out!" Denise slammed her palms on Jared's desk. Andrea stood beside her, unmoving and calm, whilst Dyme lingered directly behind his sister, whining "Deni… calm down."

Jared simply leant back in his comfortable office chair, chewed his cigar, then crushed it into the ashtray on his desk, pushing his sunglasses up his nose.

"Listen, Denise… I'm not telling anyone anything until we get ourselves a culprit. You told me yourself you know who did it. All that's left to do is book'em, then turn the press against her. It's simple but necessary – makes you look good and makes me look like a reputable manager again."

"Jared, we don't wa-"

"Imogen is our fucking friend!" Denise interrupted her brother, spitting in rage. "We will NOT condemn her to the press! We just want the reporters off our backs!"

"You wanna lose your careers?"

"If it means preserving a friend's innocence, then maybe I do!"

"Denise…… don't push him."

Jared just shrugged then faced Andrea, who was still quietly watching the conversation.

"What about you? You gonna let the paparazzi tear your name to pieces because of some jealous girl?"

Andrea bit her lip, then calmly answered, "If Deni and DD don't want to press charges, then neither do I."

The raven-haired manager groaned in exasperation and put his head in his hands.

"Fine, you wanna play awkward… fine, we'll not press charges. BUT, you guys have to sort it out yourself. Our contract is officially over."

The three younger people in the room gaped in shock, then Denise suddenly launched herself towards him, swearing blue fire. Dyme managed to grab her and pin back her arms whilst she began to curse Jared and his family in both English and Indian. Andrea looked like she was going to react violently too, but instead held out an arm to help keep Denise under control.

"You know what Jared?" she said finally. "Good riddance. Guess that means you get none of our profits? Shame… we all know we're your biggest earners. It's your loss. It's not like we need a manager anymore. In fact, Deni and DD's dad has offered to manage us before he even knew about you. We can just have him instead."

The man glared at her, then remarked, "I doubt without you three the shares will dip too badly."

"You keep telling yourself that. C'mon guys… let's not waste anymore of Mr Miller's time."

And with no further words, she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, leaving Dyme to try and drag Denise after her.

---------------------------------

A/N Don't own KH.

I own Denise, Amber, Jared, Diego, Kazz, Imogen, Andrea, etc


	9. Another Manic Monday

As promised, Arlene pulled up into the drive of her house no more than an hour later. It had been a tense and mood-filled drive back to the Tyko household: Denise had been livid. Dyme had been oddly subdued. Andrea though… Arlene had never seen the woman so calm. That troubled her. Andrea was only ever calm just before she went and did something stupid. Her eyes said it all – she was ready to blow. Arlene hadn't even dared ask what had happened in Jared's office, and they didn't tell her. Dyme was the only who had spoken, and it had simply been a pleading, "We need to get home, Arly. I'm so sorry."

She locked the car and threw her keys back into the depths of her bag. She looked up as she approached the door.

The next thing she knew, she had fallen against it, breathing heavily and clutching the frame, feeling everything shift violently. With a frantic fumble she grasped the handle and practically tumbled into the hallway, yelling strangely for her husband.

There came movement from upstairs and after a few moments of heavy footstep, he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Arly?" he called, unable to see her at first. He descended the stairs and found her slumped against the hallway wall, breathing madly and eyes opening and closing as if fighting to stay in one position. He swore and pulled her up to her feet, rushing her to the lounge and laying her on the couch. She passed out in his arms.

Amber came down the stairs in a dressing gown, hair drenched. Upon seeing her father cradling her mother in his arms and whispering to her seemingly lifeless body, she screamed. Ale snapped his gaze to her and said, "It's alright Amber! She just fainted!"

The girl still screamed and looked very tearful. Ale swore again, though this time it sounded irritable rather than concerned and he forced himself to leave Arlene lying prone on the couch as he approached his daughter. Sometimes he wondered how he and Arlene could have produced such a crybaby.

"Shhhhhh… it's okay, baby… Mommy's just very, very tired and her body said she needed a nap without telling her… she'll be okay! I promise."

"B-b-but what if she doesn't wake up!?"

"Hey… hey…. Amber…" he sat down, legs crossed and bundled her into his lap between his arms. "You remember that story Uncle Dyme told you that time? About the sleepy princess?"

"The one with Prince Roxas and his friend Sir Axel?"

Ale smiled and managed to hold back a laugh – when they left him to baby-sit, Dyme had a habit of retelling famous fairytales… with different but rather 'familiar' characters. Amber didn't ever suspect a thing, but would sometimes report back to her parents with comments like, "_He was really brave like you, Daddy!_" and "_There was a lady that Sir Axel liked and she sounds like you, Mommy_!" He nodded. "Yeah… they all said Princess Naminé wouldn't wake up ever… but she did… didn't she?"

"Because Prince Roxas kissed her and woke her up," Amber nodded.

"Y'see!? Mommy WILL wake up… she just needs a big kiss!"

"Will she wake up then?" Amber still looked doubtful. Ale just poked her on the nose and whispered, "That's why we've BOTH got to kiss her… to make doubly sure."

The girl giggled but nodded seriously and in unison they both stared at Arlene deviously, creeping over until they were both leaning over her. Ale wordlessly put a finger on his lips, then held up three fingers. Then two. Then one.

The last finger went and they both leant down with their necks, their lips meeting a cheek each.

Arlene, who had been just about conscious during the conversation, took her cue and opened her eyes groggily.

"Well, would you look at that? She woke up, just like I told you!" Ale smirked to Amber, who hugged her mother's head tightly. Arlene managed to smile too, but it was very sickly and forced. Sensing she needed rest, Ale cleared his throat loudly then mumbled, "Amber, can you go upstairs and get dressed for Daddy? I've just gotta make sure she's not still poorly."

"Awww, but Daaaaaaaaaad…"

"Amber…. Upstairs. Now."

"Oooooh okaaay…" she whined, hopping off the sofa and traipsing up the stairs loudly. Once they heard the bedroom door close, they both sighed and Ale moved some hair out of his wife's face.

"I really don't know what hit me…" she said simply. "I was fine then all of a sudden…"

"I think it's this little problem right here."

She winced with a grimace as he softly poked her stomach. Then she felt it. She blinked a little in surprise. Ale did the same: he must've felt it too.

"Did… did I just imagine that?" she mumbled. Ale already had his head on her stomach, listening. There it was again.

"Wow, little thing's already up and about…"

"That can't be right…" Arlene breathed, frowning. "Th… That's not meant to happen until at the very least four months down the line…"

He stared at her, then put his head back down against the stomach. Another kick. She still frowned. "So… if I'm in that period… that means… I haven't been pregnant for three months… it's four… at least…"

"Well, we're seeing the doctor on Tuesday, so don't panic, okay? Hey, I read some women don't even realise they're pregnant until they're in labour, it's okay to think you haven't been pregnant long. Plus with the trial… it's understandable you didn't quite get the times right."

"I… I guess… oof, dammit, this one's a violent little twerp…" she grimaced again as they both felt the movement inside the womb. "Bet it's a boy."

"That's rather sexist of you – assuming it's a boy just because it's kicking you."

There was a long pause, then Ale laughed, finally admitting, "Fine, it probably IS. Takes after his Daddy, huh?"

"I don't remember you ever kicking me."

"No…. but I like playing rough with ya."

"You're the one usually complaining I'm too rough."

"Well, you ARE!"

"Hee hee, you gonna cry now, ya big softie?"

"Maybe…" he gave a mock sniff and pouted, eyes tearful. She laughed and kissed them both.

"Kisses make it better."

He gave a little grin.

"They sure do."

-----------------------

That night, Dyme felt miserable.

They'd broken the news to his father, and he had gotten angry. It was very rare for him to get angry, but he had. After they sat through his lecture, took in the barrage of 'I'm very disappointed in you's and been informed starting from tomorrow they would soon know the meaning of work under his management, the members of Triple Abyss had slunk off to an empty bar hidden on the corner of a side-street and drunk themselves stupid to try and forget the last few hours of anger and disappointment… or at least numb it.

Denise was still fuming, and with good reason: Diego had forced HER to be the spokesperson for the band in giving a statement to say the articles were lies and their source was obviously misinformed. By midnight, she had downed her fifteenth, slammed down the glass, then muttered darkly, "I'm going fuckin' home."

By this time, Dyme was utterly out of his head, and had passed the line of drunkenness so far that he had stopped trying to dance with everyone he saw and laughing loudly and instead had entered a state of calm, subdued quiet. Beside him, Andrea was only just over the line, but had drunk about the same – she was not as much of a lightweight as he was. She'd spent the whole evening glaring into space, slamming her empty glasses down on the bar and roughly demanding more. Anyone who knew Andrea even in the slightest knew that when she went quiet and didn't move for long periods of time, she would become like a kettle due to boil over should it be disturbed.

They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes longer, then Dyme began to cry. Being drunk, he had little idea as to why, but the misery that had built up since the afternoon finally crept up on him and poured out through his eyes.

Andrea simply took another swig of her beer, then put her arm around him, whispering, "We can do this. We _will_ do this."

Not knowing what else to do, and his brain too far steeped in alcohol to work properly, he willingly leant into her hug and cried all the more.

----------------

Even as she stormed down the street, she could feel them watching from the other side of the road. She saw them out of the corner of her eye: nudging each other, lazily motioning their beer can filled hands in her direction and mumbling, chuckling, adjusting the cigarettes in their mouths, crushing them out against the wall, sauntering over…

She kept staring dead ahead, even when she heard them coo from behind her, "'Ey! 'Ey gorgeous! Keep working those hips!"

She clenched her fists and kept walking. They had _seriously_ chosen the wrong night to start on her.

"Hey! Where you goin' babe? Spend a little more time with us! You can get to know us a little better! Huh?! Yeeeah, you know you'd like that!"

_Just keep walking._

A beer can bounced off her shoulder, making her stumble a little and bite her lip to stop herself crying out.

_Just keep walking._

One of them grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around. He had a white hoodie on and a black spider tattoo just visible on the side of his neck.

"What's your rush, darlin'?"

"Get off," she said simply, shrugging him off and carrying on. Her pace was a lot faster now. She was reaching into her bag, feeling for her phone.

She was wrenched back yet again, this time rougher.

"It's not polite to walk off when someone's talkin' to ya."

She still had her hand in her bag. She frantically felt around, then withdrew the deodorant spray she kept with her when there was a risk of meeting a promising boy... or, in this case, an invasive one. The guy got a blast right in the eyes.

As his scream echoed about the dark street, she took off running before his friends could respond properly.

She had just darted back in the direction of the bar where Dyme and Andrea would hopefully still be when her high-heeled designer footwear landed awkwardly on a crack in the pavement, and with a yell she tumbled, her jaw hitting the concrete. Trying to ignore the pain, she kicked off the heels and scrabbled back to her feet, limping as her stomach cramped up again. She just had one more street to go, then she'd be safe.

Pounding footsteps came behind her, accompanied with angry snarls and frustrated taunts.

Realising there was no way she could outrun then, she dove into a dark shadow-filled alley in the hopes of finding a hiding place. She squeezed between a bin and a large cardboard box and willed herself to become as small as possible, cursing her height to the depths of hell.

To her utter relief, the band of boys ran past her position, swearing and discarding their beer cans as if that would somehow make them faster.

She waited for a few seconds, as long as she dared, then scrambled out of the hiding place and back out the alley.

Straight into one of the group, who, without her knowledge, had tired of chasing and had decided to stay lingering by the street.

"Whoa whoa, doll-face!" they grunted as she struggled to get away from his latch-like grip. "I think you'd better calm down a little or someone'll get hurt."

She did the first thing that came into her tired, terrified head – she screamed.

-----------------------

"Has anyone seen Denise?"

Both Andrea and Diego looked up from their breakfast and stared at Dyme. He looked breathless and rather worried.

"Didn't she come home with you two last night?" his father asked with a little surprise.

"N-no, she came home before us…"

"… She didn't."

Dyme stared at him in a long stark expression of growing fear. Then he ran back up the stairs, his footsteps clearly heading for his sister's room to double check. Andrea and Diego shared an equally tense gaze. Dyme came back, looking even paler, if that were possible.

"Her bed hasn't been slept in."

Diego was instantly all business. He got to his feet, told Dyme to remain in the house in case she called, pulled Andrea to her feet and announced they would go out and look for her.

Even before the door slammed shut and left him alone in the house, Dyme was already pacing, biting his nails and rambling to calm himself down. How could his father had made him stay? Sitting around, doing nothing! Denise could have been in serious trouble, in danger, in need of help, in need of _him._ And his own father had ordered him to stay whilst he and Andrea did the actual searching. God, maybe she'd been mugged, maybe she was lying bleeding somewhere close to death where no one could find here, maybe she was being held down on a bed bound and gagged while some stranger violated her and laughed at her screaming, maybe she had been involved in an accident, maybe she was dead, hell don't let her be dead, please God on high, do not let her be dead.

He punched the wall next to him and moaned in helplessness.

_Calm down, doofus. Stop thinking the worst-case scenario…_ he scolded himself firmly. He took a deep breath, held it for three seconds, then let it go slowly, resting his head against the wall with his eyes closed.

It was times like this he hated the sensation of the beating in his chest – it was driving him crazy.

Keeping up his breathing at a steady pace, he shuffled over to the cabinet in the lounge where his phone was usually located when it wasn't on his person. Sure enough, he picked up the mobile and took it with him to a dark, cosy corner sitting on the old armchair no one used anymore, dialling. Denise's mobile was switched off.

He felt the wave of hopelessness start to creep up on him again. He shook himself free of it and dialled a different number.

"_Whoever this is had better have a good excuse for calling half an hour before I'm due to wake up…_" the angry growl came back. Dyme gave a timid smile and murmured, "Good morning to you too, Ale."

Ale's tone changed instantly.

"_Dyme? What's the matter? Are you okay?"_

He had to be one of the most instinctive people Dyme had ever known, and in that moment of time, he was so grateful for it.

"N-no. Deni's gone missing… and… and… I don't know what to do." The last part of his sentence came out broken and miserable, and he found himself shivering, bundling himself right up into the cushions of the chair, knees to his chest. "Ale: I know you've got work today and you've gotta take Amber to school and look after Arly before her appointment tomorrow and… well… it's…" he trailed off. He was being so selfish, even thinking of asking Ale to come over. Ale already had enough on his plate with the new baby coming, his family, his work… he had no right to demand the man come over just to give him company.

"Just… I'm sorry. I'll leave you be now… sorry for waking you."

"_Dyme: I'll be right over. Just don't do anything stupid until I get there And remember what we promised: we'd look after each other. Don't think I forgot."_

The line went dead. Dyme buried his head into his lap, struggling not to cry. It was times like this he could honestly, proudly say he was glad to have such a wonderful brother as Ale.

-----------

_Light flooded into his vision. He blinked. Soft mumbles echoed around him. He moved his mouth. A sound came by his lips. The soft mumbling evolved into gasps of surprise, and he felt something touch his arm. He opened his eyes again. The light came back. He could see her. He recognised her instantly. He smiled: reached up. Stroked her face. She was crying, but smiling at the same time._

_As she took his out-stretched hand between her own, she looked over her shoulder and said something. Another figure stepped forward. This one took a while to recognise. When he did recognise it, he didn't dare believe it._

"_You… you found me?" he whispered: his voice crackled. He hadn't used it in weeks._

_The man towering over him grinned. There was no mistaking that grin._

"_I promised didn't I?"_

"_Heh, so you did… funny… you look different, but I know it's you."_

"_Same."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to wait for you to wake up. The nurses said you'd swallowed a lot of water, but I knew you'd pull through. You always did."_

"_How did you find me?"_

"_Hee hee. The son of a famous rock star is found adrift at sea after three years of being presumed dead? You seriously think it was that hard to find you?"_

_They both chuckled. He turned his attention back to her. He stroked her face again._

"_I missed you so much."_

_She gave a sad laugh, then kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear, "I missed you too. I love you. I love you so much."_

_The three of them shared an embrace. And then, the tallest of them held out his hand between the siblings._

"_Now we're together, we gotta promise we'll stick."_

_The girl giggled, and placed her hand on his, nodding._

_The third one nodded too, fumbling with his sickly drained arm and topping the pile of hands._

"_Together forever."_

"_Where one of us goes, the other's will follow."_

"_When one of us falls, the others will be ready to catch them."_

"_Family – that's what we are."_

"_Even me?" the taller male looked a little touched. The other two nodded. He blushed and yet nodded in understanding._

_Another tight hug, then the rest of the afternoon was spent catching up on lost years._

_------------_

True to his word, Ale turned up fifteen minutes later. His eyes were still hazy from sleep, and his posture was one of very tired unreadiness. However, when Dyme opened the door, he was greeted with a hug and a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Any word on Deni?"

"None…"

The hug tightened.

"She's a tough girl. Whatever she's doing, I'm sure she'll be shrugging it off sooner or later."

"I s'pose… you want a drink? You look like you need it."

"So do you," Ale remarked sadly, but sighed and answered, "a coffee wouldn't do too much harm, I've gotta admit."

"Sure… come in."

The two men walked together into the kitchen. Dyme put the kettle on, poured the drinks, then they sat without saying a word as they took their first sips. Finally, Dyme began the conversation.

"Thanks for coming."

"No, thank YOU for giving me an excuse to miss work today."

"Heh, you never liked working even without a heart," Dyme managed a tiny smile. "I always had to make up excuses for you, or even do your work for you so the other's wouldn't hassle you about it."

"Can't say I'm proud of it, but… yeah. Think of this as part of my repayment," the taller man took another long sip, then set the drink down. "But the past aside… c'mon: talk to me. Get it all out."

Dyme sighed and lazily stirred his drink with his finger, hardly caring it was still boiling hot. "I… I'm just so scared something awful has happened… looks like she's been gone all night. And… well, you know how I tend to think the worst case scenario."

"Only too well."

"She'd had a lot to drink… she… she probably wasn't thinking straight when she left last night: she was still angry about Jared ditching us."

"Excuse me?" Ale seemed a little shocked by that.

"Oh yeah… we never told you guys… Jared is no longer our manager. He terminated our contract and now Dad's managing us… which is a lot tougher than it sounds, believe me. Thankfully our record deal was made independently, so Jared has no power over that, else we'd be seriously screwed. We all went out to drown our sorrows in drink. Denise left at around midnight. She was in a foul mood. I… I honestly don't remember very much about what happened next, but all I know is that Andrea and me came home around an hour later. We assumed she was in bed, and we were too drunk to bother to check her room. We just up and crashed as soon as we got into the house."

Ale still seemed to be lagging on the information that Jared had dumped them, but forced his brain back on track and mumbled, "Neither of you saw her since midnight?"

Dyme shook his head, then took a long gulp of his drink. He gave a soft whimper and whispered, "I'm so scared."

"Okay Dyme. I'm not gonna lie – this does sound bad. But, worrying isn't going to help her is it?"

"Neither is sitting around the house doing nothing!" the younger man wailed, banging his head on the table.

Ale didn't know what to say. He simply reached across the table and rubbed Dyme's head soothingly.

"It's not fucking fair! I'm her brother! I should be doing something! Anything!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh…"

"Why did I have to be the one to stay behind and wait!? I want to be out there! I need to find her! I need to know what's happened to her!"

"See, don't you think THIS may be why Dad told you to stay?" Ale said suddenly. Dyme looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Think about it: you're seriously stressed right now. Sending you out there might hamper your judgement. If you did find her in an unfortunate state, you'd probably panic, or move her, which might hurt her if she's been injured. And…" his eyes twinkled. "Who'd you think she'd rather have pick up the phone if she calls for support? Hyperactive Andrea… or her dear, sweet little brother?"

And as if Ale had muttered a magic incantation, the phone rang.

Dyme practically knocked his chair over as he bolted madly for the device. Ale followed him closely, preparing for the worst.

"Denise? Oh thank god! Thank god you're alive! Where have you been!?"

There was a long pause, in which Dyme's eyes grew wider, and a frown began forming. It suddenly twitched into an expression of horror, and he glanced nervously at Ale before whispering, "Is he alright?"

Another tense pause.

"Shoot… just… stay exactly where you are… okay? I'm coming. Did you get a good look at the guy who did it? Fine… just….. thank God you're okay… I know. I know. Uh huh… Deni… I love you. I know. You should call Dad. And Annie. They're worried sick. Hell we're ALL worried sick…… just look after him. We'll be there as soon as… Stay safe, Deni. Love you."

"Well?" Ale smirked playfully. However, his face fell when Dyme stared at him, swallowed hard and said croakily, "You may want to sit down. I have some bad news for you."

------------------------

The Duke's Ward of Saint Mathews' Hospital just outside of town was very noisy that morning. It began at around 11:23am when a pair of brunettes burst through the doors. The shorter one hastily explained to the surprised nurses of their intrusion whilst the taller one strode over restlessly to the bed of one of the patients. A girl with dark brown hair was already sat by the patient, pale and teary-eyed. She looked up, fearful and scared, at his approach.

The man barely paid her any heed though and instead knelt by the bedside, hands reaching for the limp left one of the sleeping figure on the bed.

"No…" he was almost crying. "Not you… not you…"

Behind him, his shorter companion and girl were embracing, exchanging pecks on the cheek before the girl buried her face into his chest. He looked on over her head at the patient.

"He's stable…" the girl mumbled, as if somehow hoping to console the grieving man by the bedside.

Ale just shook his head and moaned into the bedspread. Finally, he pulled his head up and whispered, "What's the verdict?"

"He… he had a nasty blow to the head and… and… he's lost some memory. Doctor said he might never be able to retain short-term memory ever again."

"Impossible… if he loses that, then he can't function…"

"Ale-"

"He can't live without his memory, don't you understand me!? He'll know! He'll know he's forgetting things! He will be so scared and confused and will probably not go a day without having a panic attack!" Ale half growled, half sobbed loudly.

The siblings said nothing, but simply stared at him in sad apology.

And Todd, all the while, lay there in long blissful slumber, unaware of the difficulties that would pounce on him as he awoke later in the afternoon.

---------------------------------

"Now, I just need a full account of what occurred. Um, perhaps you'd best leave us, sir, so she won't feel uncomf-"

"No, no, it's fine, he can stay," Denise interrupted quietly. The officer sat opposite her gave an understanding nod and motioned Dyme to sit back down beside her. Denise had gone out to get some air out of the ward, leaving Ale to sit waiting for Todd to wake up. Dyme had followed her out and stayed with her, as she still felt incredibly insecure. It was then that a nurse had approached them, stating a policeman was looking for Denise. Now they were both sat in a quiet private consultant's office, which was now temporarily dubbed an interview room.

"Very well: take your time, ma'am."

She shuddered and nodded, glanced up at Dyme then cleared her throat.

"I was walking home last night, when some guys started hassling me."

"Can you describe exactly what they were doing?"

"Well, there was a group of them. I think they were just lounging around drinking. When they first saw me, they crossed to my side of the street and began following me… they were shouting at me. Mostly sexual suggestions. Then one of them started pulling me around. I sprayed him in the face with some aerosol and legged it."

She paused apologetically, expecting to be scolded by the policeman, but instead the young officer just mumbled, "You're alright. It's self-defence, and it's hardly an offensive weapon that will cause lasting damage. Please continue."

"I managed to lose most of them by hiding in an alley, but when I ran out the alley, one of them… caught me."

Sensing she was disliking remembering the incident, Dyme gently reached out for his sister and took hold of her hand.

"I… I screamed, which spooked him a little. So, he tried getting me to shut up, which, of course, only made me scream louder. And… well, someone heard me and came running. Poor Todd… he didn't stand a chance…" she put her head in her hands and shook it, shivering.

"You know the victim?"

"Yes… Todd Bailer, his name is. Friend of a friend. He… he has mild autism, so… he didn't exactly pick up on the guy's subtle hints that he would be killed if he carried on 'interfering'."

"I see. So, what exactly happened? Was there a confrontation?"

Denise nodded sadly.

"And did this Todd get injured by the same man who had you?"

"It's worse than that… my screaming hadn't just attracted Todd: the guy's mates heard me too and came running. The guy looked like he would have backed down once Todd demanded I be left alone but… when his friends came, he seemed to get more confident and… they all just… pummelled him. I… I… I didn't know what to do. So…. I…. I…."

She began breathing strangely, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Dyme carefully wiped them away then kissed her on the cheek, pulling her into a hug. The officer scratched his ear with the nib of his pen, then sighed, "Do you wish to have a break?"

Denise didn't answer, so Dyme simply mouthed, "Give her a minute." The policeman nodded again, and patiently sat as the older male in the room kissed his sister again and rubbed her shoulder. It took (as predicted) a minute before she carefully wiped her eyes and cleared her throat again, voice shaky and croaked.

"I ran away."

There was a short pause. Then, the policeman coughed and murmured quietly, "I see."

"I left him… he might have even been killed because of me," Denise surmised again, looking increasingly ashamed and horrified by her actions.

"You did the correct thing in not engaging them in a confrontation, ma'am… but… did you call the police, or an ambulance?"

She lowered her head, then choked, "No. I… I was so scared, I just wanted to get away. I went and hid in a nearby café. I came back ten minutes later. They'd gone then. They'd left him in the alley. That's when I called the ambulance."

"Deni, no one can blame you for what you did," Dyme said quietly, sensing she was on the verge of either a crying fit or a rant at how pathetic she was.

"I can already name one person who would."

It took him three seconds of thoughtful frowning before he swallowed and squeezed her tighter, realising who she meant.

"Ale doesn't hold grudges," he lied.

"Can you describe any of the men you encountered in this incident?" the officer pushed, unaware of the awkwardness hanging in the air. Denise nodded and rattled off a few bits and pieces that she remembered from the group. Once a note had been made of all these pieces of information, the officer gave his thanks, said his goodbyes and reassurances the culprits would be found before leaving the room. Once the policeman had left, only then did Denise entirely break down into floods of tears.

When she'd finished five minutes later, the two siblings walked back to the ward. As they pushed their way through the doors though, they were surprised to find Ale wasn't the only person by Todd's bed.

"Denise," their father looked so relieved, striding over as he saw them enter and swamping his daughter in a massive thick-armed hug. "Thank God you're safe. I was starting to think the worst."

"Yeah, don't freakin' scare us like that, girl!" Andrea chipped in, jogging over and grabbing her by the shoulders when Diego let go. Thankfully Dyme came to her rescue.

"Annie, be gentle, she's had a rough night…"

Andrea did as he bade and let go of Denise… grabbing Dyme instead and shaking him violently. "What happened to her!?"

"I'm fine guys, please…" Denise insisted quietly, eyes locked on the patient in the bed Ale was still gazing over mournfully. "…thanks to Todd."

The troubled silence fell. Sensing no one was going to make an attempt to pursue the topic further, Denise moved carefully down the ward and paused just behind Ale.

"This will probably mean absolutely nothing to you… but… I'm so sorry."

"Do you know how hard Todd's life is?" was all he said in reply, voice unreadable, and his back to her.

"No. I probably never will either. But I can tell it's harder than anyone can imagine."

"Ever since we were kids, he'd had the raw deal in life. His dad died before he was born and his mom was on benefits."

"Same thing happened to you though."

"But my dad was an alcoholic who neglected my mom, and spent all her money on drink. His dad was said to be one of the nicest, most loving men in the neighbourhood. Everyday, the other kids would bully Todd: just because he was different. Just because he had a spark that the other's didn't. Everyday, I had to come to his rescue. I got myself expelled because I thought making myself a target would take their minds off bullying Todd. I'd grown so used to being the big tough guy who could defend him from anything. But… I knew there was one thing I could never protect him from. But _he_ knew how to cope and that was all that mattered. Where I couldn't help, he helped himself. And now… now it's going to win over him. It's going to wreck his life and I can't do anything to help him."

He suddenly became very, very quiet. No one knew what to say. No one even moved. Dyme just stood with his head bowed awkwardly, Andrea still holding on to his shoulder, biting a finger with an expression that clearly described her discomfort. Diego stared silently at the figure hunched by the bedside. His daughter just looked out the nearby window, trying to numb herself before she said something stupid through guilt. It was this way for some minutes. Then, with unreadable softness, Ale said, "Can I please be alone with him? I… I'll call you guys later… just… right now… I… I can't do this…"

The pause that followed was considerably shorter, and as expected, it was Diego who made the decision for everyone else.

"Lets go. C'mon kids… let him be."

Obediently, Andrea made to follow him out the room, but she paused in the doorway, looking back with a uncertain pout. Dyme had almost got as far as her, but was still in the room, staring at his sister, who hadn't budged an inch.

"Deni," he said quietly. "You heard Dad. Lets go."

She still didn't move, but this time gave a feeble, "Ale… I-"

"Go away."

She froze, utterly wounded by such a bitter order. She barely registered Dyme taking her by the hand and pulling her out the room, closing the door behind them with a feeble 'click'.

Once alone, Ale shuddered and absent-mindedly rubbed his hands over his face, sniffing.

What had he done?

It wasn't Denise's fault. In fact, if Todd hadn't been involved, Denise would be the one lying here right now… or worse, she wouldn't, and instead they'd still be out looking for her, praying she was alive. Maybe it was good this had happened: Todd was now safe in hospital, Denise was relatively unharmed and back with her family, the police now had a description to punish those responsible… and hell, the police had better find them before Ale did or there'd be bloodshed.

But… still, there was a horrid little poison in his mind that kept replaying one fact over and over: '_if it wasn't for Denise, Todd wouldn't be in this situation_.'

Todd was his childhood friend. Denise he'd only know for eleven years or so. Part of him wanted to defend his dear friend with every last breath and hate that woman responsible with all his heart. Another part of him cringed with the ultimate guilt at the memory of his parting dismissal to her just then, and it ached terribly.

Torn in two by two people he loved dearly, yet still needing someone to blame, he looked out the window, deciding if anyone was to blame it would be God. The sunlight almost blinded him, but he didn't give a damn anymore. He simply let his mind wander, and kept staring.

-------

_The sun was shining brilliantly, and it seemed to reflect the sheer happiness bursting from the hearts of two delighted individuals._

_As the words, 'You may kiss the bride' echoed around the warm stone hall, applause and cheering accompanied the lengthy meeting of their lips. A shower of fake white petals fell down around them as the guests threw out handfuls of the stuff._

_Even before they'd pulled apart, she was in his arms, giggling as he marched proudly out the hall with her, followed by others spilling out of the church into the surrounding cemetery. _

_The rest of the events were a complete blur: a whirlwind of pure euphoria that he couldn't believe was real – such sensations did not exist, they just couldn't. If they did, why hadn't anyone told him before how amazing this feeling was?_

_Next thing he knew, they were at the party afterwards, generously funded by the ever-generous Tyko siblings. As per tradition, he and his new wife had the first dance, and now the party was fully under-way. Stood by buffet table, he sipped a glass of champagne and stood observing her chatting to her old friend – a 'Sophie' or something like that, who had come to represent her family, who were in disgrace that their 'darling heiress' had married someone other than the arranged prospective husband they'd had in mind since her fifth birthday. He could hardly care what her parents thought: they could complain about him all they liked, he loved her, and nothing would change that. The ring on his finger proved that much to anyone who still doubted it._

"_Sooooo, how d'you feel?" a perky voice asked in his ear, making him jump. He turned around and met the beaming face of the best man._

"_I feel like a million dollars… in fact, no, make it fifty million."_

"_Heh, oh that's great, man!"_

"_Nice speech, earlier by the way… I told you you'd be fine! You just needed a little confidence I guess."_

"_Heh, I'm used to being in the attention of a big bunch of people, it was just figuring out what I'd say about you that would be considered PG that was the problem."_

_They both laughed, and the groom put an arm around the shorter man's shoulders, hugging him with one arm. "You know, I can see the difficulty! But seriously, Dyme… I can't thank you enough… today has been… God I can't describe it!" he broke off laughing again._

"_Didn't we always say you two would end up together?" Dyme smiled cheekily._

"_Yeah yeah, you and little chocobo-head were always banging on about how we'd make a perfect couple… I guess I was just in denial."_

"_Just a shame Lux isn't here: I made a bet with him that you two would end up hitched. He refused to believe me."_

"_You what?"_

"_He owes me a thousand munny! Not that we can use that currency here but-"_

"_Ahem."_

_They broke off their chatter and turned to face the two females that had entered their midst._

"_I heard there's a fast song coming up next…" the bride grinned, the maid of honour stood beside her – both dressed in white dresses and with a single fake white rose tying their hair up. The groom got the gist and smiled back, moving to take her hand._

"_Heh, I'll dance you off the flo-"_

"_YOINK!" Dyme cackled, dodging between his hand and the bride and promptly dancing away with the latter, leaving the groom wondering what had just happened._

"_Oi! Come back with my wife!" he called once he'd overcome the surprise._

"_It's traditional for the best man and bride to dance!" Dyme called back in his defence, his dancing partner in hysterical laughter._

"_Since when!?"_

"_Since now, bro!"_

"_C'mon, big boy," the maid of honour grinned deviously, slipping a hand onto the groom's waist. "I'll show you what dancing is all about, and once I'm done, you can cower under the table in shame."_

"_Show ME? Well aren't WE confident today Deni? I think you'll find you'll be the one being danced under the table."_

"_Is that a promise?"_

_He laughed and simply took her waist too before they took to the dance floor._

_Once the song had ended, as promised… Ale crawled under the table, accompanied to the laughter of the best man, maid of honour and the bride._

--------------------------

"Would you put that out?" Lumaria half coughed, half snapped, wafting a hand in front of his face to dispel the smog of cigarette smoke Kazz had just exhaled in his direction. Kazz simply ignored him and took another long draw of nicotine, closing his eyes as he let it wash down his throat. Once done, he tapped the excess ashes off the end. Then opened his eyes. They were full of deep loathing, but keen interest.

"So, lemme get this straight. Not only is my bro alive after all this time thinking he were dead, apparently, he's living the high life, whilst I'm rotting in a fuckin' cell with a pussy like you?"

Lumaria just glared at him with a look of intense hatred, but eventually sighed a reluctant, "Yes."

"So…" Another long drag in thoughtful contemplation. "The little shit head hasn't even bothered finding out where I am. Didn't try to tell me he was still around."

"From what I gathered, he asked your old neighbours, then gave up quickly once he realised you and your mother moved abroad briefly."

"That's my brother alright. Always gave up when it wasn't in his best fucking interests!"

The cigarette was crushed under a heavy coal-black boot, and another was quickly lit.

"Ignorant little shit! After all I did for him! Fuck, I'm practically his DAD! Hell, I did a better job than our real dad did with me! Least I paid attention to the arrogant piece of shit! I taught him how to be _respected_! He'd be nothin' without me! And this is how he repays me!? It's been fourteen years! Almost 15! Shit, he's gotta be… what… thirty-summin' now!? Shit! Fourteen years since he disappeared and he has the nerve to _forget about me_!? In fourteen years, I've become an old geezer, and he's just been cruising along! Women, money, he's got a life! He doesn't have the RIGHT to a life! If he didn't die in that fire, then Mom died for fucking NOTHING! If I ever get my hands on him, oh boy, I'll right that wrong. I'll kill him with my own fucking HANDS!"

"Heh, oh I think we will work well together," Lumaria commented with a smile.

"The fuck are you smiling at!?" Kazz roared again, now on his feet, fists trembling with eagerness to inflict pain.

"Nothing. I just think now we've established we have an enemy in common, Ale won't know what hit him."

Kazz just snorted and lit his third cigarette, inhaling madly to calm himself. As he turned his back on Lumaria, the brown-haired man smiled wider.

_He's perfect. Absolutely perfect. It will only be a matter of time before I can use him to get out of this idiotic prison… and get back to work. Shan't take much work either, judging by his rant. He's so full of it, I can taste it. Hatred. Anger. Arrogance. Darkness. Pure, untainted, thick, deep, unmoving darkness. And, maybe with a little pushing, I can use that darkness… tamper with it, play with it, provoke it._

_Ale, you're as good as dead._

---------------------------------

A/N Don't own KH.

I own Denise, Amber, Jared, Diego, Kazz, Imogen, Andrea, etc


	10. A Night To Forget

When Ale said he'd call later, everyone assumed he meant by telephone. But, at 5:30 on the dot, there was a ring on the doorbell, and wearily, he stood there on the doorstep, head bowed in shame.

Awkwardly enough, it had been Denise who answered the door. They both stood in silence for some time. Ale was unable to meet her gaze, and she was unable to tear hers away. Finally, she swallowed and asked quietly, "How is he?"

"He's… he's awake now. He doesn't seem to be too upset… but… still very very tired… I managed to explain to him what happened, but he fell asleep afterwards and kept drifting in and out. Should be out tomorrow. They just wanna do some more tests."

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah."

Another pause.

"Denise… I… I'm so sor-"

"You… you don't have to say it," she shook her head, leaning on the doorframe. He finally looked up into her face and said firmly, "Yes. I do. I'm sorry, Deni. You're my big sister, and I shouldn't have been so damning. Todd… Todd is going to have it difficult, and I'll be spending a lot of time just being there for him, but… it was no excuse to snap. I'm truly sorry."

"It… it's okay. Hey, c'mere."

They hugged briefly, then he pulled away, shivering.

"Just… just came to say that… wanted to do it in person."

"Thanks. It… it means a lot to me. It would mean a lot to Dyme too."

"Where is Dyme?"

"Oh, he and Andrea got a taxi over to Todd's apartment to tell his flatmate what happened… thought you wouldn't want to go around talking to people while Todd was still asleep."

Ale blinked, then smiled weakly. "Well, jeez, that's nice of them. Tell them both I said thanks."

"Will do. Hey, Ale?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Arlene are going to be at the hospital tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yeah, we're gonna see how the new kid is doing… we originally planned to just spend the afternoon there, but when I told her Todd was in hospital, she insisted we visit in the morning too."

"Right… so, what's happening with Amber?"

Ale felt like slapping himself. So much for the family promise that Amber would not be forgotten over the new baby.

"Shit."

"Do you need a babysitter?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah… just needs picking up from school… shoot how the fuck could I forget her!?"

"I'll do it. She can stick around here until you guys are done."

"After what I said to you today, you can forget it. You don't have to tire yourself out for my sake."

"And what if I WANT to look after my niece tomorrow?"

"………. Fine. But seriously, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do. She's family…… like you are."

"…"

"I'm sure Dyme would love to have her around again."

"……. Fine. You talked me into it," he smiled widely in thanks. She grinned back, then repeated, "Just pick her up at 3:30?"

"Yep. Thanks."

"No problem, okay?"

"Okay! Well, I'd better head off home: Arlene said if I wasn't back by quarter to, she'd put my dinner in the bin."

"Oh, that's a threat that'd have most men cowering. Don't let me keep you then!" Denise burst out laughing. He joined in and gave a mock expression of utter terror before turning tail and running back down the road, coat whipping out behind him.

_________________________

Meanwhile, in the town centre just opposite the library…

"Well, guess this must be it," Andrea announced, reading the address on the tiny slip of paper in her hands, then looking up at the door she and her friend stood in front of. Dyme nodded and knocked smartly on the door.

It was answered by a guy with dyed blue hair swept back with what looked like natural grease, and he was dressed in a way that screamed 'Hawaiian holiday'. He even had the tan to go with it.

However, before Dyme could even open his mouth to explain who they were and why they'd come, both the man at the door and Andrea gave a gasp of outrage and yelled, "You again!?"

Within seconds, Andrea had launched herself at him and was snarling something incomprehensible, the man doing pretty much the same. Dyme was left stunned in the doorway. It took him a good few seconds before he finally got his brain in gear and managed to pry Andrea off the man.

"Annie, what's gotten into you!?"

"You lily-livered, dumb-brain son of a bitch!" was all he could gather from the spat reply, and she was still glaring at the man who was dusting himself down.

"Speak for yourself you dumb, blond cow! And YOU! Pretty boy! You've got some nerve coming here!"

"Hey, I don't even know what's going on here, don't drag me into it!"

"This is my stuuuuupid ex!" Andrea stuck out her tongue and bared her teeth.

"Yeah, I'm the guy who only found out yesterday that my ex was actually cheating on me with YOU when we were still going out!"

"What?!"

"Jake: DD and me ain't dating, you doofus! It was just something the papers made up on a slow news day!"

"Then why are you two always together!?"

"Uh… we WORK together?"

The raised voices were starting to attract unwanted attention: two dangerous looking dogs – a German Shepherd and a Rottweiler paused in a doorway in the corner of the room and began growling defensively. Upon seeing the dogs, both Andrea and Dyme backed off, hands raised. Pleased he was in control, Jake straightened up and put his hands on his hips.

"Now, you were just leaving?"

"We… we actually came to talk about Todd."

This seemed to take the guy by surprise. Warily, he asked, "Todd? What, as in my roomie? Todd Bailer?"

They both nodded, still keeping an eye on the dogs.

"What's the little weirdo done now?"

"He… he's in hospital. He was assaulted."

Jake looked positively mortified: something neither of them had expected after such an introduction. He actually had to sit down quickly on the nearby couch, hands over his mouth.

"Jake?" Andrea stepped forward, ignoring the increasingly loud growls.

"Shit, I know the guy's got his odd little quirks… but he's a good guy… why… why would anyone wanna hurt him?"

"He was protecting my sister…" Dyme answered quietly.

"Shit."

"Hey, Jake?" Andrea was now sat next to him. "He's gonna have some memory loss… nothing major but… well, you must know how Toddy gets with memory."

Jake just rubbed his hands over his face again, then yelled at the dogs to shut up. They gave a sulky growl but obediently sat quietly, keeping a watchful pair of eyes on Dyme – they were obviously more familiar with Andrea as she used to be a frequent visitor. Increasingly uneasy about them, the male coughed nervously and managed a quiet, "He's at the Duke's ward in St Mathews, so… if you want more details, best go there. Now, Annie, don't you think we should get going?"

She noticed him looking uncomfortably at the dogs and sighed, "I s'pose, DD…"

"Hey, you two…"

They both paused in the doorway and stared back at him.

"I'm… sorry… jumped to conclusions…"

"Don't worry about it," Andrea gave him a thumbs up and a wink before they vacated the apartment building and filed out into the street.

"Well, you learn something new everyday…" Dyme commented quietly. "So, that's Jake, is it?"

"Yep. The dogs are called Tyson and Jezza. Cute lil' things, huh?"

"Oh yeah… adorable," he replied with giddy sarcasm. She smiled then nudged him playfully. "You never told me you're scared of dogs."

"Huh? Scared? I'm not!"

"I saw your face back there, Lil D! You were shitting yourself!"

"Was not!"

"Was tooooooo!"

"Was not!"

"Was too-NO-RETURNS-TIMES-INFINITY!"

"Uh, god damn you."

"Hee hee, c'mon let's go shoe shopping, that'll cheer you up."

Dyme groaned. Andrea was an utter shop-o-holic, and 'shoes shopping' usually entailed more than just shoes – clothes, expensive jewellery (usually spiritual stones and the like) tacky interior design and useless objects she insisted were 'in' to replace the ones that were now 'out'. And most frightening of all, she liked dragging him into shops to give him 'makeovers'.

Before he could protest, she had grabbed him by the arm and was dragging him down the high street giggling manically. Thankfully, he managed to survive the whole trip without being assaulted with various aerosols, suggested piercings and Andrea's attempts to get him to tattoo some part of himself in black because it was 'so totally his colour'.

An hour later, he was already carrying two handfuls of plastic bags whilst she skipped towards yet another changing room with a pile of random clothes she'd plucked from the hangers. She had assured him this would be the last stop today, and that she'd saved the best for last – Ritzi's was a well-known clothing store with all the top brand names and designer labels, and it just so happened that today they'd had new imports from China worth a fair bit on display for an auction later in the evening after business hours. It was very near closing time, and he decided he should really text Deni to let her know where he was, and give a rough estimate of when he could be expected home. He had just hit the send button when Andrea slipped out from behind the curtain in a little black dress – a surprisingly 'normal' attire compared to her usual loud colours and miss-matching accessories.

"How do I look?" she smiled, giving a little turn.

"You look good!"

She pouted, then grumbled darkly under her breath before vanishing back behind the curtain, mumbling, "Fine, I'll put the OTHER one on then."

He rolled his eyes, wondering if he'd _ever_ understand women.

Andrea was still popping in and out of the cubicle for a twirl and an opinion when the announcements the shop would be closing shortly echoed about the shop. At Dyme's insistences, she took the pile of clothes that had achieved the 'Andrea seal of approval' to the counter and paid for them. Dyme was lumped with the bags again, but not before Andrea had poked his arm and muttered something about, "Little black wing tattoo… right here… c'mon, don't you think?"

"Annie… we've been through this. NO!"

"Oh c'mon! How about your Chinese zodiac? I've got mine on my back! Big dragon, fire and everything! What are you… uh… monkey?"

"Horse."

"See, that would look badass if you like… I dunno, have flames coming out of it's hooves… maybe a demonic rider…"

"Annie?"

"Yes, DD?"

"No."

"Oh you're no fun at all!" she pouted, her already baby-ish face puffing out a little more. He laughed and gave an apology. She just clipped him around the ear playfully.

They hailed a cab and within the next half hour, Dyme was carrying all her shopping into the house for her while she checked messages, mail, texts, e-mails, and generally trying to avoid helping the manual labour involved in moving her own purchases. By the time he'd finished he was utterly exhausted and collapsed on the sofa in the large lounge. Andrea said he could stay over, and he really couldn't turn her down with his spine aching as it was. Another text to Deni was sent to inform her he'd see her in the morning, and then he relaxed whilst he and Andrea began downing her alcohol supply until the late hours. By 2am, neither of them had a clue what they were doing, and frankly, didn't care.

So, when Dyme woke up at 6am with the biggest hangover of his life and rolled over sleepily, he was – putting it incredibly mildly – a little freaked out to find Andrea lying with her arms wrapped around him in a large double bed and with no memory as to how he'd got there… or, indeed, where their clothes had gone.

But to be honest, he was too busy screaming in utter shock to pursue the questions any further than that.

The sound awoke Andrea, who jolted upright, holding the blankets to her chest and mouth open in absolute incomprehension. It took her a couple of seconds, but soon she was screaming too, and they both scooted as far away as they could from each other without surrendering the sheets and exposing themselves to the other. Despite both having extremely painful hangovers, neither of them could stop screaming to save their lives.

"D? What the fuck are you doing in here!?" she screeched, face almost crimson. His was putting up a good match and he just stammered back hysterically, "I-I-I don't KNOW! What happened!? Did we just… oh my GOD!"

"We what?! We WHAT?!"

"Oh HELL no!"

"What the hell is going on here!?"

"I… I think we… oh god…"

She glanced around wildly in panic before screaming, "Please tell me you're wearing something! Please tell me that those are SO not your boxers at the end of the bed!"

He just swallowed loudly, turned from red to grey, then whispered, "Oh… my… God."

She looked suddenly very sick.

"We… we… we did it, didn't we?"

"I… I don't know."

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING _MEAN_ YOU DON'T KNOW!? YOU _MUST_ KNOW! IT'S PRETTY DAMN IMPORTANT!"

"I don't remember!" he wailed, head in his hands, shivering violently. "I don't remember ANYTHING past my tenth glass!"

"Oh god!" Andrea paled further, clenching the sheets tighter and curling her bare legs up closer to her. "Oh god, no… I remember something… oh… oh god… how fucking drunk were we!?"

"What do you remember!?" he begged, not wanting to hear anything that would confirm what they both feared, but feeling like he was dying not knowing either way. She looked straight at him with wide blue eyes and groaned, "I… I remember we were on the couch downstairs… and… and I kissed you… and… and you kissed back then we… we began making out… then I remember us running up the stairs and… and…" she trailed off, then whispered, "Then I started taking off your shirt."

He stared back in utter disbelieving horror then buried his head in his hands, skin back to a burning red. Well, what an anti-climax: thirty years he had stuck by the 'waiting for the right girl' rule… and now he'd done it, he couldn't even remember it, and he had squandered it on a dear 'only a friend'. Did they even use protection? Did they even get that far, or was it just a case of stripping, then just waking up together?

_Don't be stupid: two people wake up together with no memory of anything but taking off someone else's clothes… and it's all just a friendly misunderstanding? Oh no. No. No. No. No. No. No no no no no. No._

While he'd hidden his face in shame, Andrea had slipped out of the bed and lunged for her dressing gown hanging nearby, covering herself. She still looked stunned, her usually pristine styled hair hanging scraggly and loose around her red face.

"Okay, here's what we do," she said with a shaking swallow. "We forget this ever happened. We… we… just… play it cool, act natural… pretend nothing happened. You just spent the night. That's all you did. We… we say nothing of this to anyone – even Deni…"

"Ann…"

"We can do this okay?" she rambled on frantically, rubbing her arms in tense awkwardness. "We just have to stay calm, and be cool. No freaking out, no panicking… we just take it niiice and slooow…"

"Ann… please… we can't just ignore this!"

"Then what do YOU want to do!? We've only just got the press of our backs trying to convince them we HAVEN'T done anything! And now we HAVE!? What the hell do you think is going to happen if they find out!?" she rounded on him, picking up some of his clothes and throwing them at him. He caught them haphazardly then whined, "I don't know! Annie what do we do!? We… we actually… does this mean we have to start dating or what?!"

She looked at him as if he was stupid, then opened her mouth to scream at his dumb comment. Then froze.

"You… you'd never done it before… had you?" she breathed. He just looked away, and brought his hands back over his face. She swore then made her way over, paused by the bedside, then sat down next to him, pulling his hands away from his face. He clenched his eyes shut instead and turned away again.

"You… you were saving it for the 'one'… huh?"

"Annie… I feel so unclean. But… but… I don't feel _bad_ either. I don't know what to think anymore." He was physically trembling now: she could feel it gripping him through her own palms as she kept hold of his hands. And still, he rambled on. "Annie: I'm scared! All my life I've been waiting on her, and now this, it's all happening too fast and I don't even know how it came to this or why or when or how! I want to know but at the same time I just want to forget it ever happened and pretend I'm still waiting for just one person to share my life with and now and now now…"

He gave another wail and sank with his head against the pillows, his hair tussled as it fell around his head. Andrea shifted her position until she could lift his head up and she hissed into his ear, "Come on, pull yourself together!"

"You're USED to this casual stuff! I bet you've had hundred of guys before and just gone away like it's nothing! But… I can't! It's… it's too much! I always believed it devalued people and… I can't!"

Andrea couldn't answer – that was true, she was well practised in the art of the one-night stand, and every guy she'd ever had had not protested in going their separate ways the morning after without a backwards glance. Until now. This was different. Scarily different. Here was one of her closest friends, so utterly confused and ashamed of being taken advantage of in such a vulnerable state, and she was left feeling tremendously guilty for not realising the potential risk the night before and decided to stop drinking so at least one of them was sober.

"I'm sorry, Dyme."

He finally opened his eyes. She had used his name. His full first name. Not DD, not Lil' D, not just a letter. She had used his name. He stared at her. She was crying silently, staring back with such regret and shame. Deadly guilty. Subdued. Not at all the Andrea he knew. This was something frighteningly serious.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated, raising his hands to her face and kissing them before sliding off the bed and walking into the bathroom to let him get changed in some privacy.

----------------------------

"You're doing it wrong."

Ale grimaced, fought the urge to scream in frustration and instead asked through gritted teeth, "How am I doing it wrong?"

"You're spreading the butter too thick. I don't like it like that," Amber replied. She was completely unaware how tense her father was right now, so had no idea that her nitpicking over his preparation of her lunch was starting to grate on his last nerve. He swallowed, took a deep breath to calm himself then said, "I'm sorry, Amber. I'm just very, very distracted this morning. Can you please just bare with me?"

Still not noticing his struggle to stop himself exploding, she pouted and whined, "But Daaaddy… I can't eat it like that!"

A mere second later, she gave little squeal of fright as he plunged the knife into the breadboard, where it stuck fast.

"Amber. Can you _please_… go. Get changed. For school. And _leave me alone_."

Hardly daring to argue she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room, though whether it was to do as she was told or to go sulk, he had no idea. Exhaling heavily, he withdrew the knife from the breadboard and finished making her lunch before heading into the lounge, unlocking his personal alcohol supply and downing a glass of whiskey. Barely half eight in the morning and he was already relying on drinks to pull him through. If he could barely keep himself from collapsing with nerves, how the hell was he meant to support Arlene?

Poor little thing had woken up at six to throw up. He'd held back her hair and fetched a glass of water for her afterwards. She'd gone back to bed, sickly, pale, shaking – in no fit state to move any more than necessary. He had volunteered to get Amber ready for school and make sure everything was ready for when they left, but now he was starting to wonder if he could actually cope.

_Do it for her. You're her husband. You should be willing to lay down your life for her, and here you are complaining about a little housework. And hell, you're Amber's father, you should easily be able to keep an eye on her._

Sighing heavily, he locked the cupboard again so Amber wouldn't be able to get in and went back to the kitchen, washing out the glass.

"Ale?"

He slowly turned his head to the doorway, face drawn and tired. Arlene came over tentatively, one hand on her head sleepily as she blinked back the weariness.

"Hey babe…Feel any better?"

She shook her head and replied, "Not particularly. I'm worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"You. You've been so tense these past few days. You look so pale, and you're very distracted. What are you so scared of?"

He broke her gaze and shrugged, leaning against the counter. He really had an urge to yawn. She rolled her eyes and stepped closer, a hand on his sickly pale cheek. "C'mon big boy. You're not having a mid-life breakdown on me are you?"

He managed a smile and shook his head before sighing, "I… I think I'm just nervous about the baby."

"Hey… we've already gone through this procedure once before. I've heard the second time is meant to be much easier. Just as long as you don't try to start smoking again, we'll be fine."

He looked even sicker at this and bowed his head shamefully. It was true: whilst she was pregnant with Amber, he'd become so nervous and uncertain he'd turned to cigarettes for comfort. One night she'd found the empty packets under his pillow and had made him watch as she took all his stash and ripped them to pieces before throwing them all into the bin. Then, she had taken his lighter and smashed it by throwing it out the window. She'd refused to speak to him for half the day before he broke down in front of her and confessed he was so scared. From that point on, she'd kept a close eye on him, and he'd sworn never to pick up a cigarette again. Once Amber was born, the cravings vanished entirely. He had new addiction, and it's name was fatherhood.

"Ale… don't worry yourself," she murmured. "Leave the worrying to me."

"But… you-"

"I'm fine. It's only for a few months longer, and the doctor is going to give me a thorough check-over today. Stop worrying about me. Seriously."

He bit his lip and sighed. He was so, so, so tired.

"C'mon… you've done enough for me. You go lie down while I finish getting Amber sorted."

"No, you're too tired!"

"Ale. Go lie down, you friggin' idiot," she grinned, pulling him into the lounge and forcing him down onto the couch. "And stop being a hypocrite."

"How the hell am I being a hypocrite?"

"Well, you seem to think that as I'm tired, I should rest, when you're ignoring the fact you're tired too. I'm afraid if you're not going to rest, then neither am I."

"… Why do you always win every argument before it even starts?"

"Because I'm awesome."

-----------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Amber had left the car as it parked outside her school.

"Be nice to Auntie Deni and Uncle Dyme this afternoon! Don't be too much trouble!" her father shouted after her. She just called back a brief, "'Kay!' before vanishing through the gates and meeting up with Kasey who always waited by the swings.

"She wasn't listening, was she?" he murmured as he rolled up his window and pulled away back into the road as they changed their destination to the hospital.

"She'll be fine. Stop looking for things to worry about."

"I'm sorry: I just can't help it."

"Well _do_ help it, you're starting to make _me_ nervous now."

"I'm sorry babe."

"And would you stop apologising? You're starting to sound like Dyme."

"I'm so-"

"Say sorry one more time, and I swear, I will make you sleep on the couch."

"… I was going to say, 'I'm so excited'."

"Of course you were, babe," she smirked, looking out the window as he waved on another driver then pulled out after it.

"I was you know."

"Course you were."

He stopped at a red light, taking the opportunity to smile and playfully nudge her. "You don't have to pretend you're right all the time you know."

"But I _am_ always right. Not my fault you're in denial about everything."

"Heh… so you're the one teaching Amber being right is everything."

"But of course," she grinned back as he drove again, only to get stuck in another traffic jam. "This mouth never lies."

"Oh? Perhaps I'd best check that for myself once we get back home after finding out exactly what we have to prepare for."

"Why wait until then? We're not going anywhere."

He chuckled and let his hands briefly leave the wheel as they leant towards each other and kissed.

"Well, what do you know… maybe you _are_ always right," he smiled as they broke apart. She returned the look, then gave a surprised, 'oh' as the little life brewing inside her woke up to make itself known.

"Alright! Alright! We're going!" Ale laughed as she put her hands over the lump, grasping the wheel again and trailing after the traffic at two miles an hour.

They arrived at the hospital at around ten o'clock. They still had a few hours until the appointment so spent it with Todd, who was awake and alert, though still in bed.

"Hey, how are you?" Ale asked, sitting at the bedside. His blond friend looked up from his politics magazine, paused at the sight of him, then suddenly smiled. "Ale. It's you," he said rather distantly. Ale swallowed – that pause hadn't been good. Did Todd even recognise him anymore?

"Yeah, it's me. Arlene's here too. She's in the café now though – apparently she's having mint tea cravings."

"Yes… you two are going to get the ultrasound scan today, aren't you?"

Well, he seemed to have remembered the appointment just fine.

"Heh, yep. We thought we'd come see how you were doing though. It doesn't hurt does it?"

Todd just bit his lip, then cocked his head in consideration. "It… it doesn't hurt, it's just… everything feels a little… 'fuzzy'. I can't explain it. The doctors say I'm functioning fine, but I overheard there might be complications. Though they haven't seen fit to tell me what those complications may be."

Ale forced himself to ask.

"How much do you remember? About what happened?"

"I was walking home from the park. I love the park, but I think I fell asleep there and when I woke up again it was empty, and very dark. I was walking home."

Ale winced: Todd was repeating himself. That meant he'd forgotten what he'd said. Thankfully, Todd didn't seem to realise, and as long as he carried on completely unaware of the slight memory loss, he wouldn't have a panic attack.

"I was almost home when I heard screaming," Todd carried on, though now he had one hand on his head and grimaced. "Sorry, my head's still fuzzy. Anyway, I heard screaming on my way home and so went to check it out. I saw some guy in a black hoodie pinning Denise up against a wall with a hand over her mouth. She seemed scared because she was screaming and wriggling a lot. So I told him to leave her alone, because Denise is your friend, and I didn't want her to get hurt, because she's your friend. He said something like, "Go away if you know what's good for you…"

'_He said something LIKE'…? Oh god, he can't remember the exact details anymore. Oh Todd._

"So what happened next?"

"I told him to let her go again. He moved away from her, but he still kept one arm on her. I told him again, and he let go, then stepped away. And then… I… I think… more of them… or was it…?" He paused, a look of horror creeping onto his face. He blinked hard, then took a deep breath. Blinked again. Glanced at Ale, then back into space. Took another breath.

"I don't remember," he announced hoarsely, becoming tearful.

Ale gulped, waiting for the attack. It came a lot more violently than his average ones, and Ale found himself still stroking Todd's hair even after the nurse had rushed in to help and succeeded in calming Todd down. It was at this point in time Arlene chose to make an entrance.

"Is he alright?" she asked, seeing Todd asleep in Ale's arms, his face tear-stained and breathing loud and deep. Ale just looked up at her miserably, then looked back at Todd. She gave a wistful sigh and joined him at the bedside, rubbing Todd's shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, he woke up again.

"Ale, Arlene, how nice to see you. Did you come to visit me?" he smiled with pleasant surprise.

-------------------------------

"Uh, school assemblies are so boring!" Kasey moaned as she and Amber swung their legs from the bench at the back of the hall, where their class had gathered for the 'special guests'.

From Kasey's other side, Nathan sniffed then murmured, "Miss Bulder said today's special or summin'."

"Hmph… I don't see why we have to have 'English hour' cancelled because of some 'special assembly'."

Amber said nothing: she was actually glad 'English hour' had been cancelled. She seriously struggled with reading and still had to read aloud, which meant she was laughed at by the smarter kids who were already breezing through books with size 12 font and ten pages. She dreaded 'English hour', and to hear it would not be happening today made her walk with a slight skip in her step.

"Nathan! Kasey! Stop chattering back there!" their teacher shouted across the room. The other children gave loud giggles and accusing, 'Aaaaah!'s, but soon settled down once the middle-aged woman glared at them all, a finger on her lips. Half of them copied her, eager to impress. Amber was one of them.

"Well, children, we have a special treat for you today!" she announced more formally as a gentleman walked in dressed in a faded brown suit. "This here is Mr Logan, and he is the head of West Vanhishill High School, where perhaps one day some of you may even attend when you're bigger!"

The man smiled. "Good afternoon children!"

"Good af-ter-noon mis-ter –Lo-gan…" the room droned in pretend politeness.

"Mr Logan is here today to show you lucky children a display from the school cheerleading team, to encourage you to take up exercise and think about keeping healthy!"

An unenthusiastic cheer went up, then died almost instantly as he smiled again and waved on the cheerleaders. An army of girls clad in red and white, stick-like figures and perfect hair tied exotically strode onto the stage, took their positions, then began a routine.

Within seconds, all the boys had switched off, and some of the ruder ones began to snore loudly to show their disapproval. A few girls joined in. But Kasey and Amber…

Such grace, yet such strength, and the energy, the sheer unrivalled energy. The choreography, the music, the sheer perfection of their appearances.

Both girls sat with their mouths and eyes wide open, smiles tugging at their faces. They both stared at each other, grinned wider, then snapped their gazes back to the girls on stage, not wanting to miss a moment.

When the performance ended, they applauded sincerely, looks of amazement gracing their young cheeks.

As they walked out the hall, Nathan yawned and grumbled, "Stupid girls and their dancing."

He instantly got shoved by both his female companions.

The three friends made their way to the cloakroom to pick up their jackets and coats.

"What're you doing after school, Amber?"

"I'm going round my Uncle and Auntie's house!"

"Aren't they like… those people from TV?" Nathan asked, sounding fairly impressed but at the same time disinterested as he picked up his coat someone had trodden on.

"Yep," the ginger-haired girl replied smugly, swinging her bag over her shoulder, and stepping out into the bright early April sunshine. Kasey and Nathan following after, though the two girls had to wait as the boy struggled to do his zip up.

"Hey, Amber? Can we get their autographs?"

"I dunno! Ask them!" she laughed. Kasey looked suddenly very scared and whispered, "I… I can TALK to them?"

"Yeah, silly!"

"But they're from the TV! You mean they're gonna be HERE?"

"Yeah! In fact, there they are now!"

The other two children watched with stunned fascination as their friend ran over towards a pair of brunettes, hugging her. They already had a few kids lingering around, nudging each other as if to say, 'they're amongst us.'

The two adults and Amber exchanged some conversation, then Amber waved her friends over. Struck dumb, they obeyed.

"Hi!" the tall woman bent down to their level, her long hair spilling over her shoulder. Neither of them replied: they were too nervous. No doubt about it – this was the woman she'd seen on the television, and the man behind her carrying Amber in his arms was most certainly the man they'd seen with her on stage. "Amber tells us you'd like an autograph?"

Kasey nudged Nathan, who flinched then nodded dumbly. Denise giggled then withdrew a notebook from her jacket pocket. She scribbled down her name then took Amber out of Dyme's hands. Once he'd finished too, he tore out the page and handed it to the kids. They just stared in utter shock, then began laughing and ran away embarrassed.

"Now, where were we?" Denise smiled, looking to the girl in her arms. "You have a good day at school?"

"Yeah! There were these awesome people from a big school and they were really good dancers and I wanna be one!"

"Dancers huh? What kind of dancers?"

"Well, they were all girls and were doing flips and had these colourful fuzzy things in their hands! I think they're called cheerleys or something."

"Cheerleaders?" her aunt offered.

"That's it!"

"Well, you've got a long way to go until you're going to get into a cheerleading squad, but if that's what you want to do, then I may as well help you! I was a cheerleader in high school… very hard, but you got a lot of attention."

"You were a cheerleader?!"

"Uh huh!"

"WOW! Uncle Dyme, were YOU one too?"

"Uh… no…" he burst out laughing as they walked back to their house. "I'm afraid boys were not encouraged to be cheerleaders. Plus if I was, I would have had to wear a skirt."

"Now _there's_ some mental imagery we could do without," his sister commented as Amber burst out laughing too.

"I was in the school band though… would have been in the choir too, but back then I was too scared to sing in front of people."

"Yeah he'd go all bright red and quiet if asked to perform."

_Just like he's been all day since he got back from Andrea's, _she thought with slight gloominess, looking back at him. He was trailing behind her, head bowed, hands in pockets, kicking stones. Lost in another world. He'd insisted nothing was wrong after the countless times she'd asked, but she knew there was something. This was not normal behaviour for him, and even being with Amber wasn't lifting him up like it usually did. Sure, he laughed and smiled, but she could see they weren't genuine… or at least, not up to their usual standard.

She tried a couple more times to get him involved in the conversation, but gave up after a while, and instead she and Amber chatted carelessly right up until they'd got through the front door.

"Well, I have no idea when your parents are coming to pick you up, so let's fire up the old Playstation… maybe we'll order some pizza? Chinese?"

"Oh oh oh! Pizza! Pizza!"

"Okay! Okay!" Denise laughed, taking her into the lounge and plugging in the Playstation 2 and presenting the games they had to offer. Whilst she was busy doing that, Dyme slunk off upstairs. He'd been hoping to go to his room to lie down and sort his conflicting thoughts out, but was stopped down the landing hallway by his father.

"Are you alright? You're not yourself," Diego commented quietly, staring down on him.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. Andrea made me sleep on the couch."

"Heh, typical women… well, just asking. It's just Denise is very worried about you. She thinks it may be her fault you're a little distracted today – what with being so worried about her yesterday."

"What? No, no… it's not her."

"Then _tell_ her. Put her mind at rest. We need to know when something's wrong, Dyme, but when everything is okay, you need to make sure we know that too."

"What, so you want me to announce every five seconds if I'm 'A-OK' or ''Not good'?"

"Don't get cocky with me, boy. I'm saying this for your sister's sake, not yours or mine."

Dyme sighed and muttered an apology before descending the stairs again and entering the lounge. Denise and Amber were in the middle of a DDR game. Denise let her win, but they both jumped when Dyme applauded behind them.

"Nice footwork, Amby."

Amber blushed and turned away. Denise asked her if she wanted to go solo, and once she'd picked the song, Amber was busy dancing whilst the siblings left the room.

"Deni, I owe you an apology," he began as she leant against the hallway wall, arms folded across her chest. She blinked then frowned a little in concern. "I… I hadn't realised just how low I must seem, and Dad says you've been worried. I just want to say I'm okay – just tired – and I also want to say how sorry I am that you thought it was something you had said or done."

"Dyme. Seriously, it's okay. Just chill, lie down, whatever needs doing for you to get better again. Just… next time don't leave me in the dark, okay?"

"Heh, sorry."

"Apology accepted, now… you wanna go against one of us girls, or are you going to go mope off somewhere?"

"I'd rather go mope somewhere, but for Amber's sake… fine. Just don't beat me too hard, okay?"

She smiled and slipped back into the lounge to watch Amber finish her solo before preparing for a match against her brother. The guy himself lingered in the hallway shivering a little before striding into the room.

Despite his best efforts, all day, Andrea's face had haunted his mind.

Maybe if he spent his time with others rather than trying to forget by himself, the memory of last night would vanish a lot quicker.

------------------------------------------------

It was exactly 4:48pm when the Tailor's exited the hospital. They managed to hold their composure until they were through the main doors, then at the same time, they both laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed until they couldn't help themselves any longer and kissed.

"Get a room!" a paramedic on his smoke break shouted across the courtyard. Neither of them paid him any attention and neither of them even said a word before Ale reached for his phone and dialled Dyme's number, breaking from the kiss but still hugging his wife.

"Put this on loudspeaker," he smiled down the phone. There was a brief scuffling from Dyme's end. "Right, is Amber there?"

A mumble of confirmation. Ale took a deep breath, pecked his wife on the cheek then announced, "Amby? Me and Mommy have just found out from the doctor what is happening in Mommy's tummy. Would you like to know?"

A short pause, then he looked at Arlene, who had her hands over her mouth, as if trying to contain herself from bursting into laughter again. He smiled even wider, looked down at her stomach, then cleared his throat.

"In four and a half little months, you're going to have two identical little brothers."

---------------------

A/N Don't own KH.

I own Denise, Amber, Jared, Diego, Kazz, Imogen, Andrea, etc


	11. You Have Friend Requests

He tossed and turned, sweating, groaning, clutching the sheets, rolling some more, shivering, whimpering, sighing then hitching his breath. A few seconds passed, then suddenly his eyes shot open and he jolted up, panting, glancing around feverishly. Once sure he was alone in his own bed in his own room, he let his head fall right back onto the pillows, staring straight up at the ceiling. The whites of his eyes almost glowed in the darkness about him thanks to the sliver of moonlight that shone through the slightest of gaps in the curtains.

He closed his eyes. He saw it all over again. Snapping them back open, he felt like crying in shame.

Either his memories had just come back, or Dyme was starting to invent his own version of what had happened at Andrea's house.

It was the same every time he closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off into sleep. It always started with him and her, bundled up together on the sofa, staring aimlessly at the television, a bottle of vodka in their hands. She was in his arms, her hands over his as they rested on her stomach. They were both so tired, lounging on the couch together. A harmless little scene that most friends would not find unusual.

And then it truly begins.

She'd say something, usually commenting on how boring the television show was. Try to change the subject. She could change it to anything, and he would happily answer her, but no matter what conversation took place, it always somehow got to the question of: "_Dyme, are you a good kisser_?"

And he would always, always answer, "_I don't know_."

Then she would offer to find out for him. And being so very very drunk and therefore so very very happy, he did not protest in the slightest as their lips met. In fact, he'd seem so unfazed by the act that he'd casually lean over and return the gesture quite readily.

Then things started happening faster. A few more longer, more forcefully placed kisses. Hands running through the other's hair. Tongues weaving about each other.

And then, she'd lean close, placed her lips on his ear. Whisper the offer. Slide off him, caressing his torso as she did so. One of the straps of her top falling a little out of place. She'd undo her hair so it spilled around her. Slink to the doorway. One long beckoning finger. He'd follow. Push her up against the doorway. Share a low devious chuckle. More kissing. Another few metres to the bottom of the stairs. This time she's against the wall, giggling. Her fingers are undoing the buttons of his shirt with almost expert ease. He's too busy sniffing her hair deeply to notice. The shirt's now open. They run up the stairs until they hit a slight corner. Another kissing session. This time it's her other strap that's falling.

They're outside the bedroom now. Various garments now litter the house leading to this spot. They almost roll through the door, still kissing. The last of the clothes come off. They're now in the bed, still kissing, moaning, groaning, gasping, more kissing-

Dyme's eyes snapped open again, and this time he couldn't help himself: he ran out of his bedroom to the upstairs' bathroom, locked himself in, then knelt in front of the toilet, coughing, sweating terribly. Nothing came up and still as pain struck his stomach's clenching he could not bring himself to close his eyes, else he'd risk seeing the shameful act again and again. How could something that was obviously so passionate and delightful at the time be so sickening and traumatic now?

"Dyme? Are you alright in there?"

He staggered to his feet, still coughing and called, "I'm fine Dad! Go away!"

"That's an absolute lie and you know it. Not only do you sound sick, you sound terrified out of your mind. What's going on in there?"

Dyme didn't answer but fell against a wall wearily. He heard the handle move as his father unsuccessfully tried to gain entry. There was a tense but brief pause then Diego said, "Dyme: open the door."

"Dad, go away. Please."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I've asked you too and you should respect my request so please just go! I want to be alone…"

"Did you have a bad dream? Are you sick?"

"Dad just… yes! Fine! It was a dream! Happy now?"

There was no reply for some time. And then, very quietly his father's voice came back. "Alright son. Take your time. But please, whatever is wrong… you know you can talk to me about it… don't you?"

Dyme sighed and slumped down the wall until he was sat on the floor. Of course he knew. He knew his father loved him, and would do anything for him, and would protect him, and would always look out for him. But… even _he_ couldn't make this better again. Dyme only had himself to blame: it was time he grew up instead of relying on others to save him.

"Yeah Dad… I know…… Thank you."

He heard movement from the other side of the door, imagined his father nodding respectfully, casting a concerned but understanding gaze at the door before shuffling back to the spare room in his navy blue slippers and dressing gown.

Sighing as he heard the sound of the bedroom door closing through the wall, Dyme got back to his feet and leant both hands on the sink. His eyes bored into his reflection.

"You and me have a lot to do", he whispered, narrowing his eyes. The reflection copied him, looking equally disappointed in itself. 'We're going to buck up our ideas, aren't we? We're going to prove our independence. Our resolve. Got it?"

Both he and the reflection nodded, sealing the deal, and satisfied now it had been spoken and his decision was strengthened, Dyme slid his hands off the sink and unlocked the bathroom door.

That was the night Dyme became an insomniac. It was also the night he found Ruldo.

Knowing too well what he'd see if he tried getting back to sleep, Dyme had booted up his computer and decided to check the band's messages on their shared 'Universal Grapevine' account. 'Universal Grapevine' (or UGV to the more dedicated user) was one of the more up-and-coming social networking sites and was meant to be where the band would first confirm touring dates and conferences before any other public announcement. However, with none of the three band members being particularly computer savvy in anything more than a word document, and with their claims that they had 'better things to do in life than spend all their days in front of a screen', the account was more of a once-a-month distraction to the composing, song-writing and improvisation sprees.

Logging in, Dyme barely battered an eyelid at the notification that he had 40,689 comments, 687 friend requests and 51 news items. Instead, he went straight to the band's profile to glance over the bulk of the comments rather than trawl through each individually.

As expected, the latest 'scandal' dominated the comment box for the first eight pages.

**2Sexxi2work** says…

_OMG Dyme WTF ar you playng at?!! ): Srsly you were the ony single guy I knew and now ur not? What the hell?_

**DarkwingedBliss** says…

_Eveyone calm down alright haven't you heard the papers got it rong so chill ok god stop being so dramatic guys don't let them get u down you keep makin music ok?_

**OrionTwoFold** says…

_I'm shocked, I've got to say. I always saw you three as an inspiration that showed everyone that music doesn't have to be about bragging on and on about how many 'bitches' someone has had. And now this. I feel betrayed. Highly, highly betrayed_.

**Riverbird242** says…

_Fuck u Lovrsdraem or youll be next I'll kill you and your family and I'll laugh so fuck you I don't need englsh lessons this is the internet you little shit fuck off._

**LoversDream **says…

_Riverbird242 stop being so over-dramatic. Please: you're just laughable. For one, when you want to frighten someone, make sure they can understand you. Calling them a 'bastad' is going to confuse them. Get some English lessons, or get off this site. We don't waste our time on trolls like you._

_And guys, I personally don't care if Dyme and Andrea are lovers. Does it matter? Does it change the fact their music is inspiring? No. Case closed. Now, can we just move along and leave them be?_

**Riverbird242** says…

_Andrea's fucking hot, don't you touch her Dyme or I'll come to your house at night and kill you, you fucking dare even touch her and I'll hurt you bad. Don't think I'm not serious, bastad._

Sighing as he scrolled through the debates, spats, considerate opinions and the downright rude ones, Dyme was just ready to go to the message centre and delete all the comment notifications when suddenly the number beneath his cursor went up by one. Someone had added another comment at that very second.

Wondering who on earth would be on their profile at this time of night, Dyme scrolled back down. The new comment read:

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_My, you've certainly caused a stir, haven't you old friend? Here I am, googling all your possible names now it's all behind us, and I find myself witnessing a most interesting drama. You just can't keep out of trouble, can you? Don't deny it's you: from the pictures I've seen of you, I am certain you're the man I've been seeking._

_Still playing that sitar at the ungodly hours of the morning?_

Dyme froze.

Old friend?

Possible names?

Now IT'S all behind US?

…….. Sitar?

He gulped, cold sweat on his forehead, then glanced back at the username to see if he recognised it.

At first, nothing came to him. He was still reeling from the message over-flowing with nostalgia. He stared at the message, drinking in all the possibilities. Okay, maybe an old school friend only just catching up? But why 'possible names'? Maybe they'd heard he'd become a celebrity but thought he used a stage name? Did he fall out with this person, hence the 'all behind us'? No……… no, the sitar… the only time he'd been able to play a sitar and play it with enough confidence to perform for simple leisure was when he lost his heart. When he lost the restrictions fear, lack of motivation and low self-esteem brought.

So…

He looked at the username again, hardly daring to believe the conclusion his sleep-deprived brain had just stumbled into.

X… X was the roman numeral for ten. The word 'Tenth' supported that. Ruldo… wait, no… Maybe that X was there for more than just a 'ten'… maybe it was part of the name…

X. R. U. L. D. O.

Dyme blinked, staring at those letters for some time. He had a vague inkling. It grew into a surge of sudden understanding. Hastily he grabbed some scrap paper from a drawer and wrote down his suspicion. Looked back at the screen. To the paper. To the name he'd almost forgotten after all these years.

Still refusing to believe it, he clicked the username to get onto the person's profile. He scrolled the page up and down, but it seemed the account had only been made within the last hour. There was very little personal information. All Dyme could ascertain from the page was that the user had made just one post, had been a member for 38 minutes, was 39 years old, and was still online.

Biting his lip, Dyme hesitantly clicked the 'Private Notice' option under '_Contact Me_!' and began to type, sweating from disbelief.

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_Hello. ^_^ This is Dyme from Tripl3 Abyss. You just left a comment on our page and I was wondering: have we met somewhere before, around ten or eleven years ago? If not, um, please disregard this, and thanks for the comment._

The reply was almost instant.

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_Ah, I must say it's nice to speak to you again, even if I am actually addressing your whole self rather than just the half I used to know. As for your question, I believe you already know the answer, Dyme_.

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_Luxord?_

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_Smart lad. Wasn't sure you'd get it so fast, but then again – despite what the others said – you were always rather quick when you had to be. _

_However, I hate to be a nit-pick, but it's Ruldo now. Luxord has long gone I'm afraid. Nevertheless, your assumption is accurate._

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_It's really you? Prove it._

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_I thought the sitar comment would have been enough: God knows, you kept me awake half the night with your playing back when our rooms were side-by-side. But if you want further proof, I suppose I can humour you. You had two pet fish: Kipper and Phoenix. You always woke up at 8:30 and you, Axel and Roxas would cause mischief at least ten times a week as part of your youthful exercise._

Dyme could feel himself shaking physically now. His typing became sloppy in a feverish rush to put everything down at once.

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_Holy cow it's really you. Shoot I don't believe it! you're from this world too! where!? there's so much I wanna askyou and omg wait until I tell Ale!_

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_Deary me, you're still very excitable aren't you? Makes me wonder whether you've grown up at all from that timid little creature next door. _

_Back on subject, I am currently in Great Britain, England. Whitby more specifically. Lovely seaside town. I'm sure you would like it, what with your aquatic preferences. Or have you lost them when you got your heart back?_

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_Wow, sounds nice! I'm over the pond I'm afraid! Still loving the beaches though!_

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_Why am I not surprised? But enough idle chatter now. It's been too long, Dyme. I simply must know what you have been up to. You're obviously doing well for yourself and I understand that is your sister who sings for your band? She's a fine young lady, looks charming, like her brother. And that blond woman you work with seems very… energetic. Lots of new friends, haven't we, Dyme?_

Dyme didn't reply straight away: he was too busy remembering with a creeping shame what had occurred between him and Andrea. However, remembering his promise to himself that he'd grow up, he snapped out of it and began typing again.

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_Yes, that's my sister Denise. The blond is Andrea – she's our drummer. We're doing good, yeah. It's kinda scary how big we've got and how fast it's happened, but really, it's been my dream since I was little, so… yeah! Dream come true! Lol. Sure, I have lots of new friends here, but I've kept hold of some old ones too. Even you would remember them. Which reminds me… you owe me 1000 munny. _

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_Oh? And why is that so?_

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_Axel and Larxene got married._

It took three minutes for the reply to come back. When Dyme saw it, he burst out laughing.

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_Bugger._

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_LMAO! Oh yeah. You read that correctly. They've even got a daughter. Amber._

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_I don't bloody believe it._

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_I can always send you the wedding photos as proof. I was the best man. Oh, and now they're expecting twin boys in the next few months. I'm the uncle. ^___^ The PROUD uncle, too. Seeing Amber's little face when I go round to babysit…. D'aawwwww…….. makes me really feel like a Daddy in some ways._

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_A daughter and TWINS? My god, I think I just got kicked while I was down, didn't I? I can't believe they're married! How long ago was this?_

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_They married eight years ago. Almost nine now. Amber is six years old._

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_Blimey, they didn't waste any time did they? What about yourself? Any kids or girlfriends you want to share, eh? Eh? You dog._

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_I'm single. And I'm staying that way. End of._

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_Do I detect a raw nerve there? Never mind, I know when to leave well alone. Anyway, I myself have married. I have one son: Lloyd. He's four. He has his mother's brains and his father's maturity. I swear, by the time he was three, he was debating the reliability of the news in today's media._

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_Wow. O.o;;; He sounds brainy. Well congratulations, Ruldo! I hope he grows up nice and healthy like his parents!_

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

…_. Maybe I should have said this before but I'm afraid I am far from healthy. I have had terrible trouble walking ever since the car accident. I was driving back from work one night when a deer ran across the road. It startled me, so I swerved, hit a tree and… well… I've never been able to walk the same without a cane of some sort._

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_Oh………. Damn, I'm sorry. I was kinda insensitve then wasn't I? Did you break your leg really bad or something?_

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_It was a little more serious than that. My left leg was completely severed from the knee down. It was amputated._

Dyme froze, feeling a little sick. He re-read the message to make sure he'd read it correctly the fist time, then proceeded to inwardly cringe at the image that popped into his head. Despite it replacing the shameful one of Andrea, this wasn't much of an improvement.

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_Holy shit. I… I honestly don't know what to say to that. Does it still hurt? What was going through your mind when you found out it'd have to go? _

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_It was scary. Now, if you please, this is a delicate subject I'd rather not discuss so casually online. Change of topic please?_

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_Sorry. Yeah… um… Oh. Well, Marluxia is over here too but… let's just say we're trying to distance him from us as much as possible._

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_Ah. Well, certainly, Larxene was 'his girl' during our time together. I suppose when she and Axel got together there was… envy?_

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_Pretty much. Now just add assault, blackmail, abuse, stalking and finally a jail sentence to the envy and you pretty much have Marluxia's situation down to a tee_

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_My, that's a long and rather disturbing list. I'm not sure I even want to know. What time is it over there anyway? Over here it's 7:32am._

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_OMG you're like seven hours ahead. It's midnight here!_

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_Midnight? What on earth are you doing up at midnight?_

**Tripl3Abyss** says…

_None of your business. But I'll tell you anyway: I'm being an insomniac._

**xRuldoTheTenth **says…

_That's odd. You were usually so found of sleep. I won't pry, but hopefully you'll sort that out soon. Insomnia is no fun, I can tell you. Anyway, it's been enthralling talking to you, but I must go get ready for work now. Keep in touch, my friend. And tell Axel and Larxene to try and contact me too. I'm dying to find out what my dear old colleagues have been up to since the 'Incident'. Oh, and before I go, there's someone currently living with me who is dying to speak to you at some point. But I shall save that for another time, as I'm sure you'll be more likely to keep up contacts should I leave a little mystery. Now, good bye, Dyme! Please come online at your earliest convenience so we can continue this discussion._

And with that, the activity on Ruldo's page went from 'Online' to 'Offline', leaving Dyme sat at a bright screen, feeling strangely pleased with himself, a large grin on his face.

--------------------------

Morning broke softly over the horizon, trickling over the rooftops and into the streets. A cool late Spring breeze rustled the garden trees and played quietly with the curtains of the largest bedroom.

A pair of burning green eyes prised themselves open, Blinked once, twice. Then the mouth beneath curled into a smile. The sheets shifted as the figure stirred, sitting up a little. The second figure also moved, gave a little sigh of sleep, then open another pair of green eyes. They looked at each other, both smiling.

"Morning, handsome," Arlene grinned as Ale yawned and sat up next to her.

"Morning, beautiful."

She pecked him on the cheek with a chuckle then slid out the bed, grabbing her dressing gown from the top of the wardrobe door and slipped it on, gave him another parting smile then went downstairs to get herself some coffee before work. He kept smiling after her before also vacating the bed and strolling out the room sleepily. He walked to Amber's room, knocked them poked his head around the door.

"Hey Princess… time to get up."

The lump under the sheets gave an unimpressed, 'Mmph' but sat up, rubbing it's eyes blearily. He rolled his eyes and stepped further into the room, approaching the bedside.

"C'mon, Amby. We've got to get you ready for school."

"I know," the little girl mumbled: she was still obviously half-asleep. Her father stifled a fond laugh and instead lifted her covers up to stop her diving under them again. She moaned in protest and curled up shivering. Determined to rouse her, he moved to the window and threw back the curtains. He heard a squeal of surprise from behind him and turned to see her with her hands over her eyes.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "But you must get up."

She glared at him through her fingers, but didn't protest at being picked up and carried out the room. "C'mon, let's get you some breakfast, Sleepy."

They flitted about their morning routines as usual. The only difference was at how the two adults seemed to walk with a slight spring in their step and that every time their gazes caught, they couldn't resist a quick giggle before carrying on with whatever they were doing.

Once Amber was dropped off and the working day had truly begun, Ale high-fived some work mates in greeting, accepted the handshakes from people who'd somehow heard the news then strode over to his desk. Setting down his stuff, he spent a fond half-second staring at the family photos he'd tacked below his computer screen and then moved on to log in.

He smiled as the anti-virus pop-ups informing him his computer had updates vanished leaving him with a notice saying he had an instant message from Dyme. Work got incredibly boring: after Dyme's generous offer to send him humorous e-mails to brighten his day, Ale had slipped the guy his work e-mail address. And it had worked. Everyday, the guy sent him something to cheer him up, or just sent little reassurances that the work wouldn't seem so bad if he just remembered he had a loving family.

However, instead of the usual 'Lol ---' and a link to a picture of a drenched cat looking comedically annoyed with a suitable caption, or even a Rickroll, the message was rather… unusual.

_You're not going to believe this, but last night I was on UGV and Luxord contacted me. Except he's not Luxord any more, he's Ruldo. And he wants you and Arlene to contact him._

Ale blinked owlishly, eyes wide. Okay. That was… totally unexpected. Surprising. Unbelievable. Astounding. Impossible to comprehend. Just… _what_?

Checking his boss wasn't prowling around making sure everyone was hard at work, he pulled the keyboard closer and typed quickly a response.

_OK. Is this some kind of joke? ¬.¬ Not funny. Seriously, that's way too far fetched to be true. Nice try, but… nu uh. Ain't fooled._

With a disappointed huff, he sent the message and closed the window, instead opening up the spreadsheets he'd been trying to sort out for a week now, thanks to his supervisor giving him the wrong figures.

To his surprise, another mini pop-up burst into existence in the corner just five minutes later. Dyme was online… very unusual: the guy actively complained about hating being stuck in front of a computer all day, and often asked how on earth Ale and Arlene could stand working in offices where that was pretty much the job description.

_I swear on Deni's life it's not a joke. Look, I know you're at work now and I don't want you to get in trouble. Talk later about it? Face to face?_

Ale rolled his eyes but typed back.

_Sure whatever. 8pm? Shady's?_

The reply was almost instant.

_Great! Meet you there! Oh, and I never got the chance to say yesterday… was a bit distracted, but CONGRATULATIONS! (; _

_Lol thanks bro. g2g boss is coming._

The message was sent and the window closed just as Mortimer Lopaz strolled past Ale's desk, where he was quietly and obediently getting on with those awful spreadsheets, like a good worker should.

-----------------------------------

Shady's Place, despite the dodgy cliché of a name, was one of the cosier bars in the neighbourhood. Hidden past the cheap curry houses and refurbished flats, it was a gem amongst the grit. It's lack of popularity when compared to the flashing lights and pounding music of the more uptown bars meant those that did appreciate it's quiet, friendly atmosphere truly had it all to themselves. And conveniently enough, it was practically slap bang between the Tailor and Tyko households, which made it an often-used destination for 'family' get-togethers between Dyme and Ale.

"Usual, Monty," Ale smiled to the barkeep, who nodded and grunted something to the skimpy looking girl further along beside him. She got busy with the order, while Ale turned to Dyme.

"You're not drinking?"

"No… not tonight…"

_Or any other night. I'll never drink again, because god knows, I'll just end up doing something I'll regret._

Ale whistled, took his drink as it was set down, took a sip, savoured the taste then sighed, "Whoa. Okay, who are you and what have you done with my little brother?"

Dyme just yawned, too exhausted and doubtful to think up a comeback. Ale noticed this and thoughtfully stared at him out of the corner of his eyes whilst he stroked the rim of his glass.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"No."

"Can I ask why?"

"No, but as you already did…" Dyme sighed heavily, gave another yawn then finally said, "Nightmares. And I felt sick. Still do."

Ale inhaled sharply through his teeth and muttered, "Damn. Hope that clears up soon," before taking another gulp of his drink. Slamming it down and asking for a refill, he prodded Dyme in the ribs and chuckled, "Soooo, about Luxord's so-called return…"

Wordlessly, Dyme rummaged in his pockets and handed Ale some print-outs of the messages he and Ruldo had exchanged last night. Ale's face went from amused, to surprised, to confused, to utter awe. Speechless, he handed them back to Dyme, who put them away again, managing a smile at Ale's expression.

"Believe me now?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh… I believe you. After seeing that, I'll believe just about anything…" the taller male stammered finally, downing his newly filled glass in one. He needed it.

-----------------------

Lumaria couldn't take much more.

He highly debated suicide. It would be a simple operation… use his own clothes as his noose, sling it over the pole that held the single light of the cell, and there he was: free from that awful experience he'd undergone.

It had affected him so badly, he actually gave a cry of terror when his cell mate came up from behind and rested his head on his shoulder, grinning with nicotine stained teeth flashing in the light.

"I told ya… I can be very… _dominating_… on people like you…" the older man hissed, eyes gleaming in twisted delight, before resting his lips on the quivering wreck's ear and breathing, "I gotta feeling you and me are gonna to be fiiine partners."

His fingers wormed under Lumaria's shirt as he spoke. Wrenching out of the shameful hold, the younger male spat shakily, "No… just… _what have you done to me?_"

Kazz remained where he was, casually sprawled on Lumaria's bed. He was still smiling, and it was only in that instance in the light of the cell Lumaria could truly see the psychopath chuckling within, enjoying seeing him squirm. No… not just enjoying it… he was finding it exciting. The idea of reducing someone like him to a terrified, insecure, abused and weak wreck… perhaps he found it more exhilarating than the actual torment he'd put him through last night after lights out.

"I always get what I want…" Kazz smiled wider, eyes glinting with madness and hunger.

"You're insane… utterly… just… mad! Why do you do this!?" Lumaria was shaking harder than ever, and in the wall mirror above their sink he saw his face was unnaturally pale… green even. He was sweating, and he just generally felt utterly, utterly violated.

Kazz wordlessly got to his feet. Lumaria recoiled visibly, taking a sharp breath and finding himself pinned up against a wall, Kazz looming over him.

"Why d'ya think?" was the only answer he got on the subject, before the man stared at him for what felt like eons, cunning eyes boring into him until he was sure Lumaria's spirit had been utterly broken. Then, he sighed, withdrawing from the wall and striding to the other end of the room, hands in pockets.

"Now… you said we doin' this thing?"

Lumaria couldn't speak for some time. He was still too weak and in shock from the abuse, but despite his own opinions on Kazz, his own mind was verging on psychotic: he still needed Kazz if he was to break out of this cell and carry on his vengeance… the incident last night could be… repressed… until more important matters were taken care of… and Kazz would pay. He would pay with his life for such mocking use of Lumaria.

"Y-yes… we… I think I have a p-plan… but… first…. I have a l-lot to tell you…"

Kazz raised an eyebrow, lighting his first cigarette of the day.

"Do ya now?"

"Y-yeah… I'm going to tell you where your brother went when you thought h-he'd died: where he was hiding whilst you suffered. I'm going to tell you things most mortals should not know…"

There was a long still, then Kazz snorted, took a long drag, breathed it out thoughtfully, before growling in amusement, "It's like that is it?"

"Yes. Hear me out, _then_ you may judge if I'm a lunatic or not."

"You do realise that if I don't like what I hear, your ass is fucking mine, don't ya?"

Lumaria gulped and had to sit down heavily before he collapsed in disgust.

Kazz just burst into hoarse, demented laughter.

______________________________________________________

A/N

I'd actually been planning to put Luxord in since Chapter…. Five, I think… BUT I couldn't find a good place to put him in… and with the increase on 'WHAT HAPPENED TO LUX!?' in the reviews, I thought now would be the best time.

Don't own KH.

I own Denise, Amber, Jared, Diego, Kazz, Imogen, Andrea, etc


	12. The Lunatics Have Taken Over The Asylum

Late Summer turned to late Autumn.

Dyme's increased contacts with Ruldo had only strengthened their friendship, and inevitably the Internet chats made them both hungry for a face-to-face meeting. The 'mystery person' Ruldo mentioned in only fleeting detail also prodded Dyme to finally announce to his friends and family that he would be flying over to England to speak in person to the old gambler. Denise had protested at first, but after having both Ale and Arlene assure her Ruldo was a trustworthy man, she had allowed her little brother to go on the condition he called everyday.

He'd been gone two weeks now, and though he kept calling every afternoon (or night as it would have been in Britain) Denise still found herself moping around. She might not have been so lonely had her father not also left the country to attend to his own dear father in India who was apparently very ill. She got so lonely that she readily accepted Ale and Arlene's offer for her to stay around their house until either her brother or her father came home. Amber was delighted by this arrangement, and not one day of her summer break was spent without her auntie. Andrea popped around occasionally, looking rather subdued without her friend around, but she did a fine job of cheering Denise up with her usual remedy of shopping sprees and late nights out.

Arlene's stomach grew rapidly and she was now seven months down the line, the twins becoming unbearably restless some nights. She'd often lie awake, so exhausted, but completely unable to sleep, envying her husband who was happily snoring his heart out, unaware of her discomfort. Not that he could have done much about it had he known. To her embarrassment, he'd gone back into his 'over-protective' mode – he'd done it before when Amber was still in the womb. He'd keep opening door for her if she even LOOKED close to heading in that direction, he'd insist on carrying her out of the car and setting her down on her feet, and once even offered to do all the housework for her.

Another week passed since Dyme had left. It was a lazy Sunday morning. Ale was still in bed sleeping. Arlene and Denise were chatting idly at the kitchen table whilst Amber was sat in the lounge watching repeats of cartoons that had been shown in the week. The phone rang. By the way the ringing stopped quickly, it became apparent that Amber had picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hello…? Who is this_?"

"My name's Amber."

"_Oh Amber, darling. This is Grandpa Diego. Can you get Mommy on the line please_?"

"She's talking to Auntie Deni right now."

"_Ah, well in that case, get me your Auntie. No wonder she wasn't answering the phone at our house_."

"Okay Grandpa." Amber pulled away from the phone and yelled with enough volume to wake up her father upstairs, "Auntie Deeeeeniiiiiiiiiiii! Grandpa wants to talk to yoooooooooouuuuuuuu!"

"Dad?" Denise poked her head out of the kitchen and took the phone off Amber, who was busy being scolded by her mother for shouting so early on a Sunday morning.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"_Denise… it's your granddad…_"

"Granddad Tahlari? What about him?"

There was a short, soft choke, then her father mumbled faintly, _"He's on his deathbed."_

Denise closed her eyes: as much as she hated to admit it, she had known that was coming. Tahlari was not the nicest of men, but as far as her Dad was concerned, he was a hero, a true gentleman in the harsh and strange eastern culture of India. The head of a prestigious family, Talhari, though strict and sometimes very nasty to his children and grandchildren, was still willing to let his second oldest son Diego fly out to America (his accidental birthplace) to live out his dreams to create music. Most dominant men in that time period and in that area would have kept their sons close at hand, ready to pass on their wealth and marry them off to bear sons. Of course, when Dyme was born, there was a slight lapse into traditional values, and from a young age Dyme was treated both strictly and kindly by the old greying man, as the single heir of the proud family name. But, of course, the West and East hold different values, and though overlooked by her grandfather, Diego never once disregarded Denise as the 'rightful heir' to the family name.

Man of pride, or man of strict tradition, Granddad Talhari was nonetheless Diego's hero, and Denise knew that despite her own views on the man, she had to offer her sympathy to her father.

"Oh Dad… is there really nothing that can be done?"

"_The doctor says he has around another couple of days to go…Denise…_"

"Dad….. it's okay, alright? I'm here for you whenever you need me. Okay?"

"_Your… your granddad wants Dyme at his side… his death wish is for your brother to come over and be there. But Dyme's in Britain right now. Denise… what do I tell him?"_

Denise sighed. Typical of her grandfather: always wanting Dyme. She remembered the day Dyme was born. At the time, she was too young, too jealous to understand. But now she knew exactly what it had all been about.

---------------------------

"_It's a boy."_

_That strangely innocent statement instilled the room with a deep almost foreboding atmosphere that the three-year-old Denise couldn't help but notice. All the adults fell silent, though their faces split into wide smiles. Her father, who had only just walked in with the bundle in his huge arms, looked expectantly at her grandfather, who was sat, tall, dark-skinned and greying in the corner of the room. Everyone was now watching the Great Talhari, awaiting the next move._

_He rose to his feet. Everyone held their breath. He took exactly seven paces towards his son. Extended his hands almost as if ordering the bundle to be passed over to him. It was done._

_From where she sat on the cold plastic chair close to the door Diego had appeared from – behind which her mother was recovering from the labour – Denise could see her grandfather adjust the bundle in his arms to better grip it. His dark brown eyes bore down onto the newborn, who weakly raised a naked arm up, looking for something to grasp. It found the Indian businessman's little finger, and clung firmly. It's first firm contact within this world._

_Tahlari raised his heavy, sagging gaze to Diego. He nodded, then kissed the infant on the forehead._

_The heir to the Tyko's had received the family blessing. _

_All Denise wanted to do was sneak into the room with her mother, take her high-heeled shoes and stab that baby – the one that would leave her neglected and ignored for what she thought would be the rest of her life._

_-------------------------------------------_

Over the Atlantic Ocean, oblivious to the drama happening abroad and back home, Dyme was seven hours ahead, stood on a cliff overlooking the sea. Beside him, Ruldo stood only half a head higher, leaning heavily on his walking stick. There was very little actual difference between Ruldo and his nobody: only a very subtle darker shade of blond hair, and a slightly deeper voice. It was clear from the first moment Dyme was greeted at Heathrow airport that the old gambler must have grudgingly insisted on keeping the same style of facial hair, and his ears were still adorned with silver. Life had been kind to the man, despite the horrific car accident that had robbed him of a leg: he had a comfortable income, a prestigious position lecturing at a university, a loving family and still had a sense of fun. Even as the two men watched, his family enjoyed themselves on the beach below, laughing, healthy, the sun shining down upon them from above the ruins of the old abbey on the cliff further down the coast.

Lloyd – Ruldo's son – took very much after his father in appearances, but had not inherited the man's daring and cunning nature. Instead, the four year old was rather quiet and shy. Extremely well spoken for a child of his age, but as he barely spoke, it had taken Dyme a while to see it for himself rather than rely on Ruldo's insistences.

His wife, Georgia, was also fair-haired. To say she was a large woman would have been a lie, but still Dyme found it refreshing to see someone whose waist didn't require the tightest belt affordable – living in the world of celebrity had made him rather depressed at the constant idea that thin was beautiful. Recently he'd often caught himself in the mirror and wondered if it was really so healthy to be that thin, pinching his stomach and feeling sick when he realised how little fat was there to pull.

The beach was busy. Lloyd seemed to be shying away from the other families and sticking close with his mother, who was trying to coax him over to join her in the shallows of the sea.

"A family is a wonderful thing, Dyme," Ruldo broke the silence between them finally, shifting his weight from foot to foot – he did that a lot as his prosthetic leg itched at the joint rather often. Dyme looked over to the man, wondering what had brought that up.

Ruldo just glanced at him and smiled before looking back down at his family. "You're still young… you still have time, you know…"

"I'm not that much younger than you. There's still under ten years between us."

"Ah, but still… let's face it, at my age right now, I'd not have much luck with the ladies if I were single."

"You have always been a lucky man," Dyme smirked.

"Heh… Luxord may have been, but… me? It's running out."

"I don't know about that. You're damn lucky to be alive right now."

"Hmmm, true. I suppose getting off with my leg torn off was a little better than dying."

The two men stood watching some more. Then, Ruldo gave a grunt and hobbled around to face away, face in a grimace.

"Your leg?" Dyme sighed knowingly, turning also and putting a hand on the guy's shoulder. Ruldo nodded. "Blasted thing… it's a bugger sometimes…"

"Hey, you go sit down on that bench, I'll go fetch Georgia and Lloyd."

"Ah no, don't spoil their fun, I'll be fine. I'll just call Chanté to come drive over and pick me up so Georgie still has the car for Lloyd."

Dyme smiled. 'Chanté' had been the 'mysterious admirer' Ruldo had teased him about online. She was the family's cook, nursemaid and general all-round helper. However, her previous job had been surprisingly similar to his own past job – she had been a nobody. One of his very own Dancer nobodies to be precise.

Of course, when Ruldo first introduced them to each other, Dyme was confused as to the identity of the young curly raven-haired girl, and swore they'd never met, despite Chanté's insistences and babbling about how terrific it was to meet him again, and how she had longed for another chance to see him. However, once Ruldo explained with a smirk who Chanté used to be before getting her heart back, it didn't take long for the 'master' and the 'servant' to become good friends.

Before losing her heart, Chanté had grown up in France, and was a young ballerina when the heartless got her. Now she had her heart back, she wanted to travel the world. When she bumped into one of her old 'superiors', she found herself a new ambition, and that was to find 'Demyx'. Now she had found the somebody of her master, she had claimed how life possibly couldn't get any better, and decided she would settle down once and for all with Ruldo's family, continuing her servitude, despite Ruldo's insistences she needn't do so.

"_Non, monsieur_!" she had protested. "_Please, I want to be somewhere with zose I knew before! I have no family… my petite soeur has moved on, and I need to be with zose I know. Please, monsieur!" _

"Alright. Hey, I might as well come back with you, I wanna ring Deni. I'll just go tell Georgia we're going back."

"Right you are, me old mate. I'll give Chanté a ring to get her arse over here."

Dyme laughed and nodded, leaving the other man idling on the bench with his mobile phone whilst he ran down the concrete slope that led to the beach.

He found Georgia hoisting Lloyd up and getting him to 'jump' over the waves – in actuality, the boy wanted none of it, but was picked up and dropped again after each wave.

"Ello Dyme! Come to join us?" the blond woman smiled, putting Lloyd down giddily on his feet.

"Heh, love to but I'm afraid poor old Ruldo's leg's acting up again. I'm gonna go back home with him once Chanté comes. Just wanted to let you know where we were."

Her face fell. "What on earth am I going to do with that useless husband of mine, eh?"

"Mister, can I come home too?" Lloyd whined moodily. He never referred to Dyme in any other way except 'Mister'. He was still suspicious of Dyme's accent, despite his parents' attempts to explain to him Dyme was from a different country, so spoke with sharper pronunciation on his vowels and mispronounced the names of places, such as 'Nottingham' and 'Edinborough'. Sometimes he still accidentally called 'Whitby' 'White-be', despite having spent almost four weeks there now.

Dyme just looked to Georgia, who rolled her eyes, her face red and sweating from the running around. "Go on then, you blasted terror," she said eventually. Lloyd jumped in the air – the first exercise Dyme had seem him willingly do – then tore off up the slope to sit with his father.

"You going to stay here?" Dyme asked the woman.

"Well I've got to pop and see Diane at the pub for that lunch I promised her ages ago, so I might as well stick around until then. I'll be fine, you run along and keep an eye on me boys, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Now clear off with ya, you young Yank."

Dyme just laughed and obediently ran after Lloyd to keep the two males company until the black ford focus pulled up beside them and they piled inside.

"Oh, monsieur Dyme, there was a telephone call for you at ze house," Chanté said politely as she pulled out of the thick crowds and began guiding the car through the town centre. "Eez your sister. She said it was very important."

"Oh no, what's happened now?"

"I do not know, monsieur. I'm zorry, but she just asked me to tell you to call her bac- Master Lloyd! Kindly stop kicking my zeat, s'il vous plait!"

Lloyd fell still with a look of rejection.

Beside him in the back seat, Dyme sighed and thanked her for telling him, though now he was starting to worry. Denise would never call him unless something had happened… and she was staying with Ale. Oh no, what if something had happened to little Amber? Or even worse, Arlene and the twins…

"I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about," Ruldo announced firmly, spotting Dyme's look of mild panic in the signal mirror.

"Yeah… it's probably nothing big."

--------------------

Ale sauntered into the kitchen half-dressed and still half-asleep.

"Did someone scream…?" he mumbled, rubbing his head as he slumped down at the table.

"Yes, someone did," Arlene sighed, glaring at Amber before scolding, "See? I told you you'd wake your father up! Apologise!"

"Sorry Daddy…"

"Uuuuh… meh…" Ale just waved a hand before running it through his hair. "Where's Deni?"

"Phone," his wife replied, not turning away from her magazine as she sipped her coffee. "Sounds big. She got a call from Dad, then instantly called Dyme. He wasn't in, but she's still trying every few seconds…"

"Eh…" Ale really wasn't awake enough to reply suitably, so simply poured himself a drink and sipped it thoughtfully. Amber sat bored at the table, a little moody that no one was paying her any attention. So when the post came through the door, she happily kicked off her chair to go fetch it, leaving Ale and Arlene alone in the kitchen.

After a short pause in which they heard Amber struggle to shift something stuck in the letterbox, Arlene put down her magazine and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's been bothering me about Andrea," she mumbled, face creasing into a frown. Ale nodded thoughtfully: it was odd how Andrea seemed to be popping around every other day, asking if they knew when Dyme would be back. With each visit, she'd look paler, and yet she seemed perfectly fine, laughing, nagging and being her usual flirtatious and barmy self.

"I'm sure she just misses Dyme," he said after a while.

"Exactly."

He looked up at her. She was staring at him, biting her lip.

"They're best friends, and band-mates… of course she's going to miss him," Ale said slowly, a hint of firmness in his voice.

"It's just odd that she's constantly enquiring when he's coming back, and every time we ask why she's so concerned, she changes the subject."

"Arlene, please… I'd know if there was something going on with Dyme, okay?" Ale sighed.

"You didn't know what was going on when Lumaria had him… did you?"

That was a low blow, and he quietly voiced that aloud. She just fell silent and stared out the window. There was another pause in which Amber finally came back with a thick brown envelope and some bills, putting them on the table. Ale made to reach out and sort through them when Arlene suddenly got up and mumbled, "I'm just going out."

"Out? Out where? It's 9:20 on a Sunday morning, no shops are gonna be open."

"I need some air."

She breezed past him and he heard the front door open and shut. Ale frowned, then looked back at Amber. The little girl just pouted and said rather scoldingly, "Were you fighting again?"

"No… I… I guess she just wants to be alone today," he said, bewildered, turning back to his drink.

Little did he realise that approximately one hundred and five miles away, something was about to happen that would tear his life in two.

---------------------------

There was blood everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, all over their clothes. Bloodied lumps that used to be bodies littered the floor. Slumped on his knees in the centre, drenched in hot crimson liquid, Kazz quivered.

"What… what happened…?" he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper as he stared at his red hands.

Stood casually behind him, Lumaria sighed in distaste as he wiped some blood off his jumpsuit. "I tempered with the rage inside you… you almost turned into a Heartless for a second there."

Kazz was silent for some time, never looking away from his hands. After a while, he hissed, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I brought out all your pain, and anger, and hatred for your brother… and the darkness in your heart began to boil over. You momentarily lost all humanity and broke us out of the cell, and slaughtered the guards who came running to stop you." Lumaria could barely contain his smirk. "Just as I planned all along. We're free. Now, with you at my side… we can find your brother… and make him wish he'd never been born."

Kazz didn't move, knelt with his back to Lumaria, amidst the bodies he himself had torn to shred with his own hands. He still had piece of flesh under his torn and bitten nails.

Then, without warning, he burst into laughter, holding his sides and cackling, his head skyward, tears coming to his eyes.

"Kazz is_ back!_" he screamed in delight to no one in particular.

Lumaria just smiled.

Oh yes. Ale was as good as dead. And Arlene, with some persuasion, would be as good as _his_.

And with Kazz's help, he knew exactly how to get from A to B. And once the psychopath was passed his use…

Lumaria pocketed a gun one of the corpses was still clinging to, looking at it affectionately before looking to the still-laughing Kazz.

Another person to add to his list.

------------------------------

Todd was sat in bed, idly watching TV. He'd been out of hospital for a while now, but still couldn't quite shake the 'fuzziness' as he called it. He'd been having a lot more panic attacks lately, and even threw up violently once. But when he calmed down, he could never remember what had him so spooked in the first place. Jake had been keeping an especially close eye on him, though Todd did once overheard Jake talking to a man at their door who sounded like Ale, threatening various nasty things if Jake didn't look after his friend. Todd had enjoyed that. It made him feel loved.

It was almost lunchtime, but he didn't feel like getting up. It was part of his routine now, to stay in bed until the afternoon on weekends. And once Todd went to the trouble of adjusting his routine, it'd take a heck of a lot to break him out of it.

He lazily flicked through the television channels, and settled for the news. He liked the news. Firm, strong, solid facts, no screaming actors who he couldn't tell if they were happy, sad or angry. Occasionally they'd interview someone on the news who was very unhappy, but Todd could only assume that because they were crying, and then of course there were always tears of joy, apparently. He winced: even thinking about expression made his head hurt sometimes.

On the news right now, the reporters were laughing about something. One of them had made a comment on how another's clothes looked or something, he wasn't interested in idle chatter. He wanted the news, not socialising.

Suddenly, everything became serious, and the male reporter shuffled his papers and stared right at the camera, right at Todd.

"_Hold on, we've just got some breaking news… okay, it appears the Lowen State Prison has had a breech of security. We're getting reports of gunshots being fired… there seems to be a prisoner uprising… we have Jenny live outside the prison, Jenny can you tell us what is happening?"_

The screen flashed quickly to a dizzy looking ginger-haired woman with an earpiece outside the building of interest. Behind her, police cars were surrounding the perimeter, and officers were running around with guns and reflective clothing.

"_Well Kyle, it started when police got a distressing call from the prison's chief supervisor. We can't present the call before the watershed, as it may be too disturbing for some viewers of nervous disposition, but the call only lasted a few seconds before gunshots were heard, and the line was disconnected. Police rushed to the scene, and as you can see behind me, they are doing their best to secure the area, and are ready to use force should it be necessary._"

"_Any idea what may exactly be going on inside those walls?_"

"_That is what some of the finest minds in the service are trying to determine, Kyle. But we did get clearance to announce the suspected inmates who started this uprising… a Lumaria Brady, convicted last year for various charges, including assault. He is rumoured to be currently leading the rebellion with a violent and notorious rapist, Kazz Tailor, who was convicted some twelve years ago…_"

Todd wasn't listening anymore. Todd wasn't even properly breathing anymore. That name was one he'd never be able to hear without having a fit. Literally. He seized up, wheezing for air, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in sheer terror. Over and over and over in his head, he heard Kazz's voice.

'_Spazz. Spacker. Piece of shit. Worthless waste of air. Die. Die. Die. Fuck off. I'll kill you one day. You fucking freak. I'm going to kill you. You don't deserve to live. Stay away from my brother, freak. You should have been killed at birth.' _

By the time he came round again, he saw the news reporters looking horrified in the studio. The female reporter was actually sick and chanting 'Oh my God. Oh my God.'

The half of the screen that had been reporting live from the prisoner was red… at first Todd thought it was a colour filter of some sort… until it started dribbling away down the camera, revealing 'Jenny' slumped dead over the police tape that had been behind her, two brunettes – one taller than the other – leaning over her. One of them was finishing plugging bullets into her lifeless body, whilst the other approached the skewed camera, smiled and promptly punched the lens, shattering the footage and breaking the connection to the studio.

Todd started screaming, and didn't stop until Jake came home an hour later and witnessed the man pass out in horror.

______________________________________________________

A/N

Don't own KH.

I own Denise, Amber, Jared, Diego, Kazz, Imogen, Andrea, etc


	13. The Snare

The phone rang.

For some time, it went unanswered. For some time, no one moved. For some time, it seemed like the world had just ground to a halt. For some time, the whole room was left still, not a breath, not a blink, not an utterance of sound.

Whoever had been calling hung up after another minute of being ignored.

Then there was silence.

Maybe thirty, forty seconds later, Amber began to scream tearfully. The noise wrenched her father out of his utter shock and he quivered for a moment before rushing to his daughter's side and smothering her in a giant embrace. Denise, who'd also been watching the news at that moment when Ale had flumped on the couch and turned on the TV, just turned ghostly pale, then ran out the room, gagging. The sound of vomiting went on for a few seconds then there came a soft thud – she'd passed out in her own sick.

Amber was in such a state she'd wet herself and she was screaming something intelligible into her father's chest as he kept staring in sickened horror at the message on the television.

'Due to technical difficulties, the morning news will be delayed for some time. Thank you for your patience'.

'Technical difficulties'. Oh what a phrase to use. That wasn't a technical difficulty. That had been slaughter. And… and…

The two responsible were two of his greatest nightmares.

The demons of his past were loose, and he just knew they would be after him next.

The phone rang again.

Ale couldn't move. His world was spinning, and the shrill bringing of the phone hammered the pain further in rhythmically. He knew he had to warn Arlene. And Dyme. And Todd. And all those he loved. But…… he couldn't move to save his life.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

That face that had been leering into the camera just before they punched it out of commission… dear god… he'd both loved and dreaded seeing that face ever again. He'd looked so old. So… rugged, and worn, and sick… but……. With age came strength. And the strength of that man terrified Ale beyond civil reasoning.

Kazz… the one responsible for making Ale lose his heart all those years ago.

The phone silenced itself again.

Amber cried herself to sleep.

"Hmmmm, they're not answering…" Dyme commented with a look of confusion as he hung up again. "I didn't even get the answer phone. They must be busy, or something."

"Ah, well don't worry yourself, old friend. Come park yourself on the sofa. Rest your feet, you've been pacing for the past ten minutes and it isn't half making me dizzy."

Dyme sighed but obediently came over towards Ruldo who was sat with his false leg up on the footrest. He did not, however, sit. Instead he chose to stand, leaning on the back of the soft drape that was slung over the worn furniture. The BBC news was on – Ruldo wanted to see what the weather would be like tomorrow, and was just waiting around until the weatherman came on. They were both about to try the interactive as they lost patience, when suddenly…

"Oh and it appears we have a breaking news story from overseas… I have just received a report that in America there is a mass panic due to a prisoner uprising in the state of-"

"You bloody yanks…." Ruldo chuckled, changing the channel. "Always dominating our news. No offence, but why can't you keep your news in your country, and our news in ours?"

"H-hang on… can we just flick back to that? I think I just heard the name of my state get mentioned as you flipped," Dyme asked, leaning further over the couch.

Ruldo rolled his eyes but obliged him, just in time to catch the end.

"…A convicted rapist, who appears to be working alongside Lumaria Brady, convicted of assault and blackmail charges last year on one of America's most beloved singer-songwriters Dyme Von Tyko. Their violence and cruelty as they escaped was caught on live television just ten minutes ago in the whole state, and viewers were exposed to the horrific murders of the camera crew and policemen who were being filmed at that point…"

"How frightful…" Ruldo mumbled, not sounding too bothered, but still putting an effort into trying to frown in distaste. "Strange, the man they mentioned on the news has the same name as you, Dyme."

Dyme didn't blink. He clutched the sofa tightly, his fists turning white. His skin drained of all colour. Weakly, he whispered, "No….. no… no this isn't happening….. no…"

"Dyme? Are you alright? You look rather… ill."

Dyme let go of the couch and put a hand to his mouth, backing away in horror. Ruldo strained his neck to see, being unable to move his leg comfortably. He started looking bewildered. "Dyme?"

"He's loose."

"Who's loose? Dyme where are you going?"

The brunette was already out the room, taking up his mobile phone as he ran out the house and stood on the cliff-side nearby, trying desperately to get a signal.

"Please…. Please pick up the fucking PHONE!" he wheezed, pacing frantically, hardly caring the bitter chilling ocean breeze was whipping through him.

It seemed to take forever for someone to pick up the phone.

"Denise! Quickly! You and Dad and Ale and Arlene and Amber and hell EVERYONE have got to get the fuck out of th-"

"_Dyme………_"

Dyme panicked even more.

"Ale! Oh god what happened to Denise!? Why do you have her phone!? Is she okay!? Did that bastard get her!? Tell me! I'll tear him to shreds! Run! You've all got to run! Get as far away as possible! Save yourself! Where's Deni!? Where's my sister!? They got her didn't they!? Oh god, Ale! What do we do!? I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die…"

His hysterics spent, he simply collapsed to his knees and burst into tears of terror, still holding the phone to his ear.

Ale didn't reply for some time. Dyme was starting to think he'd hung up when suddenly…

"_Dyme…… I…….. I don't know what to do……. He's coming for me….. and he's going to kill me… and my darling daughter… Dyme, he's going to kill her!" _Now Ale also sounded like he was on the brink of tears_. "I… I don't know what to do…. I don't know where to go… he's going to find us, they both will! He'll take away my baby… he'll take her away from me. He said he would. I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose anyone… Oh god Dyme, I'm going to die. Arlene went out. What if they get her? What do I do? If I go out to find her, Deni and Amber will be alone! But… my girl is out there… they'll take her from me….. oh god!"_

Both men on either end of the phone didn't speak for what felt like eons. Whole continents apart, and they were both clinging to each other's breathing. It seemed it was the only thing convincing them the other wasn't already in danger's clutches.

Finally, Ale breathed, "_Dyme… don't come back_…"

"What!? N-no! I have to come back! My h-home… my family…"

"_I'll tell them you'll wait for them. You guys are rich as fuck, I'm sure you can buy yourself a house or something to live in over there_…"

"I…. I can't just leave the country!"

"_But if you come back here, they will get you all… don't you see_!?"

Dyme was dumbstruck. Ale just took a deep breath and shuddered. "Dyme… please… Save yourselves…"

"A-a-and lets pretend I'd actually be crazy enough t-to take that suggestion… where does that leave you!? You and Arlene can't afford to leave the country! And….. and little Amby! What's going to happen to HER!? You'll be left at their mercy! And Andrea! Imogen! Todd! _What about your sons!?_"

"_I DON'T KNOW_!" Ale bellowed tearfully, a solitary thud accompanying his voice as he punched the nearby wall. "_Just… just… JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME OR YOU'LL GET HURT!"_

He hung up, leaving Dyme biting his bottom lip to stop himself crying all over again.

------------

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Alright! Alright! I'm comin', I'm co….. oh," Andrea's smile dropped by a couple of nanometres at the sight of Arlene on her doorstep, but it perked right back up again very quickly. Arlene noticed.

"Something wrong, An?"

"Naaaah, I was... expecting someone else," Andrea smiled wider, waving a hand lazily.

"Yeah? Like who?"

"That weird salesman… he's been visiting at least three times a week. Ptt, stubborn bastard."

"I see," Arlene replied lightly. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure! It's kinda weird for you to come see me, Ally," Andrea remarked as she stepped to one side and let her through into the house. "I mean, meaning no disrespect or nothing, but… I always get the feelin' you think I'm immature or summin'."

"Oh we're all children really, An… it's just some of us act more like adults more of the time."

"Not sure if that was an insult or a compliment, so I'm just gonna smile and nod."

"Uh huh…" Arlene said absent-mindedly as she strode into the lounge and instantly homed in on some paperwork on the coffee table in front of the sofa. She'd just leant over slightly to get a quick read of one slip when Andrea rushed in, scooped up the paper, gave a nervous giggle and hastily stuffed them into a random cupboard.

"Coffee?" she asked sweetly, wringing her hands.

Arlene raised an eyebrow but nodded with thanks and let Andrea rigidly drag her into the kitchen to make sure she didn't fetch the papers back out the cupboard.

"Annie, is there something troubling you?" she asked finally.

Andrea dropped the mug she had just plucked of a shelf and squealed as it smashed on the tiles, apologising profusely and scuttling around to find the dustpan and brush, expertly avoiding the question.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Take what as a yes?" Andrea asked innocently after dumping the smashed mug in the bin.

Ignoring the question, Arlene began casually, "Dyme's been gone… what is it now? Almost a month?"

She shuffled about the room trying not to be interested, her reply fast and breathless in an attempt to sound distracted by watching the kettle boil. "I suppose. What of it?"

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course not."

"Really? Because… if one of my friends and work mates went off for a long time very far away… I'd miss them an awful lot."

Andrea didn't answer and just fetched another mug to replace the smashed one. "One lump or two?" she asked eventually.

Arlene got up from the counter and slunk over to Andrea's side, trying to get a look at her face. The sudden proximity frightened the drummer a little. "An… something's going on with you and Dyme, and I plan to find out exactly what. Now, we can do this the easy and painless way, where you tell me yourself. Or… we do this the hard way, and the result remains the same. I'll find out either way."

Andrea blinked then murmured, "It's my business what I do inside my own home. And threatening me won't work. I'm a black belt in judo in case you forgot."

"And I'm a black belt in mind fuck, and I think we all know its brains that tops brawn every time."

The two blonds stared at each other for some time. Calmly, Andrea, switched the kettle off and stared back into Arlene's eyes.

"I want you to leave now," she said coolly.

"… Fine… but until I find out the truth, I'm going to keep on at you. I will figure it out. Eventually. Might take me some time. Might take me a few years even. But I'll find out."

"….. Why're you so keen to find out anyway!?" Andrea suddenly blurted out.

"Why? Because Dyme is our mutual friend, and as we're both calling the same person 'Dad', I think I'm allowed to be a little interested when someone shows so much concern for him."

"I'm not concerned about him!"

"You're lying Andrea. You're lying. I can see it in your eyes."

Andrea just looked away, biting her lip and scowling bitterly.

"Don't make me hurt you, Ally. I don't want to hit a… a… pregna… forget it. Just go."

"… you love him, don't you?"

Andrea glared at her, took a deep breath and whispered, "Arlene. No. It's worse than that, okay?"

"Worse? You make it sound like loving him would be a bad thin-"

"You don't understand."

"Tell me and maybe I will."

"No!"

"Come on. It's obvious something happened between you two! A drunken kiss or something? Come on Andrea, that should hardly faze you, after all you're the one who usually lures men into your bed without battering an eye… lid…" Arlene trailed off in realisation, eyes growing wide. Andrea started pushing her out the room and towards the front door, hissing, "Get out of my house!"

Arlene dug in her heel and gasped in whispered horror, "You SLEPT with him!?"

"No! I'd never! Sh-shut up! You're talking out your ass!"

Arlene ducked under Andrea's arms and backed away back into the lounge, staring at her in disbelief. "You… you and him had sex… that's what all this is about isn't it?"

"No! It was just a misunderstanding!" Andrea protested.

Arlene just looked around in a daze then whipped her head back to Andrea, hissing, "A misunderstanding!? How the hell can it be a misunderstanding!?"

"We were pissed out of our heads!"

"Well HE was obviously sober enough to get it up!"

"Shut up! We were both drunk! We barely remembered a thing once it was over! I'd never take advantage of him like that!"

Arlene opened her mouth to speak but ended up quickly pacing around the room, eyes wide and a hand over her mouth.

Andrea gave up trying to defend herself and leant against the doorway of the lounge, digging her fingernails into the woodwork in stress-relief.

"Arlene. I'd NEVER hurt him like that on purpose."

The shorter woman stopped pacing and rubbed her face before asking quietly, "Who else knows?"

"… No one. It… It was meant to be our secret…"

With a heavy sigh, Arlene removed her hands from her face and regarded Andrea with some hopeless confusion. "So what? You two are lovers now or something?"

"No! No! It was all a mistake, and he was so upset! I'd never do that to him ever again! We agreed we'd just pretend it never happened!"

"So… why do you keep asking after him?"

Andrea turned as white as a sheet and put her head in her hands. "It doesn't matter anymore… I handled it myself."

"Handled what yourself?"

"I… I just wanted him there when I did it… but I couldn't tell Deni. Deni would kill me. She'd not bear the thought of her little brother being so hurt… and she'd never agree to what I was doing…"

"Did what, Annie?"

Andrea looked up, her eyes settling on Arlene's stomach. "I'm not like you. I can't be tied down by things like them… and… I'd not want Dyme being constantly reminded of our mistake."

"Andrea what are you talking about!?" Arlene sighed, starting to give up hope of breaking through.

Andrea leant heavily against the nearby wall then reached to the cupboard she'd stashed the papers in earlier. She handed them to Arlene, unable to look the woman in the face anymore.

Arlene felt her stomach twist in sickened sorrow when she read them. They were forms. Documents to proof the process was done. Some recommended drugs to get from a pharmacy to help get over the ordeal.

She looked up from the papers to Andrea. Strangely, Andrea wasn't the one on the brink of tears. She was just slumped guiltily looking off into space.

"W… Was it… would it have been… his? If you'd let it live?" Arlene asked eventually, her voice barely audible.

Andrea shrugged. "Hard to say… but the fact our sleeping together wasn't thought out before hand meant neither of us were protected… and I was so upset in the morning I forgot to take the pill…" she trailed off with another sigh. " I didn't give out any names, but the doctor reckoned it was an 85 per cent chance of being his… I'd have still liked him to have been there when I aborted it, even if it belonged to the 15 per cent guy."

She suddenly looked to Arlene in curiosity.

"Do you think he'd hate me for doing that?"

Arlene really didn't know the answer. She felt quite sick.

"… Cus I know Deni and Diego are pro-life…" the shorter blond carried on wistfully, lighting a cigarette. "Deni would never talk to me again if she knew…"

Arlene grimaced at the fact Andrea had taken to smoking. Almost sensing her distaste, Andrea managed that weak smile that only a tired and resigned individual could muster in dark times and motioned to the nicotine stick. "Maybe it's a good thing I aborted after all, huh?"

Arlene just shook her head and had to sit down, trying to take this all in. Andrea just poured herself a shot of whiskey from her cabinet and sipped it thoughtfully.

Her phone rang.

They both stared at it for some time, then Andrea slowly allowed the call, not bothering to pick up the receiver and instead putting it on voice-speaker.

"_Andrea, please for the love of God tell me Arlene is with you_," Ale's voice breathed in panic down the phone. Andrea raised an eyebrow and looked to Arlene, who got up and jogged over, picking up the receiver.

"Ale?"

"_Oh sweet Jesus thank God you're safe_…" he gushed in a long breath of relief. "_The shit just hit the fan… Lumaria is coming for you_."

"What?" Arlene hissed, her voice wavering into a whimper. She already felt chills tickling up her spine.

"_He broke out of jail and massacred so many innocents and he's loose, and I swear we're all in serious danger…_ " A swallow. "_And my brother is with him._"

"Your b-brother…?"

"_Arlene… please… none of us can be alone now… they will come. They will find us, and they will kill everyone who stands in their way of getting to you. I'm coming over to get both you and Andrea over here, then we can go together in a safe number… I don't know where, but we will find somewhere safe, where they can't touch us…"_

"O-okay…" she trembled, looking at Andrea with wide and fearful eyes. The other blond woman stared back equally freaked out and took another shaky drag to calm herself down.

"_For the love of God… do not leave the house until I get there…_"

He hung up.

-------------

"Denise, take Amber, and hide in the basement…" he panted as he ran about, grabbing his coat, his phone and his car keys. The sickly brunette nodded, shaking terribly and picked up the fitfully crying girl, cooing strangely, "It'll be okay Amber… it'll all be okay… Daddy's going to get Mommy and Miss Annie and then everything will be all okay."

The three of them ran out the house, round the back. Ale threw wide the wooden hatch that led to the little-used basement and hissed, "Do not open the door. Do not unlock the door. Only unlock it if you hear three knocks in succession. That will be me. Anything else, DO NOT OPEN UP TO."

Denise nodded breathlessly. Amber cried harder. Ale took her in his arms, kissed her, whispering, "Be brave for Daddy, 'kay?"

"Daaa-haaaaa-de-deee-heee! Don't go-hoh!" she wailed, snuggling right into his chest. He closed his eyes, a tear coming out as he heard her misery, and knew he had no time to console her.

"Oh my little baby girl… my sweet little girl… I love you…" he whispered, kissing her again before handing her back to Denise, who was stark white and pale. "Please… stay safe… I'm begging you, keep yourselves both safe…"

Denise nodded dumbly and whisked the screaming and sobbing child away into the darkness of the cellar. Ale closed the doors before he could have second thoughts, and after a few fumbling seconds, he heard the bolt come into place. Satisfied they were both safe, he ran back to his car and hurled himself into the seat, tearing out the drive and towards the edge of the town where his wife and friend waited.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh… shhhhhhhhh… come on Amby, you gotta be a big girl now…" Denise whispered soothingly as the two of them huddled in a corner of the stuffy small cellar. It only had a few boxes in it of some unwanted junk. Videos, unwanted toys, Amber's old pram. There was only a little light bulb dangling from the low ceiling that gave any light. Amber was still quaking in terror and sobbing.

"I w-want D-d-dadd-dee… a-and… m-momm-mee…"

"Daddy and Mommy are on their way, sweetheart… shhhhhh… come on, no more tears baby… no more tears…"

She was just reaching to wipe the girl's tears away when the phone in her pocket suddenly buzzed. Longing for some contact, Denise answered it.

"_Deni_…?" an almost tearful whimper came into her ear. She blinked, then managed a relieved smile. "Hey… Dyme…"

He let out an immense breath of relief and it crackled in her ear. "_Oh D-deni… I… I thought you were… g… gone…_"

"N… no… no I'm… I'm okay… Ale is keeping me and Amber safe in his basement so no-one can hurt us while he goes and fetches Arly and Annie…"

"_What about Imogen? And Todd? And… Dad?_"

"Dad's in India right now… he's safe… but… Todd, and Imogen… I don't know…"

"… _I'm so scared Deni…_"

"We all are, Dyme…" Denise said softly, cradling Amber closer.

"_Is… is that Amber I can hear crying…?_"

"Yeah… hey… hey Amby…? Look! It's Uncle Dyme!" Denise smiled weakly to the little girl. The child raised her head, still tearful, but almost hopeful. Denise lowered the phone and gave it to her. Amber sniffed and mumbled, "Uncle Dyme?"

"_Hey… h-how's my favourite little Princess…? Is she okay?_" he managed to perk up his voice a little for her sake.

"No… D-daddy and Mommy are gone somewhere… I'm scared…"

"_So am I, sweetheart… it's okay to be scared sometimes. But Amby: just think of this as some nasty old nightmare… it won't last forever, will it_?"

"B-but… what if I never wake up!?" she moaned tearfully.

"_Shhhhhhhhhh… you will wake up, Amber. You will. And you know, you are loved. Everyone loves you so much. Me, your Auntie, Miss Annie, Ms. Ridley, your grandpa, and of course Mommy and Daddy… we all love you… and remember, as long as we're around, we won't let those silly old nightmares get you. Now… shhhhh… you're safe with Auntie Deni. Shhhhhhhhh_…"

Amber nodded and mumbled a 'thank you'. Denise put the phone back to her own ear, cradling Amber on her lap. "Dyme…"

"_I'm coming back to the States on the next plane. I won't leave you on your own when there's so much at risk._"

"Oh Dyme… are you su-"

Thud.

Denise froze, straining her ears, jumping at the sound. Amber looked up hopefully.

"_What was that_?" Dyme asked worriedly.

Thud.

"Someone is knocking…" Denise mumbled, barely audible, waiting for a third knock which would confirm it was safe.

"Is it Daddy?" Amber asked quietly, smiling widely in expectation.

…

Thud.

"Yeah… yeah it's Ale. He must be back already…" Denise sighed in relief as she got to her feet, Amber trailing behind eager to get out.

"_Are you sure_…?" Dyme asked warily.

"Ale said he'd give three knocks when he came back. It's safe…" his sister explained as she slid the bolt back and unlocked the door.

"Oh Ale you didn't take long at aaaaaaaaaaarrrgggghhhhh!"

"_Denise? Deni!? DENI! DE-_"

Kazz's heavy boot stomped on the phone.

The line went dead.

He kept on screaming her name all the same.

----------------------

Many in the history of mankind have remarked that there are fewer sounds more tormented, more heart wrenching, more soul-tearing than the sound of a mother's tears.

Inspector Lyner found himself agreeing whole-heartedly with that statement, and he'd heard some pretty disturbing noises in his ten years on the force.

"Rest assured, Sir… we _will_ find those responsible…" he said firmly after approaching the grieving couple. The mother just howled louder and burst into tears all over again, burying her face into her husband, who was also crying, though his were more tears of rage than tears of sorrow. He pulled her right up against him and ran his fingers through her hair, staring into space with cold, burning eyes that oozed both misery and fury.

"You'd better. You'd fucking better. Because I want my daughter back. _Now._"

The Inspector nodded then inclined his head in a polite goodbye before leaving the crime scene.

Now they'd finished being pestered by the police, Ale finally turned his full attention to Arlene and gave a small sob, pressing his face into her hair hopelessly.

"Where's my baby…? Wh-where's my baby…?" she was wailing, her whole body trembling with sobs. It was all she'd been able to utter after they'd returned home with Andrea, only to find the entrance of the basement had been destroyed, and the basement empty of both Denise and Amber. In their stead… a small puddle of blood, a trail of red footsteps leading to the far wall, and worse of all, the message. It had been written in what the forensics had already proved was Denise's blood.

'_**YOU STOLE MY FLOWER SO I STOLE YOUR BUD**_

_**WHO'S THE WINNER NOW, ALE**_**?**'

______________________________________________________

Come on, we all knew it was going to happen sometime.

A/N

Don't own KH.

I own Denise, Amber, Jared, Diego, Kazz, Imogen, Andrea, etc


	14. Reaching

"_She has your eyes."_

_Ale tore his gaze away from the slumbering infant in the cot and looked over his shoulder as his wife slunk over and stood beside him, also gazing down at the innocent child, smiling almost radiantly in joy._

_He managed a soft chuckle and slipped an arm around her, pulling her closer so he could rest his head atop hers, tilting it as if to better view their precious creation._

"_No. She has OUR eyes…" he corrected quietly, only briefly looking away to kiss the top of her head._

_Arlene sighed in content and pushed her head further under his chin, hugging herself. "Either way… she's beautiful."_

"_Like her mother."_

"_Heh… shut up, you cheap flatterer."_

_Their daughter – only a week old – hitched her breathing, her tiny chest lingering as it inhaled a moment longer, her mouth moving silently. The sight filled their hearts with an extra sprinkling of joy._

_They remained, just watching her sleep like that, until she woke with a low mumble, which slowly progressed into a soft cry. They pulled apart and Arlene leant over, scooping the girl in her arms and babying her, rubbing her back gently and bouncing her lightly in her arms, whispering and shushing her. _

_This proved enough to settle her back down again, but Arlene did not put her back in the cot, and instead kept holding her against her chest, cradling her to and fro. Ale smiled and idly stroked the top of the infant's head, which was already starting to acquire the faintest traces of hair._

_They heard a knock at the nursery door. Ale answered it._

"_Hey… is she sleeping…?" Dyme greeted him in a hushed voice, peering his head around the open door and glancing around for the baby. Ale nodded but stepped aside to invite the guy in. "I just wanted to come over and see how the little thing is doing…"_

"_She's doing great," Arlene whispered, turning to face him, actually throwing him a genuine smile for once. He smiled back and leant over to gaze down at the slumbering girl. "God damnit… she's so cute."_

"_Here…" Arlene gently and carefully offered her to him, and he widened his grin as the baby was transferred into his arms. "Heh… she's putting on a bit of weight, isn't she?"_

"_Pttt, that's probably a full diaper weighing her down," Ale joked, though Dyme stuck out his tongue briefly before returning his attention to the sleeping child. "Hey kid… wow, you're growing up so fast, ain't ya…? Some day you'll be the prettiest little thing, yes you will."_

_He gently stroked her face, managing not to rouse her, then lifted his head to the parents. "Have you thought of a name yet?"_

_Ale shrugged and Arlene sighed, "Can't say we have…"_

"_Oh no!" he exclaimed quietly before turning back to the sleeping infant. "Mommy and Daddy haven't even named you yet? Now that's just plain rude, isn't it kid?"_

"_Actually… we haven't named her… because we wanted you to help us chose," Ale smirked. Dyme blinked and stared at them both with a look of, 'what'?_

"_It's true…" Arlene giggled at his expression. "We're both useless at being creative. Whilst you're building your whole career and hell your whole life on creativity… we wanted your help."_

"_For real?" he smiled in pleasant surprise. "You really want me to be a part of this decision?"_

_Two nods._

"_Well damn! I'm honoured!" he chuckled, the nameless girl bouncing slightly at the motion. "Well, did either of you have a starting point? Any names that strike you as good?"_

"_Well, I'm not sure if they're 'good' as you put it, but… okay, this is gonna sound weird but we want it to start with a vowel because-_

"_Because vowels generally feminise a word… I get ya," Dyme winked. _

"_Well… heh… yeah, I guess," Arlene chuckled, though Ale mumbled, "Does that make my name feminine?"_

"_Well I suppose when I say 'feminise', I guess I should really say it establishes a starting point to a word, and most of the time the second half of the word ends softly which generally makes for a gentler name on the whole… trust me, I'm a song writer. I know what I'm talking about."_

"_Okay. So vowel is a yes?"_

"_I'm not the parent here, Ale. But yeah, a vowel seems a good place to start."_

"… _So we've looked up at some popular names starting with vowels. We're disregarding 'U'… it's an ugly letter," Arlene remarked. Dyme chuckled at that but let her continue. "'I' and 'O' we also ruled out… they just… I don't know… none of the names listed in the top ten for those letters struck us as being 'right', you know?"_

"_We spent all last night thinking of 'A' and 'E' names we liked the sound of," Ale carried on. "We have a possible five. We need your help narrowing it down some more. Hang on, I wrote them down somewhere…"_

_There was a brief pause as he rummaged by the bedside dresser, finally coming back with a tatty piece of paper torn from a notebook. "Here we go… right… We came down to 'Anna', 'Evie', 'Amy', 'Amber' and 'Emilia'."_

"_I'm not so keen on 'Evie'…" Arlene mumbled. "Personally I think it sounds like the kind of name an old lady would have but… meh."_

"_She isn't going to be young forever," Ale replied with a cheeky smirk._

_Dyme pondered the names for a while, absent-mindedly bouncing the girl some more. "Hmmmmm… they're all pretty names…"_

_He heard quiet gurgling. He looked down. The child was awake, observing him with large dark green eyes, her tiny chubby fingers in her mouth. "Hey beautiful… you're just in time to help us pick your name!" he smiled at her, before returning to biting his lip and thinking. "Hmmmmm… well, Arly, if you're not fully keen on 'Evie', then don't go for it. Remember, you'll be stuck with this name for the rest of her life… you've gotta make it something you like. Anna… sounds… okay, I guess… Amy seems too plain, in my personal opinion. Amber sounds kind of-"_

_A sharp squeal interrupted him. The three adults looked down on the girl who had just made the noise. She had extended both arms weakly fumbling at his shirt, gurgling happily._

"_What's wrong baby?" Ale came over and peered over her, tickling her stomach gently with his index finger. The baby just gave another squeal and clumsily put her hands together. Arlene smiled, suddenly getting an idea._

"_You like that name?" she cooed softly, taking her out of Dyme's arms and holding her at arms length, her hands tucked under her daughter's armpits. "… 'Amber'…"_

_The baby squealed again and wriggled, swinging her tiny legs weakly in approval. Arlene's eyes lit up and she pulled the child closer against her chest. "You like it don't you? Amber! Amber! Amber! Hee hee!"_

_The child was now gurgling and giving high-pitched squeaks, enjoying her mother's chanting._

_Ale and Dyme watched in wondrous delight. _

"_Well, looks like she chose her own name in the end…" Ale remarked, folding his arms as he watched his wife laugh along with their child._

"_Yeah… what do you think of your new name, Amber?" Dyme chuckled._

_Amber gave a loud noise of approval, grabbing her mother's finger and sucking it tenderly._

_----------------------------------------_

"_Come on! Come on, Amby!"_

_The toddler gave a sound of irritation and impatience, tottering almost drunkenly to seize her father's hands that were just out of reach. Behind her, she heard her mother laugh quietly._

_She staggered, certain this time she would snatch at her father's inviting palm. But to her further annoyance, it seemed to pull back further away just as she was within reach. She frowned. She WOULD reach him. She WOULD._

_She firmly put her left foot forward, though forgot exactly about her right foot and ended up tripping. However, instead of hitting the hard carpet of the lounge, she fell into her father's arms and found herself whisked up off her wobbly feet and into his cuddle._

"_Oooooh who's a good girl, eh?! Who's my little walking superstar, eh?" he cooed, swinging her around a little. She giggled and squealed as he spun her only twice so she'd not get dizzy. He was laughing too as he pulled her back against him and nuzzled her face. "Soon you'll be running around and playing with the other boys and girls, huh? You're gonna be a big girl soon, I can feel it! Then I can point and say, 'that's my daughter there. That's my little princess!'_

_Barely understanding what he was saying, Amber just giggled and cooed in delight, slinking her arms around his neck. He just giggled back and planted a kiss on her nose, which only made her giggle harder._

_________________________

_All eyes were on her in disbelief._

_Finally, Ale leant forward, face to face with her, and asked, "Amber… did… did you just try to say 'Daddy'?"_

_The girl scowled further in an effort to spit out the word. Her first intelligible word. "Duh… duh… da…"_

_Ale's smile was widening further and further. Behind him, Arlene and Dyme were also smiling, though Arlene was a little miffed her first word wasn't going to be 'Mommy'._

"_Come on baby… you can do it! It's 'Daaaaah Deeeeeee' Dah-dee'!"_

"_D… Da… Dah…"_

_Ale was smiling unbelievably wide now, a hand over his mouth to stop himself interrupting her attempt. Finally, the little girl swallowed then stammered cutely, "D… D… DYME!"_

_The two parents did a double take as the little girl burst out laughing and pointed to Dyme, who'd gone bright red in both surprise and sheepish embarrassment._

"_Uh… I'm flattered?" he laughed nervously as both parents glared at him jealously._

"_Dyme Dyme Dyme Dyme Dyme Dyme Dyme!" Amber laughed, so proud of her new word._

_-----------------------------------------_

"_Maaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaa! Daaaaahdaaaaah!"_

_Both parents opened her bedroom door hurriedly, rushing in to see what the matter was, and what could possibly be frightening their poor three-year-old daughter so badly in their own home._

_The infant was tucked in a corner of her room, hands over her head, and screaming, knees tucked up in her chest. The window was wide open, as they'd left it, because it was so hot and Amber seemed very heat-sensitive at this age._

_A pigeon was flapping wildly around the room, cooing disturbingly and sending feathers everywhere, it's flying erratic and frenzied as it found itself trapped in such a contained space._

_Realising the bird was terrifying Amber's young and easily startled mind, Arlene shut the bedroom door and slowly tried cornering the hapless bird, whilst her husband went over to console their daughter._

_She was still wailing as he sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, cooing softly, "Oooooooh dear… shhhhhhh… don't cry, baby…"_

_It took Arlene a few minutes to finally lunge and grasp the bird as it tried taking off from the corner. It flapped it's one free wing madly, it's call humming in her hands as she jogged to the window and slowly released it back outside. Closing the window firmly, she turned to face the other two. Amber had gone from screaming to simply crying, cawing, "Bad birdie! I not like birdie! Not like him!"_

"_Birdie's gone, baby…" Arlene reassured her as Ale got to his feet, Amber in his arms. "Mommy's right, he won't bother you anymore."_

_Amber still carried on saying how much she hated the thing in her limited language, despite her parent's attempts to inform her it was just an animal and had entered by accident._

_From that day onwards, Amber refused to approach any avian, and would scream and cry if one ever came within five metres of her._

_-----------------_

"… _she'll be fine…"_

_Ale nodded wordlessly. She could tell he wasn't convinced, but didn't prod him any further. She simply leant over and kissed him gently. He managed a weak smile and closed his eyes, finally wrenching his gaze away from his daughter's timid figure being escorted into the school for her first ever day of education._

_He felt a hand slip into his own. He squeezed it and turned to her. She grinned at him. He couldn't help grinning back and returned the kiss from earlier._

"_I guess she's just growing up too fast for my liking," he shrugged subtly._

"_I know," Arlene sighed, though she was still smiling. "But they all grow up at some time… there's no escaping that. You should be happy for her."_

"_I am happy for her… I'm just going to miss spending the whole week with her at home…"_

"_Well… you've got that interview tomorrow… who knows? Maybe if you get this job, you'll not have to be on your own all day."_

_He smirked and looked back just in time to catch Amber disappear behind the doors of the entrance._

"_I'm so proud of her," he mumbled, face brimming with affection._

"_She is something else," his wife agreed, slipping an arm around his waist and nudging under his arm. "Who knew two nobodies like us could raise such a cute little sweetheart?"_

"_Who indeed?" he chuckled._

_--------------------_

Three years on from the sweet memories, they curled up around each other in their bed. Tonight, despite the record-breaking Summer heats, they felt so cold. So empty. Like they'd been denied sunlight after taking it for granted for so, so long.

It was 2am. Neither of them were tired. Neither of them could force their eyes to shut for more than a few seconds. With every forced blink, another tear pushed out.

"Ale…?"

"Arlene."

"… I don't want a heart anymore. It hurts too much. I don't want to feel like this anymore. I don't want to care anymore."

He blinked some more tears out. They landed in her hair as he pushed his face closer to hers and trembled in utter despair. She looked back at him, her own tears glistening in the dim lamplight shining from the street lights outside their open window, letting some air circulate the room. It hadn't helped: they both found the emptiness suffocating no matter how much oxygen poured into their room.

Very slowly, very _very_ slowly, she broke down into a fit of sobs. He forced with all his might to clench his eyes shut, shaking with sorrow himself as he pulled her closer and let her cry her heart out at the knowledge that somewhere out there, their dearly beloved angel was scared, and in danger, and completely out of reach.

The phone rang.

-----------------------

It was 4am when Ale and Arlene finally rushed through the police station's door and stumbled to the reception desk. Ale panted urgently, "Inspector Lyner… called… said he-"

"The hall down your right, third door," the officer at the desk said sympathetically. They nodded in rushed thanks then jogged in the direction specified.

They were not expecting to see Todd sat at an interrogation table with the Inspector sat opposite.

When they entered the room, Todd looked up tearfully, face drawn in shame and fear. The Inspector smiled at them then invited them to sit down at the table. Glancing around nervously but wanting so dearly to know what on earth was going on and whether it would help them find Amber, they obeyed.

"What's going on?" Ale asked quietly, staring at his best friend, who was trembling.

Todd just lowered his head and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Mr Bailer here," Lyner began softly. "Handed himself into police custody about three hours ago, claiming he assisted the abduction of Miss Tyko and your daughter."

Ale and Arlene flinched in shock, staring at Todd in aghast disbelief. The blond man shivered more then confessed shamefully, "Kazz found me. I was so scared. He knew it was me. He knew who I was. He… he… hurt me."

The look on Todd's face said it all – he wasn't talking about a physical hurt, nor a mental one. The fact Todd had suddenly crossed his legs almost defensively only made Ale feel sicker. Todd swallowed then carried on.

"He made me tell. I can't lie. So I tried to stay quiet. But… he hurt me. So I told him. I told him where you lived."

Arlene put her head in her hands and Ale wasn't sure if she was going to shriek blue murder at him or burst into tears. Ale himself wasn't sure how to react.

Todd knew exactly how bad this situation was, and simply clasped his hands in his lap, announcing, "I want to be locked up for my crimes. I want to atone."

"What about Jake?" Ale asked finally, having to say something. Anything.

Todd's face lowered more, if possible.

"Jake is dead."

Everyone in the room jerked and stared at Todd.

"He was out when Kazz and Lumaria broke in. He walked in just as Kazz was 'hurting' me. He ran away while Ty and Jezza bit Lumaria. They were shot. Then Lumaria went out the room and I heard another shot. When they'd gone and I went to hand myself in, I found Jake dead in the cupboard my jacket was kept in."

"Why did you not tell us sooner!?" the Inspector boggled.

Todd flinched and bowed his head. "I was scared. Too much was happening. I couldn't keep up. I faded in and out. I think I passed out again. When I woke up, I only remembered to hand myself in. I think his death may have been too traumatic and I repressed it."

Everyone glanced at each other in mild horror, whilst the Inspector made a call for a squad to search Todd's flat and find Jake's body, hoping to find evidence. Then the interview continued.

"Why would they come find you, Mr Bailer?"

"I think it's because I can't lie. And Ale is my best friend. I know his exact address and the layout of his house and his family very well now."

"You said you're autistic, correct?"

"Yes. But I had a bad head injury. I forget things now."

"We all forget things, Mr Bailer," the Inspector smiled, trying to be considerate. Todd just stared back and announced blankly, "I don't. I can't. Or everything hurts."

"Todd," Ale interrupted, unable to stay quiet any longer. He had to know where his daughter was. "Did they tell you what they were going to do? What they were planning? Where they were headed?"

Todd shook his head. His eyes shone apologetically again. "I'm sorry."

Ale and Arlene gave sighs of defeat, slumping in their chairs, rubbing their hands over their faces. There went their last hope.

-----------

It was 4:20am. She knew as soon as she heard the knock on her door, it was him. Who else would come to _her_, of all people, in the early hours? Who else would visit after such a calamity, after such a horrific incident, after such a terrifying ordeal.

She descended the stairs of her house, struggling not to run and risk breaking her neck on the trailing of her dressing down.

She opened the door.

There he was, illuminated by the security light above her door. His eyes shone with tears. His cheeks were red from crying. He was swaying, as if not knowing why he was still standing on his own two feet after this nightmare.

Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around him. He burst into tears.

----------

Fifteen minutes later, he'd calmed down, out of tears to cry, but still giving the periodic choke as a sob surfaced. They were both on her sofa. His head was in her lap. Her arm stroked his in an attempt to soothe him. Her hand occasionally brushed his cheek to dry it. He clung weakly to her nightclothes.

"Why take Deni?" he whispered finally, his voice barely audible and hoarse from his sorrow.

Andrea closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming her saddened self before pulling him upright, wrapping both arms around and propping her legs up either side of him, engulfing him in an embrace she hoped would soothe his aching soul at least a little. He tilted his head back against her chest and shook with mourning.

"Dyme…" she said softly, squeezing him closer. "… She'll pull through. I know she will. Our Deni is a fighter. Our Deni is strong, and smart, and amazing."

He just nodded, clinging to that small, unsupported hope. It was all he had left to think now. Everything else just seemed so meaningless in comparison.

Andrea hadn't the heart to tell him the whole basement was coated in Denise's blood. Even she wasn't strong enough to break that news to him. Instead, she just buried her head into his shoulder, keeping him close.

After what felt like eons, he took a long shaky breath, then turned as far as her hold would let him, half-facing her. She looked up at him. He looked so lost.

"Ann… I… I need someone," he announced softly after a long pause. She nodded in understanding and pulled him closer, planting kisses of comfort on his face as he closed his eyes and tried to keep himself together.

When he opened his eyes again, she had stopped and was hugging him tightly. He sighed raggedly and returned the gesture.

"Ann…"

"It's what friends do…"

He pulled away slightly, hesitant.

"_Just_ friends," she clarified with a weak smile. Relieved, he nodded and forced the tiniest smile. It lasted only but a moment before his face fell into subdued misery again, and he mumbled, "Deni… Amby… geez, poor Ale and Arlene…"

Andrea sighed heavily and rubbed his back. He closed his eyes and relaxed, suddenly tired beyond belief.

"Dyme…?"

"Y-yeah…?"

"Dyme… I… I have a confession for you… but… I don't think now is the time. So… if you decide to chase down these freaks…" she paused, then whimpered, "Don't die on me… okay?"

He blinked, then gave a soft nod, kissing her cheek. "I'm dying to know though…"

She grimaced and froze, debating whether to tell him or not. She doubted his mental state could take much more damage so quickly. And yet, somehow, despite her brain screaming for her to shut up, the blond murmured sadly in his ear, "I aborted your child."

A chill settled in the room. Dyme had flinched as soon as those words left her lips. She couldn't see his face, but she felt his breath on her neck – shaky, tense, shocked.

She quivered in shame, instantly regretting telling him.

He pulled away, staring her in the face. He looked both sick and bewildered. His mouth moved but no sound passed his lips. Unable to respond logically, he simply stared at her stomach, then back to her face. And then, she felt his hand slowly slide over her belly. Rub it. Then pull away timidly.

"I… We… You got…?" he whispered in dread.

She nodded, finding her own voice was starting to drain away.

He looked close to tears and turned away, mouth open, breathing deeply as he lifted a hand weakly and ran it through his hair, as if checking this wasn't a dream.

"A… a child…?" he breathed, still unable to take it in.

"I… I wanted to talk to you about it, but you weren't here…"

"A-Ann… Annie… are you sure…? Sure it was… 'mine'?"

"There was an 85 per cent chance it was yours…"

He put his hand over his mouth and blinked a couple of tears spare tears out, eyes wide and gleaming in the early morning light.

"Dyme… I'm so sorry," she whispered shamefully.

She had just put her face into her knees when she felt him shift. She looked up, and barely had time to breathe when he was suddenly on her, kissing her softly – he was crying, but was not quaking with hatred, or anger, or disgust.

"You… you did the right thing, thank you," he sobbed quietly, putting his hand to her cheek and putting his lips onto hers before pulling away and whispering, "Just… don't do it ever again…"

She gazed up at him, nodding. Now she was tearful. She slowly reached up, wrapping her arms around him, before whispering, "Just one more time before we forget this ever happened…? I… I need to have closure from this… I need someone right now. I need you. Dyme, I think I love you… cure me of it."

He nuzzled his face into hers, slowly. Gently. Lovingly.

"I need curing too," he admitted in a murmur, his voice rumbling into her skin. "But by the time the sun rises… it's back to being just friends… for Deni's sake. We can't do this to ourselves. Even if we want it… we just can't. It'd ruin what we already have left."

Andrea nodded, then slowly pulled him onto her, kissing gently.

-----------------

One month. One week. Two days. Fours hours. Fifty minutes. 20 seconds. Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three...

'_That was the last time I saw my daughter,_' Ale thought miserably, pressing his face against the cold condensed window of the bus, staring out aimlessly at the passing traffic. It was funny how he remembered the exact time. He had glanced at his watch as he'd rushed to his car that day. It was now etched into his memory, and he was still counting.

He was still shaken from the call last night….

"Hello?"

Static. And then… his heart had leapt.

"Daddy…?"

He had screamed. He had actually jerked back from the phone and screamed. He couldn't remember exactly why he screamed – whether it was out of joy, horror, shock, confusion, disbelief… it could have been any combination or even all of those things.

"Amber!?" he had gasped in his hoarse cry.

"… Daddy… I love you…"

"Oh my god… oh my god… shit… Amber where are you!? Are you safe, have they hurt you!?"

"Good bye Daddy…"

"Wh-what!? No! No Amber! NO!"

All he got was the dull unresponsive throb of the standby tone ringing in his ears and yet another crushed hope of ever seeing his daughter ever again.

He was so distracted by the chilling call, he almost missed his stop. He had taken to using the bus to get around rather than his car. He was scared in case Kazz or Lumaria recognised it and made a move.

He refused to believe Lumaria had given up and was satisfied with taking Amber from him. He refused to believe Amber was the price they had to pay.

He got off the bus and began to walk down his street. The autumn wind was brisk and bitter, much like his demeanour recently. Everyone had noticed. Then gain, everyone else was much of a likeness: Diego had returned from India burdened with his father's death, only to learn his only daughter was in danger's clutches. According to Dyme, the aging man had gone berserk and punched a hole solidly through the lounge wall. Dyme, Ale had noticed, was also becoming more agitated. His sister meant the world to him, and Ale realised Dyme's loss was probably equal to his own. The brunette had taken to staying cooped up in his house. He hardly ever visited anymore. Andrea popped around every other day to cheer him up. He had politely offered to pay for a bodyguard service for Arlene. She had refused. She was too busy overcoming the lingering grief of her child's abduction to be able to agree to such a thing in such a state of mind. Imogen had fled the neighbourhood. Todd was in police custody, as a witness rather than a suspect. Jared and his wife Alexis were currently forming a truce with the remaining members of Triple Abyss and were funding the publicity posters to help them get public eyewitnesses to come forward.

Ale reached his house and opened the door. He took off his coat and threw it on the floor. There was no point trying to 'set a good example' to Amber anymore… she was becoming a ghost to the house. Her image haunted them both. Ale had once caught Arlene stood in the garden shrieking Amber's name in just her underwear in the middle of the night.

'_She was there! She was there!"_ she had protested, struggling in between weeping as he'd dragged her back inside. _"She was running through the garden! Let me go to her! Let me go to her! Let me go! I have to get my baby!"_

She was in the kitchen, washing up. She wasn't looking at what she was doing – it was a habit she'd developed recently. Just staring. Staring at walls. Staring at furniture. Staring at nothing at all, but with her eyes so longing and desperate, as if she was wishing with all her might something was there. Sometimes she'd zone out for hours. No amount of physical or verbal prompting could snap her out of it. She was on anti-depressants.

He wanted to go to her. To hold her. To cradle her in his arms and cry into her chest.

He went into the lounge and slumped into the sofa. Turned on the TV. Amber's photo was on the TV. Denise's followed closely. More pleas for any information. More people asking why in the world someone would want to take two loving, sweet girls from their families like this. More whispers of rumoured death. More accusations it was the parents.

It made Ale feel sick to his core.

A crash came from the kitchen. He jerked upright sharply. He got up, jogging into the room.

He gasped.

Arlene was grasping the side of the counter. The remains of a plate lay on the floor. She was panting, clutching her stomach. Her breathing was deep and laboured. She slowly sank to her knees, sweat breaking out on her forehead. He rushed to her side as she writhed in pain, eyes wide.

"Arly? Arly!? What's wrong?!"

She just about gasped out the words as she quivered in pain and shock.

"The…! The…! …Twins!"

Ale paled as he realised what was wrong.

She was going in labour.

______________________________________________________

No, I don't plan on having Dyme and Andrea as a couple. After this, there will be no more DyAnn action. (Lol, 'Diane')

A/N

Don't own KH.

I own Denise, Amber, Jared, Diego, Kazz, Imogen, Andrea, etc


	15. The Drifting

"_It has now been around five months since Miss Amber Erin Tailor and Miss Denise Van Tyko were abducted, and still no sign of their whereabouts, or even contact from their abductors. The parents of both girls have made no more appeals to the criminals. It appears with the arrival of two newborn sons, the Tailor family have put their priorities into making sure their two newest children are both taken care of. Legendary rock star Diego Von Tyko and his son Dyme still fund the publicity campaign, but it seems their hope of finding Denise alive has all been extinguished. Diego announced in his last statement to the press outside his home that all he wants now is to see his daughter again, dead or alive. Dyme declined an interview and rumour states that he has taken to locking himself in his room for long periods of time..."_

"Turn that damn radio off," Inspector Lyner growled as he strode into the communications office, Todd lumbering behind him like a lost puppy. Everyone in the office shared wary looks: they'd been on this case for so long, it was becoming a tiresome chore, listening to their boss ask them for any new evidence, only to tell him no, again and again.

However, it was the Inspector who was rushing around frantically, sending papers flying as he rummaged for something his desk.

"Lucy! Find me a damn vhs player!" he barked. A plump woman squealed in surprise at such a rough order and instantly began helping him look for the object. The rest of the people in the office – aside from Todd – glanced about nervously.

"Sir?"

"This! This was posted to the Von Tyko family an hour ago! It's from our kidnappers."

He held up a black video tape with a white label stuck to it: crude handwriting scrawled on with thick marker pen that still smelt faintly: '_To Whom It May Concern_'. The Inspector noticed their looks of astounded disbelief and grimaced before announcing softly, "I warn you: the contents of this tape... " A brief swallow. "...Deeply horrified the victim's family... but it proves at least both girls are still alive."

"Horrified? Why...? What's in it?"

Inspector Lynder just grimaced some more and allowed Lucy to set up the machine before inserting the cassette. "Just watch, Constable."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Arlene. Please, take a seat."

The blond obeyed without a word or blink, fiddling distantly with her thumbs. The fatter blond woman sat on the other side of the desk before her smiled encouragingly and took off her glasses, leaning forward and hands clasped together in a friendly way.

"How are the twins?"

"They're well." A dull, emotionless voice.

"And your husband?"

"... He lives."

"That doesn't sound reassuring..." the woman mumbled in disapproval. Arlene just fixed her with a blank, exhausted look, replying, "Sandra: look at me. Look at my circumstance. Look at my health. Look where I am. I'm in a fucking clinic for the severely depressed, talking to you, in order to sort my fucking head out. I would have thought it was fucking obvious that nothing, right now, for me or my husband, is reassuring."

'Sandra' just put on a sympathetic face, then patted Arlene's hands gently in reassurance.

"I understand. But that's why you're here: to get you back on your feet. Remember, despite what you think, you are making marvellous progress! My, I remember just four weeks back I had to make house calls because you were too scared to leave your home, and look at you now! You're sat three miles from the house, in my office, in the centre of town!"

Arlene managed a weak, brief smile and admitted sheepishly, "I even walked here."

"You see!? You're doing splendidly!"

"... I'm trying for the twins' sake..."

"Well good on you, Arlene! Good on you! Your family should be proud of you!" Arlene just gave a weak noise of forced agreement, but found pushing her optimism was spending it too quickly and soon she was back to her glum expression. "Oh, come now, Arlene... we're not here to frown."

"I know... it's just... difficult."

Sandra paused, thinking how best to approach the delicate topic, before asking quietly, "You know what they say: no news is good news."

"How can you say that!?" Arlene suddenly blurted out almost tearfully. "My daughter is missing, I don't even know if she's still alive! My husband has taken up smoking and drinking and the twins are keeping me on my feet constantly and all this time I'm slowly going crazy wondering where the hell under the sun my beautiful child is! Do you know how fucking useless I feel!? I'm her mother and I'm sat here falling to fucking pieces and I'm so weak and pathetic and my old self would have got her back by now with her own bare hands and-"

"Alright, sweetheart, alright, settle down now, okay?" Sandra had gotten up and was rubbing her back, swamping her in a cuddle to try and calm the bordering-on-hysterics woman. She did as she was told, sniffling and her head in her hands, shaking it in misery. Sandra gave her back one last pat before whispering softly, "I can only imagine the nightmare you're going through. In all my years working in the Clinic, your case is probably the most horrific one I have encountered. I cannot say I will ever understand the torment you feel. I can only help try and rationalise your thinking. It will ultimately be up to you to find the strength to guide yourself back into the woman you once were. But Arlene: I can see you hold that strength within you, and I am confident that all you need is a little nudge back onto your feet. It is my job, and duty, to help you to help yourself."

"I'm pathetic. I'm a failure of a m-mother."

"Why do you think that?"

"B-because I let Amber get t-taken and I-i almost k-killed little Ray and I'm not f-fit to look after him and Mikey..."

"Okay, let's just take this one statement at a time. What makes you think Amber's abduction was your fault?"

"Because if I had been there-"

"You feel you could have been capable of stopping it?"

"W-well... Ale left to fetch ME! It's because he left the house that they got taken! It's my fault!"

"Arlene: from what I have heard from you and the news, the two suspects had planned this – you, Ale, and all your friends could not have stopped Amber being taken. They were armed, they were experienced, and they seemed to know what they were doing – only your house was hit. She was their goal, no matter what." Sandra was very wary of saying this, and she knew it went against all ethics of her therapy, but she knew Arlene needed to hear it, to convince her that she could not hold the blame for causing that event. The mother sniffed loudly and rubbed her eyes with a pale, boney hand.

"The next statement... Ray: can I ask why you believe you almost killed him?"

"When I g-gave birth to him and Mikey... God, they were both so small! I-i couldn't believe how tiny th-they were! When I came around th-they t-told me there were unexpected complications and..." she sobbed again. "When I saw him in that incubator... and... and... Ale giving his blood to keep him alive... I-i-i knew I was careless whilst p-pregnant. It was my fault. I let the st-stress get to me and Ray almost died and... and... it was my fault!"

"Arlene: hundreds upon thousands of women have 'complicated' births. Some women's newborns don't survive for more than an hour... it's incredibly common for the babies to show worrying signs after birth. Most of the time, it's unexplained. The mother could be the healthiest person in the world, have the greatest diet, live the perfect life free from stress and anxiety, and just one stem cell can bring all her hard work down once the birth is over. You're one of the lucky ones. Arlene: you gave birth to two beautiful twin boys: a rare and amazing feat. You should be so, so proud of yourself."

"But... they were so weak and small...!" Arlene persisted feebly.

"It is common with twins. You must bear in mind, two children in the womb at the same time will take an awful lot out of a woman – it's not surprising that with them sharing your resources, the result would be spread out between them both a lot more noticeably than with just a solitary child. It's perfectly natural."

Sandra was now pouring a cup of tea, offering it to Arlene, who sniffed yet again and mumbled a quiet, "thanks" before taking it gingerly and sipping.

"... Arlene: can you understand now? Your thoughts are irrational. Yes, your situation is terrible, horrible. Many women may have cracked by now, but Arlene, I am here to stop that happening to you. Yes: the things happening to you are awful. But you must construct your mind to deal with these problems rationally."

Arlene didn't speak up: she just stared gloomily into the surface of her drink.

"... Now, think. Let's do this one problem at a time. Let us deal with Amber first: she's the most dominant in your mind right now, I can tell. I am not going to tell you anything. I am going to sit back, and listen to your answer when I ask... 'What can you do to help her?'

Arlene looked up briefly, then returned her gaze back to the drink, murmuring, "If I knew, I'd have done it by now..."

Sandra said nothing. She just watched intently. Arlene huffed, catching the look, and said rudely, "Fuck off. You honestly think I'd hold back if I knew how to save my daughter?"

"I did not say 'save'. I said 'help'," Sandra commented.

"What's the difference!?"

"'Save' implies direct assistance that will stop this from happening for good. 'Help'... on the other hand... is a lot more subtle."

There was a long pause, in which Arlene returned back to sipping the tea, silently simmering, but also racking her brains to figure out this remark. It took her until she reached the dregs to mumble, "Well... I could... keep hounding the police..."

"It's a start. But think... over-hounding may lead to a lack of motivation..."

"... More appeals?"

"Better."

"......"

"Out of ideas already?"

"... I... I can't think of anything more..."

"Perhaps because you are thinking too big," Sandra sighed, before leaning forward in her chair and smiling fondly. "The road to strength begins with the focus of one's smallest traits. Master them, and you master everything."

Arlene raised an eyebrow and frowned. "I don't understand."

"Arlene: you are Amber's mother. You are one of the two people in her life that she runs to for security and comfort. You are a firm shield for her. Therefore, you must be strong, and resolute. If you work on yourself, you improve your mentality, and this will help you to create that security zone for Amber once again."

"But... what good will that do if Amber isn't-"

"You cannot begin to help her, until you have helped yourself. It may sound selfish, but it is far from it. Those who cannot help themselves will never be strong enough to help others. Until you have strengthened yourself mentally and emotionally, you are in no state to organise your first step in helping your daughter. This is why these sessions are so important, Arlene. This depression: it is holding you back from that you cherish most. Tell me Arlene... is that what you want?"

"No! No!" the blonde leapt up and put her hands upon the desk, looking appalled. "How can you think that?!"

"I don't. I just wanted to make sure you didn't too."

Blinking in surprise, Arlene sat back down slowly and stared at Sandra, who was smiling kindly again. "Arlene, up until this session, you have made excellent progress. I see from your latest medical records that your insomnia is more bearable and you've begun eating again. These are all good signs. More than good. It shows you are ready physically to begin the more intense therapies. However, I had to check that mentally, you were prepared. I feel you are... what do you say Arlene...? Ready to raise yourself back up again?"

The blond bit her lip, eyes becoming tearful again as she took both of Sandra's hand in her own, shook them firmly and whispered in gratitude, "I'm so sick of this. Please. I'm ready."

Sandra's eye twinkled and the woman nodded, mumbled in understanding, "You are a brave, inspirational woman. God bless you and your family."

* * *

The phone rang. It hurt Ale's ears. Or was that the twin's shrieking...? Fuck it all, his head was spinning. Needed a smoke. Desperately. Unfortunately, Arlene had taken all his cigarettes and wouldn't say what she did with them. He rolled over, checked his watch. His vision was too blurry to make it out, but he gathered by the swirling hand-shapes on the face it was either ten past four or twenty past two... either way, he knew Arlene wasn't back from her clinic yet. Groaning, he rolled off of the couch, covered in crumbs, spilt beer and his own dribble from where he'd fallen asleep next to the baby monitor. It was blaring bright red lights and screaming at him something horrid, informing him Ray and Mikey were awake... and hungry... or in need of a nappy-change. Ale had a hangover at that moment though, but between the choice of picking up the phone and talking in dazed slurs to goodness knows who and keeping his sons happy so they might give him peace later, he chose the latter. As he passed the phone he picked up the receiver and slammed it down again, silencing at least one of the shrill sounds. Now he was left with the two others.

He almost fell back down the stairs once he reached the top, catching a look at himself in the mirror. It startled him so badly he actually paused and stared at himself for the first time in weeks.

"Shit..." he said simply, rubbing his stubbly chin, wiping the sleep out of his dilated eyes, brushing crumbs off his face and wincing as he saw his teeth were beginning to yellow from the nicotine.

However, fatherhood called, and boy, did it have one hell of a pair of lungs.

"Aight! AIGHT!" he almost shouted, clutching his head as he strode into the nursery to the two cots, each holding a very unhappy four-month old. He took a quick sniff of the room. Nope, pretty clean. Not nappies then. Uh... that meant he had to go all the way downstairs, heat up the milk, make sure everything was sterilised...

The older twin, Mikey, was the main culprit as Ale wandered over to inspect who needed the attention first – shut the kids up, THEN get what they want...

"Yo, Mikey... Mikey... shhhh... Daddy's got the mother of all hangovers, kid..." he reached in and picked up the infant easily, adjusting his grip to accommodate the tiny thing as he carried it downstairs to sit securely in one of the high-chairs in the kitchen. "... Shhhhhh... Shit kid, you don't half scream... shhhh... bet your damn mother's gonna go ape-shit when she finds out I drank that bottle of... hell, I don't even remember what the fuck it was... Oh shit, better move this..." he noticed a half-full glass of Jack Daniels on the table just in front of where he'd sat his son and quickly poured it down the sink. "Now... you stay right here while I get Ray..."

Ray did not seem to want to get out of his crib, and was wailing at a pitch Ale was sure only dogs could hear without cringing as soon as his father hoisted him up from the cosy mattress.

By the time both twins were sat, tucked firmly into their seats, they had both started bawling again, snot covering their faces whilst Ale wandered sluggishly about the kitchen, trying to work past his headache as he prepared the milk. Finally, he unbuckled Mikey and making sure to support his head with just one arm free, put the bottle to the boy's mouth.

Despite how inconvenient the twins were, and how somedays he wished to just turn his head and ignore them, Ale always felt a surge of pride when he saw his sons. A few months after their birth, they had both begun getting the first hints of hair on their heads, and though he knew from the scans and doctor's assurances, he still felt a trembling feeling of... excitement when he saw it was the exact same shade and was even growing in the same pattern. He couldn't wait to see them grown – would he try and encourage them to trick people into trying to guess which twin was which? Would even he and Arlene be able to tell them apart?

Though secretly... it was Ray who Ale wanted to dote on, and only a reserve of steel he was previously unaware of stopped him succumbing to that urge to play favourites. Little Ray: the child who nearly didn't make it. And yet here he was, alive, and literally kicking. After the blood transfusion that had saved his life, Ale felt more bonded than he thought possible – beyond a newborn and his father. Now, they truly were of same blood. It was this connection that made Ale insist Ray be named after Ale's own father – the father he never met, who had died just a month before his own birth, and yet Ale still felt was a part of him somehow: deep within.

Part of him felt guilty for directing all his attention onto the boys whilst his first-born was still missing, possibly in terrible danger, or even dead. Arlene seemed to be going through an opposite phase to him though, and sometimes would plead Ale to take care of the twins. It was almost as if she was scared she would forget Amber if she got too attached to her sons. Ale felt anger at her for that, but part of him understood completely. However... he knew deep down that realistically she was stronger than him: she was focused and determined to find their daughter and would not be swayed. He, on the other hand, pre-occupied himself with the twins to escape that responsibility. Ray and Mikey were his defence mechanisms that kept him just about sane.

The phone rang once again, causing Ray to scream even louder than before at the noise. Ale groaned and decided to put that persistant salesperson or whoever that call was to rest. Carefully but sluggishly placing Mikey back into his seat, milk dribbling down his chin as he wailed faintly, the man plodded ruggedly to the phone and picked it up.

"Yo, listen man, we don't want any, okay?" he moaned irritably.

"Mr Tailor, this is Inspector Lynder. We have news regarding your daughter's disappearance."

Ale's eyes were suddenly fully open and the most alert that they had been for months. Sweating slightly he glanced around, as if he assumed this call was being overheard by spies, before pleading in a soft voice full of longing, "... You're sure this time...?"

He couldn't stand this to be another false alarm like last time, when 'two piles of disturbed earth containing two female bodies' were found in the next county on the border. To be told it was highly likely your daughter was one of those corpses was bad enough. But to be told it was a mistake and no one was really sure at all of her condition or whereabouts...

He swallowed loudly. No. No, he could not live through another false alarm. He had to know whether his baby was still alive... or whether it was now a search for her young and innocent body.

The Inspector seemed to sense his dread, and said carefully, "I would rather give you all information down at the station... but... we have reason to believe your daughter is alive."

Ale's knees felt like just crashing to kiss the floor, his eyes already filling with tears of relief. He sniffed, cleared his throat then shakily breathed in a whine, "She... she... you mean... s-she's...?"

"Like I said, Sir... I'd rather discuss this down the station. With your wife present too, if possible."

"She's a-at a therapy right n-now..." Ale was no longer in control of his speech, his brain was lagging so much from that one simple input, and now he'd gone on autopilot. "And... what about the twins?"

"We've already sent around armed police to guard your boys, along with a trained social carer who will simply babysit whilst you are with us. Depending on how you respond to the news, I predict it will only take three hours maximum."

Ale didn't hear him mutter under his breath, "And from what the reaction of the trained officers were; I'm guessing you'll need all the time you can get."

* * *

Dyme sat in his room. On his bed. Staring. Waiting. Waiting for his father to stop trashing the lounge downstairs. He could still hear him screaming angrily, throwing his great muscular arms over the mantelpiece, the tops of cupboards, the coffee table, smashing the memorabilia, the photos, the antiques in his rage.

There came another crash. Probably that old vase that had been a wedding present to Dyme's parents. Been in the family for generations. Often joked about for having no use but to make them feel old. Smashed. Gone. Dead.

Pulling his knees a little closer to his heartbeat, the man slowly turned his head to the window. The curtains were drawn. They'd been that way for some time. Maybe a month. His red, sore eyes glanced tearfully at the cobwebs starting to form upon them and the thick dust building up. Time went on. And on. A relentless rhythm that no human could ever out-dance. He wasn't even dancing this life anymore, it seemed: he'd been demoted to sitting on a chair at the edge of life, waiting for that one girl to come forward, hold out her hand, tilt her head and ask him to dance.

Without Denise... he was doomed to sit in that chair. He'd decided that soon after her abduction, just before he found out Arlene had gone into labour. His father had tried to remain strong. To try and maintain his 'pillar-of-strength' that he seemed to always use to represent. But even the strongest rock can be eroded, or chipped. Just one chip could bring the proudest monuments into ruin. Diego had been no exception.

The video had been the last straw. Diego had snapped. Dyme knew not how to stop him, or calm him. He was at a loss with everything. He just wanted to curl up on this bed and remain there until his dying day. It was only the hope that Denise might just be saved that kept him from getting up and locking his door so no one would be able to help him until it was too late.

And... and... Poor. Poor. Innocent. Beautiful. Cursed. Darling. Amber.

He finally broke down into tears, the images flooding back.

* * *

Against the Inspector's suspicions, it was Ale who broke down into tears after the couple were told of the latest news. The man just kept shaking his head, mouthing words of denial before clamping his hands over his mouth and sobbing. Arlene was tearful – that could not be denied – but she stood rigid, in shock, eyes wide and face turning a sickly pale. Then, she demanded to watch the video for herself. The Inspector tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted with such anger and danger dripping from her voice, he could no longer deny her.

And so she was taken to the communications room, sat down, offered a jug of water and watched the footage that had disgusted so many of the members of the force who had viewed it before her. Only when she saw it for herself did she shake, sniff, trying her hardest not to cry, to be strong, to keep her head and temper.

After regaining her senses, she cleared her throat awkwardly, swallowed and whispered, "How can people like that even exist?"

Inspector Lynder leant over and offered her a tissue, which she accepted with a tremble, still trying to hold her outrage and misery within. "I'm afraid, Mrs Tailor, that these people are very, very ill. What you saw on that tape is an example of just how sick they can become."

She gave a gulp of air and a whimper before hissing bitterly, "They made her cry... they made my baby cry..." It was all she could actually focus on: out of all the things she'd witnessed in that seven-minute piece of footage, that was the only thing her brain could properly focus on, to protect her thoughts from straying into the other offensive acts.

Ale had only mentioned his brother in passing instances. It was a topic he didn't enjoy discussing, and she didn't like talking about her own family really either. It was agreed that in the marriage, the in-laws were not to be mentioned. But Kazz had surfaced once or twice before, rearing his ugly head into their lives whenever Ale was having a bad day, or if the nightmares came. All Arlene had known about her brother-in-law before Amber's abduction was that he bullied Ale remorselessly whilst claiming to be looking out for his well-being. Ale had said nothing to anyone about the abuse, because he honestly believed his brother was doing it for his own good. That was as far as her knowledge had gone.

Kazz had been sat with Amber in his lap, facing the camera. He had been chatting quite pleasantly to the camera, giving a vulgar and graphic description of what he would do to Denise that night (at which a faint, muffled wail had come off-screen – the police suspected this to be Denise herself.) Amber had just been shaking, hugging herself as he kept his arms securely around her in an almost sickeningly loving way, occasionally rocking her, making her whimper, eyes and nose streaming in fright. He rambled on for a while, when about three minutes in, his hands began worming slowly and deliberately under Amber's shirt whilst he spoke. He knew what he was doing: his eyes suddenly narrowed and a cruel grin laced his cracked lips as he did it, but he carried on talking as if nothing was going on. When he ran out of things to say thirty seconds later, he rested his chin on one of her shoulders, just smirking at the camera, tracing a circle with his finger around her belly-button.

"_Gotta thank ya for givin' me such an adorable niece, Tyke,_" he said. "_Gotta say... I'm kinda attached... I just looooove getting close to the lil' thing..."_

He had smiled – almost kindly, if you didn't know any better – before turning his face to her and slowly licking her cheek. The girl just tried moving her head away and failed, clenching her eyes shut as if to block it out.

As if that wasn't provoking enough for the mother, she had then watched as Lumaria came on screen and planted a kiss on the top of her head, also smiling.

"_Radiant like her mother..._"

Kazz had handed the now weeping girl over to the shorter man and knelt right in front of the camera, his rotted teeth filling the lens. "_Hey... hey... I got something to show you guys! Wanna see!?_" He sounded almost like an excited child who wanted to show off his latest toy.

The camera got a shot of his palm as he twisted it so it could look elsewhere in the room. Arlene could only imagine this part of the video had been aimed directly at Dyme and Diego, to provoke them both into some kind of rage or sickness. Arlene herself felt her body quaking and she sub-consciously lowered her head as if wanting to look away but forcing herself to watch. It still haunted her: the sounds of Denise gagged and screaming and gasping rhythmically, with Kazz grunting and Lumaria laughing as if it was the funniest thing he'd seen in his life.

-------------

So much happened in the next few weeks, and yet at the same time, Arlene and Ale felt they were stuck in a world that seemed to be going backwards rather than progressing. Every cry the twins gave was a reminder of their little girl's misery and fear. Every time they settled to go to sleep, it was a reminder that Amber was not safe in her bed as she should be. They even felt sick when they held each other in bed, repulsed by what Kazz had done to Denise, and what he'd been hinting at by his contact with Amber. The couple dared not even spend an evening enjoying each other's company like they used to: with some fine brandy, or sherry, maybe a night walk before returning home for a romantic session of love-making. They just dared not do it.

It was clear now that Lumaria had done more than just rob them of their daughter. He had alienated them from each other. He had taken their bonds and slowly began severing them. In Dyme's case, Lumaria had completely succeeded. The couple barely even heard rumours about him anymore. It was as if Dyme's choice to shut himself away had practically wiped him out of reality. All calls went ignored. Ale once waited for an hour for him to answer his door before giving up. They'd even tried contacting him on the UGV site, to no avail. Even Andrea was being given the cold shoulder. Dyme and his father could be dead, and no one would be any the wiser. It seemed having that videotape delivered right to them had been the final straw, and the once fun-loving, sociable Von Tyko family had just hidden itself away never to see the light of day again. Dyme hadn't even seen the twins yet. Sometimes Ale wondered if he even knew the boys had been born, but remembered they had received a formal card of congratulations: no personal message. Just the single word 'Dyme' scrawled faintly in pencil below the 'Congratulations on the new arrival! Love from...' typed message that came with the card.

Ale was rarely sober now. The only times he was was when he was sleeping and when he went shopping to restock on his supply of alcohol. His addiction to nicotine, at least, seemed to be less powerful when he was so numbed with alcohol, and Arlene was thankful for both that and the fact Ale was not a cruel drunk: he never shouted or lashed out at her when intoxicated. He just became incredibly depressed and took to sitting silently on his own, leering at random objects as if they were alien technologies he was too scared to get a proper look at. Sometimes he'd even be affectionate and a bit lusty, but he never persisted if she told him to stop it. He'd just recoil, upset and miserable, and return to his corner, looking somewhat lost.

Arlene was the only one really fit enough to care properly for the twins, and even that wasn't saying much. Her sessions had taken a sudden downer after witnessing the events of the tape, and she was now back to square one, with Sandra having to perform house-calls. To pass her time, Arlene had taken to a rather paranoid hobby of nosing on the neighbours. If she had nothing left to do, she could always return to the lounge window, sit on a chair, and just peer out between the gap in the curtains, making notes in a little diary she had brought years ago but failed to think of a good reason to use it for before now. Sandra had said this was a defence mechanism her mind was using to make her feel like she was helping Amber in some way. Arlene no longer cared what Sandra thought.

Their one saviour was Todd. The blond had started visiting frequently, providing constant updates on what was going on down the station and reassuring them with his honesty that the tape was being analysed by their top investigators, who were looking frame-by-frame for clues as to the location, hidden audio that may reveal nearby features, and even what the make of the camera used to record it was. Ale was actually a little bit more sociable when his old friend was around too. They were both very grateful to Todd for giving them their link back to the world outside. It was what they mainly clung to now. Strange how all those years ago, they'd have just solved this with violence and a disregard for normal emotions, and now they could do nothing productive but rely on one man with short-term memory loss and autism to keep them going. Maybe having hearts wasn't as great as they thought it would be.

No more nasty videos or messages came. But about six weeks after the tape that had caused so much damage, there came an unexpected positive. No, more than a positive. A damned miracle.

Denise was found unconscious and half-naked but alive by a couple walking their dog one morning, dumped in a ditch two whole counties away.

----------

A/N – I own no characters except Amber, Mikey, Ray, Denise, Diego, Andrea, Todd, Lynder, Sandra, Kazz, etc...


	16. Ghosts

A/N - SORRY FOR THE DELAY. This chapter is only short, as I've only lately manged to take in all your critiques and learn from them. I have read them all, I promise! And I agree with a lot of them! There is a lot of work that needs to be done, and I plan to do it to make this story even better, both for those who love it and for those who feel it needs a lot more attention. I plan to make salvage what's good, and drop what's bad, all hopefully without disrupting the story's flow. It may takem e a while though, so please bear with me. Peace out, and I hope you nejoy this little update.

* * *

Repetitive beeping. Blinking lights. A hopping heart-monitor display. Fingers twitching in spasms. A crust of month-old blood. A mouth missing half a tooth. A neck of cigarette burns. A torn womb. A cracked skull. A body of bruises. Two pints of blood unaccounted for. A fractured elbow.

Such was what now defined the thing Denise had become. The girl who once lectured her brother for skipping meals, or hassled her Dad for a lift. The girl who had only just triumphed over a serious hydrophobia with her brother's help. A girl who had so many dreams, and had achieved them through success after success.

Andrea squeezed Dyme's hand. He squeezed hers back. Neither of them spoke as they watched Diego kneeling at her bedside, reduced to tears as he held his unconscious daughter's hand and kissed it repeatedly, muttering foreign prayers and weeping with horrified joy.

Ale and Arlene watched through the one-way window of the room, stood out in the hallway, the twins in their pram. The Inspector stood with them, noting their reactions curiously.

"... What did they do to her?" Arlene murmured finally, though she could hazard an accurate guess. The Inspector clasped his hands behind his back, gave a slow inhale through his nose – in the way most people do when about to reveal something they deemed a little too 'above' the comprehension of their audience.

"We can only hazard guesses at this point in time, before the tests come back, or before the victim herself awakes, but... it's obvious she's been raped multiple times. Medics found at least twenty marks upon her that show frequent assault. Her scalp is sore: hair was pulled, we guess..."

"... And what of my daughter?" she asked loftily, never taking her eyes off Denise and her family beyond the glass. The Inspector merely swallowed, and replied, "I'm sure Miss Tyko can be helpful to finding your daughter's location once she is awake and stable."

Ale, who was actually the most sober he'd been for months, rubbed his face wearily, then whispered, "... What... what is the actual... extent of damage...?"

"Like I said, she's been assaulted and-"

"No," the man said seriously and with some dread, glaring at the Inspector. "Details. What. Is the extent. Of the damage."

"... I'm afraid it isn't my place to say. All I am authorised to say is that the rapes were... brutal... I'm not authorised to give any more details."

"She can't ever have children, can she?" Arlene said quietly. The weary policeman said nothing more and just cleared his throat, before entering the room itself to inform the family of the more detailed report.

Once he was gone, Arlene stamped a foot and gave a groan of outrage. Ale sluggishly made to comfort her, but his heart just wasn't in it any longer. He was just so tired. So numb: he wasn't sure whether to be overjoyed at Denise's reappearance, or to be dreading the lack of news regarding his daughter. The result made him feel like he was being suffocated with indifference. However, he made a conscious effort to not let it hamper his ability to comfort and he nodded in understanding and sympathy as his wife rambled angrilly, "They destroyed her! Denise loves life! To deny her the right to be able to create it is just... it's just... it's... it's... it's not FAIR! What's become of Amber! What's become of my baby! Is she gonna end up the same! She's _six years old_! She's barely begun to live, and to strip her of everything like they did to Deni is just unforgivable! What are they doing to her! I want her back, Ale! I want her back! Even if it kills me, I want her back! I cannot stand to let those bastards defile her! She's... she's got nothing to do with Lumaria! This is all my fault! It's because of me this happened! If I'd just shut up and let him do what he would this would never have happened!"

"Arly..." Ale sniffed. It hurt him both emotionally and mentally to hear her say such things. "Arly... it's not your fault, it's mine... It's all my fault. If I hadn't married you... I just wanted to protect you. And I loved you so much. I wanted to be the one you could count on. I thought life would get better. I thought this could really be my second chance. But everything I touch just turns to ash... I see that now... I'm just so sorry... it's such a mess..."

"What's happened to us?" Arlene looked up at him miserably. "Hearts have made us weak. Why did we strive so hard for such a stupid, hurtful thing as this?"

"Axel is laughing at me. He's inside, shackled to my heart. And he's laughing at me for becoming so weak."

"... I want Larxene back," Arlene admitted. He winced as he regarded her. "You'd do that? Sacrifice all remorse and morality to become that sadistic bitch again?"

" If it meant I could escape the pain. And," she turned and looked back through the window where Dyme was now at Denise's bedside, holding her other hand and holding it to his forehead, in deep contemplation, tears streaming down his face whilst the Inspector spoke to Andrea and Diego. "Look at him. Dyme can't take much more. Given the choice between this and Demyx, I'm pretty sure which one he'd chose."

Ale shook his head, though he knew he couldn't argue with that. They stood in awful silence for a long while, and only allowed themselves to break out of it when Mikey began to cry for attention from the pram. Ale suddenly swore bitterly and clenched his fists. "What the _fuck_ are we saying! No. No. We've come too far. I've won so much through having a heart... no one ever said it'd be all roses and sunshine. No. No. I have a DUTY as a father and a husband not to give up! D'you hear me! I'm not going to let Lumaria win! This is what he WANTS!"

Arlene regarded him with wild confusion as he marched over to the pram and picked up Mikey with swift gentleness, holding him to his chest securely, staring at Arlene with firm focus. "We're in too deep. We can't just quit. We can't lose sight of what we have."

She looked down to her son, who was still crying. Slowly, she approached her husband and took Mikey out of his arms, still staring at the squirming baby. Awkwardly, she tried hushing him, a little stunned and reeling from Ale's fluctuating morale. She felt his arm slink around her.

"I'm going to hold on a little longer," he said shakily but seriously. "For their sake."

He ran a hand through the short bristles of hair forming on his son's head, his other hand moving to the side of Arlene's face and pushing her closer. "And what about you? Are you certain you're ready to throw everything we worked for away? All for the sake of running from the pain?"

She honestly didn't know the answer to that. He sensed her confusion and utter loss of thought. He instinctively cuddled her tighter, still with one hand stroking his son's face and wiping his tears away. He murmured quietly to soothe both wife and child. It was all he could think to do.

It was Arlene who finally blinked back the tears, cleared her throat, then said in a strong voice, "Know thy enemy."

Ale actually managed a smile. He remembered Larxene saying that every so often. As much as he feared for that woman to come back, it did give him hope if Arlene was finding the strength to resume that way of thinking. She carried on firmly, "I've had enough of moping. It's about time we did something. And so... Ale: tell me absolutely everything about your brother. Everything. His habits, his hobbies, his likes and dislikes, his childhood... anything that could be useful."

A shiver of discomfort rippled through Ale. It didn't go unnoticed. Arlene just pulled away and stared up at him determinedly.

"If you tell me that... then I will tell you everything about Lumaria since we got our hearts back. Every. Last. Detail."

* * *

That evening in the police station, the Inspector sat and listened as the couple came to him armed with notepads full of scribbles, and old family photo albums. Todd came in with refreshments but was otherwise denied to listen in, not being an officer. The only other person present was the police team's psychologist David Harborough: a short but lean man with a badly shaved chin and a vague waft of aftershave that followed him everywhere. The pale wintery sunlight was creeping in shafts over the city by the time Ale and Arlene had told all they could, in which time many expressos had been consumed, and the twins had awoken to demand their milk.

After a brief break in which the children were pacified, the three adults and the young children sat in quiet about the table. Finally, the Inspector steepled his hands together and lowered his head in thought, before reaching over and stopping the tape recorder from capturing the next conversation.

"So, Mr Tailor... in accordance to what you've told us this evening, there is a risk that your brother has pedophillic tendancies."

"Look, he never actually did anything... he just... tried..." Ale murmured grudgingly, ashamed of having to recount the close misses from his childhood. "Listen, he's a very sick man, but he'd not do that to a little girl, he just wouldn't."

"It is the intent that matters most. Your daughter may well be at risk no matter if he has committed the offense or not."

"I personally reviewed Kazz's files in his last two prisons," David added. "I have some knowledge of his psychological background, and believe me, Mr Tailor, that man is capable of anything."

"But Kazz was... well... he's..." he realised he was only trying to talk himself out of the possibility of the most awful thing happening, and submitted, giving a weak, "Forget it..."

"Mrs Tailor, can you describe again what happened to you the first time Lumaria Brady abused you? Any detail could be significant."

Arlene swallowed, but felt no more fear: it was all coming out now, and Ale was holding her hand underneath the table top comfortingly. "It was around 9pm. He walked into the lounge where I was reading, took my book from me and said he'd give it back if I kissed him. I ignored him at first and thought he was just joking. But after a while he began getting seriously angry and began threatening to kick me out if I didn't. So, being a bit confused, I kissed him. Then he... touched me inappropriately. I retaliated and hit him. He got even angrier and told me I was a slut and a whore. He... he had found Ale's address in my phonebook. He seemed fiercely determined to keep me for himself."

"And at this point in time, did you have any feelings for your current husband?" David piqued up calmly.

"Well, no! He was just an old work colleague who both me and Lumaria knew! He's given me his address and number because we met up one day after we parted ways. I hadn't even called or visited him."

"So did Mr Brady suspect you had been cheating on him?"

"No, not even that. He just seemed so angry at the idea of me even talking to anyone else even remotely classified as a friend. It was like he just wanted me to himself, and for no one else to even come close."

David shifted position in his chair then leant forward, interested. "Possessive."

"Exactly," she nodded, before taking a deep breath and carrying on quietly, "We began to fight. I think I did more damage to him than he did to me. I managed to lock myself in the bedroom and I threatened to call the police. He backed right off and actually began to cry. I didn't unlock the door, and I just went to sleep. The next morning, I was a little scared, but he had gone out it seemed. So, I went about my business: had breakfast, watched some television, then I went to go out shopping like I did every other day..." She trailed off with a slow swallow. She gripped Ale's hand tighter. The Inspector put his palms flat on the table.

"The recording equipment is off, Mrs Tailor. This conversation is strictly between us in this room."

She swallowed once more, then replied glumly, "I'm only telling you this for my daughter's sake, recorder or no recorder." She took a sip of the glass of water before her. "Putting it simply, he ambushed me on the way. It was a quiet little underpass that nobody used except muggers. I was confident in my self-defence, so I wasn't particularly bothered by using it despite the thugs that hung out around there. But that day it was empty. I didn't think anything of it, because it wasn't the first time. It... it was stupid of me, really. He used something very simple, but it worked. He'd basically just waited in the shadows of the other end, then jumped out with pepper spray. I lashed out, but I was surprised and disorientated. Then he put something over my mouth and... well... I must have passed out. Next thing I knew, I was in some dusty old room and he was just watching me. That was all. He was just looking at me, making sure I didn't move."

"So, he did nothing to you but watch you?" David asked.

"Well, when I tried to get up, he came over and held me down until I wore myself out trying to struggle. Then he went and sat back down again."

"I see... and how did that make you feel?"

"Well, it was so strange. It was actually unnerving, just expecting him to suddenly lash out or do something to me... and yet it never came. I think I would have rather had him kill me or something, because the waiting was just awful: always expecting something to suddenly happen, and it never came..." She rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "At one point I even tried coaxing him into action, insulting him, shouting at him to stop being such a coward and strike me. But... he just sat there. Staring."

The psychologist rubbed his hands over his face, then slowly said, "I have heard of this before. It's the kind of action that even the least disturbed of individuals would perform on their dog to assert dominance. If a dog bites, it has been known that forcing the animal onto its back and giving relentless eye-contact can break the animal's spirit and make it submissive. It's the way of establishing pack superiority. It seems simple enough to assume that his intent was to express him dominance, or rather his _want_ for dominance, over you. Which is very unusual behaviour to perform on another human being. Tell me, you said he had suffered a very traumatic experience shortly before you moved in with him. Can you give us any more details?"

Arlene shook her head. "I've told you everything I know about it: he returned from a long trip away from his family, to find them all dead or dying from an armed robbery that had struck them just minutes before his arrival. He caught a glimpse of the culprit and tried to chase them, but he lost them, along with his father, mother and two little sisters."

David sighed and wiped his forehead with a tissue. "Very, very traumatic, I can only imagine. Even to the strongest of individuals, that must have left a profound psychological mark upon him... This is only an assumption, and I have no solid evidence to support my claim, but it seems he has developed a phobia of losing control, and losing his loved ones. You were the closest thing he had, and so he tried to keep you as his and only his. He dared not let you stray from sight, and looked for constant reassurance that you would not leave him. When there seemed to be signs of you straying, he turned violent and overly-possessive. Do you feel that may have been the case?"

Arlene turned to Ale briefly then nodded. "Yes... yes that makes sense."

David nodded back then turned to the Inspector. "There was a message left at the scene of the crime, wasn't there?"

A third nod. "Yes... 'You stole my flower so I stole your bud. Who's the winner now, Ale?'" At the reminder of the cursed, bloody message that had taken fourteen weeks to remove from the white wall, Ale shuddered and lowered his gaze. David took a polite note of this, then finished, "Well there we have it. He took your daughter because he wanted something to keep for his own, and if the mother would not comply, then the next vulnerable thing that he could associate with her would suffice."

"Can you describe the room to me?" the Inspector asked in a murmur suddenly. Arlene glanced up at him, then replied very slowly, straining to remember, "It was... quite big... lots of boxes. There was some furniture covered in white cloth. Oh, and there was some metal beds lined up. It was like some kind of abandoned hospital ward or something. Most of them were damaged and missing bedding. I... I think there was a window, but it was boarded up... You know, talking about it now, it sounds like your stereotypical 'bad guy' zone..."

"You said you used to live a few counties away from your current residence, yes?" Two nods. The Inspector brought out a map of the region. "Please roughly point to where your previous residence was."

"Well, can't give you the house's location on this map, but it was about... hmm..." she muttered under her breath as she worked her way around the cities she knew, then jabbed her fingernail at one black dot in particular. "There. It was a small town, and I rarely stayed in it: I got the bus to the city to go shopping and clubbing."

The Inspector blinked, then slowly reached down under the table for his briefcase. He rifled through the various files and photographs, until he pulled out a similar map on an A4 piece of paper. It had a red mark circled upon it, not too far from where Arlene had pointed on the other map.

"Then is it safe to assume... we should search that area very thoroughly?"

"Why? You think he went back there?" Ale enquired steadily. The Inspector rubbed is chin, then turned the map to face them.

"Do you know what that red dot is there for?"

They shook their heads. He reached into his briefcase again and slammed down a couple of photographs. Denise's mutilated body surrounded by paramedics glimmered on the high-gloss paper.

"It was where they found her. Less than ten miles from the location you just specified."

* * *

A/N – I own no characters except Amber, Mikey, Ray, Denise, Diego, Andrea, Todd, Lynder, Sandra, Kazz, etc...


End file.
